Family Complete Deja Vu Sequel
by EllaBieber20
Summary: This is the sequel to Deja Vu, What Happens when something happens between the second oldest Bolton and his girlfriend will Troy & Gabriella have that case of Deja Vu Again ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Deja Vu Sequel**

**Right Guys this is it the Déjà Vu Sequel, this name is thanks to Yogaluva you're a genius **

**Now onto the people and ages**

**Troy Bolton – 33 Years Old**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton (they are not married YET!) - 32 Years Old (she is 8 months pregnant with their sixth child**

**Avia Bolton – 11 Years Old**

**Ashley Bolton– 6 Years old**

**Jake Bolton – 17 years old**

**Bradley Bolton – 16 years old**

**Ethan Bolton – 16 years old**

**SIDE NOTE: Troy and Gabriella are not married because raising six children on their income is tough and Gabriella wants that big white wedding but it will happen**

"MOM! Where is my school skirt" 11 year old Avia Bolton shouted down the stairs that morning from the age of 6 years old, her public school suggested that Avia transferred into a private school because her academics where so advanced she would of flew through elementary school in no times so she went to East Valley Private School, which unluckily for Avia had a uniform

"Down here Avia, come and get it yourself" Gabriella replied standing at the bottom of the staircase of their still four bed roomed house, Jake had now transferred into Bradley and Ethan's room and Avia had her own room being 11 while Ashley had her own room which would in the end be shared with their new sister.

"Jake, Ethan, Bradley and Ashley, Up Now unless you want me in your room to pull the cover off of you 4" Gabriella shouted before she saw a sleepy Troy descend the stairs in a pair of plaid pyjamas bottoms, his chest still had his defined abs, he lazily wrapped his wife in a hug careful of her 8 month bump, the doctors had gave her a due date of next week which for Gabriella she was happy enough.

"Morning Troy" Gabriella said smiling as she kissed him on the lips and pulled away when they heard a voice

"Get a room Mom" Jake said heading down the stairs freshly showered and dressed and kissing his mother lightly on the cheek

"Morning Jake, where are Ethan and Bradley?" Gabriella asked

"Ethan is in the shower and Bradley, take a guess?" Jake replied heading into the kitchen.

"Right, AVIA! SKIRT DOWNSTAIRS GO GET IT" Gabriella said knocking on her bedroom door as she opened it looking at her mom with a 'whatever' look on her face

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON GET UP NOW YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN 45 MINUTES" Gabriella said pulling the covers off her 16 year old son who even with the cold air on his skin still managed to just roll over and stay asleep

"MOM! Get Out" Ethan stated as he walked into his bedroom with just a towel around his waist

"Sorry Ethan, get your brother up" Gabriella said walking into Ashley's room finding her dressed just struggling with her skirt

"Mommy! Help me please" Ashley said as she walked over to her mom as Gabriella did the skirt of and tucked in Ashley's blouse and fixed her tie and jumper

"There you go Ashley, which shoes do you want today? Either your black boots or your new ones" Gabriella asked

"Hmm... My new ones please mommy" Ashley said smiling as Gabriella picked up the shiny new shoes

"Mom! Where's my jumper?" Avia asked walking into Ashley's room

"Get one out of your closet" Gabriella said buckling up Ashley's shoes and fixing her ankle high black socks both Avia and Ashley went to East Valley Private School which was a Elementary School through to High School all on the same site so they didn't have to change

Their uniform consisted of, a white blouse, red tie, black jumper with the school logo on it and a black skirt, with black socks, you could either wear boots as long as they were black and not UGG or basic black shoes

First Day back after Summer Vacation, is always exciting, you get your schedules and you understand what your doing for the year

"Mom, Bradley will not wake up I have tried everything" Ethan said as Gabriella exited Ashley's room with Ashley following

"Okay I'll get him up make sure Ashley and Avia get some breakfast" Gabriella replied before going into the three boys bedrooms

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON GET UP NOW" Gabriella shouted before noticing the wet towel by the hamper and without any thought she threw it onto his chest and he shot up

"Mom, what the hell, what did you do that for?" Bradley asked startled at his early morning wake up

"15 minutes until you have to leave for school get up and get ready" Gabriella said not wanting to deal with this at 7:30 in the morning

"Mom our bus is here" Avia called up just as Gabriella was descending the stairs

"Have a great day Avia" Gabriella said kissing her daughter on the cheek before she went to Troy

"Have a great day baby girl" Troy said picking her up and kissing her cheek before she hugged him tightly grabbing her bag and heading out the door just as Ashley came running in

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Ashley said her blouse now out and toast crumbs around her mouth

"Get here missus" Gabriella said as Ashley turned around flashing the Bolton smile which was the only thing she got from Troy

Gabriella wiped the crumbs from around her face and fixed her uniform before giving her a big hug and a kiss to her cheek "Have a great day sweetie" Gabriella smiled before Ashley moved onto her father

"Bye Bye Daddy" Ashley said hugging him as he picked her up and hugged her before setting her down giving her, her school bag and watching her run up to Avia and them get on the bus together behind the small crowd of people that were also getting on the EVPS bus.

"Bradley you have soccer practice after school am I correct?" Gabriella asked

"Umm... Yeah, Ethan has a meeting for the student body to, so I'll catch a ride with Ethan, since Jake will be home normal time" Bradley said since Ethan had his Licence Bradley was learning he just couldn't do this theory test, he couldn't grasp the concept of Hazard Perception ( I FREAKIN' HATE IT)

"Okay, I have my last ultrasound today at 4pm so Jake I need you to pick up Ashley and Avia at 3:15pm so can you tell your teacher or will you need permission?" Gabriella asked

"They understand I have to collect Ashley and Avia sometimes, I'll collect them, good luck in your Ultrasound" Jake said as he left in his Audi A4

"Bradley, Ethan it is 7:45am get going, have a nice first day" Gabriella said kissing them each other the forehead as they left the house for their day of school Jake was going to be a Senior, while Bradley and Ethan were gonna be Juniors.

Jake Aiden Bolton – 17 Years Old, Light Brown Hair, Green Eyes, 6ft 7 and the tallest in the family he was currently single but he had girls practically begging to be his girlfriend.

Bradley Jaiden Bolton – 16 Years Old, Dirty Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, 6ft 3, he was dating Alexis Robertson

Ethan James Bolton – 16 Years Old, Black hair, Blue eyes, 6ft 3, and currently single

Avia Grace Bolton – 11 Years Old, Long Dirty Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, 4ft 4, and Single will most likely be till she is 40 if Troy has any say his little girl is not allowed to get married or date

Ashley Ella Bolton – 6 Years Old, Shoulder Length curly black hair, brown eyes, and 3ft 6 and Single will most likely be till she is 40 if her brothers and dad have anything to say about it they are so protective of them both. Exact Replica of her mom, she only got her face shape from her dad.

Alexis Robertson – 16 Years old, Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and 5ft 7 and was dating Bradley she was on the girls volleyball team and had a twin sister Alicia Robertson

Troy was sat there looking through a box of old photos, when Gabriella came in distracting him from his daydream.

"You found it yet?" Gabriella asked referring to the ultra sounds, of Ethan Bradley, Avia and Ashley

"I found Ethan and Bradley's and Ashley's but I can't find Avia's" Troy said holding out the other two

"well there is another box full of pictures downstairs but Avia's would still be in the cardboard booklet, wouldn't it" Gabriella asked, seeing as the other two pictures where

"It should be, have you seen this picture?" Troy asked passing over the picture he saw

It was the picture when Jake was in the hospital cuts and bruises covered his face, Troy then passed over another it was Gabriella in the hospital and she looked so much worse, Troy was happy his Still girlfriend and son were perfectly healthy and fine

"Got it" Troy exclaimed grasping Avia's ultrasound

"So what time is your ultrasound again?" Troy asked after putting away the boxes of pictures safely underneath there double bed

"4pm but we need to get there 15 minutes early" Gabriella said

"What about Avia and Ashley?" Troy asked

"Jake is picking them up, he has gym last period and he can get off early that lesson, Bradley has football practice and Ethan and a student body meeting" Gabriella said smiling as she saw the ultrasounds, Ashley's was the most recent

The only reason they were getting the ultrasounds out was to compare them all with the one they get off there child this afternoon

"So, Troy boy or girl?" Gabriella asked

"I want a daddy's girl, I mean Ashley is an exact replica of you, okay Ethan looks like me but I want a daddy's girl one who looks like me and up to me, is dependent on me" Troy said

"Troy, all our children look up to you especially Avia and Ashley, but tell me truthfully what do you want?" Gabriella asked

"A Girl, then we will have three of each" Troy said smiling

"I want a girl too" Gabriella smiled

See the two adults didn't want to know the gender of their 6th child, they wanted it to be a surprise, and they would wait to find out at the birth.

**So guys, is this a good start? I hope all my readers are carrying on from Déjà Vu, And thank you thank you thank you to my only reviewer I am using your name it was  
Yogaluva and she suggested Family Complete so thank you this story is basically dedicated to you :D**


	2. Will You Forget Me?

**Family Complete 2**

Thank you guys for all the alerts and favourites and my first 3 reviewers I love everyone, even the hits for this story is already quite shocking.

Hits – 78 (for one chapter that is good)  
Alerts – 4 (come on you guys)  
Favs – 0 (are you serious?)

Do You Guys Like This Story?

It is 11:01pm Saturday 8th January 2011 (start date and time)

I apologise I forgot to give the childs full names they are as followed

**Avia Grace Bolton – 11 Years Old**

**Ashley Ella Bolton– 6 Years old**

**Jake Aiden Bolton – 17 years old**

**Bradley Jaiden Bolton – 16 years old**

**Ethan James Bolton – 16 years old**

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx _

*At The Doctors 3:45pm*

"Gabriella Montez" The receptionist called out and they both headed towards room 2

"Hell Gabriella, Troy lovely to see you again" Nurse Veronica said and the doctor entered the room

"Gabriella, your last ultrasound already?" Doctor Kinloch asked

"Yeah I am excited for my 4th actual birth since I had Avia through a c-section" Gabriella said

"Oh yeah I do remember, so how have you been feeling this last week?" the doctor asked

"My feet have been a lot more sore but that's to be expected, nothing out of the ordinary" Gabriella replied smiling

"Okay then hop up on the bed over there and we can get you last pictures done a ready for you" Dr Kinloch replied smiling as he started the ultrasound machine up

Gabriella and Troy both smiled huge as they heard there childs string heartbeat, beat throughout the room

"I can tell the gender of your baby, but you don't want to know am I right?" The doctor asked

"No we want our 6th child to be a surprise but we are hoping for a girl" Troy said

The Doctor nodded his head smiling as he printed out 4 copies of the ultrasound, two for Gabriella and Troy, one for Gabriella's folder and one for the new babies folder.

*With Jake at East Valley Private School*

"Mr Bolton, can I talk to you please?" Ashley's teacher asked referring to Jake

"Uhmm... Sure, Avia, Ashley I need to talk to Miss Butler" Jake said as Avia and Ashley followed him in

"Okay, then Mr Bolton, Ashley has been having separation issues from Avia during the day from lunchtime onwards as they see each other outside, but Avia has to bring Ashley in the classroom and leave when Ashley is occupied than Ashley cries until Avia comes in at home time, she won't talk to me about anything I was wondering if you could inform your mom and dad of it and sort it out because it could be something to do with school or something else we just need it sorted if it is a phase we could always have tutoring sessions with them both until the phase is over" Miss Butler explained as Ashley was cuddled into Avia's side in the little wooden house in the corner of the classroom

"Come on Ashley, Avia" Jake said after saying a thank you and goodbye to Miss Butler

"Ashley, what's up with you hey?" Jake asked picking up Ashley and spinning her around

"Nothing I miss Avia in school" Ashley said as she cuddled herself into Jake

"Ashley you have been fine up until mom and dad mentioned their new baby" Jake said not noticing 'IT'

"That's it, I have always been the baby, now there will be a new one and I'll be forgotten about, and the only people who will love me is Avia and you, mommy and daddy will just forget about me and fuss over the new baby" Ashley said tears streaming down her face as she buried her head into Jake's chest and cried as he stopped at a bench by the car and soothed her to just sniffles

"Ashley, mom and dad will not forget about you I can promise you that, I remember when Avia was born, I talked to her everyday telling her how much I loved her, even when she was in the NICU which is a place for sick babies Ash, and mom and dad didn't fuss to much over Avia not even when we brought her home, and Ashley when you were born it was absolutely the same, mom and dad treat us all with the same attention no-one is left out I can promise you Ashley" Jake said kissing her forehead

"What about when Ethan and Bradley where born?" Ashley asked

"Well you see Ashley, I wasn't here when they were born" Jake started

"But your the oldest, you were alive" Ashley stated

"Yes I was alive but I didn't live with Mommy and Daddy" Jake said

"Why?" Ashley asked

"Why is a letter and not a word" Jake said and started towards the car

"Avia, why was Jake not living with mommy and daddy when Ethan and Bradley were born" Ashley whispered to Avia

"He was adopted Ash" Avia said running ahead towards the car

"Jake, I am sorry, but what's adopted?" Ashley asked while he was strapping her in

"I'll tell you later Ash" Jake said making a mental note not to tell her or remind her about it

"Fine, I'll ask mommy or daddy when we get home" Ashley said pulling tongues at him, not knowing he could see in his mirror

"ASHLEY ELLA BOLTON, how dare you pull that face at me" Jake said still riled up from the constant questions

"I'm sorry Jakey" Ashley said looking down something she did whenever she was truly sorry or knew she had done something wrong

"Ashley, just stay quiet until we get home, then I'll let mom and dad explain everything to you" Jake said as he started off on his way home

Ashley didn't say anything just stayed looking down until they arrived home, as soon as the car stopped and her door was open, she ran straight into the open door up to her room, she slammed her bedroom door and cried on her bed, she didn't mean to upset Jake, she was just curious.

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx _

*At Home*

"What's up with Ashley?" Gabriella asked as Jake came in the living room

"I shouted at her" Jake said as though it was nothing

"What did miss trouble maker do now?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing bad, she wouldn't leave Avia alone in school, because she thinks you'll forget her when the new baby comes, then she kept asking me about why I wasn't here when Ethan and Bradley where born, and the constant questions I was so riled up at her constant questions, and the flashbacks" Jake said as he grabbed his bag and headed into his room to do his homework.

"Right Zac, what kind of approach should I take?" Gabriella asked

"If she is crying the calm one and if she is angry calm her down then use a kind of sterm one, make sure you get the same message across" Zac said as he went to help Avia with some Math problems

"Avia? Are you okay sweetie?" Gabriella asked walking further into the room

"Yeah Mommy, I didn't mean to make Jake angry I just wanted to know what Adopted mean" Ashley said looking into her mom's brown eyes with glossed over eyes from the new tears being formed

"Ashley sweetie, first things first okay, Adopted means when other mommies and daddies take care of other mommies and daddies children because they can't look after them anymore, and want to tell me about you not leaving Avia alone today?" Gabriella asked her daughter

"Are you going to forget about me?" Ashley asked her eyes glossing over as Ashley scooted in closer to Gabriella

"Why would you ever think I would forget about you Ash?" Gabriella asked

"Eliza, she said when her mommy had her baby brother that she went to her aunt because her mom and dad were too busy with her brother" Ashley said not looking at her mom

"Ashley, were not like Eliza's parents, Eliza's little brother may of had something else wrong with him, and he may of needed more attention,, even if this baby did we wouldn't dare forget about you Ashley, your a mini me, and me, daddy, Jake, Bradley, Ethan and Avia love you" Gabriella said kissing her forehead

"Do Jasper and Casper love me too?" Ashley asked referring to the two Labrador puppies which where both asleep on the landing

Jasper being a full black puppy and Casper being a creamy whitish colour

"Of course Jasper and Casper love you too everyone loves you and always will Ashley just remember that okay sweetie, also I think you should apologize to Jake, he was pretty upset" Gabriella said getting up off Ashley's princess bed

"Okay, thank you mommy" Ashley said kissing her mother on the cheek as she climbed up on her bed

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx _

*Later that night*

Ashley was sitting at the kitchen island writing up her answers to her math problems, Jake was sitting next to her helped her on the odd ones she got wrong or stuck on, next to Jake was Avia who was reading a book for English, then it was Bradley and Ethan who were arguing who had the biggest pile of Baseball cards which was the latest craze right now

"Boys! Stop it how about tomorrow I'll give you some more money and you buy that book that you put all the cards in, the other 3 will get the equivalent amount as to how much the books cost okay?" Gabriella asked as both boys sported huge smiles

"Dinner!" Troy called as the 5 children literally sprinted into the dining room next door before Troy plated up the dinner and brought it through to the dining room

Everything was going perfect that Monday night, nobody knew that soon all that was going to come crashing down, when the 6th Bolton decided it was time to enter the outside world.

**So guyssss what did you think, please vote on my poll before I take in the votes on the 12****th**** January I need to know what you guys want me to focus on  
Shouldn't Be  
OR  
Family Complete  
OR  
A Christmas To Remember (which I am kinda stuck on)**

**Anyways VOTE**

**And please R&R this chapter was it up to standards? I loved reading this it was my favourite and I ABSOLUTLEY adore this story and I hope you guys do too**

**Read & Review :)**


	3. Police Disaster

Family Complete 3

Hits – 78 (No New Readers)  
Alerts – 8  
Favs – 2  
Visitors – 70

RECAP

"Dinner!" Troy called as the 5 children literally sprinted into the dining room next door before Troy plated up the dinner and brought it through to the dining room

Everything was going perfect that Monday night, nobody knew that soon all that was going to come crashing down, when the 6th Bolton decided it was time to enter the outside world.

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx _

3:14am, Troy & Gabriella's Bedroom.

Troy rolled onto his back and Gabriella nudged him, "Troy wake up quick" Gabriella said in a whispering tone, but he didn't move. Gabriella gave up trying to wake up her boyfriend, as she heard the hall toilet flush she poked her head out the door and saw Jake sleepily walking back to the bedroom

"Jake!" Gabriella shouted quietly

"Mom? What's up why are you awake?" Jake asked concerned now

"My Water Broke, I need you to get Bradley and Ethan up, after that wake up Avia and get Ashley dressed then all 5 of you come done to the hospital when you're done, I am gonna try and wake your dad up and get down there.

"Okay Mom" Jake said running off to his bedroom where Bradley surprisingly was awake

"Who opened the freakin' window?" Bradley asked rubbing his eyes

"Ethan did last night and you only notice now?" Jake asks surprised

"Yes, why are you awake?" Bradley asked closing the window

"Mom's waters broke we need to get ready and down to the hospital, Bradley wake Ethan up while I go and wake Avia up, I need to help Ashley get dressed" Jake said as he heard Troy groan and the bed shift

"Right I'll be back" Jake said heading across the landing to Avia's room

He walked into the room seeing Avia sleeping in her bed, with her laptop still open on a MSN screen, he quickly set the laptop to hibernate, and set it on her desk, then he lightly nudged Avia who just turned over.

"Avia, come on Av, wake up" Jake said nudging her slightly harder

"AVIA!" Jake shouted

"What the hell Jake?" Avia asked opening her eyes and seeing Jake hovering over her

"Mom's water broke come on get ready" Jake said leaving the room and going into Ashley's room and seeing her sitting up tears down her cheeks

"Ashley, what's up, why you crying?" Jake asked picking her up off the bed and hugging her tightly to him

"I hads a bad dream Jake" Ashley said clinging to him

"It's okay Ash, come on I have great news, you know mommy has a baby in her tummy, well the baby wants to come out so mommy will go to the hospital and we will go later and see out new brother or sister" Jake said as Ashley smiled

"I want a sister" Ashley said

"So do I Ash, but I wouldn't mind a baby brother either" Jake said

"Are we going to see mommy now?" Ashley asked

"Mommy is still in her bedroom with daddy you can go see her before they go to the hospital" Jake said walking out to Gabriella & Troy's room and knocking before getting confirmation to walk in

"Come in" Gabriella called in a pained voice

"Mommy!" Ashley immediately let out as Jake opened the door

"Hi, Ash look I can't pick you up, let daddy pick you up" Gabriella said as Ashley held her arms up to her

"Daddy Up" Ashley said holding her arms up

Troy picked up Ashley and took her over to Gabriella who saw the sadness in Ashley's eyes and had to hold her so with Troy's help she hugged Ashley tightly kissed her forehead and set her down, as she ran to Jake who was now dressed. 5 minutes later Troy and Gabriella had left and Avia was sitting downstairs with Ashley and Bradley as Ethan was sorting out some snacks for them and Jake was sorting out drinks, as hospital food isn't at all appetizing. As soon as they were done dressed in their warm coats with hate, scarf and gloves or for Ashley mittens they piled into Jake's car as they set off to the Hospital in excitement of their little brother or sister soon entering the world

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx _

*At the Hospital*

At the hospital Troy was pacing the waiting room as he waited for the five of them he had called them and Bradley had answered explaining they had just left and they would be there in about 20 minutes as it was only 4:23am which is still obviously dark and Jake needed to take extra care as he hasn't driven in the dark recently he only did it once or twice on his lessons so this was rather new for him

*With Jake*

Jake was driving slow and carefully but cursed silently as he saw the blue flashing lights behind him, he immediately pulled over in the safest place and the police officer walked up to his side of the car.

"How old are you sir?" The police officer asked

"Umm.. 18" Jake answered

"Step out the vehicle for me please" The police officer asked as Jake got out

"Do you have your license?" The officer asked

"Yes!" Jake smiled getting out his wallet and showing the police officer his license

"This license only allows you to drive between 6am and 11pm at night, I'll let you off with a warning, where are you going may I ask?" The police officer asked

"Hospital, my mom's water recently broke this morning so my dad went ahead with her and now I am bringing me and my brothers and sisters down to the hospital so we can meet our new little sibling" Jake said smiling

"Okay, this is your warning' the officer said handing him a piece of paper 'just incase you get stopped again on your way down to the hospital, but if you get stopped again any other day than today you will need to either pay a fine or whatever that police officer does" The police officer said before letting Jake get back in his car and driving away himself.

"What was all that about?" Ethan asked a Jake got back in the car

"My license says I am only allowed to drive between 6am at 11pm, is yours the same as mine?" Jake asked Ethan

"Umm... Jake I did the pass plus course, you didn't want to waste your birthday money on it" Ethan said pulling out his upgraded license which actually did state he could drive at any time

"Well then why didn't you tell me that before I get a warning" Jake said getting as close as he couldn't to Ethan's face that their noses were touching

"Jake, just drive" Bradley said quietly as Ashley was sleeping leaning on Avia who was leaning on him.

*Phone Rings* (No copyright infringement intended, this belongs to Lee Dewyze, the song is You're Still The One, Listen to it a TOTAL Zanessa Song)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

Avia woke up to her ringtone as she saw Daddy light up on screen she answered it to her dads happy but at the same time angry voice

"Hi Daddy" Avia said cheerfully

"Where the hell are you, your mother is trying to hold on pushing for me to get in there and scrubbed up hurry up" Troy said

"Jake got stopped by the police, were pulling into the car park now" Avia said as Jake pulled into a space right by the door and Bradley grabbed a still sleeping Ashley and Jake locked the car as all 5 of them rushed in, and Troy met them in the reception area explaining to the receptionist who they were

"Right, your mother is in room M6 which stands for Maternity and well room 6 I'll come out as soon as your mom gives birth now before I go it what would you like?" Troy asked the group which now Ashley was awake

"Girl" Jake said

"Boy" Ethan replied

"Boy" Bradley replied

"Boy" Ashley replied

"Girl" Avia replied

"Boy? Ash last time I asked you you said girl, what changed?" Jake asked a still sleepy Ashley

"I want a little brother to torture" Ashley said smiling

"Ash, it will be the complete opposite he will torture you" Jake said nodding his head towards Bradley and Ethan who were again arguing over who had the more baseball cards as they got a few more packets from the hospital store

**Who found it cute?**

**I thought it was cute writing it, anyways I think this pencillian based medicine is making me tired I can hardly keep my eyes open but I want this up, I cannot make any sense if this A/N makes no sense please tell me cause I am literally typing with my eyes closed**

**Also next chapter the baby is finally born, will it be a boy or a girl?**


	4. Surprise Visitor

Family Complete 4

Hey Guys, well first things first go and check out Bluebell140 her story Life Changing I love it is ending soon sadly but she is one hell of an awesome writer, I have spoken to he over the past couple days and she is really fun to talk too so go and check out her stories.

Secondly, My poll is still up because I was thinking how many people would want me to leave this and do a Christmas to remember? Christmas is over guys and personally I love this story more, A Christmas To Remember was a request which the girl doesn't ever reply to me anymore so yeah.

Thirdly, Read & Review :p

Fourthly, STATS  
Reviews - 16  
Hits – 451 (What a jump from 78)  
Alerts – 11  
Favs – 5  
Visitors – 303 (wow so many new readers from the last 70)

XxXx Family Complete XxXx

The five Bolton children were getting restless towards 8am that morning Gabriella had been in labour for 5 hours now and they were getting curious as to the time their little sibling would enter the world. They waited no longer than five minutes before a beaming Troy entered the waiting room tired drooping eyes, a big ol smile on his face and he was clad in the orange scrubs which he had worn oh so many times.

"So, Dad has she given birth yet?" Ethan asked rubbing his now sleepy eyes

"Yes, I want you to all come and meet your baby sister" Troy said smiling huge

Ashley was the first one up and out of the waiting room immediately at her father's side grasping onto his hand, the others followed now more alert than they were no less than 3 minutes ago. They entered room M6 and saw the little baby lying there, still naked but with nurses around getting a diaper, and a baby pink blanket and a baby pink hat, as soon as the little girl was dressed and cleaned up properly she was placed in Gabriella's arms who just stared down at her as the other five children took their turn kissing and stroking the little baby, finishing with Ashley you begged for a hold.

"Any name daddy?" Ashley asked after the baby had been placed back in the crib to be wheeled off to the nursery

"Yes we named her Charlie Louise Bolton" Troy said smiling at the birth certificate placed on the stand by the door (CREDIT TO ORLA FOR MIDDLE NAME :p)

"Why didn't you name her Ashley, like me?" Ashley asked looking up

"We can't call her Ashley silly, you're called Ashley" Troy said

"But there are two other Ashley's in my class, ones a boy and ones a girl" Ashley said smiling

"Ashley, sweetie if we had two Ashley's how would you know if we were calling you or the other Ashley" Gabriella asked

"Oh yeah, I like Charlie" Ashley said smiling as she climbed onto the bed and lay down by her mother's feet

"Ashley, don't fall asleep there if you're tired Daddy can take you and anyone else who is tired home yeah?" Gabriella asked

"Okay, who's coming?" Ashley asked

Jake, Ethan and Avia raised their hands; they then noticed Bradley was already asleep standing up leaning against the wall

"Bradley!" Troy said shaking him

"Wh—"Bradley said before he hit the floor with a thud

"Bradley! Are you okay?" Troy said helping him to the floor

"Yeah the floor in here is quiet soft" Bradley replied rubbing his head to ease the slight pain

"I'm taking you all home for some rest, and we can come back up later yeah?" Troy asked meaning he would stay down too and leave Gabriella for some rest

"Ethan, you get the other car and take Avia and Bradley with you I'll get Jake and Ashley" Troy said seeing as Ethan was the most awake one

After they had gotten home, safely may I add, they had gotten changed and all went to bed Ashley not leaving Troy's side obviously not wanting him to forget her as that subject was still on Ashley's mind.

XxXx Family Complete XxXx

12pm

Troy had awoken not so long ago and smiled thinking about his perfect little family it was complete now even if Gabriella would of beared him another son, he couldn't of been happier now he had 6 perfect, healthy children, 3 Boys and 3 Girls, he couldn't wait to get down to the hospital and hold his daughter once again.

"Daddy!" Ashley said sensing her dad was awake

"Hey Ash!" Troy said picking her up and setting her on his stomach as he lay on his back

"We go see mommy?" Ashley said yawning

"Yeah we can go and see mommy as soon as everyone is awake, and we have eaten some lunch" Troy said tickling Ashley as she giggled

"D-Daddy, S-Stop P-Please" Ashley said between giggles

"What's the special phrase?" Troy asked

"I-I Love Y-You" Ashley said as Troy stopped tickling her

"I Love You Too Ash" Troy said hugging her closely as she wrapped her small arms around him, as he picked her up and exited the bedroom to go and start some lunch

"I Smell Chicken" Avia stated coming down the stairs, freshly showered in clean clothes

"I hope a chicken burger and a little bit of salad is okay for lunch Avia" Troy said knowing how picky his daughter is

"That's fine daddy do we have Mayonnaise?" Avia asked as she sat down at the island next to Ashley

"Great, Are Your Brothers awake?" Troy asked not waiting for confirmation as he heard 3 large thuds and a sound which sounded like a herd of elephants crashing down the stairs, he could already hear Ethan & Bradley's constant bickering which started every day with the same words from Bradley which were

"My Piles Bigger" Bradley stated crashing into the doorframe as he counted his

"Haha Bradley, My Piles Bigger I have 467 cards you have 458" Ethan said knowing from when Bradley traded a few extra just to get a rare card

"Forget it now" Troy said before they sat down, not wanting this argument to carry on

"If either of you mentions this baseball card 'my piles bigger' thing I will take away all you cards and lock them away" Troy said which got the boys to go completely silent as they added to mayonnaise to their burger passing the jar too Avia

After everyone had eaten, gotten dressed, and showered or in Ashley's case bathed they got a few more snacks and drinks together and headed towards the hospital stopping in a card place first picking up a few balloons one which said 'It's A Girl' with a few other baby pink ones, all tied with pink ribbon and had baby carriers as the weights to keep them from floating away.

As they left the card store Troy bumped into his Mother which shocked him, he hadn't see his mother since Ashley was born, which was six years ago.

"Mom, Hi" Troy said as the older women looked up

"Troy, sweetie how are you?" Lucille asked as she looked at the 5 children standing there awkwardly

"Great, just going to visit Gabriella" Troy said not being thorough with his answer

"You divorced her?" Lucille asked shocked

"We Weren't Married Mom" Troy said

"You have 5 kids with her they leave her?" Lucille asked shocked

"No, No Mom, she is in the hospital she just had our 6th Child, 3rd Daughter" Troy said shocked his momy could think that

"Oh let me get a card then I can follow you, I need to call you father" Lucille said getting flustered

"Mom, just get the car you can call dad when we get there" Troy said as his mother went and choose a card, as Troy loaded in the balloons and settled Ashley and Avia is his car, and Ethan and Bradley settled in Jake's car

Lucille bought a card and they set off to the hospital

"Daddy, who's that lady?" Ashley asked as Avia looked just as puzzled

"Ashley she is your grandmother, but you can call her Nana Lucille, also you'll meet Papa Jack too" Troy said as he stopped at traffic lights

"Really?" Ashley asked not believing it

"Yeah Ash, really" Troy said following behind Jake who had now decided to cut in front of Troy

Ashley just smiled huge at that looking at Avia in the process who wore that same smile.

They arrived moment later and walked into the room with the balloons which Gabriella smiled hugely at, she loved being fussed over

"Troy, their lovely" Gabriella said looking at the balloons

"I helped" Jake said pointing to the four plain baby pink balloons

"Well Thank You Everyone" Gabriella said

"Umm, other news, we have a visitor" Troy said as his Mother walked in

"Hi Gabriella" Lucille said

Gabriella just sat there mouth wide open in shock.

**O.o**

**What will Gabriella think of seeing Lucille there, I didn't plan on this coming out this way it just did, but I like it, I promise this whole silly 'My Pile Is Bigger' will end soon just reminds me of me and my brother with soccer cards :p**

**Anyways R&R and who is Happy little Charlie is in the word got the idea watching Good Luck Charlie, since my name is Charlotte, Nickname Charlii, I took that and made it into a Bolton, So Charlie Louise Bolton, my friend from Northern Ireland, Orla, gave me the middle name :p since I couldn't think oof one at half 1 Sunday Morning.**

**So Guys how was it?**

**Review Telling Me Thanks, The More Reviews The Faster I Update.**


	5. Jack & Lucille Bolton

Family Complete 5

Firstly – I apologise, I have been sooo busy this week running to the doctors, then the walk-in centre to get my wound dressed (basically covered) because it is infected at the moment, so every single day I have been to that place since Monday, finally I have nowhere to go on Friday, but I am back on Saturday so I really do apologise about this silly thing.

Secondly – Thank You Guys So Much For The Reviews And Favourites They Mean The WORLD To Me.

Thirdly – STATS  
Reviews - 19  
Hits – 659  
Alerts – 11  
Favs – 5  
Visitors – 411

"Lucille, what's the rush, why are we at the maternity ward, wait your not pregnant are you?" Jack asked as he saw his wife standing by the door

"You're never going to guess who is in there" Lucille said

"Who?" Jack asked not bothering to guess

"Our Son, and Gabriella" Lucille said smiling as Jack looked just as shocked as Gabriella was before Lucille decided to back away and close the door

"Are you serious? Why is Gabriella here?" Jack asked stupidly

"She just had their 6th child which is their 3rd daughter, I mean depending how old Ashley is now which is... she is 6 so we haven't seen them in 6 years" Lucille said doing the quick math in her head

"So they have had another child after Ashley, A Boy?" Jack asked

"No, they would of told us wouldn't they?" Lucille asked

"They didn't tell us about this one" Jack stated as the door opened then closed and their son, stood at their sides

"Don't you wanna come and meet Charlie?" Troy asked

"I Told you they've had a boy" Jack whispered towards Lucille as they walked to the door and opened it not spotting a baby boy, but a baby girl asleep in Gabriella's arms

"You've got to be kidding me, Troy" Gabriella said as she saw the two faces she really didn't want to see after what happened when little Ashley was born she didn't want a repeat

"Mom, Dad this is Charlie Louise Bolton" Troy said as he held his daughter close to him as she snuggled towards him in her sleep

"Precious!" Lucille smiled

"Yeah she is" Jack said trying to sound nice.

Gabriella just looked on not believing Troy couldn't notice the fakeness in Jack's voice it was so evident

"Mommy?" Ashley asked as Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts

"Yes Ash?" Gabriella asked her no longer youngest

"I don't like Papa Jack" Ashley simply replied holding out her arms for a hug

"Mommy?" Avia then asked also walking over

"Yes Avia?" Gabriella asked stroking Ashley's hair

"Who are they?" Avia asked nodding her head towards Jack and Lucille

"That's Nana Lucille and Papa Jack" Gabriella said as Avia edged closer and closer to the bed as she could, before she sat down in the chair next to the bed and pulled it as close as it would get to the bed.

Something obviously scared both Ashley and Avia, but she didn't exactly know what it was

"Luc, we need to get going now" Jack said unsteadily

"Oh okay, Bye Troy, Gabriella, Bradley, Ethan, Jake, Avia, Ashley and little Charlie" Lucille said before Jack muttered a quick bye and they left

"Troy! Why did you bring them here you know I don't really like your dad after when Ashley was born" Gabriella said still stroking Ashley's hair

"I know, but I bumped into her and well she insisted she came and I couldn't say no she sounded happy about it" Troy said smiling

"Wish I could say the same for your dad" Gabriella said before scooting over so Avia could get on the bed, so Troy could take the chair

"He seemed fine, but didn't want to hold Charlie cause they had to go" Troy said still holding Charlie close to him as she slept

"Right" Gabriella said noticing Ashley was now asleep

"Troy, I come out tomorrow and so does Charlie, so make sure her crib and other things are set up in the other corner of Ashley's room" Vanessa said mentally ticking off a list

"It's done I did it before your water broke, that night before" Troy said kissing her forehead and staring at his daughter who he had now set in the plastic crib so he could hold Ashley in his arms who was still sleeping

"Okay, perfect, please come and sign me out as early as possible" Gabriella said desperate to get home

"I'll be here for the 9AM sign out time" Troy said as Ashley started to stir in Troy's arms

"Hi Daddy" Ashley said as she woke up

"You didn't say hi to Papa Jack or Nana Lucille Ash, why?" Troy asked

"Papa Jack, scares me he doesn't have a nice warm voice like you do daddy and Nana Lucille didn't look friendly so I stayed with mommy" Ashley said trying to get back on the bed to her mother

"Ashley! Papa Jack and Nana Lucille are my mommy and daddy they are nice" Troy said trying to reassure Ashley

"But Papa Jack didn't hold Charlie" Avia butted in

"They had to go Avia now don't enter this" Troy said as Avia just cuddled closer to her mom

"Troy! How dare you say that to Avia she was just as scared as Ashley was towards Jack and Lucille I don't blame them after what Jack said when Ashley was born" Gabriella said turning her back towards Troy

"Gabriella my father didn't mean it" Troy said using her full name

"You never call me Gabriella" Gabriella stated turning over fully

"Well you need to understand that my dad didn't mean it" Troy said looking at her truthfully in her eyes

"Did he apologise?" Gabriella asked

"No bu-"Gabriella cut him off

"Then he meant it in my eyes" Gabriella said turning over and cuddling a now silently crying Avia into her arms

"I'm gonna go and get the boys from the cafeteria" Troy said remembering they headed off down there after Jack and Lucille left

Once Troy returned Avia and Ashley were watching a movie on Gabriella's iPad which she had gotten recently off Troy, Ethan and Bradley had bought the baseball card book so they were sorting them out and Jake was texting away on his Blackberry to his best girl friend Victoria, but everyone called her Vixie, she was known as Victoria Andrews, she was 5ft 7' and she had shoulder length light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, but not as Blue as the Bolton Blue she was a bookworm but was also on the Gymnastic team and she went to Aerobic Class every Monday afternoon, Jake was in complete love with her but he didn't have the guts to tell her so they stayed as friends.

From: Vixie Xx  
To: Jake  
Will you be in school tomorrow?

From: Jake  
To: Vixie Xx  
Nope, mom just had my youngest sister but will be in the day after tomorrow, her name is Charlie Louise, you have to come see her she is adorable

From: Vixie Xx  
To: Jake  
What hospital, and can you meet me in reception at about 1?

From: Jake  
To: Vixie Xx  
The one 10 minutes from school and she is in M6 but I'll meet you out front

From: Vixie Xx  
To: Jake  
Okay see you soon Jake xxx

Jake wore that silly smile that Gabriella or Troy used to wear in school when they either talked about each other or texted each other anything to do with the other person set off a smile.

"Hey mom, I invited Vixie to come and see Charlie, so I gotta go meet her out front okay?" Jake asked as Gabriella nodded in response as she was nursing Charlie

**I am stopping there cause I need to introduce two things in next chapter so you'll get to meet Vixie, I'll describe Charlie and Vanessa and Charlie arrive home :) Jake makes his move on Vixie will she turn him away? Also you find out what was so terrible what Jack did which is why Gabriella doesn't likr him that much.**

**So Read and Review because it is now 2:17am so if you review I'll smile hugely because I will wake up on a Friday morning to millions of amazing review :p**

**So Guys Review Please :D even if it just to say Loved it, every review counts I am accepting anonymous reviews so you don't need and account, but I cannot reply personally to you**

**So REVIEW! **


	6. Coming Home

**Family Complete 6**

**Firstly, I Apologise for bringing this out so late but I have been so busy and after what happened today you're lucky I am writing it right now, I have had a shit past few weeks and today made it 10 times worse.**

**Secondly, STATS**

**Reviews - 23  
Hits – 876  
Alerts – 12  
Favs – 6  
Visitors – 512**

**Read & Review, hopefully your reviews will make me feel better since right now I feel like crying.  
I need relievening from servere itching in my south region and ideas on how to help it Thrush Cream does NOTHING.**

****_XxXx Family Complete XxXx_

Jake met Vixie outside and greeted her with a bone crushing hug

"Hey Jake" Vixie smiled after the hug

"Vixie! How is school, and the boyfriend?" Jake asked Vixie was dating her best friend from elementary school Jackson; he was your typical boy he was quite tall, and has short black hair which was always gelled back

"School is well school and me a Jackson broke up we felt like we were best friends, and it felt awkward to hold hands never mind kiss" Vixie replied with not one hint of sadness in her voice

"Oh well I guess friends can never date" Jake said smiling

"Well not always you have to be friends before you actually date, like me and you, were friends just not dating" Vixie quickly covered up

"Yeah, that would be freaky because I didn't know" Jake said smiling as they both walked into the maternity ward past reception towards M6

"Wait here need to see if my mom is decent she was nursing Charlie before" Jake said as he quickly poked his head around

"Mom, You decent?" Jake asked

"Yes Jake, bring in Vixie I want to meet this girl finally" Gabriella said still holding Charlie who was now wide awake.

"Okay, Mom and dad this is Vixie" Jake said as he gestured towards his mom and dad

"Nice to meet you Mr Bolton and Miss Montez" Vixie answered smiling

"You can call me Mrs Bolton I am going to be that soon" Gabriella said as she rocked a now crying Charlie

"Okay, who is this little cutie" She asked crouching down to Ashley's level

"I'm Ashley, I like your hair" Ashley said smiling

Jake picked Ashley up "This is Ashley Ella Bolton, the second youngest she is six" Jake said setting her down

"She is adorable" Vixie said as Ashley asked to be picked up by Vixie who didn't object

"This Is Avia Grace Bolton 3rd youngest at aged 11, over there are Bradley Jaiden Bolton, and Ethan James Bolton they are twins and both 16,and then there is me, but I am adopted..." Jake started

"Still our son and a Bolton" Troy and Gabriella replied together

"Yes mom, dad I know, the finished my sentence" Jake smiled

"Wanna introduce me to the newest addition?" Vixie asked

"Sure' Jake said picking up Charlie ' this is Charlie Louise Bolton, Youngest at aged 2 days" Jake said smiling as Charlie reached out her hand grasping onto Vixie's finger which was placed on her tiny stomach

"I so want a child now, she is adorable" Vixie said holding her arms out as Jake placed the sleeping infant in her arms

"Victoria, you do not want a child yet, she may be adorable now wait until she wakes up at 3am every morning until she is about 1 sometimes it is longer I had Jake still waking up at 4:30am because he was thirsty until he was 8" Gabriella said as Jake went bright red

"Ha-ha Jake that is hilarious" Avia added

"You're not so good either 7 and half until you would stop waking up at 6am because you were scared of the monster than was going to eat you and 6:15am if you were still awake, and we still had to move your room around so you would just at least sit in there" Gabriella added as Avia hid her head in her dads side

"Bradley started laughing at that but quickly shut up as Gabriella shot him a warning glare

"I guess waking up at 3am every morning would be tiring, still she is adorable Mrs Bolton" Vixie said handing Charlie back to her

"Please call me Gabriella I am not even forty yet" Gabriella replied as Vixie just laughed

"Okay Gabriella and umm..." Vixie struggled for Troy's name

"Oh I'm Troy" Troy answered standing up

"Okay Gabriella and Troy" Vixie replied smiling

(Anyone got any solutions to ease the irritant itching I have from either Thrush or a Bacterial Infection, because this thrush cream doesn't nothing I still have the un bearable itch and I have used nearly all the cream it is Thursday and I got it on Monday it should be clearing up soon, whatever it is)

Vixie left moments later as her mom called her asking if she coupld pick up her younger brother Dean from Soccer Practice, he is 8 years old, so she had to go.

"Right kids come on visiting hours end in 20 minutes and I want to pay for our parking metre before everyone else starts queuing" Troy said as everyone stood up getting ready

"Bye Gabi, I love you I'll be back 9am tomorrow" Troy said kissing her softly

"Okay, Bye Troy see you tomorrow" Gabriella said smiling and waving as everyone left.

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx_

*At home*

"Daddy, Avia broke my dollies head, and she won't say sorry" Ashley said for the 15th time as Troy sat on the couch rubbing his temples from a headache starting

"Avia say sorry please" Troy said

"Sorry Ashley" Avia replied

"Thank You" Ashley said walking away

"You Okay?" Jake asked coming into the living room

"No, I have a huge headache and with Ashley and Avia I get no peace" Troy said covering his eyes

"Dad, go lie down Ashley and Avia should go to bed soon anyway" Jake said noticing the time was 8:47pm and Ashley and Avia went at 9pm to bed

"Okay, Hmm... I want you guys to wait here while I go get your mom tomorrow since I am only picking her up and could you bring down the travel bassinette I know Gabriella likes to keep our baby downstairs first day home, and also get the bottle steamer out from underneath the sink" Troy said as Jake just nodded and Troy went upstairs

Jake set to work bringing down the bassinette and sorting out the bottle steamer and clearing a socket for it to be plugged in easily and efficiently.

"Jake?" Ashley asked tiredly rubbing her eyes

"Yes Ash?" Jake asked crouching down to her level

"I'm tired" Ashley simply stated

Jake checked the clock noticing it to be 9:15pm 15 minutes past Ashley's bedtime.

"Come on then Ash, bedtime, Avia. Bedtime" Jake said as Avia was watching the bedtime hour on one of Ashley's child channel and bear in the big blue house was playing

"But, I am watching bear in the big blue house, Jake just until it's over please Jake" Avia begged she was still 6 years old at heart she adored this show and took up every chance she got to watch it

"5 minutes Avia" Jake said taking a half asleep Ashley upstairs to get her changed and washed before bed

Ashley was dressed in her new pink flannel pyjamas and already fast asleep in bed without a bedtime story, Jake called Avia upstairs but got no answer, he went downstairs and saw Avia asleep on the floor with the credits to bear in the big blue house rolling up the screen, so he gently picked her up, and took her to her room she had already gotten into her pyjamas when she got home, as she had spilt her dinner down her clothes.

Finally at 10pm after finishing everything and making sure they had in the milk formula and getting down the blankets, pacifiers making sure there were diapers wipes and all of Charlie's clothes where neatly folded or placed in her own little closet, he head upstairs into bed, and told Bradley and Ethan to be no later than 11pm

_XxXx Family Complete XxXx_

*Next Morning*

All the children were dressed and ready by 8:30 am the next morning, they had eaten breakfast and where now on their way to the hospital, Jake drove with Ethan and Avia while Troy drove with Ashley and Bradley, because Ethan and Bradley had an argument this morning on who would drive Jake got to drive and Bradley and Ethan had to be split up to prevent more arguments.

They entered the hospital and went straight to Gabriella's room Gabriella was still asleep but little Charlie was wide awake in her crib, Troy went over and picked up his little girl, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes which he was sure and hoping weren't going to change, he also noticed the little dirty blonde strands of hair which weren't covered by the little hat placed on her head. She was definitely a close replica of Troy, basically a girl version of Troy, his eyes, his hair his facial features except her ears, her ears where small and dainty like Gabriella's.

Gabriella awoke a few minutes later to Charlie crying as Troy was trying to hush her, which he wasn't quite succeeding at.

"Pass her here" Gabriella spoke up as Charlie cried louder and Gabriella latched Charlie onto her breast and Charlie began suckling strongly

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked

"Uhm... 8:53" Troy said as he got his phone out

"Okay" Gabriella replied she spotted Ashley and Avia sitting quietly staring into space

"What's up with Ashley and Avia?" Gabriella asked

"They've been like that all morning, I never really thought anything of it" Troy said thinking about nothing in particular

"Ashley, Avia, what's up?" Gabriella half shouted to them

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking of the homework I have at home, Equations" Avia replied going back into her sort of trance

"Ashley?" Gabriella then asked

"I'm tired, I woke up super early it was still dark outside" Ashley replied not being able to tell the actual time

"Ashley, what did the red numbers say on your clock?" Troy asked as she looked thoughtfully

"Umm... there was a 4 then two dots and a 3 and a 6" Ashley replied

"4:36am, why did you wake up so early Ashley?" Troy asked curious now

"Well there was a loud bang, then someone screamed and then I heard a siren and then it all went quiet" Ashley explained not thinking anything out of the ordinary

"Oh, Okay Ash" Troy brushed it off thinking it may of been something she dreamed since there was no reports of crime and when he went to see Ashley she was asleep.

"Troy it's 9:15am, please go and sign me out" Gabriella begged hating hospitals so much

"Fine, I'll be back shortly" Troy replied heading towards reception

"Hello, can I sign my girlfriend out please?" Troy asked

" Patients Name and relation?" The receptionist asked

"Gabriella Montez my relation is boyfriend and father of our 6 kids" Troy replied as he was handed a signing out sheet and a wheelchair was wheeled inside the room for Gabriella to be wheeled out in

Troy replied moments later and wheeled her to the car and made sure Charlie was strapped in right and then they all settled in for the ride home in the 2 cars Bradley was driving home as Ethan didn't want to and Jake was furiously typing away again on his phone, until he suddenly shouted out YES! And Ethan quickly asked him what was he so happy about and he simply replied with

"Vixie is my girlfriend" Jake smiled

"Congratulations Jake" Ethan said smiling as Jake looked overjoyed

"Thanks Eth" Jake said

"Lets hope she doesn't want that child through you" Bradley said laughing

"Funny Brad very funny" Jake said seriously with no facial expressions

"I'm only kidding Jake, seriously congrats" Bradley said putting on the parking brake and turning off the engine

"Why are we congratulating Jake?" Gabriella asked getting out after Avia

"I and Vixie are dating" Jake let out smiling hugely as Gabriella smiled back at him, hugging him tightly and congratulating him

**Next Chapter Vixie and Jake take on all the rumours going around school about them, Charlie has a rough time at home Ashley has even more early wake-ups and Bradley and his girlfriend get frisky :p**

**Haha sorry Bradley and his girlfriend get busy :p if you understand what I mean**

**Anyways wanna review and make me feel better?**


	7. Spacing Out & What Jack Did

Family Complete 7

**Sorry for updating fast but I missed out a major detail so I am gonna weave Jack into this chapter, also the problems between Avia and Alexis join in with Jack too. So on with the chapter.**

**Reviews - 27  
Hits – 1,036  
Alerts – 12  
Favs – 7  
Visitors – 581**

Later that night Ashley was taking a Nap as from being awake so early she claimed she was tired so she went to bed, Avia was in her room working on homework and Bradley and Ethan where in the games room on their Playstation 3 and Jake was in his room texting his girlfriend Vixie, little Charlie was asleep in the crib in Ashley's room so Troy and Gabriella had their room to themselves so they locked the door and tried to be as quiet as possible while they had _fun._

Before Troy could get his boxers off they heard a loud scream which was identified moments later to be Ashley's Gabriella threw on her robe and instantly unlocked the door and ran to Ashley's room scooping up their hysterical daughter and calming her down almost instantly as Ashley still sobbing clung onto her mother tightly

"Ashley sweetie what happened why did you scream?" Gabriella asked sitting down on the edge of her bed with Ashley sitting in her lap tears still falling freely down her face

"Papa Jack was in my dream he was saying horrible things then he grabbed me by the wrist and threw me in a dark cold room and wouldn't let me out" Ashley said sobbing into Gabriella's shoulder as she turned her head there

"Oh Ashley, shh... calm down sweetie, Papa Jack isn't here" Gabriella soothed Ashley but inside she felt so angry at Jack all because of what happened six years ago

_Gabriella had recently just given birth to little Ashley Ella Bolton their second daughter and they were thrilled to find out they could take her home in 2 days that Troy had to call his parents._

_Lucille as always was ecstatic and held Ashley as soon as they arrived, Jack on the other had stood off and watched from afar, he never liked Gabriella, he was happy that Troy was happy and he had 3 grandsons and now 2 granddaughters but what he didn't like was Gabriella after she hurt Troy he would never forgive her even if Troy and Lucille did_

"_Jack come and hold Ashley" Lucille said_

"_Yeah Dad come on" Troy encouraged_

"_Okay but only for a little bit" Jack said as he looked down at the little girl down in his arms a replica of Gabriella which he hated even more he thrust the now crying baby back into Gabriella's arms and left the room Troy and Lucille had left through moments before Jack gave Ashley back to Gabriella._

Gabriella blood was boiling now as she remembered another one which she caught on a camera she left running by accident

_Jack and Lucille were babysitting the children Ashley was 3 at the point so she was an energetic little toddler who loved getting into Mischief_

"_Jack, Jack" Ashley squealed_

"_What Ashley?" Jack hissed_

"_Up, Up" Ashley asked signalling she wanted to get up on the couch_

"_No you stay down there this is for big people" Jack said lifting his legs up into a lying position_

"_Mommy say no feet allowed" Ashley stated trying to pull his leg down_

"_Ashley you little brat go and play with your toys" Jack said as he heard Lucille out in the back with the other children_

"_But mommy doesn't allow feet" Ashley said_

"_Ashley can we play dollies?" Avia asked not wanting to play outside anymore_

"_Papa Jack is naughty he puts feets up and mommy no allowed feet" Ashley said_

"_Papa Jack your really naughty mommy is gonna be really angry if you get feet marks on our new couch" Avia said_

"_Right that's it I have had enough of you two" Jack said picking them up by their wrists and throwing them into the closet by the door which had a lock on the outside Jack locked them both in their until 10 minutes before Troy and Gabriella where due home they were both Sleeping so he took them to bed and they would never know._

The camera cut out before Jack let them out but seeing him lock them in there for 45 minutes was enough so she confronted Troy and he said it was probably a game they were playing and since then she hasn't brought it up, she wondered if that was why they were both staring into space the other day.

"Avia sweetie" Gabriella said

"Yes mommy?" Avia answered

"The other day, when you spaced out, and you said you were thinking about homework, you weren't were you?" Gabriella asked

"No mommy, I was thinking about Jack he is so evil he doesn't deserve to be called Papa Jack just Jack he hurt me and Ashley, he locked us in a closet it was cold and wet and after that Ashley got ill with pneumonia that is why me and Ashley don't like him.

"Okay Avia, want to come a help with dinner, just me you and Ashley?" Gabriella asked as Avia's face lit up

"Yes Mom, that sounds fun" Avia says running into Ashley's room to ask her as Troy came behind Gabriella lifting her up and spinning her around, Gabriella let out a sequel and hit him playfully when he set her down

"You scared me" Gabriella exclaimed

"Am I that bad?" Troy asked

"Nope, you're as handsome as ever you scared me by spinning me around" Gabriella said smiling as he leant down to kiss her as she met him halfway and they shared a passionate kiss

"Mom come on Ashley wants to help too and Dad Charlie is crying" Avia said literally dragging Ashley behind her

"AVIA! Let go of Ashley as you go down the stairs, its dangerous" Gabriella said as she could see an accident about to happen

"Okay, but come on mommy" Avia said reaching for her mom's hand

"Let me check on Charlie I'll be there soon" Gabriella said as Avia followed Ashley down the stairs as Troy stood there not managing to get a word in edgeways

Gabriella checked on Charlie who only needed a diaper change which she left Troy with the task of as she went to the girls who were anxiously waiting.

After multiple broken eggs and flour across the counter tops dinner was finally done this consisted of a basic Lamb dinner, which was Lamb, Peas, Carrots, Roasted potatoes, roasted parsnips, gravy and Yorkshire puddings.

After an uneventful dinner Avia had retreated to her bedroom to finish homework Charlie was content in Troy's arms as he watched a movie with the 3 boys while Gabriella had a little one to one with Ashley about her early-wake-ups she couldn't be waking up so early starting back at school tomorrow.

"So Ashley remember when you said you were tired, which caused you to stare into space?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah?" Ashley asked rubbing her tired eyes

"Where you spacing out because Papa Jack?" Gabriella asked as Ashley flinched back at that name

"Mommy, he is so scary he doesn't like me" Ashley said as she cuddled into Gabriella tears already falling

"Ashley, the only reason he was mean to you was because of something that happened between him and mommy before you were born, don't worry about it, but you can't keep waking up because of Jack he won't scare you nor will he hurt you not as long as me and daddy and all your brothers and sisters are here" Gabriella said hugging her back as her tears subsided

"Okay Mommy I'll try tonight" Ashley said as she tiredly got changed as Gabriella got her out a pair of pyjamas which where another pair of pink flannel pyjamas and a pair of pink and white striped bed socks which Ashley loved to sleep in, she grabbed her stuffed elephant and settled underneath the covers and Gabriella kissed her goodnight, drew the curtains and switched on her nightlight which was by the door and wished her sweet dreams.

At 11:15, Troy sent the three boys to bed, Avia was asleep already, Charlie had been taken to bed a little after 9pm which was when Ashley went to bed. Gabriella had gone up to bed 5 minutes earlier, claiming she would need to check on Charlie before they settled for a good night's sleep, she set up the monitor on the windowsill which was right by Charlie's crib and she took her one into her bedroom and switched it on and set it on her bedside table.

Later that night at about 12:30pm Ashley awoke to a strange noise coming through the baby monitor set by Charlie's crib, she listened for any words since it was just muffled right now she heard, Harder and faster which her mother had said and they she heard I'm Cumming from her father, now being only 6 years old she had no idea what her mommy and daddy where doing so she did what she could and she said loud and clear "What are you doing?" through the baby monitor at that Troy and Gabriella both were shocked that they were caught by the six year old daughter.

Gabriella came into Ashley's room moments later in a pair of pyjamas and asked Ashley why she had woken up, and Ashley replied with a simple "I was thirsty" so Gabriella got her a glass of cool water and made sure Ashley had fallen asleep before she headed into the bedroom to sleep now.

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

The next morning everybody was at school earlier than usual as Troy dropped them off, Ashley and Avia at East Valley Private School, which Ethan, Bradley and Jake went to East High, Troy explained how Nana Lucille would pick them up tonight as Charlie had to go and get her shots at the hospital, Gabriella just hoped Jack wouldn't be there.

Jake and Vixie walked into East High holding hands and walking closer than usual, they got points, whispers and snickers because they would never believe that Jake Aiden Bolton would be the boyfriend of Victoria Andrews, Jake kept his hand in Vixie's as she gripped tighter sensing she was uncomfortable he missed their lockers and went straight to the library where they went every morning, except this morning they were a couple.

They made a plan to go 15 minutes before the warning bell sounded and pass both their lockers on the way, that way they could get books and things and still be at homeroom on time.

Vixie arrived at homeroom in time she looked at Jake's space...empty she thought he was probably on his way his locker was further away.

Homeroom passed and still no sign of Jake, Jake was not to be seen until Lunch that day when Vixie went in search of him he was underneath the bleachers, bruised and cut.

"Jake, oh my god Jake what has happen... who did this?" Vixie asked (that part kind of reminds me of Zac, asking Sterling what happened to him when he was taped in the toilets)

"The Basketball Team" Jake replied hugging Vixie lightly

"But why? I mean Bradley your brother is on the basketball team right?" Vixie asked

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about this" Jake answered

"Why would the basketball team do this to you?" Vixie asked curious

"You're the hottest girl in school Vixie every boy is literally begging you to be their girlfriend, they hate me for getting you first" Jake said standing up leaning against the wall

"if a million guys asked me I would say no to them all because Jake Aiden Bolton, you're the only one for me, I have always liked you, Victoria Bolton, sounds nice don't you think?" Vixie asked him as he frowned

"I'm not even born a Bolton I was born as Jake Aiden Johnson and even though I am legally a Bolton know I have not been a Bolton my whole life" Jake said tears falling down his face as he didn't really think about his past life

"Jake stop talking like that Gabriella and Troy treat you as their son, just as they treat Bradley and Ethan, even Avia and Ashley and little Charlie" Vixie said hugging him and kissing his cheek stopping the tear in its tracks

"Your right Vixie, we can get through this...together" Jake said grasping her hand heading to the cafeteria hoping to get something to eat, with it being only 15 minutes left of lunch

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

*with Ashley and Avia Lunchtime*

"Avia, Nana Lucille is picking is up do you think Jack will be with her?" Ashley asked as she ate her sandwiches which Troy had made her, since she didn't like the school food

"I hope not but if he is, how about we just stay in my room and play yeah?" Avia asked filling in some homework she had recently gotten in a class this morning

"Okay, but I don't want him to be I have nightmares about him" Ashley said hugging Avia closely in a need of comfort

Avia hugged Ashley back "Ash we will be fine Jack can't do anything with Jake, Bradley and Ethan there, plus Lucille will be there too" Avia said smiling

"Yeah" Ashley smiled as they cleared away their table as the bell went signalling the end of the lunch period

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

*After School with Ashley & Avia*

"Ashley and Avia" The teacher called out as Lucille came up to the door explaining how she was picking up the girls today

"NANA LUCILLE!" Ashley and Avia shouted as they ran out to the door both into her arms

"Hey girls, come on we have to go and get Ethan, Bradley and Jake they decided to stay a little later so we could get you two first" Lucille said

"We?" Avia questioned

"Me and Papa Jack now come on hurry up" Lucille said not noticing both girls stopping feeling particularly scared to go near the car

"Ashley, Avia hurry up now" Lucille said as the two girl held each other's hands tightly and slowly made their way towards the car, seeing Jack sitting in the driver's seat with an odd smile on his face as he saw the girls scared expressions.

"Jack, don't you think Ashley is looking more and more like Gabriella each day?" Lucille asked sitting in the passenger seat

"Yeah, and Avia does too except she has Troy's eyes" Jack replied with an uninterested voice

They arrived moments later at East High Jake and Ethan sat in the far back as Bradley took the space between Ashley and Avia and he had them clutching onto him for the fact they were completely scared of Jack for what he had done to them

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

They arrived home moments later and before the car engine was turned off Ashley and Avia was out of the car through the back gate, and in through the back door that was always left open in emergencies, they went through the hall and straight up to Avia's bedroom where they started playing trying to block out the constant calls from Jack.

"Ashley, Avia I am heading to the store do you want to come with me?" Lucille asked 20 minutes after Jack had given up calling them

At hearing that they both shot up from there playing and headed down the stairs to stand by Lucille, Lucille open the closet when holding each one of their hands to get their coats but as soon as Ashley and Avia saw that closet they instantly stood as far back as possible and started whimpering, Once Lucille had gotten their coats out and it was closet they relaxed when they noticed she wasn't going to put them in there.

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

*With Troy, Gabriella and Charlie*

"Charlie Louise Bolton" the receptionist called and Gabriella picked up Charlie and her, Troy and Charlie walked through to the doctors room

"Good Afternoon Gabriella" Doctor Kinloch smiled at her

"Good Afternoon" Gabriella said smiling

"How's Charlie?" Doctor Kinloch asked

"Charlie is fine a little fussy today but aren't all children" Gabriella sad laughing lightly

"Well let's weigh her, then we can get started on her shots" Doctor Kinloch said as Gabriella unhooked Charlie from her car carrier and took her coat, mittens, hat and her onesie off as she set little Charlie in the baby scales

"7lbs exactly perfect since she was premature she is growing perfectly" Doctor Kinloch said as Gabriella picked up Charlie dressing her carefully again and leaving her top half uncovered so the doctor could put the 4 shots she needed into her arm, she knew that Charlie would probably start crying but they were needed

"Right first we will do the tetanus" the doctor said getting out a needle filled with a blue liquid and Gabriella held Charlie's right arm lightly but steady as he put the needle in she didn't start crying until he took it out, but Gabriella was told not to comfort her as she needed three more so he quickly did the three others and then after putting a band-aid over the small hole with her name on it Gabriella then comforted her holding her close and rocking her as she cried

"Well Charlie did great for her first time, I'd like to see you in 2 weeks for a weight check again" Doctor Kinloch said as Gabriella finished getting Charlie dressed, before passing her to Troy to put her coat, hat and mittens on and to strap her into the car carrier as Charlie was getting rather fussy in Gabriella's arms

They left with Gabriella making an appointment for Charlie in two weeks time and they headed home.

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

*at home when Gabriella & Troy arrived home*

Troy took Charlie to her room and settled her in her crib and set off downstairs just as Lucille, Ashley & Avia came through the front door

"Mommy!" Ashley and Avia exclaimed running over to her

"Jack is here so we went out with Nana Lucille she bought us cookies" Ashley said smiling crumbs around her mouth

"I can see that Ashley, did he come near you?" Gabriella asked wiping the crumbs from around Ashley's mouth as Ashley and Avia both shook their heads

"Okay now go upstairs and play" Gabriella said as they headed up the stairs

"Troy I need to talk to you, Goodbye Lucille, Jack" Gabriella said noticing they were leaving

"Bye Gabriella, Troy" Lucille replied as Jack muttered a goodbye

"Your dad has a really negative effect on Ashley and Avia they are so scared of him, they don't even call him Papa jack they call him jack, how long is it gonna be before you mention it to him cause sooner or later we are gonna run out of days when we can have our own days who is gonna look after the kids, Troy your father needs sorting out not just for us to have our nights but because of Ashley and Avia they are scared out if their minds when they are around him" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her looking guilty as ever he knew he should of talked to his father he has had multiple options but hasn't done it it, he doesn't want to do it where his children are in danger from Jack's outburst.

"I'm gonna go over now, this needs sorting out, what exactly did he do that had made Ashley and Avia so scared what did he do?" Troy asked knowing his father did something just not exactly

"Locked them in our downstairs closet where the coats are, then 20 minutes before we got home he took them to bed so it looked like he did nothing wrong, but I got it on tape" Gabriella said as she got the tape out of her purse

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, wish me luck" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips before kissing her forehead and they heading upstairs to kiss all of his children which he did all the time before he went out anywhere

When he came back downstairs Gabriella went over to him kissed him again passionately on the lips and the pulled back "Good Luck" Gabriella smiled at him hugging him once more before he got into his Audi and set off towards his parents house.

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

**Well guys how will Jack react to Troy being there, does Lucille know about his antics, if not will she be shocked? I hope this made up for the wait :p**

**It is 2:18am here and guess what my longest chapter ever just a little over 6 pages in size 7.5 and font Verdana so yeah that is the right text and size for fanfiction so guys how was it?**

**Like it, Hate It, REVIEW  
Also with my good luck for my Theory Test on Wednesday 2****nd**** February 2011 at 2:30pm GMT**


	8. Ashley!

**Family Complete 8**

**So guys haha funny story, I still haven't done my theory test I lost my paper [art of my license so I couldn't do it :(  
I ordered a new license and now I have to wait 2 weeks.  
anyways on with the stats  
Visitors Keeps Messing Up**

**Reviews - 31  
Hits – 1,240  
Alerts – 13  
Favs – 8**

**Bluebell140 – Your such a great friend especially Saturday night after what happened you stayed with me and reassured me, I love you so much, your amazing literally my best friend so this chapter is dedicated especially to you, your truly a life saver and I love you for that.  
**

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

Troy arrived at his parents' house only to be greeted with his dog Flossie who was having a run in the front yard with Jack sat on a lawn chair.

"Hello Flossie, How are you?" Troy asked the dog jokingly as he stroked the dogs head before the black and white husky jumped up around Troy excited to see her owner

"Troy, any reason why your hear, Alone, _I hope_" Jack asked whispering the last part

"Yeah Dad, actually you and mom both of us living room" Troy said as the dog begged at his feet for attention

"Come on Flossie you can come too" Troy said as the dogs head perked up at its name being mentioned and walked towards the steps leading up into the 3 bed roomed house.

"Troy... No Gabriella, No Kids?" Lucille asked as her son sat in the middle of the two seated sofa

"Nope, just me and you two because since Dad came to meet Charlie, Avia and Ashley have been acting weird, Ashley has been waking up earlier than usual, and Avia has been spacing out, now we asked them and his is what we got, Ashley now refers to you dad as Jack, not papa Jack just Jack, Avia is the same, I know what you did Dad we have it on Camera" Troy said as his dad went silent

"Jack, what did you do?" Lucille asked

"First off mom, he shoved Ashley back into Gabriella's arms when she was a few hours hold, he shoved my daughter, my youngest daughter, she was born mere hours ago, Gabriella was exhausted she wasn't ready yet she had to adjust herself to hold onto Ashley, and secondly when you babysat our children when Ashley has just turned three, he locked both Ashley and Avia in the closet, this we have on tape, he let them out at 9:15pm 15 minutes before we got home, he took them to bed and acted like nothing happened, seriously dad why, these are my children I'd do anything for them, risk my life for them I'd give my life for them, they're my life and you try and put them in danger, after Ashley was locked in the cold, damp closet she fought for her life in hospital with pneumonia but you wouldn't know, you just decided to leave well dad never again I want you out of my life and my family's life your put me to shame dad, you don't deserved to be called Dad so goodbye Jack" Troy said standing up

"Troy, sweetie wait" Lucille stated

"No Mom, I need to get back to my family" Troy said

"I'm sure your father has an explanation" Lucille said

"If it involves Ashley being annoying I have heard it all before" Troy said as he left in his Audi not saying goodbye to the Siberian Husky who sat by the door sadly

"So how'd it go?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked through the door

"Uhmm... alright I kind of blew off at my dad and my mom, I am pretty sure my mom knew all about it she made me try and listen to his explanation she seemed so calm" Troy answered worried

"Lets just go to bed we can sort it out all of us together tomorrow" Gabriella said noticing the time was nearing 10pm

"Is Everyone in bed?" Troy asked with tomorrow being Thursday they were in school

"Yes, Charlie is in our room tonight though so Ashley is alone" Gabriella said as Troy nodded

_XxXx Family Complete xXxX_

Later that night at exactly 12:09am Troy and Gabriella were soundly asleep, so where all the children even Charlie asleep in the bassinette in Troy & Gabriella's room.

The front door opened silently and closed silently too, the person, swiftly made there way upstairs and into Ashley's bedroom and quickly picked up a sleeping Ashley covering her mouth with his hand so if she woke up she couldn't scream which she didn't wake up.

The other figure went to Troy and Gabriella's room to try and get baby Charlie, but was unsuccessful as the small child started crying the figure made it out of the house silently before either Troy or Gabriella noticed anything suspicious

"I'm gonna go check on everyone else since I didn't see them when I got home" Troy said as he left the room silently

He checked in on Bradley, Ethan and Jake who were all soundly asleep, he checked in on Avia who was asleep still with the title screen to Beauty and the Beast Blu-ray on screen he turned off her television on left to check on Ashley, he noticed her door was open which was normally closed, he looked in her bed was empty he instantly went into panic mode, he checked the adjoining bathroom, empty, he checked the main bathroom empty he double checked the other kids rooms, empty Ashley was missing, he went to tell Gabriella.

"Brie, Brie wake up" Troy said tapping his wife who was asleep in the rocking chair

"Hmm... Troy what?" Gabriella asked sleepily

"Ashley's missing" Troy stated simply tears down his cheeks

"What? How what do you mean, missing?" Gabriella asked the tears starting

"I can't find her anywhere she is nowhere" Troy said

"Have you checked everywhere?" Gabriella asked

"She isn't in the house" Troy said knowing she wouldn't go downstairs without supervision because of the child safety gate

"Oh god," Gabriella stated feeling very light headed at the moment

"Sit down, I'll call the police" Troy said hugging his girlfriend close to him right now as he held the phone between shoulder and cheek and he held his girlfriend close to him giving her the comfort they both seeked as they prayed their daughter would be returned to them unharmed

"Hello 911, what emergency do you need?" The operator asked

"Police, please" Troy answered as bed as he could

"Okay" The operator answered as he heard someone pick up immediately

"Los Angeles Police Department, how may we help you?"A woman answered

"I'd like to follow a missing child report" Troy replied

"Who is the child, and how long has she been missing for?" The women asked

"This child, is my six year old daughter Ashley Ella Bolton, she is Six, I am her father Troy Bolton, her mother is Gabriella Montez, and she has been missing for anything upto 2 and a half hours" Troy replied

"I am sorry sir, but we cannot do anything until you daughter has been missing for a minimum of 24 hours due to her age, that is taken down to 12 hours but until that time has passed still no sign of her we cannot do anything" The police officer explained

"Can't you start a search, she is six years old, anyone could of taken her, she could be out alone and so scared and lost she is six years old for crying out loud" Troy shouted waking up Avia and Jake in the process

"What's happened dad?" Avia asked coming into the room walking over to her mom who was cradling a sleeping Charlie

"Ashley's Missing" Gabriella whispered through her tears

"Mom, are you serious?" Jake asked now walking over hugging Avia who was now in tears

"Would I joke Jake?" Gabriella asked now agitated she placed a sleeping Charlie in her crib as she headed downstairs to get a glass of water

"Thank You, Thank You" Troy said as he hung up his phone, he finally got a few police officers to come to the house, and examine anything that could of happened, and also check around outside

"Where's your mom gone?" Troy asked Avia who was calming down

"Downstairs" Avia replied hugging tightly into Jake feared for her sister's safety

"Briella, the police are sending out there unit, to search outside around here for clues as to where Ashley is, now what we need to do is think of anyone who would want to hurt Ashley" Troy said as his cell rang with an unknown number but he answered it

"Hello?" Troy said as his face broke out into a grin as he heard the voice on the other end, but it faded as he heard the voice crying

"Daddy! Help me daddy please help me some man took me he took me to a house its cold daddy save me daddy help me" Ashley screamed crying her eyes out

Troy heard a door bang open through the phone and he passed the phone to Gabriella so he could hear their daughter

"Ashley? Where are you?" Gabriella asked

"Mommy, I don't know the man is coming down the lady asked him to do something, I have to hide the phone mommy I'll call you soon I love you and daddy, bye mommy" Ashley said running to the corner hiding the phone behind the mountains of boxes and sitting down on the worn out mattress and hugging her stuffed elephant close to her

"Man and Women?" Troy asked

"Troy I know where Ashley is" Gabriella answered

**Am I evil?**

**Nawww you all know who has Ashley right? What? You don't? You'll have to wait then**

**I promise I'll get it out soon after the next chapter of The Dark Figure**

**Everyone Read Bluebell140's stories she is an amazing writer and such a great friend to me she has helped me a lot and she has one amazing story our right now called What I've Been Looking For it's amazing go and read it.**

**Like It, Hate It, Review.**


	9. Arrested

**Family Complete 9**

**So Guys this is a filler chapter, not much happens, sorry about the cliff-hanger.**

**I know I was evil as one person mentioned (not mentioning any names she knows who she is)  
STATS  
Reviews : 34  
Hits: 1,469  
Favs: 8  
Alerts: 14  
**

**Now on with the story,  
I apologise for errors grammatical or not.**

"Where are they Gabi, you need to tell me" Troy said

Just as Gabriella was about the answer the police burst through the door

"Any news?" The police asked

"We got a cell call off Ashley but who ever kidnapped her was coming down to where she was she mentioned it was cold" Troy answered

"I know who has her" Gabriella answered

"Who?" The police asked this time

"Jack and Lucille Bolton" Gabriella answered

"My Parents? Oh God it all makes sense" Troy answered

"An Address?" The police asked Troy told the address then added "The Basement" and the police took off

"How did you get that? I mean yeah it makes sense but I couldn't figure that out" Troy asked Gabriella

"Jack, he is the only person who Ashley is scared of, he couldn't get Avia as she is such a light-sleeper, so he went for Ashley as she is a heavy sleeper, they came in unknown, they have a key so it was easy, and it makes sense you spoke to your dad and you mom suggested you listen to his explanation so it all pieces together" Gabriella said hugging him begging she was right she feared but the safe return of her little girl

_.::.~ Family Complete ~.::._

***With Jack and Lucille***

"Come on Lucille were going on a little road trip" Jack said knowing he had handcuffed and gagged Ashley in the back of his new truck

"W-where did you buy this?" Lucille asked noticing it parked near the driveway where the 4x4 range rover stood

"Never mind that, Get in now" Jack said anger in his eyes

"Fine, but I need to be back by Sunday Night me and Gabriella have Yoga Monday Morning" Lucille said

"I have a feeling Gabriella won't be going to yoga" Jack whispered to himself quietly

*Halfway Through Their Trip*

"Mmpfth" A noise was heard

"What was that?" Lucille asked

"Nothing, we went over a pot hole" Jack said

"Mmpfth" it was heard again

"There it was again" Lucille stated

"It's fine" Jack said

"GIVE ME BACK TO MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Ashley shouted through the back of the Van

"Jack! Is that Ashley is the back; you kidnapped Troy and Gabriella's daughter? Can you imagine how they are feeling?" Lucille asked

"I didn't kidnap her, I gave my two hit men the key and they took Ashley, they tried to get Charlie too but being the cry baby she is she cried so they had to get out" Jack said evily smirking

"Jack! If someone kidnapped Troy how would you feel?" Lucille asked

"Well uhmm... sad but Troy and Gabriella are strong they have 5 other children" Jack said

"Ashley is their daughter too, Ashley adores her mother and her father she is even excited to share her room with little Charlie" Lucille said stating how she hated this

"Daddy, Jack has me in a big truck but I donts know where we are" Ashley whispered into the phone by Jack heard and pulled the truck over

Jack opened the back doors and Ashley noticed a sign, the sign says Welcome To Albuquerque" Ashley shouts before saying her I love you's to her dad and mom and hanging up throwing the phone under a pile of boxes as she cowered in the corner as Jack came back around from Lucille trying to pull him back

"Right where's that phone you little brat?" Jack asked picking Ashley up by her hair

Ashley screamed from the pain searing through her head, he dropped her onto the cold metal of the back on the van

"Please leave me alone, give me back to my mommy and daddy they love me" Ashley whispered

Jack picked her up just by her arm this time, Ashley screamed again in pain

"They don't love you, listen here and listen good, your worthless, why do you think they had another child, cause you're not good enough and you never will be" Jack said before throwing in Lucille and walking his way to a gas station he needed to clear his head

While he was gone, Ashley through her arm was in searing pain and her head was throbbing picked up the phone and dialled her dad again which her mom answered

"Mommy, Jack is gone he walked somewhere we are parked by the Welcome to Albuquerque sign" Ashley said

"Ashley, hold on we will be there soon, is Lucille with Jack?" Gabriella asked

"No she is with me, she didn't know what Jack did" Ashley said her arm still in sharp shooting pain

"Okay Ashley you and Lucille hold still, had he hurt you?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, my arm is really sore I can't move it, he pulled my up by my hair and my head is hurting now" Ashley said as she heard a beeping horn outside and through the phone and suddenly the back doors opened revealing Troy, Gabriella and 7 police cars

"DADDY, MOMMY" Ashley said running towards them tears falling down her face and sobs escaping her mouth as she hugged her daddy closely before Troy passed her on to Gabriella

"What's going on here?" Jack asked coming back acting calm

"Your under arrest for kidnapping, you may not say anything but anything you do say may be used as evidence against you in court" the police mentioned hand cuffing him placing him in the back of one of the police cars.

"Ashley Ella Bolton, Aged 6 Missing For Exactly 4 Hours, this is a new record, well done guys" The Chief Officer said

"Well Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, you daughter is back safe and well, Ashley will have to go to court as she was the victim" The Chief Officer replied

"She is six years old" Gabriella argued

"That is taken into our own hands yes, she is a minor and a young minor at that but with legal guardian signature which is you and Mr Bolton here she can testify" The Chief Officer explained

"Can we get her arm sorted out before we discuss court dates?" Gabriella asked gesturing to the small girl still whimpering in her shoulder and he right arm laying limp

"Yeah we will call you soon with options for dates" The Chief Officer explained before getting in the last remaining police car which held Lucille who was still shocked

Troy held Ashley on the way to the hospital as Gabriella drove to the hospital as Troy wanted to spend time with Ashley as they has just found her, when they arrived at the hospital they were immediately seen too as the police warned them they would be arriving

Ashley had indeed a broken arm, in 2 places her upper arm and lower arm, so she had on a cast from her wrist right up to her shoulder and she had that on for six weeks, he head was only pounding from her hair being pulled it should pass soon if it doesn't bring her back and they could do head scans as being only six Jack could of damaged her skull.

The three of them headed home to a relieved group a now awake Ethan and Bradley ran towards Ashley Bradley picked her up twirling her around and Ashley burst into fits of giggles she was then passed to Ethan who ticked her softly on her stomach erupting more giggles from her, Ethan set her down and Ashley ran towards Avia who opened her arms widely for a hug from her little sister which she gladly returned tightly, Avia was the most relieved to see her sister, next was Jake, who just picked her up wordless hugging as tightly as possible kissing her cheek the forehead then whispering in her ear "Your such a strong girl, I am glad your okay, I love you Ashley" Jake stated before setting her down as she walked over to the bassinette placed on the floor which she knew held her youngest sister.

"Charlie, I thought I'd never see you again' Ashley then turned to everyone including Troy and Gabriella who had taken seats on the love seat ' I thought I'd never see you guys again' Ashley said her eyes filling with fresh tears 'Jake you the best big brother ever along with Bradley and Ethan and if me never see you again I'd be sad you give the best hugs ever, Bradley you give the best twirls ever they are so funny, and Ethan your tickles are so ticklish, Avia you're the best big sister ever, and I love you so much, Charlie I know your young, but your the best little sister ever and I love you so much" Ashley said wiping her tears before starting again

"M-Mommy you're the bestest mommy ever, and even Daddy thinks I look like you, but I have the same nose as daddy, but I have brown eyes, and brown hair and I look like you, mommy if I never saw you again I would cry, Jack took me away and for that short time I was away I really thought I would never see you or daddy again and I just want to say I already miss you, and I never want to leave you ever again." Ashley finished tears down her face she held her arms up and Troy picked her up immediately, his eyes holding his own tears as he kissed Ashley over and over again thankful she was safely home, before Gabriella did the same

"Mom, it's still only 6am so I am going to sleep for another hour until you wake me up for school, Night" Avia stated kissed Ashley goodnight

"Are you sure you want to go to school Avia?" Gabriella asked

"I have to I have a big test today in Science and I need to do it as half of my December grade" (it is only October in this story) Avia explained I do miss Ashley but I need to do it

"Okay Avia, go on sleep, I'll get your dad to drive you there right before your test, after lunch if I am correct?" Gabriela asked

"Yeah, Thanks Mom, Night" Avia waved goodnight before heading to bed, shortly after everyone else headed to bed, also but this time the door was locked tightly all the windows where and the back doors and the balcony was also locked, and Ashley was asleep tucked tightly between Troy and Gabriella. Alarm Turned Off.

**11:15am**

"Dad get up my lunch finished at 12:30 we have an hour and 15 minutes" Avis stated she didn't want to miss her exam

"Okay I'm up, come on out, while I get dressed, go and make sure you have everything" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella gently on her forehead as she still slept, her arms holding Ashley protectively

He smiled down at the two girls lying there along with Charlie, Avia and his 3 boys these were his life, and he would of died for Ashley's safeness, even if it mean he would leave his family, his daughter would be safe, he was just happy she was perfectly fine, his life was intact too, he made a mental note to check up on his mother, she seemed shocked, she couldn't talk or move

A knock on his bedroom door brought him out of his trance, "we have an hour and my school is a 30 minute drive away you know that" Avia's voice sounded through he quickly got dressed and walked out seeing Avia sitting there iPod headphones in and the music was to loud, it could be heard with the headphones in

"Finally" Avia said as she took out her headphones pausing the song

"Let me write you a note, then we can head off" Troy said hugging Avia as they headed downstairs

"Who's your teacher?" Troy asked

"Miss Kelly" Avia answered

_Dear Miss Kelly,_

_Avia has been excused all morning and lunch for personal reasons at home, but she insisted she needed to do this test, please don't be to hard on her as what happened has been pretty tragic_

_Any Concerns?_

_Contact me on 475-555-0963_

_Troy Bolton._

"Thank You Daddy" Avia stated grabbing her coat gloves and scarf and her school bag also which held her pencil case and her completed homework.

_.::.~ Family Complete ~.::._

**So guys like I said a filler, and no cliff-hanger aren't I great, now the big huge idea I have had for this will come into play, but not until I add it something to do with Halloween and Christmas, next Chapter will be Halloween then I will jump to Xmas then New year then there will be a huge surprise, next 4 chapters dedicated to you if you can guess what this huge **_**'SURPRISE'**_** is.**

**It's Not A New Baby Either.**

**It's Not That Hard To Guess Either.**


	10. Halloween

**Family Complete 10**

**Wow Double Figures Already, Who's Excited?**

**This Chapter Is the Halloween Chapter (:**

**Stats:  
Reviews – 39  
Hits – 1,735  
Favs – 8  
Alerts - 14**

**So Yeah.**

Monday 31st October 5pm

"Mom! Where's my outfit?" Avia shouted down the stairs

"Don't shout Avia come downstairs it is where all you other outfits are, in the basement" Gabriella said as Avia sighed she hated the basement but still she trekked down there dragging Jake for support who was just standing there laughing at her trudging form

Avia located her outfit and also spotted Ashley's so she took that upstairs too

Avia was going to be dressed as a vampire fairy, she had ripped black leggings. a sliced black skirt a black tank top under a sliced black-t-shirt and normal fairy wings with a spray painted black tiara and face paint.

While Ashley went for simple a witch costume from the costume shop

Charlie was going to be carried around in a pumpkin costume.

Jake, Bradley and Ethan where going to just stay at home and answer the door, they claimed they were too old for trick or treating so they just stayed at home, there were no parties this year.

"Ashley, come and get your outfit" Avia shouted up the stairs

"Bring it up Avia" Ashley shouted down

"Fine" Avia said sprinting up the stairs

"Here" Avia said throwing it on Ashley's bed

"Did you get my shoes?" Ashley asked

"Which ones?" Avia asked

"My Black Pumps, Mommy put them in the hall closet" Ashley said scared of that word

"I'll get them Ash" Avia said knowing Ashley was scared

Avia opened the door as was suddenly flooded with the memories of that day

_*Flashback*(Avia's POV)_

"_But mommy doesn't allow feet" i heard Ashley say_

"_Ashley can we play dollies?" I asked not wanting to play outside anymore_

"_Papa Jack is naughty he puts feet's up and mommy no allowed feet" Ashley replied to me_

"_Papa Jack your really naughty mommy is gonna be really angry if you get feet marks on our new couch" I said_

"_Right that's it I have had enough of you two" Jack said picking me and Ashley up by our wrists and throwing us into the closet by the door_

"_Jack let us out" I screamed not getting much_

"_Quiet I want to watch television and I can't with you all screaming" Jack screamed back at me_

"_JACK! Mommy and Daddy are gonna be angry with you" Ashley shouted in her timid voice_

_Jack kicked the door as hard as he could luckily Ashley or i were not standing by the door so we didn't end up getting hurt or anything _

_Soon after we had ended up shouting enough me and Ashley fell asleep too tired to shout anymore._

_*End Flashback*End Avia's POV*_

"Avia! Did you get my shoes?" Ashley asked already dressed waiting at the top of the stairs in sock clad feet

"Yeah, sorry Ashley" Avia said grabbing both pairs of pumps one for herself and passed Ashley hers, Ashley sat on her bed and put her shoes on before Avia entered dressed ready in her clothes pumps tied

"Foot up" Avia asked as Ashley raised her foot placing it on Avia's leg as she tied her laces and copied with the other

"How do you want your hair, I can do simple or a plait" Avia asked

"Uhmm... Simple" Ashley replied smiling as Avia did her hear tying it up in a black hair tie with a witches broom on it

6pm

They left the house trick or treating around the few houses in their street, which wasn't many but there were a lot of children walking around in their outfits

"Charlie, stop fussing" Gabriella whispered quietly as Charlie kept moving trying to get out of Gabriella's grasp

"Pass her here" Troy said as he took Charlie out of her arms

Charlie calmed instantly as Troy stroked the little girls face, Gabriella smiled at their interaction as Ashley came running over

"I got sweets" Ashley exclaimed

They were coming up to the last house which and no lights on so they thought they should just leave it and head home they had a huge amount of sweets already but Ashley insisted she still knocked, as she waited for no answer, someone was lurking in the shadows, they whispered

"Ashley" The person whispered

"Yeah?" Ashley asked uncertain

The person then stepped out of the shadows

"Hello Ashley!" Jack said with his evil grin

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ashley said screaming running down the path to her mom's awaiting arms she instantly started her way up the drive as she heard Ashley scream her name, she saw the retreating back of someone into the shadows, Troy ran up behind her spotted the embroided sneakers El Diablo JB was embroided Troy knew who this was but didn't show it, Gabriella gathered little Ashley into her arms as she cried her trick or treat bag discarded on the floor which Troy picked up

They arrived back at their house minutes later Ashley had calmed down, to sniffles, Charlie was no asleep and Gabriella's arms and Avia was eating multiple sweets our of her bag which would most likely make her ill later

"Hey Jake, Ethan turn off that scary movie, where's Bradley?" Gabriella asked

"Halloween party next door he said he won't be home late he only went about 5 minutes ago we don't want to go" Jake replied

"Jake?" Ashley asked in a timid voice

"Yeah?" Jake asked

"Can you change your name it is too much like Jack, and Jack is a scary man" Ashley asked tears clouding her vision

"Sadly enough Ashley I can't but I am Brother Jake and his is just Jack and I am not scary am I?" Jake asked

"No you're my teddy bear" Ashley replied smiling hugging him tightly

"That's right; now let's see what sweets you got, so we can separate the icky ones from the nice ones" Jake said as he grasped her bag from the floor as Troy and Gabriella had taken Charlie to bed and to get Pyjama's for Ashley and Avia was in her room, and Ethan was in the kitchen.

After separating the multiple sweets into three piles the nice ones, the icky ones and the suspicious ones which were like un-named or out of their packets like midget gems and things which they never ate just in case of germs and things (I once ate one and got really ill it had something in it that I am highly allergic too)

After they were done, Ashley got into her pyjamas and sat on the couch cuddled into Gabriella while eating a small packet of sweets, what's the use of getting sweets if you don't eat any on the night, they were watching a basketball re-run on television which Jake, Bradley and Ethan had decided to watch Bradley got bored at the party so he came back home, Troy was in the kitchen with Avia who wasn't feeling all to great most of her sweets were gone, and in her bin where the un-named and suspicious ones, but she had ate a huge amount of sweets.

"How you feeling now Avia?" Troy asked passing her a cool bottle of water

"Okay, I think I'll go and lay down then I should be okay" Avia said as she held her stomach walking slowly up the stairs water bottle clutched in her grasp

*Later That Night*

Troy and Gabriella where cuddled in bed just cuddling normal stuff, when Gabriella started crying for a reason only she knew

"Hey Gabi, Brie why you Crying?" Troy asked sitting up now to pull her into his arms better

"I cannot help Ashley" Gabriella got out before a sob escaped her lips

"None of us can help her right now she went through a rough patch, I hate my dad enough for that" Troy said hugging Gabriella closer and tighter

"I just wish I could take whatever she experienced away, I mean her arm in broken and she was pulled by her hair she has 4 more weeks of that cast and I just hope she will recover from it" Gabriella said tears still escaping down her cheeks

"She will recover in time, Gabi we just need to give her the time she needs to recover" Troy said as the image of El Diablo JB came into his mind on the back of those Black sneakers

"We need to have a talk with Ashley tomorrow about who she saw by that house" Gabriella added in before they heard, Avia's door open and then the bathroom door close and Avia throwing up in the bathroom

"Shall i—"Troy started

"I'll go" Gabriella cut in as she got out of bed, looking at Charlie, and Ashley who was set up on a makeshift bed on the floor as she was too scared to go in her own room

Gabriella walked in the bathroom, rubbing Avia's back as all the chocolate an jellied sweets she had eaten that night came up, Avia was crying now she hated being sick, but she knew it was her fault

"I'm sorry mom" Avia said after she was sure it had finished as she drank violently on her water bottle

"It's okay Avia its Halloween it is expected" Gabriella answered hugging her daughter tightly as Avia's eyes dropped closed

Gabriella set Avia in bed and headed into her room to Troy on his cell

"Mr Bolton, we have some tragic news" a person said on the line

**Sooo its the end of Chapter 10, whats gonna happen now, what is the news?**

**I am not gonna reveal anything :p**

**Dedications:  
mellanie86  
pumpkinking5  
Bluebell140**

**They all got it right, a wedding :p**


	11. Christmas Eve

**Family Complete Chapter 11**

**This Chapter will jump from the end of Halloween straight up to Christmas since it is slow moving right now but not until halfway through after you find out about the phone call**

**Today I had my doctors appointment, and I got referred to the hospital, so I go on Wednesday 30****th**** March 2011, 34 days and counting.**

**Stats:****  
Reviews – 44 (Big jump from 39 thanks guys)  
Hits – 1,967  
Favs – 8  
Alerts – 15 (whoever alerted me, Thanks :p)**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Mr Bolton, we have some tragic news" a person said on the line_

"What's the news?" Troy asked

"Your Father has escaped from Jail he distracted the dinner lady, knocked her out with a loose brick and stole her keys and ran out the back door, we are tracking him at the moment but we are informing you to keep all you family in either a closet, the basement or a place where if Jack does get to you it may take him a while to find you, we advise you not to leave your house as police are on their way over there" The Officer said

"Are you sure?" Troy asked uncertain he heard correctly

"Yes, now we suggest you find a good spot soon because with the tracking device he is 2 blocks away, but he is running on foot so he could be there soon if he is heading there" The officer said as Troy stood up throwing blankets and clothes to Gabriella as she caught them with ease, though she was confused

"Okay Thank You" Troy said shoving his phone in his pocket as he ran his hand through his hair sighing loudly

"What?" Gabriella asked checking Ashley was still asleep

"We need to get down into the basement quick" Troy said

"Why?" Gabriella asked

"Jack escaped, and with the tracking device he has, he is 2 blocks away, so he could possibly be coming here, so we need to go quick you get Ashley, I'll get Charlie, you go and wake Avia, and I'll wake the boys" Troy said as he scooped the still sleeping baby in his arms, making sure her blanket was still around her to shelter her from the coldness of the basement, (I have no idea if there cold I have never been in a basement neither does my house have one but it is November 1st so I assume they are cold :p)

Gabriella wasted no time is scooping Ashley up still warm and content in her quilt and she collected her pillow also, and grasped the bag she recently put the blankets and sweaters in grasping a pillow off her bed also for Charlie to lie on as she would still be asleep

After waking Avia and Jake was downstairs also, they had about 20 minutes to get supplies, so they got bottles of water and a few cans of coke that where in there, quiet foods like chocolate and breakfast bars, and they also had 3 readymade bottles for Charlie, not knowing how long it would be before the cops got there, Ethan and Bradley where already in the basement behind the millions of cardboard boxes with an Asleep Ashley and Charlie, they were unfazed by what was actually happening, if you came down here which was usually locked then you wouldn't notice they were here the basement was quite large the boxes shielded any eyes from looking in and it just looked like multiple boxes piled on top of each other they were hoping Jack wasn't coming here, and if he was that he didn't find them in the basement.

15 minutes later everyone was downstairs huddled in all of their own quilts, multiple sweaters and pillows to keep them comfortable on the cold concrete floor, they made an effort to let the police know where about they were in the house so they wouldn't have to get up to get the door, in case Jack had entered the house un-heard, they all had the cell phones except Jake his died, and well Ashley and Charlie were not old enough to own one yet.

It was 5 minutes and the basement door burst open and everyone who was awake which was now only Avia and Jake, Troy and Gabriella inhaled a deep breath and held it without noticing, they heard someone moving arounf they heard the extra boxes at the far end of the basement get kicked to the floor they heard a deep gruff voice shout, I know your in here, which woke Charlie up which Gabriella had to cover Charlie's mouth quickly, covering Charlie's eyes with the Blanket helping her fall back asleep, Charlie luckily didn't make a noise

5 more minutes passed until the heard the basement door slam open again and 3 pair of feet run down the wooden steps.

"Stop where you are Jack Bolton" one of the officers said

"Catch Me" Jack said running up the stairs spotting the white blanket below

"Ah ha" Jack said running down past the officers kicking down the boxes noticing all the children sleeping behind Gabriella and Troy but Charlie was in Gabriella's arms, Troy moved in front of Gabriella and his six children he would not let anything happen to them he stood in front of them protectively he was many inches taller than his father so he looked down at his father and he thought he was rather intimidated, but Jack wasn't bothered he pushed Troy out of the way grabbing Gabriella by her forearm as she passed Charlie carefully as possible to Avia, as Gabriella was pulled up to look Jack she did everything she could which was she kneed him in his private parts then punched him as hard as possible, he stumbled backwards crouching down to the ground, Gabriella cried heavily into Troy's chest deep long sobs coming out, as the officers went and handcuffed Jack escorting him out to the police car.

Gabriella cried and couldn't stop she was crying because she just physically hurt someone you probably thinking wow that's stupid, but see Gabriella has never hurt someone on purpose always by accident but she punched him.

"Gabi, it was Self Defence stop crying please" Troy said as she pulled back from he quickly and he saw the pain and sadness of her face and he did what he could and offered her the comfort she needed and hugged her close letting her cry

She slowly calmed down and by that time they could all deserve a good night's sleep knowing Jack was locked away for good now.

*Skipping To 2 Days before Christmas, 23rd December*

The Trial was scheduled for 22nd January and Gabriella did not want Ashley to testify I mean Ashley is only 6 she doesn't even know what the word testify means but still if they wanted him arrested for life, because he kidnapped a minor he would be serving life

Christmas was fast approaching, School got out last week and Charlie was now sitting up alone, and was babbling nonsense, which obviously made sense in Charlie's mind.

Jack was locked away in a mental hospital until the trail, as he had attacked Lucille before getting to Troy and Gabriela, Lucille has to go a see a psychiatrist once a week and she now lives with Troy and Gabriella as she couldn't live alone

"I am going out to the store, Troy, Lucille need anything?" Gabriella asked zipping up Ashley's coat, as Ashley insisted she had to come because they never got the right cereal

"Uhmm... not that I know of oh you could get something for a quick dinner tonight and tomorrow" Troy said kissing her softly on the lips

"Lucille?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, uhmm... we need so more corn chips and some more cans of coke but other than those we are fine" Lucille replied she was so much better and not zoning out as much

"Okay come on Ashley lets go before we keep adding to the list" Gabriella said ushering Ashley out of the door

*At the Store*

"Mommy this is the cereal you were supposed to get" Ashley held up the extra large box of cookie crisp which she noticed had a free prize of Hannah Montana goodies and was thinking Ashley only wanted it for the prize

"Get a small box" Gabriella said

"They don't have Hannah Montana prizes in the small box" Ashley replied innocently, Gabriella was right

"Okay, but Ashley is you don't eat them we will not get them again" Gabriella said putting the 500g box in the cart

"Cookies for breakfast of course I'll eat them" Ashley said smiling

"Okay, right Ashley" Gabriella said as they walked down the rest of the cereal aisle dropping in a box of Brown Sugar pop tarts which where the boys favourite and a box of Raspberry ones which were Avia's and also a box of Chocolate Chip ones which everyone liked

*At Home after Shopping*

Gabriella was putting the food away and Troy came up behind her and slid his arms aound her waist

"Hello Gorgeous" Troy said kissing her cheek softly

"God Troy don't scare me like that" Gabriella said turning in his arms lightly slapping his chest

"so when I want to something nice for my girlfriend and mother of my children I ahve to inform her?" Troy asked

"No just don't scare me" Gabriella said laughing lightly after

"I Love You" Troy said out of nowhere

"Aww... I love you too" Gabriella said leaning in to kiss him again

"Not while I am in here please" Ethan said entering the kitchen

"Yeah I agree" Avia said coming in behind him

"Mommy and Daddy can kiss" Ashley said walking in carrying her box of cookie crisp

"Ashley, leave the box alone" Gabriella said

"I want the Hannah Montana toy" Ashley said

"You'll get it tomorrow breakfast time" Gabriella said

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve mom and Dad always makes Chocolate Chip pancakes every Christmas Eve and Christmas Day" Avia pointed out

"Thanks for that Avia" Gabriella said as Ashley ripped the box open she started digging through the box mini cookies flying everywhere

"Got it" Ashley said grasping the small plastic toys leaving the half empty box in the middle of the kitchen

"Ashley! Clean up" Gabriella scolded the little girl who gently placed the plastic Hannah Montana toys on the island and starting picking up the discarded cookies and putting them in the trash

Later that night everyone was sitting around the television watching an old Christmas movie like every Christmas although this Christmas they had two new additions Lucille and Charlie

Charlie loudly babbled through the whole movie, and Gabriella just continued to shush her but that didn't work so instead they all sat and talked while Lucille watched the movie she had seen oh so many times on Christmases past.

"When is Santa coming?" Ashley suddenly asked

"Not tonight, or tomorrow night but the next night he will come while your asleep in bed" Troy said hugging Ashley close

"I want a pony" Ashley exclaimed loudly

"When did you decide, this you decided on a puppy" Gabriella said panicking now

"I want both, but Santa can't bring a Pony on his sleigh unless it was magical like his reindeers who can fly,and Rudolph he has a cool shiny red nose, like I get when I get a cold" Ashley said smiling hugely

Lucille leaned over and whispered into Gabriella's ear "She is a Precious, all of your children are but at her age they are even more precious" Lucille smiled after at the smile that graced Gabriella's face as she watched her daughters beaming face

*Christmas Eve*

Ashley was hyperactive she was so happy that Santa would be gracing there house in mere hours and she wanted to stay awake but she also knew if she stayed awake Santa would not come and both parents knew by 9:30pm she would be out like a light because that's her usual time

Surely as 9pm dragged in Gabriella was tired and noticed Ashley was slowing down, Jake was furiously typing away, Avia was lounging around and Ethan and Bradley were sat on the 2 seated couch both on their psp's

As 9:30pm rolled around Charlie was asleep, Ashley had headed to bed to go asleep Avia was in bed asleep claiming she didn't feel all too good, and the boys were in there room either on their laptops or just talking between themselves

"Hey Eth, listen to this that Vixie just sent me, it says I Love you too Jake, btw what date is xmas?" Jake finished

"Jake dude your girlfriend is dumb" Bradley added in

"Yeah I mean reply to it saying 25th like every year" Ethan replied as Jake just nodded as in saying that's what he did

Jakes phone ringed meaning he had gotten a text

1 New Text Message

From : Vixie x

Oh god yeah, how stupid do I sound, what day is it tomorrow?

Jake smiled and replied saying Saturday 25th December

1 New Text Message  
From : Vixie x

Thanks for putting the date it, just in case I forget again, well I am going to sleep like Oliver doesn't sleep unless I sleep since I have offered to keep him in my room

Vixie replied Oliver was her 5 year old brother who adores Vixie so she looks after him most of the time.

Jake typed back a quick reply and settled down under his comforter a closing his eyes for some well deserved rest, while he knew Ethan and Bradley wouldn't be far behind

*With Troy and Gabriella*

It was 1:15am Saturday 25th December, and he knew for a fact that, everyone was asleep, Ashley in her own room ever since the kidnapping back in early October

Troy was carrying down each bag for each child which contained multiple presents as Gabriella tackled the extra presents which were most probably the most expensive ones.

Finally they were done by 1:46am and they settled into bed, just simply cuddling, Charlie still shared their room as Gabriella was a little scared to leave her alone, she knew Ashley could scream, but Charlie being only a few months old could just cry which doesn't say much for her.

"Merry Christmas Brie" Troy said kissing her forehead

"Merry Christmas to you too Troy" Gabriella said kissing him passionately on the lips

"I Love You" Troy said returning the kiss

"I Love you too" Gabriella said snuggling into his chest and drifting into a deep sleep.

**So this was cute. Next chapter will be the long awaited chapter of Christmas I don't know a year I guess I just assume it was whenever Christmas was on a Saturday 2009 it think or 2008, I'll get back to you on that**

**Night Guys I am uploading this later than usual because I stayed up late because I had to get this out I am SO late uploading this and I regret it.**

**ALSO read MrsSt(.)Cloud(x)To(x)Be her story My Savior it is amazing, my most loved story by her, and she ahs been getting fewer reviews and if you read and reviewed she would be hugely grateful she has serious talent, and is a close friend of mine also just take the brackets out :p**


	12. Christmas Day

**Family Complete Chapter 12**

**It is Thursday 10****th**** March :D and in just over 20 hours I go to Justin Biebers concert probably when this is done and posted I have already been but still ha-ha**

**Anyone like Justin Bieber? Tell Me In Your Review =D**

**Stats:****  
Reviews – 51  
Hits – 2,259  
Faves – 9  
Alerts – 16 (whoever alerted me, Thanks :p)**

**ALSO How could I forget, Christmas was on a Saturday in 2010, I am silly ha-ha so this is the year 2010 :D**

That next morning 6am Ashley came running in Troy and Gabriella's room she launched onto the bed landing right in the middle of them both Troy just murmured something and turned over while Gabriella woke up her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit bedroom to see her smiling daughter she was beaming knowing what today was

"Has Santa been?" Ashley asked in a whispered tone

"Ashley is it 6am you do this every year, how about we go to sleep for a few more hours yeah?" Gabriella asked as Ashley yawned

"Okay, then" Ashley obliged and settled down in between her mom and dad

8:30am

Ashley woke up stretching slapping her dad in the face by accident, but Troy didn't move, Gabriella opened her eyes sensing movement and smiled at Ashley sitting up adjusting to the new found light streaming through the vertical blinds which covered the bay window in the main bedroom

"Daddy!" Ashley shrieked as she remembered today was Christmas day

"Ashley!" Troy mimicked her high voice as pulled her onto his chest tickling her in her ticklish spots which were her stomach, neck and under her arms

Ashley squealed with excitement she squirmed on her father's chest as he kept tickling her squealing louder and louder, Charlie started crying halfway through but Gabriella quickly shushed her not wanting to interrupt this lovely bonding moment, for once since the kidnapping Ashley was genuinely happy

Soon after the laughter had died down Ashley had ran to wake up Avia and the boys.

Ashley entered Avia's room cautiously as she knew Avia gets annoyed if you walk in and she is getting dressed though today they never get dressed on Christmas day unless they have visitors and sure as Ashley guessed Avia was asleep still her laptop at the side of her bed and he phone still clutched tightly in her hand

"Avia, Wake up Avia its Christmas day and Santa has been" Ashley said as Avia stirred from the voice she knew all too well

"Hi, Ashley, are we meeting in mom and dad's room?" Avia asked

"Yeah come help me get the boys up" Ashley said heading towards the door

Avia stood up shivering in her tank top and plaid pyjamas pants she slipped on a fluffy jacket and her bunny slippers and grasped Ashley's warm hand, Ashley smiled she decided to wear footsie pyjamas last night since she knew it was cold on Christmas morning it was December

Ashley decided on waking up Jake while Avia woke up Ethan who would wake up his Twin, Ashley did the best she could, which was jumping on Jake's bed, as Jake woke up he pulled Ashley by her legs and she landed on the bed with a soft thud then laughing madly as Jake picked her up spinning her around

"Merry Christmas Ash, has Santa been yet?" Jake asked his sister

"I dunno I hope he has" Ashley said smiling

"Jake stop please Jake" Ashley got out in between giggles, he set a dizzy Ashley on the floor who lifted up her leg and fell flat on her bum

Minutes later Avia had successfully woken up Ethan, and Bradley was up surprisingly, they all headed to Troy and Gabriella's room where they all waited until everyone was ready to go down Gabriella went first holding Charlie since they go Youngest to oldest, then Ashley, Avia, Ethan, Bradley, Jake then Troy went after, as soon as the Living room door opened Ashley and Avia screamed there we 6 huge sacks full of presents with others littered around the sacks there were visibly named with the label on each sack having their names wrote on them, Ethan, Bradley and Jake didn't' believe in Santa Claus and also knew he didn't exist but still played along for Ashley and Avia, and Charlie for when she was older.

They all sat by their respective sacks and each opened presents most presents where similar which was normal, Jake, Ethan and Bradley all got iPhones, and Laptops which where there most expensive presents they also got multiple amounts of clothes PSP Games, PS3 Games and Ethan got games for his XBOX360

Avia, got a brand new Laptop, since her other one was quiet old, it being Gabriella's old one, she also got her very first mobile phone which wasn't to advanced and would be easy for her to use she also got multiple clothes and princess board games which her and Ashley could play

Ashley got a iPod she loved her music and they also had to let Avia put all of Ashley's favourite music on it, it was Purple Ashley's favourite colour and on the back it had engraved Ashley Ella Bolton, Christmas 2010 Ashley also got Multiple clothes as well and Barbie dolls, and a few Jigsaws

Charlie being a few months old, now had more clothes than she needed a lot of soft play items lots of age appropriate teddies and some toys she would be able to use when she was a bit older.

The Children all put their money together and bought Gabriella a tennis bracelet which she had always wanted but never wanted to spend the amount of money but they insisted she kept it and they Bought Troy a High Definition Video Camera and a satellite navigation system there was a note with his Camera which said Watch the video we recorded.

Troy opens the box and took out the fully charged Camera and Jake's face came into view

"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad" Jake said smiling then Ethan and Bradley's face came into view and they both said in Unison "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad" Before blowing a kiss and curtsying like little girls

Next it was Ashley and Avia, Ashley was hid behind Avia because unknown to everyone Ashley was camera shy

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy" Avia said smiling running off before Ashley smiled picking up the camera and zooming it up on her mouth and whispering

"Merry Christmas Daddy I love you, oh and Merry Christmas Mommy I love you so much" Ashley said as she ran out with the camera still on

Lastly they saw Charlie in a little onesie sat on the couch which said Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy on it with a Christmas tree on the top right hand corner.

Gabriella had Tears down her face and Troy was just smiling huge it was the best present he ever had gotten.

Troy and Gabriella decided to not get each other presents this year, so as the children started attacking their own presents and Gabriella played with Charlie, Troy started dinner

Hours later dinner was set out on the table and Lucille and Vixie had arrived, Vixie came alone as her parents were going to their grandparents' house, just as everyone was finishing up Troy got down on One Knee pulled out a box and knelt by Gabriella's chair and said

"Gabriella you have been my girlfriend for years now, we have 6 beautiful children together and I am now ready to make you my fiancée, and then my wife, so Gabriella Maria Montez will you marry me?" Troy asked as Gabriella was speechless; she just nodded as she held back a sob as Troy slipped the ring onto her finger and he lifted her up with ease spinning her around

Troy was ecstatic Gabriella agreed to Marry him and for that he was happy he would give her the huge White wedding she had shared many of times as a little child she would dress up in her mother's wedding dress and prance around the living room with all of her stuffed animals as the audience and she would marry a different one each time she did it

_Flashback_

_7 year old Gabriella was dressed in her mother's wedding dress smiling hugely at the end of her makeshift aisle sat her favourite monkey teddy which she had since she was born she grabbed her small bunch of daises and walked down her makeshift aisle she smiled as she turned around and threw her daises making sure they landed in her elephants teddy lap then she married her monkey teddy, not officially but she ended up marrying every teddy she had, she just hoped one day she would get that white wedding she wanted._

_End Flashback_

"Congratulations Troy, You make me so proud" Lucille said hugging her son tightly as he smiled hugely

"Thanks Mom" Troy said hugging his mom back

Later that day was filled with Troy filming funny moments, Vixie and Jake having way to many kisses under the mistletoe which Jake stole from in between the lounge door for Troy and Gabriella and held it above them two so he had an excuse for kissing

"Damn Mr Bolt—I Mean Troy you have a lot of mistletoe in this house seems like everywhere I go I see more" Vixie said as Jake burst out laughing

"What's so fun—?" Vixie asked as Jake held up the same piece of mistletoe he had decided to stick underneath wherever Vixie stood just to kiss her.

Troy stood up pulling Gabriella with him and he took the mistletoe from Jake held it directly above him and Gabriella and kissed Gabriella softly bur passionately and whispered a sentence that meant so much to her

"I love you so much Gabriella soon to be Bolton, Merry Christmas sweetheart" Troy said hugging Gabriella tightly

"I love you To Troy I cannot wait to be officially a Bolton, Merry Christmas Baby" Gabriella said kissing him again

The rest of the night was spent with laughter that was short lived as a knock sounded on the door

"Hello who are you?" Gabriella asked the young teenager at the door

"Uhmm is Bradley Bolton here?" the young teenager asked

Bradley hearing his name shot to the door before his mom could respond "Thanks mom I'll take it from here, Hi Alexis, come in we can go up into my room" Bradley said as his mom just nodded

"So Bradley how about we don't study and finish what we started at that party before Christmas Break" Alexis suggested he green eyes glittering

Bradley reluctantly let Alexis do whatever she wanted while he turned on the music a little louder than usual so no-one could hear his un0nesercarry moaning, he was only 16 illegal but he was a sixteen year old boy and if he has a hot sexy girlfriend he would have sex with her illegal or not.

**So do you guys like Alexis, next chapter will be New Year :D and then the drama and who point of this story will be put into action so yeah :D uhmm...**

**Like It? Hate It? Review!**

**Wow I feel really light-headed and dizzy right now like I feel like I am really high-up and I am gonna fall woah this is scary!**

**Okay it is over, wow that was Scary.**


	13. Happy New Year

**Family Complete 13**

So this is late yes, it is 2:07am on a Wednesday Morning, Wednesday 30th March 2011, to be exact and I have the hospital in a little over 12 hours by the time you are reading this I have probably already gone

Now note of warning, I have recently ruined an amazing friendship I had with a friend who is a fellow fanfictioner but I will not add her name she will not want the multiple questions you guys may ask, so I do apologise if my writing is not up to my usual standards cause I am pretty upset about it, so sorry.

**Stats:****  
Reviews – 55  
Hits – 2,647  
Faves – 9  
Alerts – 17 (whoever alerted me, Thanks :p)**

_Last Ep.  
Bradley reluctantly let Alexis do whatever she wanted while he turned on the music a little louder than usual so no-one could hear his un-nesercarry moaning, he was only 16 illegal but he was a sixteen year old boy and if he has a hot sexy girlfriend he would have sex with her illegal or not_

Days passed since Bradley and Alexis spent the night together, she left before Ethan and Jake came to bed, but still they all knew that Bradley had a girl in his bedroom

"Dude, what did you an Alexis do?" Jake asked Bradley

"Studied, we have a huge exam coming up when we go back" Bradley answered

"What Lesson?" Jake asked though he was not in Bradley's Year

"Uhmmm. Home Living" Bradley made up

"Oh, I thought they stopped that last year oh well, that exam is easy" Jake said not knowing Bradley was lying

"Jake, they did stop home living last year the only exam we have when we go back is Maths, and Bradley your acing maths you don't need to study" Ethan said

"Okay, I was tutoring Alexis she is failing" Bradley said lying through his teeth

"You Tutor, with rock music turned on full blast?" Ethan asked

"Ethan, shut up before I make you shut up" Bradley seethed, clenching his jaw and tightening his nails into his palms. His knuckles stretched over the bone—turning them white.

"Admit it Brad, you had sex" Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine then if it shuts you up, yes me and Alexis had SEX get over it" Bradley said not noticing his mother standing in the doorway

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON" Gabriella scolded him after she heard he had sex

"Mom?" Bradley asked, turning around—feeling a little scared at the moment.

"I trusted you to study since she had some kind of studying books and I find out you had sex! Bradley your sixteen, illegal" Gabriella kept on going repeating herself before Troy came to see what the commotion was about.

Gabriella looked up the see the book she thought was a studying book, turns out it was a book filled with un-used foil packets and one space was empty

"BRADLEY JAIDEN BOLTON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Troy screamed before hearing Ashley cry, obviously being awoken from her father shouting

"I will be right back don't you dare move from that spot young man" Troy said heading into Ashley's bedroom to comfort his sobbing daughter.

Bradley shuffled his feet, and looked down at the ground. This is what happens when one has a twin, and right now he wished that he didn't have a twin…they got you nothing but trouble. Geez, can't he be trouble free and do what he wants just this freaking once? "Ethan…" he seethed, in a whispered voice, Ethan looked at him.

"Yeah dude..?" he said replied, looking at him attentively.

"I hate you." Ethan just smiled like the dork he was, and walked over to slap Bradley on the shoulder. "Love you to bro."

*With Troy and Ashley*

"Ashley, sweetie what is wrong?" Troy asked his sobbing daughter

"You, Jack, Scary" Ashley said between sobs

"Sorry, Ashley I don't understand" Troy said getting closer to Ashley as she moved further away from him, screaming through her tears

Gabriella entered the room, holding a now asleep Charlie, she was wondering why Ashley was screaming and crying

"What did you do?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing, seriously" Troy said holding his hands up defensively

"Ashley, Sweetie what's wrong?" Gabriella asked stroking her hair after passing Charlie to Troy

"Daddy shouted like Jack" Ashley let out quickly without a breath before sobbing again wrapping her small legs and arms around her mother's body

"Sweetie, daddy was shouting at your brother because he has been naughty not you, Ashley you need to calm down" Gabriella explained as Ashley started struggling to breathe

"GO" Ashley screamed to Troy as he walked out the door

With Troy gone Ashley calmed into her mother and fell asleep due to it being late at night

"Bradley" Troy hissed

"Yeah?" Bradley asked timidly

"Go to sleep we will finish this tomorrow" Troy said before heading into his own room setting Charlie in her crib

The next morning at 8am a knock was sounded on the door and Gabriella opens it to find a tearful Vixie; Gabriella being the only on awake steps outside with Vixie into the cool air and takes her over to the hammock in the front yard.

"Vixie, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked a motherly instinct coming over her at the sight of the crying girl

"Nothing" Vixie says trying to stop her tears

"Now Vixie, I know you wouldn't be knocking here and 8am crying if it was nothing" Gabriella said wrapping the small girl in a tight hug

"It's Jake, he could do so much better than me, and he could have anyone in the whole school" Vixie finally let out

"Vixie, are you serious, Jake talks non-stop about you, he loves you so much, don't you remember Christmas day when you visited?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, he stole the mistletoe and followed me around every time he could he put it above us and kissed me every time" Vixie said smiling at the memory

_Vixie and Jake having way to many kisses under the mistletoe which Jake stole from in between the lounge door for Troy and Gabriella and held it above them two so he had an excuse for kissing_

"_Damn Mr Bolt—I Mean Troy you have a lot of mistletoe in this house seems like everywhere I go I see more" Vixie said as Jake burst out laughing_

"_What's so fun—?" Vixie asked as Jake held up the same piece of mistletoe he had decided to stick underneath wherever Vixie stood just to kiss her._

"Yes Vixie, seriously he adores you, are you going to be joining us tonight for our new years eve party, it's only going to be us, but you are welcome to bring your family too, if you wanna get hear around about 7:30pm today, or you can stay here with Jake, and your family can join later" Gabriella said

"Really?" Vixie asked smiling

"Definitely, just make sure you parents know If they aren't joining us" Gabriella said standing up from the hammock as the air got a lot colder, but she invited Vixie into the house, mentioning that Jake won't be awake for a few more hours

Suddenly a cry from upstairs sounded,

"I have to go and get Charlie, just make yourself at home Vixie" Gabriella offered as she headed up the stairs to get to Charlie

Gabriella came back downstairs with a sleepy Jake following her

"Vixie, why are you here at 9am" Jake said shocked and also covered up his shirtless torso shocked at Vixie being here

"I came to talk things over with your mom, No worries were sorted" Vixie said smiling before going to hug Jake

"Great" Jake said kissing her cheek

*Later That Night*

It was 10pm and everyone was awake Ashley was slowly drifting off into sleep but she wanted to stay awake for the countdown

"Ashley do you want to go to bed, with Avia?" Gabriella asked as Avia was now asleep

"No I want to countdown" Ashley said sitting up further willing her eyes to stay open for 2 more hours

"How about at 11:30pm Daddy will wake you and Avia up so you can count down yeah?" Gabriella asked as Ashley smiled at the thought of that

"Can daddy put me to bed?" Ashley asked

"Sure, Troy, come take Ashley and Avia to bed" Gabriella called as Troy walked over picking Avia up in his arms and Throwing Ashley over his shoulder as she giggled

It was now 11:59.50 and they were getting ready to countdown

"10" said Troy

"9" said Gabriella

"8" Said Jake

"7" Said Vixie

"6" said Bradley

"5" Said Ethan

"4" Said Avia

"3" Said Ashley

"2" Said Alexis

"1" said Ashley once again

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone screamed while Jake and Vixie kissed, Bradley and Alexis kissed, and also Troy and Gabriella kissed.

**Well I wanna end it here because there is the next chapter is gonna be DRAMA filled you find out a bit of why this is a sequel to Déjà Vu (HINT HINT) Déjà Vu :p sorry lol**

**You can guess and if you DO, I can either give you a character in this or just give you a shout out, your choice :D**


	14. Finding Out Part 1 Of 2

**Family Complete 14**

**Wow my lucky number will this lucky number chapter get me a lot of reviews now this is where this story takes off simply reminding you of what happened in Déjà Vu.**

**Not much else to say except REVIEW**

**Stats:****  
Reviews – 58  
Hits – 3,120  
Faves – 9  
Alerts – 19 (whoever alerted me, Thanks :p)**

**Chapter 14**

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone screamed while Jake and Vixie kissed, Bradley and Alexis kissed, and also Troy and Gabriella kissed._

**1 month later**

Gabriella was doing her weekly washing as she came across Bradley's bench jeans she checked the pockets to find 2 unopened condoms she put them on the shelf reminding herself to give them back to him later knowing he was 17 and although he was illegal at least he was safe, or so she thought.

Jake was messing around with Charlie when his cell phone rang

"Hello?" Jake asked

"Hey it's Alexis you brothers girlfriend where is Bradley?" Alexis asked

"You're asking me this? At 10am on a Saturday morning?" Jake asked

"Still asleep?" Alexis questioned

"You got it, but when he wakes up I can mention you called or you can come on over" Jake said picking up and whining Charlie

"Sure, just tell him I called thanks Jake" Alexis said before hanging up

"Come on Charlie lets go get you a bottle" Jake said shifting Charlie into a comfortable position before he started making her a bottle

Jake always helped his mom on a Saturday morning their dad slept in as always so Jake helped with the youngest ones but Ashley was not awake yet

Jake fed Charlie, burped her and after that she went right to sleep, Jake then went to check if anyone else was awake, Avia was on her laptop as per usual, Ashley was awake, but sleepy still watching SpongeBob DVD's in bed trying hard to stay awake.

Ethan was in bed listening to his iPod and Bradley was there on the top bunk still asleep

"Dude pass me you headphones" Jake said as Ethan got the idea and stuck on a heavy metal song on full blast, he set each headphone near Bradley's ear and pressed play it was loud enough for Avia to hear in her room but Bradley just swatted the air and rolled over

"Bradley Alexis Called" Jake said which at her name he shot up banging his head on the ceiling

"Ouch dude you promised to swap with me" Bradley said pointing to Ethan

"Okay tonight I will sheesh" Ethan said dodging the pillow Bradley lashed

"Bradley, Alexis call her back" Jake said before this argument could go any further

"Yeah, Thanks" Bradley said jumping off the bunk cell phone in hand he scrolled to Alexis hit call and waited for his girlfriend to answer

"Hello?" Alexis answered

"Lexi baby, what's up?" Bradley asked

"Can you come over, maybe with your mom and dad, I and my parents need to tell you and your parents something" Alexis said holding back a sob

"Sure I'll text you before I leave" Bradley said hanging up without a goodbye one thing running through his head, what did Alexis want to tell him that he needed his parents with him

As Soon as Troy was up and dressed Him, Gabriella and Bradley where on their way to Alexis' house, Jake and Ethan in charge of the little ones

They arrived just as Alexis was arriving home

"Bradley, Troy, Gabriella come in" Alexis said hesitating after Bradley

"Lexi, what's up I am worried now" Bradley said sitting next to her

"Bradley, Son sit with your mom and dad, this is a serious matter now" Alexis' Father stated

Bradley got up re-taking his seat in-between his mother and father

"Okay Bradley, Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, I'm pregnant, Bradley was my first and only so I know it is his, I am 2 months along so it happened that time we 'studied' before Christmas" Alexis said burying her face in her hand Troy and Gabriella had that sense of Déjà Vu was over them from back then, although Troy did not know she was pregnant she was seventeen too and Troy had imagined found out about his son's the only sense of Déjà Vu they felt was being seventeen in love and almost parents.

**Short I know but I wanted the sense of the chapter I will have the next one up tomorrow I will do this in parts part one and part two just cause I am generous**

**Like It? Hate It? Review!**


	15. Finding Out Part 2 of 2

**Family Complete 15**

**I am typing this at 10:19pm I am sorry I am typing it so late I totally forgot about it and I don't feel 100% but my sore throat has gone while my hay fever sneezing and blocked nose remains**

**Not much else to say except REVIEW**

**Stats:****  
Reviews – 58 – 63 (thanks guys)  
Hits – 3,246  
Faves – 9  
Alerts – 19 **

**Previously:**

"_Okay Bradley, Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, I'm pregnant, Bradley was my first and only so I know it is his, I am 2 months along so it happened that time we 'studied' before Christmas" Alexis said burying her face in her hand Troy and Gabriella had that sense of Déjà Vu was over them from back then, although Troy did not know she was pregnant she was seventeen too and Troy had imagined found out about his son's the only sense of Déjà Vu they felt was being seventeen in love and almost parents_

**Chapter 15**

Bradley was stunned he remembers that night he remembers he did not use protection but the one thing he didn't think of was getting her pregnant, out of the chances they had sex and maybe the condom spilt or they didn't use one it would be this time that he gets her pregnant.

"YOU!" Bradley heard as Alexis' Dad launched towards him literally

"DAD, You Promised" Alexis screamed storming over standing in front of the cowering boy

"Alexis move I do not want you to get hurt" Her father screeched

"DAD you promised you wouldn't hurt him, I love Bradley yeah sure were young, seventeen but look at Mr Bolton adn Miss Montez six children and they had Bradley and Ethan when Miss Montez was seventeen" Alexis said

"Ah, so it runs in the family does it, I blame you for your son getting my daughter pregnant" Alexis's father (Jason) said squaring up to Troy

"Look, our son did nothing wrong he was probably caught up in the moment, Bradley is a good kid" Troy said

"Now you can let your daughter do whatever she wants with that child, weather she keeps in, aborts it, or puts it up for adoption" Troy said

"Well it is a child that should not be here she is young and not old enough to take care of a child so Alexis tomorrow you abort that child" Jason said before his wife Alice cut in

"Jason, no she canot abort a child that can live a life" Alice stated

"Alice, your on her side now?" Jason asked

"No, she can put it up for adoption" Alice said before Alexis let out a sob

"Mommy, I want this child" Alexis stated before Bradley pulled Alexis into his arms

"Bradley how about you take Alexis back home settle her in your room while we finish here" Gabriella said kissing her son's forehead as he took her upstairs to get a few items

"You heard your daughter let her keep the child, we can offer support" Gabriella said

"You would think that you kept you two sons how did you survive?" Jason spat

"I moved into an apartment and took online school courses, while I had my inheritance money from when my grandma died I made a life for myself sure it was hard at times but it was worth it" Gabriella said tearing up at the memory at when she first held Bradley and Ethan in her arms

"Well if my daughter wants to keep that child she can keep in but she loses a house" Jason spat back

"She can live with us, we can offer her a room, a family and a safe caring environment, since Charlie will be in a bed by the time her child is born she can have Charlie's crib" Gabriella said

"Who the hell is Charlie?" Jason asked

"None of your business" Troy said interlacing his fingers with Gabriella's walking out ordering Bradley to go and collect everything of Alexis' while he took Alexis and Gabriella to the car

Troy came back took 2 of the 4 suitcases and Bradley took the rest also carrying her laptop case, Jason stood pretty proud he didn't care his daughter was leaving he did not want his daughter having a bastard child

They arrived home to the Bolton's and Bradley and Alexis where attacked immediately by Ashley who loved Alexis

"Alexis, you wanna play dollies, Avia doesn't want to play with me" Ashley asked

"Hey Ashley, how about a little later" Alexis said as Ashley smiled before running off

"Mom, hurry up and take Charlie off me she won't stop crying" Ethan said before Alexis stood before him taking the crying child off him and burped her as she stopped crying and settled down

"Natural" Gabriella said smiling

"Uhmm... sorry she was in distress I knew what was up with her, here's Charlie" Alexis said handing Gabriella Charlie before heading upstairs

"I'm gonna go see if she is okay" Bradley said heading up the stairs after her

"Alexis, are you okay?" Avia asked noticing Alexis crying, she didn't make it through the door she collapsed on the landing

"Yeah, I am fine" Alexis said pushing off teh floor heading into Bradley's room getting on the top bunk and falling asleep

"Where is she?" Bradley asked Avia

"Your Room" Avia said pointing

"Thank You" Bradley said heading into his room smiling as he saw her now asleep he climbed in with her begging the bed to hold their weight slipped his hands under her t-shirt resting his warm hands on the stomach that hadn't even changed, he too fell asleep dreaming of his new little family that was only 7 month away

"Bradley dude, I thought you wanted to switch" Ethan said climbing up the ladder

"Hi Alexis" Ethan said as he got up

"Dude, I'll switch with you later tonight" Bradley said covering his eyes shielding it from the light

"Brad, it's 10pm" Jake said

"Jake switch with Me so Alexis can share the bed with me" Bradley said

"Why?" Jake asked

"She is with child" Bradley stated

"Wow, you knocked her up? Nice One Dude" Ethan said patting his back

"I didn't intend on it but still my child so yes please swap" Bradley asked Jake

"Sure I get to be an uncle at 18" Jake said happy

"Your Happy?" Bradley asked Jake

"Hell yeah" Jake said jumping onto the top bunk with ease throwing the pillows to Bradley as he passed the others keeping the comforter as Jake's bed was a queen sized bed *remember back to Déjà Vu when Jake came home*

*2am*

Bradley and Alexis were still Awake Alexis not wanting to sleep

"Do you think my dad really wanted me to get an abortion?" Alexis asked

"Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing I mean parents do that sometimes" Bradley answered hugging her still

"Yeah but I mean we made it out of love and I told you so how can he be so negative about it?" Alexis asked feeling the tears stinging her eyes again

"Bradley?" A shy timid voice asked from the doorway

"Ashley, What's Up?" Bradley asked concerned at the tear stricken girl

"I had a bad dream I want cuddles" Ashley said hugging him as he had gotten out of bed

"Ashley come over here you'll have to squeeze in by the wall then I can hold you and Alexis okay?" Bradley asked as Ashley just latched onto him burying her face in his neck sobbing still

*10am*

"Troy, Troy you have to come and see this" Gabriella said pulling his arm

There was Bradley his facing Ashley who was hugging him for dear life, Alexis was hugging Bradley as the comforter was half down their bodies Ashley's feet just about showing

"I Think Bradley and Alexis are going to be great parents even at seventeen" Troy said snapping a quick picture

"Yeah, they will be" Gabriella said hugging into Troy's side

"Hey Mom, since your so cool with Bradley being pregnant with Alexis, would it be cool if I got Vixie pregnant?" Jake asked not seriously he wanted to see how they react

"If it was accidental yes, because it was done through love, best you've done with that girl is kiss her though, but we would appreciate it if you didn't get her pregnant until you know for sure she is the one and maybe your slightly older" Gabriella said smiling before leaving the room, hearing Charlie's quiet cry

Troy smiled taking another picture before leaving the room to go and start breakfast for when the 6 children woke up, excluding Charlie.

**There we go it was longer and I posted it when I said I would :p waiting for a friend to come back from dinner and holy shit is is 3:30am god didn't know it was so late damn it I have to go to bed I am up early tomorrow I already know it is gonna be an off day, GUESS WHAT I am EIGHTEEN in 7 days, 9****th**** May :D Leave Me EIGHTEEN REVIEWS that would be amazing if I did get eighteen reviews I wanna say thanks to the following six people who reviews the last chapter**

**DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron  
Fishing  
YogaLuva  
Bluebell140  
PumpkingKing5**

**Even if that got doubled I would be happy so yeah anyways REVIEW**


	16. Wetting The Bed

**Family Complete 16**

**So it is 5:04pm on my 18****th**** Birthday haha so you can all gimme lovely reviews for updating on my birthday haha so yeah maybe I'll get 18 =] someone how doubt it but anyways on with the story**

**Stats:****  
Reviews –67  
Hits – 3,604  
Faves – 10  
Alerts – 20**

**Previously:**

_****__Troy smiled taking another picture before leaving the room to go and start breakfast for when the 6 children woke up, excluding Charlie._

**Chapter 16**

"Mmm, I smell something good, cooking for breakfast" Bradley said descending the stairs, freshly showered.

"Where's Alexis?" Gabriella asked her son

"Sleeping still, so is Ashley" Bradley said before he heard padding of feet on the landing

"Actually I think Ashley is awake" Bradley said going to check she was okay, since she was shouting his name, quietly

"BRADLEY!" Ashley whisper shouted

"Ashley, what's up?" Bradley asked her picking her up

"The beds wet, but it wasn't me" Ashley said innocently

"Okay let's go check it" Bradley said walking in to the bedroom, seeing Alexis standing up in horror from her wetting the bed

"Ashley go downstairs I'll be down in a minute" Bradley said as he set her down

"Bradley I am so sorry, I feel so silly" Alexis stated before starting again "I am 17 not a baby I stopped wetting the bed when I was 5" Alexis said before crying

Bradley said nothing instead he took Alexis into his arms and hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder and set her down on the couch underneath the window in the bedroom once she had calmed down, he still uttered no words, just changed the bed covers before tossing the other ones out the door, to put into the washing machine.

"Sorry Bradley" Alexis said as he came back into the run looking up at him with tear filled eyes

"It's okay Alexis, come on lets go down and get some breakfast" Bradley said taking her hand interlacing their fingers

Alexis took two steps out the bedroom door before throwing her hand over her mouth and dashing backwards to the bathroom just about making it to the toilet

"One downside of being pregnant, is the morning sickness" Gabriella told her son as she rounded the corner

Bradley sighed before heading into the bathroom to see how Alexis was, to see her resting her against the toilet bowl, face as pale as snow as if she had seen a ghost.

"Come on baby, lets get some food in you" Bradley said picking her up

Bradley took them both downstairs setting her at the island in the middle and he sat next to her

"Bradley" Ashley said

"Hey Ashley, have a good sleep with me and Alexis?" Bradley asked

"Yes the bed is comfy" Ashley said smiling

"Bradley, I don't feel all to great" Alexis said swaying in her seat

"Lexi, what's up with you today?" Bradley asked steadying her

"Alexis, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen

"Meh" Alexis said before running upstairs

"Should i?" Bradley asked as Gabriella shook her head

"Mom, what's up with her? She wet the bed, threw up twice and has totally lost her appetite being pregnant sucks for girls" Bradley said

"It's life, some girls take it worse than other girls after having Avia I no longer suffered my loss of appetite" Gabriella said as Gabriella huffed before walking into the pantry retrieving a box of Coco Flakes and pouring 5 bowls for Ethan, Avia, Ashley, Jake and himself.

"Ashley how much milk do you want?" Bradley asked

"only a little bit" Ashley replied

"Mommy?" Ashley asked

"Yes Ash?" Gabriella asked

"Can you plait my hair?" Ashley asked

"Sure after breakfast" Gabriella said as Avia skidded into the room

"Mom, Alexis looks terrible I never want to be pregnant" Avia said setting herself down in an empty seat

"Avia, not everyone experiacnes the same as Alexis" Gabriella said smiling

"Mom? Does everyone have to have babies?" Avia asked

"No, not everyone" Gabriella said leaving before she got any unusual questions going intot the living room settlinh next to Troy who was watching the world news

"You'll never guess what Avia just asked me" Gabriella said resting her head on his chest

"Something about school she asked me yesterday if she will get her head flushed down the toilet in high school" Troy said shaking his head slightly

Gabriella's head shot up looking at him in disbelief "I hope you told her no" Gabriella said sitting up straighter

"I told her to ask Ethan" Troy said yawning

"ETHAN" Gabriella shouted

"Mom, I was sleeping" Ethan said sleepily as he entered the living room

"Where? Bedroom was empty" Gabriella asked confused

"Basement" Ethan replied,

"Anyways, what did you tell Avia when she asked about High School?" Gabriella asked hoping he said no

"I never actually answered her she only asked once then left me" Ethan said yawning turning towards the basement door

"Thank God" Gabriella whispered to herself going back upstairs

"Miss Montez?" Alexis asked

"Yes Alexis" Gabriella answered

"Can I ask you something?" Alexis asked

"Sure Come on Alexis" Gabriella said leading them into her and Troy's room where Charlie was asleep in her crib

"Should i get an abortion I can't take this sickness and loss of appetite, I really want this child something of me and Bradley but this sickness is horrible I mean I am 17 and haven't wet the bed since I was 5" Alexis said breaking down in tears as Gabriella comforted her.

**Well ending here short but it is late, and I wanna get to bed before my new hamster wakes up and may make a noise, only got her today and already love her... anyways yes**

**Next Chapter**

**Gabriella helps Alexis make a big choice**

**Ashley makes a big mistake**

**Bradley and Ethan argue of Alexis**

**Vixie has a important talk with Jake**

**Troy and Gabriella think something is wrong with Charlie, what could it be?**

**Avia faces a problem in school**


	17. Abortion?

Family Complete 17

Sooo, 12:53am on Friday 27th May :) in exactly a MONTH I have my operation :o it's finally dawning on me kinda scary to be honest, want a starting date and time? Here it is

Starting Date: Friday 27th May 2011  
Starting Time: 12:54am

**Stats:****  
Reviews –67  
Hits – 3,604  
Faves – 11  
Alerts – 20**

**Chapter 17 - **

_Previously..._

"_Should i get an abortion I can't take this sickness and loss of appetite, I really want this child something of me and Bradley but this sickness is horrible I mean I am 17 and haven't wet the bed since I was 5" Alexis said breaking down in tears as Gabriella comforted her._

**Vixie has a important talk with Jake**

**Avia faces a problem in school**

"Alexis think this through, abortion is killing a child, before it even has a life, if you seriously do not want this child, carry it, and put it up for adoption, but Alexis it is a huge choice, think it through and whatever choice you choose I will respect it and I am sure Bradley will too" Gabriella said as Alexis hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Gabriella, your truly a life saver" Alexis said as she walked out the room towards the room both boys where in

"Alexis, please tell you bonehead of a boyfriend that girls, only like us cause were strong" Ethan said

"Uhmm... Bradley what's your idea?"Alexis asked

"Girls only like us for our looks and personality" Bradley said flashing his Bolton smile which he acquired from him father

"Sorry Eth, I agree with Bradley, that smile is to die for" Alexis said going to hug Bradley

"Psh, I knew you'd pick his side, so unfair, I'm gonna ask mom" Ethan said running off

"Mom, answer me this, do girls like us cause were strong, or for our looks and personality?" Ethan asked

"The last one, not all guys are strong" Gabriella said, plus your dad's smile, amazing, you have my mouth

"What? I have girl lips?" Ethan asked shocked

"Eth, calm it" Gabriella said as Ethan calmed down before stomping off towards Avia's room

"Avia, come back cookie with me, Bradley is to busy with Alexis, Jake is texting Vixie, Ashley is too young, come on Avia" Ethan begged

"Ethan, leave me to sleep" Avia said pulling the quilt over her head

"Avia, it's 2 in the afternoon, come on" Ethan said pulling her by the legs

"Ugh! Ethan" Avia said as she hit the floor at the foot of her bed

"Finally" Ethan said "Come on were making Cookies" Ethan said leading the way

Avia silently trudged downstairs in her still groggy state

"Avia!" Ashley shouted as she spotted her sister

"Hey Ash, what you watching?" Avia said hoping to get out of making cookies

"Good Luck Charlie" Ashley murmured, eyes not leaving the television

"AVIA" Ethan shouted as Avia mentally cursed and got up walking into the kitchen

"Ethan, I hate making cookies why can't you make them alone" Avia asked

"Just get stirring Avia" Ethan said pushing the eggs, flour and sugar in a bowl closer to her as she picked up the wooden spoon and started stirring without any enthusiasm

Avia and Ethan finally had all 20 cookies in the oven and Avia was now on the couch with Disney Channel on television as she was slowly falling asleep again, she liked sleeping on Sundays, because she hated having so much school in the week

Gabriella came down with Charlie on her hip, just as Troy came through the front door, as he had been shopping

"How's my 2 favourite girls?" Troy asked

"2 more in here dad" Avia said from her closed eye state

"Okay how's my four favourite girls?" Troy asked smiling

"Daddy!" Ashley said running out cookie in hand

"Ashley, put that cookie back" Gabriella said before Ashley could take a bite

"Ethan said so" Ashley said

"Fine" Gabriella said shifting Charlie as she started to cough, with no sign of stopping

"Pass her here" Troy said dropping the shopping bags taking the child into his arms and hitting her softly on her back

Charlie didn't stop coughing and that is when Gabriella knew something was seriously wrong

"JAKE!" Gabriella shouted

"Yeah mom?" Jake asked

"I'm taking Charlie the hospital with your father, you're in charge, no eating the cookie, and I'll text you about dinner situations" Gabriella said grabbing her cell phone, shoulder bag and keys as Troy shifted the child still coughing violently into her all in one kind of like ski suit, placing a white beanie on her head as she was going blue in the face now, from the air leaving her lungs and none entering, she finally slowed down the violent coughing to get some colour back in her face, to lose it all again to another coughing fit.

They arrived at the children's hospital no more than 15 minutes later and took Charlie in to the Accident and Emergency area and due to her losing breath she was taken in almost immediately

They were informed that Charlie could most likely have croup, but a severe case of it as she kept coughing for longer than a simple cough would be, they prescribed her cough medicine to put either in a warm bottle of milk or on a medicine spoon whichever was easier.

They were home within 30 minutes and Jake was surprised to see them home so early

"What's up with Charlie?" Jake asked spotting the baby asleep in the car seat

"Croup" Troy replied simply, smiling

"Ahh... Alexis wants to talk to you mom, she sounds seriously scared, Bradley is with her right now" Jake said taking Ashley into the playroom

"I'll get dinner started, send Bradley down to help, you talk to Alexis" Troy said kissing her forehead putting Charlie is the bassinette in the living room where Avia was now sleeping

"Alexis... What's Up?" Gabriella asked spotting her sitting there crying her eyes out, Bradley hugging her

"She just burst out into tears, asking me to get you" Bradley said in a worried tone

"Alexis, sweetie, come here" Gabriella said holding her arms out, sitting on the other side of Alexis

Alexis moved out of Bradley's grip into Gabriella's and Gabriella shooed him and he went down to help Troy make dinner

*With Troy, Ethan, Jake, Ashley and Bradley"

"Ashley get the cups out of the cupboard down there" Troy said

"Okay Daddy" Ashley said smiling

"Jake get plates" Troy said to his eldest

"Done" Jake said getting them out a plastic one for Ashley as she wasn't exactly having alot

"Ethan, forks and knifes" Troy said trying to stop the potatoes from boiling over

"Okay" Ethan said getting them off the cutlery rack on the windowsill

"Bradley, Make Charlie's Formula" Troy said a Bradley knew why his dad was making him do it, he got the instruction leaflet of the notice board and went over to the bottle maker and started making in making sure the kettle boiled

*With Alexis and Gabriella*

"So Alexis, what made you cry?" Gabriella asked

"Well me and Bradley were talking and he started coming out with baby names and it set me off, since I may abort it, I don't want to tell him, he seems so happy about becoming a father, I don't want to ruin it for him, and, and I don't know what to do about it" Alexis whispered before bursting into tears at the end of it all

"The best thing I can say is forget about aborting it now, talk to Bradley about options and I am pretty sure he will be all for whatever you decide to do, but forget about the abortion option" Gabriella said hugging Alexis as Alexis nodded slowly

*At Dinner*

"So Avia, enjoy your sleep?" Troy asked in a joking way

"Yeah, it was nice" Avia replied still obviously embarrassed about being caught asleep in the day

"Ashley, did you enjoy the cookies?" Troy asked

"Yeah they were yummy, and also while Avia was gone, Ethan let me lick the spoon" Ashley said smiling and Ethan looked down as if saying why did you go and say that.

"Oh did he Ashley?" Troy now asking jokingly which Ashley did not catch on too

"Uh-huh, but it's not a naughty thing he put the spoon in the wash after" Ashley said getting her brother out of trouble

"Okay, Ash" Troy said as the table fell silent as everyone ate, and Gabriella fed Charlie her bottle after she had eaten her own meal

Alexis wanted to eat upstairs, so Bradley ate with her, but she did come down to watch a movie with the whole family it was Ethan's time to pick.

"What rating is it?" Ethan asked

"Ashley, you sleepy?" Troy asked

"Nope!" Ashley said smiling

"PG (parental guidance) Eth" Gabriella said before Troy could reply

Ethan picked the first movie he could see under PG, which turned out to be Enchanted, which Avia, Alexis and Ashley did not oblige to

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince, I'm hoping, comes with this, that's what brings ever-aftering so happy, that's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch, so to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss" Avia and Ashley sang loudly, but in tune and Gabriella just laughed at them with their wild arm movements.

Soon everyone was asleep including the three boys who were obviously tired, Troy took Ashley and Avia to bed, while Gabriella woke the other four and sent them to bed.

*Next Morning, School*

Avia was walking to her 3rd period class, which was science now, she liked science, but it wasn't her favourite subject and her teacher Mr. Wallows liked to do surprise pop quizzes on almost every 3rd period class, so she was walking as slow as she could also stopping by her locker to kill time knowing if she walked in RIGHT before he could start the pop quiz, he would get to occupied by her arriving late and forget about it.

As Avia turned to corner, she was pulled backwards, with a hand covering her mouth, and one covering her eyes, as she was pushed into a closet of some kind and the door locked, Avia located the light switch and immediately started hyper-ventilating, she gets claustrophobic always has done since she was in the closet with Ashley, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her Mother and Father and Jake, knowing all three of them would respond, she immediately got a response back from an obviously frantic Troy

Avia, Sweetie, where are you? Dad

Avia quickly sent a reply saying

In school, in a closet, close to my 3rd period class, uhmm... room 201

Troy got it and replied

What the hell are you doing in a closest Av? Never mind I'll be there in five minutes, hang tight

Avia smiled and just sat there and five minutes later the door was pried open by Troy, also another teacher was holding two girls by their wrists

"Apologize" Mr, Jacobson said

"Sorry for locking you in a closet Avia" Angel said

Angel was a freshman, who basically got caught in the wrong kind of people she has long bleached hair which was bleached blonde, green eyes and was a short 5ft

"Sorry" Mumbled Jess

Jess was a senior and had long blonde hair and blue eyes she is the biggest bitch of school, and always picked on the younger people, she was a tall 5ft 3

"Thanks Dad" Avia said as the other girls ran off

"No problem Avia" Troy said hugging his daughter close

"Avia, get to class" Mr Jacobson said as Avia nodded, hugging her father one last time before leaving

Troy was walking across the playground after picking up sign-up sheets for Charlie and this is where Ashley's class where out doing PE

"DADDY" Ashley screamed

"Ashley!" Troy said picking her up

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked her dad as she was settled on his hip in her golden yellow PE t-shirt and maroon shorts

"I came to see Avia, and got some sheets so Charlie can come here when she is old enough" Troy said

"Charlie is coming here?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, sweetie she is, now you go back to your race, and mommy will be here to pick you up later okay?" Troy asked as Ashley nodded and as he set her down she ran back over to her teacher who sent Troy a wave

Later that day at East High Ethan and Bradley where in a heated discussion

"Dude, lay off my girlfriend I love her" Bradley said defending Alexis

"Look Bradley, she is pregnant your gonna be tied into a family at 18, it's not normal" Ethan said

"Mom has us at 17" Bradley shot back

"Yeah, times are different, Dad ran off" Ethan tried

"Mom ran off, and didn't tell dad, god Ethan do you pay attention?" Bradley asked

"My GPA is higher than yours" Ethan shouted

"By one mark, get over yourself, and leave Alexis out of this" Bradley said before sprinting out the lunch room

*With Jake*

Jake was sitting in the library when I text came through

Meet Me Cafeteria, Usual Table xx Vixie

Jake was up to his feet, and out the door towards the Cafeteria, anything to talk to his girl

"Hey Vix" Jake said kissing her cheek

"Hey Jake, come on we need to talk" Vixie said

"Uhm.. Okay" Jake said hoping it was not what he thought

"Okay" Vixie said taking a deep breath

"Look, Vix if your gonna break up with me can you just do it without the suspense" Jake said

"Oh Jake I am not gonna break up with you" Vixie said

"Oh..." Jake uttered

"I was gonna ask you to meet my parents, and to also invite you on our annual family holiday, we have an extra seat as my older brother has baseball camp, and we need someone in teenager range to fill in and I would love it if you could come, we are going to Hawaii and then London, two weeks in each place it will be amazing" Vixie said smiling huge

"I'd love to meet your parents and go on Holiday, but I'd have to ask my mom and dad about the holiday, you cn come over after school, yeah?" Jake asked as Vixie nodded happy that he agreed

**So this has gotta be one of my longest stories, AND I am proud of it wrote this while listening to Judas, Born This Way By Lady Gaga. On The Floor by JLo and Just Can't Get Enough by The Black Eyed Peas so if it is weird in anyway I am sorry :p**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter**

**Jake meets Vixie's Family**

**Angel and Jess receive punishment**

**Alexis hears about Ethan's and Bradley's argument**

**Gabriella feels as though she doesn't want Charlie going to Private School**

**Avia gets into more trouble with Angel and Jess when they are paired up in gym (Older students take younger students and teach them)**

**Ashley feels as thought to much attention is foucsed on Alexis rather than her**


	18. Meeting The Andrews

**Family Complete Chapter 18**

**In exactly 20 days I have my operation :( hopefully it goes alright and it won't bother me anymore, Want a starting date and time? Here it is**

**Starting Date: Tuesday 7****th**** June 2011  
Starting Time: 10:23pm  
**

**Stats:****  
Reviews –78  
Hits – 4,293  
Faves – 13  
Alerts – 20**

_**Previously:**_

_****__"Look, Vix if your gonna break up with me can you just do it without the suspense" Jake said_

"_Oh Jake I am not gonna break up with you" Vixie said_

"_Oh..." Jake uttered_

"_I was gonna ask you to meet my parents, and to also invite you on our annual family holiday, we have an extra seat as my older brother has baseball camp, and we need someone in teenager range to fill in and I would love it if you could come, we are going to Hawaii and then London, two weeks in each place it will be amazing" Vixie said smiling huge_

"_I'd love to meet your parents and go on Holiday, but I'd have to ask my mom and dad about the holiday, you can come over after school, yeah?" Jake asked as Vixie nodded happy that he agreed_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Jake meets Vixie's Family**

School ended quickly for Jake and Vixie and they opted for the walk home instead of a smelly school bus ride, they arrived home just as the others arrived on the bus stop a few houses down.

Vixie and Jake walked through the door followed by Alexis and Bradley, who was followed by Ethan, Avia and Ashley

Gabriella was nursing Charlie in the kitchen so that was off-limits right now but Troy was sitting on the couch directing the children to specific places for homework

"Alexis and Bradley go into the study, Ethan and Avia go into Avia's room and Ashley your with me so I can help you with your handwriting in the second study down the hall, Jake you can use the second study with Vixie once me and Ashley are done" Troy said getting up stretching his legs

"Okay Dad" Jake replied taking a seat on the couch pulling Vixie into his side just as his mom came through the kitchen doors rocking Charlie to sleep

"Mind if I hold Charlie?" Vixie asked shyly

"Sure, be careful she may cough up since she has just been fed" Gabriella said passing over the rag just in case Charlie did cough up

"Hey mom me and Vixie want to ask you something" Jake said

"Sure go ahead" Gabriella said smiling

"Well Vixie's parents are going on holiday but her brother has camp this summer so they need a male teenager to fill his space and Vixie invited me I was just wondering if you would let me go" Jake asked hoping it was a yes

"Well me and your father will have to discuss it but I don't see why not, that would leave you not entering the discussion on when we choose our family holiday destination if you agree to that then I guess you can go" Gabriella said smiling at her son as a smile graced his face matching the smile on Vixie's face

"Also Mom, tomorrow night I am meeting Vixie's parents so I won't be home for dinner" Jake said standing up spotting his dad exiting the second study with Ashley holding her handwriting sheet smiling she was happy because she was finally up to the letter Z, which she also liked since she only had to draw 2 things which she drew a sign saying Zoo and a Zebra, which Troy helped her drawing the animal.

"Hey Brie, you look deep in thought oh I had the sign-up sheets for Charlie" Troy said

"That's what I am thinking about, can we put her down in River Bank Elementary, I don't want to put her in Private School once Avia and Ashley has left she will be coming home alone and River Bank Elementary is closer and on a lot safer route" Gabriella said as Charlie moved in her arms

"Well I can go down and get sign-up sheets, Ashley will be disappointed" Troy said taking Charlie into his arms

"Well we can read over River Banks introduction manual and compare it to Four Trees Private School okay?" Gabriella asked standing up and walking over to a teary eyed Alexis

"Alexis what's up?" Gabriella asked

"Bradley and Ethan, they argued over me" Alexis let out before a sob

"Alexis come on into the laundry room, the only room not occupied at the moment" Gabriella said leading the way keeping hold of Alexis' hand on the way though

"What did Ethan say, since I think Bradley would have stood up for you" Gabriella said

"Eth-Ethan said, that Bradley would be tied down with a child at age 18 and that I should abort the child to stop keeping Bradley tied down with a family, then he said that Troy ran away with you when he didn't he didn't know and he suggested that Bradley should run away" Alexis let out all in one breath sobbing in-between

"Alexis, listen Bradley loves you and you child way too much to run away, and you know Bradley does not want you to abort it he loves you way too much and I bet Bradley stood up for you as for Ethan wait here" Gabriella said as Alexis pushed herself up onto the Dryer where Gabriella was just sitting

"ETHAN JAMES BOLTON DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Gabriella shouted up waking Charlie in the process who Troy calmed down almost instantly

"Mom, seriously you have terrible timing I go to take a nap and you shout so loud you wake up the whole street" Ethan said coming down in just a pair of plaid pyjama shorts and I fleecy blanket wrapper around his torso

"Laundry Room now" Gabriella said eyes blazing with Anger

"Fine, Fine, Hi Lexi" Ethan said spotting Alexis sitting there

"APOLOGIZE" Gabriella said sternly

"Uhmm... Sorry Alexis for err, sorry" Ethan said unsure of why he was apologizing

"The whole tired down with a family APOLOGIZE" Gabriella said catching on he had no idea why he was apologizing

"You Heard? I didn't mean it Bradley was getting on my back about getting a girlfriend and I was wound up so I just said stuff I didn't mean, Alexis I am hugely sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Ethan said

"It's Okay Eth" Alexis said hugging him and smiling at Gabriella in a thanking manner

The rest of that day played out perfect, Vixie stayed for dinner but then headed home before 8pm, Ashley was in bed by 9pm and the others went up at 10pm while Charlie slept from earlier that day only to be woken up at 2am for her usual feed

*Four Trees Private School Avia's Gym Class*

"Right Girls Pair Up With a senior or freshman, hurry up" Coach yelled

Avia stood there shifting side to side on her feet

"Come on Av, you're with me and Angel, Come on" Jessica said holding out her hand

"Great Move Jess, extra credit for you" Coach said as Avia looked frightened

"Grab a volleyball and get shooting" Coach Yelled and now Avia was fearful

"Coach, I don't feel all to great" Avia tried to lie her way out

"Take a breather for 5 minutes see how you feel after that" Coach said as Avia smiled and sat down on the bleachers grabbing her water bottle off to the side, it wasn't a total lie thinking of volleyball with Angel and Jess was making her sick to her stomach thinking about it

Avia had to do Gym but luckily Jess got called home for a family problem and Angel is weak without Jess so they played Volleyball like normal people, that was until Jess came back and Avia knew now she couldn't lie her way out and each time Jess served the ball was aimed at Avia's faces she took 5 to the face and 3 to other parts of her body before she claimed she had enough and limped her way to the nurses office where Troy picked her up 15 minutes later after being called.

"Daddy, do not make me go back to school" Avia begged

"Avia, look I am going to speak to Mr, Jacobson tomorrow and get Angel and Jessica expelled what they did and you have a nurses' file and bruises to prove it how is your leg" Troy asked

"Sore can you switch ice packs?" Avia asked not wanting to move

"Sure" Troy said switching the ice packs on Avia's leg

"Hello, Can I speak to Mr. Jacobson, it is Mr Bolton, Avia Bolton's father" Troy said now on the phone

"Sure, I'll transfer you through" The Receptionist said

"Mr. Jacobson, how can I help you?" Mr Jacobson said

"Avia today got hit with volleyballs by Angel and Jessica, and I need to know if you can expel them, because the extent of Avia's injuries is severe" Troy said to Mr. Jacobson

"How severe?" Mr Jacobson asked

"Bruising to the face, arms and legs, and one leg she can hardly move but it is not broken" Troy said passing Avia an Advil

"Okay I'll take a look at her nurses file and call you tomorrow with a solution keep Avia and Ashley off school till I get a solution since Angel and Jess may turn onto Ashley while Avia is out of school" Mr Jacobson said

"Okay Thank You, Bye" Troy said hanging up looking at his daughter who was fighting the drowsiness brought on by the Advil she had just taken

*With Jake* 3pm*

"Come on Jake, we can either walk the 15 minute walk or take the bus" Vixie said smiling

"The Bus, looks like it is gonna rain" Jake said in his t-shirt, shorts and light jacket

"Okay, come on" Vixie said jogging over towards bus 3

They travelled the short journey and got out walking 2 minutes up to Vixie's front door

"My brother won't be home but never mind you can meet my mom, dad and sister" Vixie smiled at Jake

"Okay" Jake said nervous

"Mom, Dad, Carter, this is Jake, my boyfriend" Vixie said smiling

"Hello Jake, you can call me Paul, nice to meet you" Vixie's dad said with a handshake

"Hello Jake, you can call me Jessie, lovely to see you finally" Vixie's mother said

"Jakey! I'm Carter and I'm five" Carter said holding up four fingers before sticking out her thumb to correct it

"Carter, such a smart girl, Lovely to meet you all too" Jake said

"My brother is called Mike but he is always at Soccer Club" Vixie said handing him a picture from last year

"Well I will meet him another time" Jake said smiling

"Yeah," Vixie said hugging Jake

"VIXIE GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT BOY!" ... said

**DONE! Yes it is 4:11am and why am I awake this time, because I had damn writers block, but I did it**

**So who do you think yelled at Vixie? Get it Right get a shout out next chapter :D**

**Next Chapter**

**Jake gets an unwelcomed visitor**

**Avia gets a shocking discovery**

**Angel and Jess escape being expelled**

**Ashley learns something new**

**Gabriella and Troy decide on Charlie's school**

**Ethan and Bradley care for Alexis as she starts going through severe pains**

**ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER OF FAMILY COMPLETE**

**REVIEW!**

**NOTE – MONDAY 27****TH**** JUNE I GO INTO HOSPITAL FOR A DAY SURGERY DUE TO ANASETHIC I MAY BE IN OVERNIGHT NOT SURE YET DEPENDS HOW WELL I RESPOND APART FROM THE FACT EXPECT NO MORE UPDATES FOR FAMILY COMPLETE UNTIL WEDNESDAY 29****TH**** JUNE WHILE I RECOVER FROM STITCHES AND STUFF.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. New School, New Uniform

**Family Complete Chapter 19**

**Go and read this story – 'A New Start' by –MilyaMouse it is really interesting and a good storyline she is a great writer and will shock you with her ability please read it**

**I am gonna rant about one thing I hate right now not mentioning any names but I have seen SO many people write 'Rose Pedals' last time I checked it was 'Rose Petals' and it really irritates me how many people type it what are 'Rose Pedals?' I know Pedals are on bikes sorry for the rant but it annoys me.**

**Take notice of this THESE ARE THE KIDS AGES AND BIRTHDAYS**

**Troy – 18****th**** October 1972  
Gabriella – 14****th**** December 1973  
Jake – 18****th**** December 1992  
Bradley – 1****st**** March 1994  
Ethan – 1****st**** March 1994  
Avia – 24****th**** May 2000  
Ashley – 14****th**** February 2005  
Charlie - 18****th**** January 2011**

**Starting Date: Thursday 7****th**** July 2011  
Starting Time: 12:57am  
**

**Stats:****  
Reviews –84  
Hits – 4,674  
Faves – 14  
Alerts – 21**

**Previously:**

_"Mom, Dad, Carter, this is Jake, my boyfriend" Vixie said smiling_

_"Hello Jake, you can call me Paul, nice to meet you" Vixie's dad said with a handshake_

_"Hello Jake, you can call me Jessie, lovely to see you finally" Vixie's mother said_

_"Jakey! I'm Carter and I'm five" Carter said holding up four fingers before sticking out her thumb to correct it_

_"Carter, such a smart girl, Lovely to meet you all too" Jake said_

_"My brother is called Mike but he is always at Soccer Club" Vixie said handing him a picture from last year_

_"Well I will meet him another time" Jake said smiling_

_"Yeah," Vixie said hugging Jake_

_"VIXIE GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT BOY!" ... said_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mike no please" Vixie begged her brother

"He doesn't deserve you Victoria, he is one of those Bolton kids, and you can do much better" Mike said tackling Jake to the floor

"MICHAEL GET OFF THE POOR BOY RIGHT NOW" Jessie said as her eldest pushed himself up using Jake to push on

"Come on Jake" Vixie said pulling him up the stairs to her room

"Gee Vix, when you said brother I was thinking maybe 15 or 16, Jesus, he is huge" Jake said clenching his fists through pain as his chest hurt when Michael has pushed on his ribs

"Yeah, he is Nineteen, he only got into Baseball Camp because he is also teaching the little kids baseball, only way he can go to camp, so that's why, I am really sorry he is over protective of me and Carter" Vixie Said

"No, it's fine my dad is terrible with Avia and Ashley, no doubt he will be with Charlie too" Jake said as Vixie nodded

"Weirdest thing is my dad is cool about it" Vixie said smiling before wrapping Jake in a big hug and kissing him square on the lips.

*Bolton House with Avia*

Avia was getting ready to get a shower and as she got undressed, she spotted something

"MOM!" Avia shouted downstairs

"Avia? What's Wrong?" Gabriella asked coming up the stairs

"Uh, come in here mom" Avia said picking up her underwear and showing her mom the blood covered underwear

"It's normal Avia, come on you get in the shower and get washed up call me once you're out, and I'll talk you through it" Gabriella said hugging her daughter who was now wrapped in her fluffy towel, ready to get into the shower

Not much longer than half an hour Avia exited the shower clean and in a great mood, she called for her mom as Gabriella came holding pads for her

"Right Avia these are pads, they stick to the inside of your underwear, and you won't even notice they are there, make sure you change them regularly and if you need anything either talk to me or even Alexis, even Vixie if she is over here okay?" Gabriella asked as Avia nodded obviously scared and confused

"Come here" Gabriella said holding her arms out as Avia walked into them hugging her mom close to her

"How long will it last?" Avia asked scared

"5 – 7 Days sometimes shorter maybe longer, sooner or later you'll set into a routine where they last a certain amount and it will stay like that forever, unless something happens" Gabriella said giving her daughter one last hug, before giving Avia the privacy to get dressed.

"Hey Dad!" Avia said surprisingly happy later that day

"Hey how's your leg?" Troy asked

"It's fine after I took a warm shower" Avia said smiling

"Did you talk to my principal?" Avia asked

"You were lying on the couch" Troy said

"Oh yeah, I was super tired though" Avia said sitting next to her father

"Well he said to keep you and Ashley off school till he can see about expelling them" Troy said smiling

"Who's gonna look after us?" Avia asking knowing that Thursday was her mom and dad's shopping day

"You're stuck with me all day" Troy said smiling as Avia's grin got bigger at the thought of a few days with her father

"Really?" Avia asked no believing it

"Really" Troy replied smiling at her

*Next Morning 8am*

"Mr Jacobson, are you saying Ashley and Avia cannot go back to school?" Troy asked

"Well considering that I do not have enough evidence against Angel and Jessica I cannot expel them as of now" Mr Jacobson replied in a monotone voice

"But Mr Jacobson, my daughters need a school" Troy replied

"Take them out of Four Trees Private School, is all I can suggest right now" Mr Jacobson suggested as Troy just hung up

"So Daddy?" Ashley asked

"Your going to River Bank Elementary School" Troy replied

"What about Avia?" Ashley asked

"River Bank Middle School or East Middle not sure yet" Troy replied grabbing his laptop to get the phone for River Bank Elementary School

"Okay" Ashley replied walking off towards the toy room

Troy found the number and started calling the school

"Hello River Bank Elementary School, Julia speaking how many I help you this morning?" Julia asked

"Hello, I was wondering if you have any vacancies for my 6 year old daughter." Troy asked

"When is your daughter's birthday?" Julia asked

"14th August 2005" Troy replied

"So that's first grade?" Julia asked rhetorically

"Yes" Troy answered

"We have a spare placement are you able to come now with your daughter to fill out forms and take a look around the school?" Julia asked

"Sure" Troy answered

"You and your daughter's name?" Julia asked

"Troy Bolton and Ashley Bolton" Troy said

"Okay just come to the main entrance at the back of the school" Julia said before hanging up

"Avia, Ashley come on get ready" Troy shouted up to Avia forgetting Ashley was already downstairs

*8:45am River Bank Elementary School*

"Good Morning Mr Bolton, Ashley and you must be Avia" Julia said smiling as Troy had filled her in quickly

"Right we will fill out forms first then we can head onto the tour" Julia said leading them into a lovely office type room

Full Name – Ashley Ella Bolton  
Date Of Birth – 14th February 2005  
Address – 10976 Terryview Drive, San Fernando Valley, California, 91604  
Contact Number 472-8953  
Previous School (if any) – Four Trees Private School  
Grade – 1st Grade  
Parents – Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton  
Relationship – Mother and Father  
Siblings – Jake Bolton (18), Bradley Bolton (17), Ethan Bolton (17), Avia Bolton (11), Charlie Bolton (3 Months)  
Uniform – Profile! 

"Perfect, would you like to for a tour?" Julia asked

"Sure" Troy replied as they stood up and were lead out turning right towards Kindergarten and 1st through to 3rd grade

"This is Ashley's classroom and her teacher Miss Fulton" Julia answered

"Nice to meet you Miss Fulton, this is my daughter Ashley, she will be in your class" Troy replied

"Well then Ashley would you like to sit in our group reading session?" Miss Fulton asked as she looked up as Troy who looked towards Julia who just nodded

Ashley smiled hugely as she sat at the side still seeing the large book on a stand and she volunterred to read the first page

"Once upon a time there lived three little pigs" Ashley said smiling hugely

"Well done Ashley" Miss Fulton said smiling

Troy smiled watching Ashley beaming from learning on her visit

"Come on Ash, we have to go now" Troy said as her head shot up from her worksheet

"But daddy" Ashley said

"Come on Ash, bring it with you" Troy said as she huffed, getting to her feet and shuffling over to her father

"Well seems like Ashley likes it here, Avia we will head towards your school next, and I need to ask about Charlie starting Kindergarten here at 3" Troy said walking over to Julia who was talking to someone on the phone

Troy decided if Ashley was going to be her he could sign Charlie up while he was here so he decided to call Gabriella asking her.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked

"Gabi?" Troy asked

"Troy! Hi" Gabriella said smiling as she fed Charlie her bottle

"Hey, I am at River Bank Elementary, do you want me to sign Charlie up, so she is guaranteed a place?" Troy asked

"Yeah, why are you down there?" Gabriella asked

"I called Four Trees, teu suggest we move Ashley and Avia out because they don't have enough evidence to expel Angel and Jessica so this works out, and Avia has the choice of East Valley Prep or River Bank Middle

"I have a baby daughter she is only 3 months old but I was wondering can I sign her up now to join Kindergarten once she turns 3?" Troy asked as Julia nodded handing him another form and a pen

Full Name – Charlie Louise Bolton  
Date Of Birth – 18th January 2011  
Address – 10976 Terryview Drive, San Fernando Valley, California, 91604  
Contact Number 472-8953  
Previous School (if any) – Not Applicable  
Grade – Kindergarten (in 2 Years time)  
Parents – Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton  
Relationship – Mother and Father  
Siblings(and ages- if any) – Jake Bolton (18), Bradley Bolton (17), Ethan Bolton (17), Avia Bolton (11), Ashley Bolton (6)  
Uniform – Profile!

"Thank You" Julia said as he handed it back smiling

"Come on Avia, now where East Valley Prep? Or River Bank Middle School?" Troy asked

"East Valley Prep" Avia answered knowing it had a uniform which she loved

"You do know you'll be in this school for Middle school and High School" Troy asked

"Yeah, I love to uniform but if I don't like the school can we check out River Bank Middle School?" Avia asked

"Sure we can, come on Ashley" Troy said as Ashley was still doing her worksheet

They arrived at East Valley Prep and where instantly told that Avia could start next week, in 6th Grade, once they filled out a form and had taken a tour, and Avia was happy with the school

Full Name – Avia Grace Bolton  
Date Of Birth – 24th May 2000  
Address – 10976 Terryview Drive, San Fernando Valley, California, 91604  
Contact Number 472-8953  
Previous School (if any) – Four Trees Private School  
Grade – 6th Grade  
Parents – Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton  
Relationship – Mother and Father  
Siblings (and ages- if any) – Jake Bolton (18), Bradley Bolton (17), Ethan Bolton (17), Ashley Bolton (6), Charlie Bolton (3 Months)  
Uniform – Profile!

"Dad, can we go and get my uniform now?" Avia asked holding the uniform catalogue close to her, her uniform would consist of Black shoes, grey socks or tights, white blouse, a grey skirt or pinafore, red tie, with a red and black cardigan which was the same colour as the tie, for P.E she has black shorts or gym skirt and a white t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers, she was happy with this as she liked a uniform more than wearing her own clothes, that way she blended in rather than standing out in a group

"Sure lets drop Ashley off with your mom at home and we can head to the school clothing shop, and pick up everything you need" Troy said as they headed off home.

*In School with Ethan, Bradley and Alexis*

"Bradley, rub my stomach it is really sore" Alexis said as they were sat in the comfy area in the library since they ahd no lessons all afternoon they sat here

"Are you sure it is the baby?" Bradley asked

"No, I have be having these severe pains shooting through my stomach after pancakes this morning I thought maybe it was indigestion but now I am thinking it is something more" Alexis said

"Sure, we can always ask my mom she is kind of an expert with pregnancy" Ethan said now concerned

"Can we ask her now? These pains are really sore" Alexis asked in a begging tone

"Sure, I'll call her" Bradley said keeping one hand on the area under her ribcage

"Hello Brad" Gabriella said over a crying Charlie

"Mom, hi, Alexis is claiming of a server pain under her ribcage, obviously not normal and ideas?" Bradley asked

"Not sure, let me get Charlie asleep and then I will get back to you give me 15 minutes" Gabriella said before hanging up

"Can you hold on for a further fifteen minutes?" Bradley asked softly kissing her hair as she nodded slightly

15 minutes later as planned Gabriella called back

"Bring Alexis home now, I have a feeling a know what is up with her" Gabriella said sounding calm as ever

"Mom, is it fatal?" Bradley asked

"Not unless, we get her seen to listen, bring her home and we can sort it out" Gabriella said as Bradley nodded before answering a quick okay, hanging up slipping his cell phone back into his jeans passing his and Alexi's bags to Ethan before picking up Alexis in his arms and taking them out to his car ignoring the yell of the librarian.

"What is it Bradley?" Alexis asked in the car

"Not entirely sure, but it isn't fatal" Bradley said reassuring her

"To either of us" Alexis said resting a protective hand over her now visible bump

"Not to sure" Bradley said trying to stay calm which was proving quite a challenge

*with Troy and Avia*

"Dad this is useless none of these skirts fit" Avia exclaimed through the empty store

"Well let's try Pinafores" Troy said

"Dad!" Avia exclaimed

"Come on there are more skirts over there hopefully one with fit you" Troy said

"Your useless dad, I need Mom for these things" Avia walking over spotting the skirt she wanted immediately

It was grey the colour she needed and it had no pleats but had a silver type of built in belt and she loved it immediately

"Can I daddy?" Avia asked trying it on over her jeans as she was walking around the shop in the rest of her uniform with her jeans on

"Jeans off and see how it all looks together" Troy said as she went into the cubicle alone to take her jeans off tucking herself in and immediately loving how her uniform came together

"Daddy! I love it" Avia said smiling

"Okay take it off get dressed meet me out by the checkout I have to go and get out Ashley's" Troy said as Avia nodded and started getting dressed

*With Ethan, Bradley and Alexis*

"So mom what is it?" Bradley asked

**Am I evil? Oh I know I am, but you all love me am I right?**

**Haha sorry I took so long ending date and time is as of now**

**Ending Date – Monday 11****th**** July 2011  
Ending Time – 2:14am**

**So what does Alexis have?**

**Next Chapter.  
Alexis finds out the extent of what she has  
Avia loves her new uniform and starts school at East Valley Prep  
Ashley isn't to fond of her uniform but wears it for the first time  
Bradley and Ethan have a heart to heart  
Gabriella awes over Charlie's Uniform  
Troy takes Ashley for a preview day at school  
Jake and Vixie get FRISKY**

**HAHAHAHAHA So yeah REVIEW!**

**Ethan and Bradley care for Alexis as she starts going through severe pains**


	20. PreEclampsia

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty**

**Anyone ever had trouble booking flights with Delta, cause I have almost pulled my hair out trying to book a flight to Oregon today I got told my best bet is too call them so I will tomorrow when the people in my Delta office decide to open so pissed off at Delta right now, they are supposed to be really good, even better than American Airlines. Anyways sorry about my rant, UPDATE – Got My Flight 9****th**** September, it cost me £625.30.  
Starting Date and Time are as follows.**

**LINK ON MY PROFILE TO MY TRAILER FOR THE DARK FIGURE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT I WORKED HARD ON IT.**

**Failed my driving test :/ can try again in 3 days time but u need to give 4 weeks' notice to use the car, maybe I can pass it before I go to Oregon.**

**Starting Date – Monday 18****th**** July 2011  
Starting Time – 11:12pm**

**Stats: ****  
Reviews –89  
Hits – 5,188  
Faves – 15  
Alerts – 22****  
**

**Last Chapter**

_*With Ethan, Bradley and Alexis*_

"_So mom what is it?" Bradley asked_

"Alexis has pre-eclampsia, it can be really bad if not treated, Alexis this is normally in the third trimester, so you're lucky we have found this early, were going to take you to the hospital, and long story short, this is just when the placenta isn't working correctly." Gabriella explained as Alexis closed her eyes tightly due to the pain surging through her body

"Okay" Alexis answered unsurely to the none question as if her mind wasn't really listening to anything that was being said around her

So they headed towards the hospital going on internet diagnosis, Gabriella hoping they caught it early and that it wouldn't harm Alexis or her child.

They arrived no later at the hospital and due to a call that Bradley made in the car they were seen to immediately.

"Okay... Alexis you do have Pre-eclampsia and it is caught before it has developed enough to be life-threatening to you or your baby, right now we will give you medicine and see how you are after a 3 day course of them if you get any worse, or it doesn't get any better come back here immediately, taking this medication may cause complications during birth, do you still want these?" Dr Jessop said as Alexis just nodded

"Okay we just have to wait for your medicine to come up to the ward then you are free to go home" Dr Jessop said smiling before leaving the room

"So I am okay?" Alexis asked into the silence, only Gabriella was in the room, the boys had gone to the cafeteria to get food, Typical

"Yeah Alexis, your fine, and these tablets your getting will fix it and not harm your baby" Gabriella said as Alexis looked at Gabriella and smiled a genuine smile

"Alexis, here are your tablets two a day, so when you wake up and when you go to bed and symptoms should ease up after the first tablets" Dr Jessop said smiling as he handed her the small box and she got off the bed smiling

"Thank You Dr Jessop" Alexis said smiling opening the door spotting Ethan and Bradley hands full of food

"Typical Boys, come on lets go" Alexis said

They all headed home Alexis a lot happier with her diagnosis.

"MOM!" Ashley exclaimed as Gabriella, Alexis and the boys arrived home

"Yes?" Gabriella asked obviously tired

"Do I have to wear this?" Ashley asked gesturing to her uniform

"Ashley you look lovely in it, what's wrong with it?" Gabriella asked

"It is tight, why do I have a tie? I never used to, Mom do I have too?" Ashley said whining

"What are you whining about Ashley, you will wear it to that school, now go take it off so we can keep it clean where's Avia and your dad?" Gabriella asked

"Upstairs with Charlie daddy bought her uniform so she can grow into it and start when she is three" Ashley said going up the stairs ahead of her mom to take her uniform off in her room

"Hey Brie, look at this for Charlie" Troy said holding up the royal blue uniform, it was Blue sweat pants, a white polo shirt and a blue sweater it was the cutest thing she had ever seen

"Oh my, it is adorable, will she fit into this?" Gabriella asked taking the item of clothing into her own hands feeling the softness of it smiling as Charlie just snored softly from her crib

"Yeah I asked the lady she just told me to sizes, children grow quickly but this should fit her for half of the school year" Troy said hanging it back up

"It is adorable" Gabriella replied in awe

"Yeah, how's Alexis?" Troy asked

"Bradley or Ethan?" Gabriella asked

"They both texted me actually" Troy said

"Figured, she has pre-eclampsia but with these tablets she will be fine with no harm to her or the baby" Gabriella said smiling

"Good, well Ashley has her uniform and she hates it and Avia loves her uniform" Troy said laughing remembering Ashley's comment from before

"Ashley looks beautiful in her uniform" Gabriella said

"Yeah, I know, she called herself a giant blue blob before" Troy said laughing

"She will warm up to it I am sure" Gabriella said leaving the room followed by Troy

"Mommy, Ashley doesn't like her uniform" Avia said as Ashley is tugging at her tie trying to get it undone which is proving a difficult task

"Come here Ash" Gabriella says as Ashley walks over clearly frustrated with this item around her neck

"I hate this uniform" Ashley says in a furious manner

"Ashley, your gonna have to wear it either way, you had a uniform in Four Trees" Gabriella said

"But it was purple and we didn't have a tie" Ashley said

"But it was still a uniform Ash, listen everyone else will be wearing one, even Charlie when she starts, and we can get you an elastic tie, just they had none in when Daddy when to get it okay?" Gabriella asked the small girl

"Okay Mommy, Thank You" Ashley said

"Avia, have you tried yours on?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, but daddy says we need to go out and buy me some school shoes as the ones in four trees are no longer suitable" Avia said

"Okay, well we can get you and Ashley some Saturday Afternoon, when do you start?" Gabriella asked

"Monday" Avia said smiling

"Troy when does Ashley start school" Gabriella asked

"She has a preview day tomorrow afternoon" Troy replies changing a now awake Charlie

"Okay" Gabriella replied

"What's up with Alexis?" Avia asked seeing Alexis trudge downstairs hand wrapped around stomach in obvious pain

"Alexis, come sit down, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"Those pains are worse" Alexis said lying down on her side grasping a cushion against her stomach

"Did you take a tablet?" Gabriella asked

"Not yet" Alexis replied

"Stay here, I'll get you them and they should help within a few minutes" Gabriella said as Alexis nodded

"What's wrong Lexi?" Avia asked

"Stomach pains" Alexis answered

"I get them every month they hurt but they go after a day" Avia says smiling

"These are different pains Avia" Alexis says smiling

"Why did you go the hospital?" Avia asked

"For these pains" Alexis replied

"But I don't go with mine, here's mommy, I am gonna go, get well soon Lexi" Avia says heading upstairs

"Here take this" Gabriella said handing Alexis the tablet which she took gratefully and laid her head back, wishing the pains to ease up

"Thanks" Alexis whispers as Gabriella heads into the Laundry room to finish up some laundry

*With Bradley and Ethan*

"Hey bro, I was just thinking, you know with Alexis being pregnant and stuff, I just wanna say I am here for you and Alexis now, and even after she has had the baby, if you ever need any help just ask me I will help" Ethan said as Bradley smiled

"Seriously?" Bradley asked

"Yeah I mean I am gonna be an uncle so I wanna be able to look after the baby so I will always be here to help" Ethan said and Bradley smiled at his brother and gave him a hug

"Thanks Eth, that means a lot to me and Alexis" Bradley said once again hugging his brother in a brotherly manner.

*Dinner-Time*

"So Ash, looking forward to your preview day tomorrow?" Avia asked

"No" Ashley said moving the peas around her plate

"Why not?" Jake asked

"I have to wear a stupid uniform" Ashley stated excusing herself from the table

"Ashley, sit back down now" Gabriella ordered

"Bathroom" Ashley said running off

Ashley didn't return to dinner, nor leave her room, so Troy and Gabriella decided to leave her for the night checking occasionally seeing her asleep in bed.

*Next Morning, Friday 9am*

Jake, Bradley, Ethan and Alexis where all in school and Avia was still asleep in bed.

"Ashley, Time to wake up" Troy said lightly shaking Ashley's shoulder

"Daddy?" Ashley asked half asleep

"Come on Ash you need to get up, it's your preview day" Troy said as she opened her eyes

"No!" Ashley said simply rolling over

"Come on Ash" Troy said lifting her out the bed setting her at her princess vanity mirror and setting her clothes on the second stool as she looked at them with anger still slipping her socks and underwear on once her dad had left the room

25 minutes later Ashley landed on the hallway wood flooring in sock clad feet, padding into the kitchen spotting her mom and dad there with a now awake Avia and a sleepy Charlie

"Ashley, you look beautiful, now get some pancakes, because you need school shoes before you go for you preview day" Gabriella said while Troy transferred 3 pancakes onto her plate, passing over the syrup.

Ashley ate her pancakes, and started feeling excited for her day at school.

Troy and Ashley set off and bought her a perfect set of black Velcro school shoes (in profile)

They arrived at the school in the right amount of time for Ashley to start her afternoon session of her preview day.

"Ashley, wonderful to see you, and in full uniform, perfect" Miss Fulton said smiling as Ashley stood forward proud showing off her uniform

"Come on then Ashley this afternoon we are learning our ABC's and also doing the ABC worksheet" Miss Fulton said as Ashley smiled knowing that she knew her ABC's and she loved worksheets.

Troy smiled on before leaving her for the afternoon.

Ashley loved her first day at school and was starting on Monday, just like Avia was in East Valley Prep

The weekend passed uneventful Avia got her school shoes (in profile) and was excited to start on Monday

*Monday Morning 7am*

Jake, Bradley, Ethan and Alexis had left earlier to get breakfast, Avia was the first down dressed in her white blouse, red tie, grey skirt and Black and red Cardigan, she had on her grey socks and her brand new school shoes on her feet snugly, then Ashley descended the stairs, shoes in hand claiming she couldn't get them on the right feet, Ashley was dressed in her white blouse, grey skirt, and grey socks with her silver and royal blue tie, and her royal blue cardigan.

"Pictures" Gabriella called before snapping a picture of them both smiling ready for school.

**Wow what a writer's block I had okay ending date and time.**

**Ending Date – Saturday 30 July 2011  
Ending Time – 3:52am**

**Feel free to hunt me down and spear me I will be open to spears only.**

**Next Chapter:  
Avia and Ashley start their first day  
Ashley loves her new class  
Avia finds out something she didn't want to  
Jake and Vixie spend a day alone  
Charlie learns something new  
Bradley take Alexis to her first scan  
Alexis breaks down seeing her child  
Ethan finally gets a girlfriend**

**Wow that's gonna be a long chapter, I am so sorry but I may take a short Hiatus after the next one I need about a 2 week break without worrying about updating, I will post a Authors Note before I do take it, sorry for the long wait and as always please REVIEW.**


	21. Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder

**Family Complete Chapter 21**

**Anyone who lives in London or Manchester or even Birmingham my heart goes out to you, I may have been in the Liverpool Riots, but we only had car fires, 200 missile throwing youths and petrol bombs ond bricks, oh and a few shops looted, nothing major, who wants to loot Tesco haha, anyways I pray for these following  
Bristol  
Birmingham  
London  
Manchester  
Liverpool  
I saw that above carpertright there were flats as that went up into flames, people lost there homes these youths and rioters need to understand they are damaging their OWN city**

**Follow me on TWITTER - JDBIsMyLife2011 I follow back, just mention me for a follow back**

**Starting Date**** – Monday 8****th**** August 2011  
****Starting Time**** – 11:51pm**

**Stats: ****  
Reviews –95 (Can we get too 100 please guys?)  
Hits – 5,454  
Faves – 15  
Alerts – 22**

**Last Chapter**

_*Monday Morning 7am*_

_Jake, Bradley, Ethan and Alexis had left earlier to get breakfast, Avia was the first down dressed in her white blouse, red tie, grey skirt and Black and red Cardigan, she had on her grey socks and her brand new school shoes on her feet snugly, then Ashley descended the stairs, shoes in hand claiming she couldn't get them on the right feet, Ashley was dressed in her white blouse, grey skirt, and grey socks with her silver and royal blue tie, and her royal blue cardigan._

"_Pictures" Gabriella called before snapping a picture of them both smiling ready for school._

"Daddy?" Ashley asked while they were waiting outside Avia's new school

"Yes?" Troy asked

"Do I have to go to school?" Ashley asked in a begging tone

"Yes, and Charlie will be joining you in 2 years time, Ashley you need to get an education" Troy said waving Avia off and setting off towards Ashley's school

They arrived 10 minutes later just as the warning bell went off Troy got out the car and held Ashley's hand as they walked towards the office, so Ashley could get introduced properly in her new class, she smiled hugely as she took in all the colourful painting on the walls outside her 1st Grade class

Ashley got introduced to her new teacher who was Miss Williams, as the teacher she met prior was only a substitute

"Hello Ashley" Miss Williams said as the children all sat on the mat in the story corner, she kept a tight hold on Troy's hand due to shyness which loosened after Miss Williams held out her hand to Ashley which Ashley gladly took, she quickly let go, ran to her dad gave him a big hug and kiss, Troy smiled as Ashley sat down on the mat as Miss Williams started the story book

Troy left, Ashley as she was standing up reading a page of the large book which was set on a story book stand.

*With Avia*

Avia was in her first class of the day, English with Ms Barrington

Avia was trying her hardest to pay attention to the lesson being taught but her mind drifted to other things

"AVIA" Ms Barrington shouted snapping Avia out of her daydream

"Sorry Ms Barrington" Avia said

"Avia, what did Shakespeare do for a living?" Ms Barrington asked

"He wrote uhmm, plays, he was a playwright" Avia answered

"When did he die?" Ms Barrington asked again

"On his birthday?" Avia answered questioning herself

"Good, now Avia please pay attention" Ms Barrington said as she went back to teaching her lesson

*With Ashley*

Ashley was loving her new class so far she has read a whole book to her classmates, played with moulding dough and made a giraffe, and also painted a family portrait over two pieces of paper due to the large family.

"Right Recess children, get on your coats and line up by the door" Miss Williams said as Ashley excitedly ran to get her coat, so far this school day was going great.

*With Avia*

Avia was sat in her science class once again finding it extremely hard to focus her mind kept drifting off and she had each teacher distract her twice almost 3 times per lesson which was annoying her, she has problems but today it was proving worse for her.

"AVIA!" Miss Jackson once again scolded her as she saw the room empty

"Yes?" Avia asked

Miss Jackson tapped her foot impatiently, waggling her finger; motioning Avia to go to her. Avia walked toward her hesitantly, her eyes roaming everywhere else but her teacher. "Avia, you're a bright student," she said when they both sat down, "but it's hard to see that potential when you keep daydreaming and spacing off like you do-"

"I know I get it...but it's just I have a lot on my mind?" the phrase came out like a question, Avia's face had turned red and she fiddled with her fingers. Miss Jackson sighed.

"Avia I would like to speak to your parents...I'm concerned about your class behaviour" Avia sighed, knowing that this was a losing battle. Nodding silently, and getting up to walk to the phone that was on the wall outside the classroom. Miss Jackson sat in her chair, sighing and rubbing her fingers against her temples. It's true she thought Avia was a bright girl, but ever since she started here, she's been unable to focus, at first she thought it was new girl jitters, but then after the time she began to wonder and with her nephew having ADHD, she couldn't help but think if Avia had it.

There were tests of course; tests to see if her hunch was correct, but she of course needed parental consent. So when Troy and Gabriella Bolton walked in behind their daughter, she motioned them to have a seat and she told them her hunch. At first they didn't get it and Troy was hesitant about Avia going through testing, but Miss Jackson assured him that nothing about the testing was dangerous.

In fact the testing was to see if Avia showed any signs of ADHD and if she had it. "No," Troy blurted, standing up abruptly, "Avia let's go" Gabriella gave Troy a look. Gabriella looked back at him, then at Miss Jackson.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy please," he did nothing but set his eyes and brows in a firm line. She sighed, turning back to Avia's teacher. But Troy spoke before his wife could, and his tone was laced with droplets of venom "Miss Jackson, if Avia does do these tests, exactly what are they?"

"They're just academic tests to see if she responds well to average learning styles, and if she does then it's likely she'll end up in special education" those words struck a chord with Troy, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"No" Troy said, grabbing Avia by the shoulder and pulling her into his side. "Avia, Gabriella we're leaving, and Miss Jackson I'm sorry but my daughter is not going to do any testing and she's most certainly not going to be in 'special education' no ma'am."

"But Mr Bolton-" she begged, but Troy stopped her in the middle.

"I said no, and now we're leaving, Avia will see you tomorrow." Gabriella sent her an apologetic look, and with that they left, the car ride home was silent, but when they got home Avia went up to her room to do her home work and Gabriella cornered Troy about the discussion with Miss Jackson.

"Troy our daughter could have ADHD and you're not letting her get some simple testing done?" Gabriella asked, now swaddling Charlie into a blanket

"No, Gabriella no daughter of ours will be in Special Education, Avia is fine" Troy says slamming the front door

"Troy, calm down, all it is, it's a few simple academic test which just to see how well she responds to it, and if she works at an average rate" Gabriella explained calmly

Troy gave up now knowing Gabriella would not give up, it's always been the best for her children

"Fine, I cannot say I am happy but we can have Avia tested, let's see how she performs the rest of the week" Troy said taking Charlie of Gabriella and walking upstairs to change Charlie's clearly smelly diaper

*With Jake and Vixie*

"Vixie should we be at your house with your brother due home anytime" Jake asked shifting from each foot

"Well we are in my room door locked and closed normally when it is closed he guesses I am sleeping, in the shower or doing homework so he may come up but there is strong possibi-" Vixie was cut short

"VIC TORIA ALICE JOHNSON OPEN THIS DOOR NOW AND I BETTER NOT FIND THAT BOLTON BOY IN THERE" Mike yelled banging in the door, Vixie shoved him into her closest telling him to walk to the back and climb into the old boiler cupboard or get up on a high shelf behind the folded old clothes she had

Jake ran quick and leapt into the boiler cupboard, closing the door smoothly as he heard Vixie talking to her brother calmer than he would

"Okay, no-one's here, keep him out of here, I am going to play some ball down in Rush side, I'll be back Saturday morning, then I leave for camp Sunday night and you go off Monday morning right?" Michael asked making sure he had it right

"Correct, and Jake is taking your place, no worries we are rooming with mom and dad" Vixie said as her brother just smiled

"Well okay then, have fun Vixie, I'll see you Saturday Morning" Michael said kissing her cheek before grabbing his bag and leaving the house

"Whew, that was a close one" Jake said pulling Vixie into his chest holding her tightly smiling down at her as she leant up and kissed him softly

"What was that for?" Jake asked

"No Reason your lips just looked oh so kissable" Vixie said kissing them once again

"Haha come on, sorry to be a downer but we have homework" Jake said following Vixie out of her bedroom

*At the Bolton's*

Ashley had just returned home from her first day

"Daddy did you know it is summer this Friday?" Ashley asked

"Yes, but you get to spend your last week in 1st Grade in a new school" Troy said smiling

"Well I like Miss Williams and tomorrow I get to choose the story book" Ashley exclaiming smiling hugely and showing her dad the worksheet she did today with a mark of A+ on it

"Well done Ashley A+" Troy said calling Gabriella into the room

"Well Done Ashley" Gabriella said hugging her as Avia came down the stairs

"Avia I got an A+" Ashley said smiling

"Well Done Ash, You day went better than mine" Avia said before she exited the room and went into the kitchen

"Was Avia's day good?" Ashley asked her dad as he just smiled hugging his daughter again

"CHARLIE" Ashley exclaiming seeing Charlie sitting there smiling

"Is she...?" Troy asked out loud

"I think she is..." Gabriella said walking over

"Wow Charlie is sitting up by herself" Ethan said walking in spotting the toddler sitting there access by her right arms leaning on the sofa

"State the obvious" Bradley said walking in, they both sat on the couch as though it was nothing it was only when Charlie giggled, they did a double take and stood up surrounding in drooling toddler with fascination

"What so fascinating about Charlie?" Avia asked walking through with a bottle of water in hand

"She is sitting alone un accompanied, she is such a smart baby" Gabriella said gushing at her youngest, picking her up and cuddling her close, Charlie just giggled and squirmed away at this action, loving the attention she was being given.

Bradley suddenly remembered he had to take Alexis to her scan tomorrow.

"Mom, me and Alexis go to our first scan tomorrow" Bradley said smiling

"Bradley, that's amazing, is Alexis happy?" Gabriella asked

"Not so sure, she doesn't really talk about it I had forgotten about it until now" Bradley answered honestly

"Well I am sure she is thrilled" Gabriella said smiling, before she heard a bang and a cry let out through the house

"Who was that?" Gabriella shouted

"Ashley and Charlie" Troy shouted holding Charlie trying to comfort Ashley who was sitting there in the middle of the landing crying

Gabriella went over picking up her crying daughter going into Charlie's room and settling on the rocking chair as Ashley's cries slowed down and she rested against her mother while sucking her thumb.

"I was running and I tripped over Charlie, I didn't mean to make her cry" Ashley said once she had calmed down

"You didn't make her cry Charlie is young she is going to cry, what made you cry?" Gabriella asked

"I hit my head on the floor" Ashley said pointing to her forehead

Sure as said there was a huge purple lump on her forehead so Gabriella went downstairs to the medicine cupboard getting out the onetime ice packs, cracking it to release the cold fluid and putting in the cover and keeping hold of it on Ashley's forehead

"It's cold" Ashley said giggling

"Here Ash hold it, I need to check on Charlie, Ethan watch Ashley for a few minutes" Gabriella said as Ethan nodded

"So Ethan who's Carter?" Ashley asks

"Just a friend, a friend, 5 bucks" Ethan says

"For what?" Ashley asked

"Keep it a secret" Ethan said quietly

"15 bucks?" Ashleys asks

"10, Final" Ethan says getting out another 5 dollar bill

"Deal" Ashley said

"Thank god" Ethan said

"I don't know why you don't want me to tell you have a friend called Carter" Ashley said oblivious

"Seriously" Ethan whispered to himself

He look over to where Ashley was happy counting her 6 bills, a 5 and 5 1 dollar bills.

*The next day, with Bradley and Alexis*9AM*

The drive to the hospital was silent, Bradley kept his eyes on the road and Alexis stared down at the noticeable bump. She fingered it absently; thinking. She was in such deep thought that she didn't feel the car come to a stop, and her seatbelt slide off. It wasn't till she heard Bradley's voice, "come on, we need to go inside now" she nodded absently, still obviously in thought and walking slowly through the sliding doors.

"Brad..." she said, "I'm scared..."

**Wow, I need to stop procrastinating haha, anyways a sad date is coming up for us Zanessa fans**

**1****st**** September 2011 WOULD of been Zanessa's 6****th**** YEAR Anniversary, I am in the midst of making a video for it, so if any of you guys wanna write a note at the end I was think of adding in a whole load of notes, about how much we miss them and stuff and post it on YouTube a tweet it to Ashley and Brittany asking them to show it to either Zac or Vanessa I would add you note and fan fiction and or twitter name.  
my twitter name is JDBIsMyLife2011 **

**Anyways aside that fact**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Alexis Breaks Down Seeing Her Baby (Carried over from this chapter)  
Bradley cannot believe it  
Ethan meets up secretly with Carter Williams  
Ashley gets in trouble at school  
Avia gets tested for ADHD  
Jake and Vixie take off on holiday  
Jake has a run in with Vixie's brother, Michael  
Gabriella makes a discovery  
Troy gets a job interview  
Charlie gets something in her mouth (She is now 6 months old)**


	22. Testing for ADHD

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty Two**

**So this story made 100 reviews I almost screamed when I looked at it, the next morning, and The Dark figure made it to 103, so this is a quick update and so will the dark figure, so get ready for chapter twenty two, this is basically a thank you for 100 reviews**

**Stats: ****  
Reviews –100 (we made it too 100 =] )  
Hits – 6,051  
Faves – 18  
Alerts – 23**

**Last Chapter**

_*The next day, with Bradley and Alexis*9AM*_

_The drive to the hospital was silent, Bradley kept his eyes on the road and Alexis stared down at the noticeable bump. She fingered it absently; thinking. She was in such deep thought that she didn't feel the car come to a stop, and her seatbelt slide off. It wasn't till she heard Bradley's voice, "come on, we need to go inside now" she nodded absently, still obviously in thought and walking slowly through the sliding doors._

_"Brad..." she said, "I'm scared..."_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Alexis honestly I am scared too, but come on we need to get signed in then we can worry" Bradley said leading her into a waiting room, there were a few heavily pregnant women sitting there and some alone, some with fathers, there were posters over the waiting area showing how big and what had developed over each month, Alexis was feeling light-headed so she sat down, all this was over-whelming she was seventeen and preganant, she sat down where there were two empty seats next to a young women who was clearly preganant from her protruding stomach

"First time?" the women asked

Alexis just nodded meekly

"Josie, Josie Williams nice to meet you" The women held out her hand which Alexis smiled and shook

"So how far along are you now?" Alexis asked quietly

"7 Months, but I am waiting for my daughter to come out Jazmin, she is seventeen and the boyfriend forgot a condom and now she is pregnant and you?" Josie said

"3 months, kind of same thing here except we both wanted this, that's my boyfriend their" Alexis said pointing to Bradley who was filling out a few forms

"Same as my daughter then, handsome young man, this is my 6th and 7th, and I am only 32" Josie said laughing

"Wow" Alexis just said shocked

"Well my first when I was sixteen where triplets, Jazmin, Alexander and Carter, then when I was 20 I had my precious little Tyler, he is my little fighter he was born 4 months premature but he survived through it and is now a healthy thirteen year old, still my baby boy though, then 5 years later I had my baby Alicia she is well she is an eight year old, now I am with twins a boy and girl, stuck for names right now." Josie said laughing

"I could help you" Alexis said as Josie smiled at her

"Sure give me your suggestions" Josie said getting out a piece of paper and a pen

"Well for a girl you could have Caitlyn or Ella" Alexis said smiling "and a boy you could have Caleb or Levi, I also like Max" Alexis said as she smiled

"I have chosen them now, thanks to you, my daughter can be called Caitlyn Ella Williams and my son can be called Caleb Max Williams" Josie said hugging Alexis slightly which Alexis accepted

"Glad I could help, I have chosen names but Bradley doesn't know yet" Alexis said smiling

"I'd love to know" Josie said rubbing her stomach to ease her twins kicking

"Well for a boy I am stuck between Sam and Tiernan, but for a girl I have Katie Ella Bolton, she or he would take their fathers name" Alexis said smiling, Josie stood up as did Alexis, they hugged properly and Jazmin came over head held down as she handed her mom the ultrasound pictures before walking off

"Well I better catch her lovely meeting you Alexis, good luck" Josie said leaving to catch up to her daughter and Alexis sat back down just as Bradley came over

"Who was that?" Bradley asked

"Josie Williams, her daughter is pregnant at sixteen, and I helped her choose her twins names" Alexis said happy about something

"Were next in line, so shouldn't be long" Bradley said resting his hand on her small bump but clearly visible in the tight form fitting t-shirt she was wearing

"Alexis Parker" The nurse called

Alexis and Bradley stood up and walked through to the examining room, Alexis got up on the bed and lifted her shirt slightly to show her slight bump which was clearly visible against her slightly tanned skin (think Vanessa's skin)

A Doctor came in and started up the ultrasound machine

"Hello Alexis, I am Dr Carter" Dr Carter said as Alexis nodded

"This will be a little cold" Dr Carter said as he squeezed the cool gel onto Alexis' stomach and she closed her eyes at the cold sensation

Dr Carter moved the wand over her slight bump and smiled as the image appeared on screen, he smiled bigger when he finally got the heartbeat, his smile faltered slightly before he turned the screen.

"Well Alexis, here is baby number 1, and baby number 2, are twins common?" Dr Carter asked

"Uhm... Sir, I am a twin, I am the father but there is only one set of twins out of all of my siblings" Bradley said

"That's probably the cause, well yes Congratulations you are pregnant with twins" Dr Carter said just as Alexis broke down crying she couldn't believe she almost killed her two children, hearing their heartbeats and seeing them on the ultrasound machine made her want them so much more

"I think with the way they are next appointment you will be able to find out the gender, would you like pictures?" Dr Carter asked

"YES" Alexis let out a little too loudly

"How many copies?" Dr Carter asked

"Quite a few we have a lot of family" Bradley said as Dr Carter nodded and went to collect them

He came back a few minutes later with a good collection all in little card booklets

"Come on Lexi, lets head home" Bradley said kissing her as she pulled down her shirt after wiping off the remaining gel

*with Ethan*

"So Carter, is this gonna be regular?"Ethan asked his now girlfriend

"Yeah, we can always meet here on this beach and just do this" Carter said gesturing to their link hands

Carter Williams, was 5ft 6, had long brown hair, and mocha eyes, she was quite slim but she wasn't basically skin and bones, she wad the daughter to Josie Williams

"My sister is pregnant" Carter let out randomly

"Really, wow, my brothers girlfriend is too" Ethan said smiling

"So is my mom it is weird, I mean she is 32 but she is now having twins a boy and girl" Carter said

"My mom had my baby sister 6 months ago" Ethan said smiling

"Aww, what's her name?" Carter asked

"Charlie, she is adorable" Ethan said showing Carter a picture on his phone

"She is" Carter said

"Its 4pm I gotta head home, next weekend yeah?" Ethan asked as Carter nodded and he sped off too his car

*At Home*

"Charlie! Did you just bite me?" Gabriella asked retracting her hand from washing Charlie's face with a baby wipe

Charlie smiled, clearly showing off her two teeth on the bottom

"Your first teeth, you got those early" Gabriella said opening Charlie's mouth slightly with her fingers to see if she had any more, but Charlie wouldn't let her

"Charlie, stop biting me" Gabriella scolded her youngest daughter

"TROY!" Gabriella called out to her husband

*With Troy*

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Is That Mr Troy Bolton?" The man asked

"Yes it is" Troy answered

"Hello, it;s Mr Martin, I am coach of the titans, we need an assistant coach would you be interested in going for an interview?" Mr Martin asked

"Sure when is it?" Troy asked

"Monday at 2pm" Mr Martin replied

"Sure I can do that" Troy replied smiling

"Okay so Monday at 2pm, in the Titans training ground" Mr Martins said

"Okay, Thank You" Troy said

"Thanks Troy Bye" Mr Martins said before hanging up

"GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted running up the stairs

"I got a job interview" Troy said walking into Charlie's bedroom

"That's great baby, look, Charlie has her teeth, this early" Gabriella said as Charlie smiled almost on cue

"Oh my, my baby has her first teeth" Troy said picking Charlie up and spinning round with her slightly

Charlie just giggled at it

"MOM, were back" Bradley called out

Gabriella headed downstairs leaving Troy to deal with Charlie

"How was it?" Gabriella asked

"Come in the study mom" Bradley said following a beaming Alexis

"Here" Alexis said handing over a little cardboard booklet

Gabriella opened the booklet and gasped

"Twins?" Gabriella asked obviously remembering her scan from Ethan and Bradley

Alexis just nodded; as Gabriella dug in her purse bringing out a cardboard booklet obviously more worn then there's and opened it comparing it to Alexis' scan

"It's pretty amazing right?" Alexis asked as Gabriella nodded

"Can I keep this?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah mom, we got copies for almost everyone" Bradley said laying them out on the desk

" I am so proud of you" Gabriella said hugging Alexis who broke down crying into the hug, she didn't mean to, just having a mom that wasn't her own, say that too her, in this emotional state, brought it on, Gabriella comforted the girl before passing her to Bradley.

"Come on Alexis lets go find Ashley she always seems to cheer you up" Bradley said setting off in search of his sister

*With Jake*

"Vixie, listen I have no idea what to pack" Jake said into his phone

"Clothes Jake it's simple, also everyday uses a comb, shower gel, shampoo, deodorant, come on Jake it's easy" Vixie answered to him

"Well thanks Vix, I only need my essentials now, soap and towels" Jake said smiling down the phone

"Good, I will be there in 20 minutes so be ready" Vixie answered hanging up just as Jake zipped up his suitcase

Jake was finally ready downstairs dressed in a white t-shirt, brown shorts that stopped over his knee, and white converse

"Hey Ashley come on gimme a hug, before I go" Jake said as everyone followed Ashley downstairs

"Bye Bye Jakey" Ashley said hugging him tightly

"Bye Jake" Avia said also hugging him tightly

"Love You Charlie" Jake said hugging her as she smiled at him with her two teeth

"Bye Mom, Dad" Jake said hugging them each individually also kissing them each on the cheek

"Come here bro" Bradley said giving his brother a guy hug, and smiling as he even hugged Alexis too

"See Ya Bro" Ethan said giving him a guy hug too

"Have a great time Jake" Gabriella said waving at him as he picked up his suitcase and also his backpack which had his phone and essentials in for the flight ahead

Jake left and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before Jake left.

Bradley and Alexis where just cuddling

Ashley was playing a board game with Alexis

Troy was almost asleep while Gabriella was feeding Charlie

Ethan was texting Carter

*Friday before Summer Vacation 10am*

Ashley was sitting at her table painting like everyone else when someone stole her red coloured paint she was using

"Bailey give me the red back please" Gabriella asked the girl next to her

"Get your own Ashley" Bailey said taking the red further to the other side of her

"Bailey please?" Ashley asked

"No Ashley" Bailey said walking away with it

"Fine then" Ashley said grabbing the blue and pouring it right over Bailey's head covering the girl in bright blue paint, which caught the attention of the teacher who immediately sent Ashley into Time Out

"Ashley! You do not pour paint over one of your classmates" Miss Williams said as she came over to the time out seat

"She stole the red paint and I needed it to paint my daddy's top" Ashley said tears running down her cheeks already

"Ashley there is more than one red paint pot in this classroom you should of told me" Miss Williams said not hugging Ashley who was now sobbing

"I'm s-sorry M-miss" Ashley said and Miss Williams nodded before hugging Ashley comforting her

"I want my daddy" Ashley let out as Miss Williams got up still holding Ashley calling reception to call Troy for Ashley, first week in a new school is tough she just hopped that Second Grade would be a lot easier for Ashley

Troy collected Ashley and also dropped Avia off at her testing, she rathered do it alone.

It was quiet, Avia sat in the hard plastic chair, watching Miss Jackson get everything out for this testing. She squeezed her palms against her legs and her mind wandered back to yesterday where her dad basically all but screamed at her that he was red faced. And she'd never seen him like that before.

"Miss Jackson," she said, her voice shaking a little, "when does the actual test start?" Miss Jackson just stared at her and smiled, putting a calming hand over hers in a motherly gesture.

"It'll start just as soon as I find the test papers themselves. I swear I get so scatterbrained sometimes." Avia smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Okay, may I use the bathroom?" she asked, standing up. Miss Jackson nodded, handing her a small square shaped piece of card board.

"Take the hall pass." Avia took it without a word, and walked out of the small testing room and into the not-so crowded hallways.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to take the test…I'm not going into special ed." she tossed the hall pass in the garbage and started walking toward the door, but she was stopped when she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. She went sprawling to the floor and landed on her butt. "Ow…" she muttered, gripping her forehead. Her eyes squinted into slits and looking up at what knocked her down.

"I'm so sorry," said the man, Avia suddenly felt her knees tremble. The man reached down to her and held out his hand, she gulped and took it. Standing up slowly. "Are you okay?"

She could only nod, "Uh…" and her mouth could not produce any coherent words. "Uh…" he smirked.

"You must be Avia Bolton….Miss Jackson sent a file on you….your school photo was in it." She nodded, still unable to make coherent words. "What are you doing out here? Bathroom?-"

"Lost." she said, all too quickly, finding her voice. Then her eyes travelling elsewhere in the hall to look at. He nodded.

"I'm Mr Mansfield…I'll be giving you the test this morning." Avia suddenly felt faint, "I'll take you to the testing room if you like.." Avia nodded, for the hundredth time it seemed.

"Y-y-yeah…sure." He led the way, of course she knew where the room was, but suddenly she couldn't see passed the hunk of a teacher. Mr Mansfield.

"Okay" Mr Mansfield said, "we're going to start with a short written test all right?" Avia nodded, gripping her pencil, but her eyes wandering all over the room, and finally resting on his face. _That's a really long hair coming out of his nose _she thought. Mr Mansfield handed her a single sheet of paper, it had 10 questions and on the back it had an essay portion. She sighed; all these questions were about math and history. The two subjects that bored her to death. He looked at his watch and tapped the glass of the face, "and go". Avia sighed, putting the pen to the paper and writing her answers, but it was hard-her mind kept wandering and pretty soon, her hand stopped moving and she wasn't writing.

"Avia..." that's _really_ a long hair coming out of his nose, she thought her eyes peering at Mr Mansfield through her lashes. He cleared his throat, "Avia." he said clearly, she appeared to not to have heard him. "AVIA!" she jumped in her seat, and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, what?"

"You finished taking the test?" he was smirking, green eyes glowing

"Uh.." she looked at the unfinished paper, and blushed furiously. "well, kind of, I just need t-"

"You know, I think you're done here; I would like to speak with your parents at home if you don't mind..."

Avia just looked at him, unsure of what to say, but eventually she just nodded and left the room.

**Well here it is , these are getting longer and longer now **

**Credit for the Doctors name goes to – Bluebell140  
Credit for Avia's testing goes to MissElenaSalvatorEfron18 (she is kind of an expert)**

**Well what now can you believe it Twins?**

**So**

**Next Chapter  
Alexis reveals to Bradley her names  
Carter Finally meets the rest of the Bolton's excluding Jake  
Charlie takes a tumble  
Ashley reveals what happened in school  
Troy goes to his job interview  
Gabriella consoles a hysterical Alexis  
Avia find out whether she will be in Special Ed or not**

**Right important news now in exactly 19 days (my time) I go to Oregon (3:10am, Friday 9****th**** September) I will be gone for 10 days but with time difference I get back 9:55am 20****th**** September so its like 11 days I will be hugely jetlagged I get back the Tuesday don't expect any updates till Thursday at the earliest, I have a 10 hour flight from Amsterdam to Oregon so I am sure I can get some chapters out of that my flight from Liverpool is at 6:10am to Amsterdam, then at 10:00am from Amsterdam to Portland and I arrive at 11:35am, PDT.**


	23. Carter The Drama Creater

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty Three**

**Wow I have the strangest urge ever to randomly type Zac Efron Is So Damn Sexy, hey that was that a strange urge because he is damn sexy, haha Microsoft Word likes to make me correct Efron, SAVE TO DICTIONARY, I think.**

**Sorry in an odd mood.**

**Stats: ****  
Reviews –107  
Hits – 6,254  
Faves – 18  
Alerts – 23**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Sorry, what?"_

_"You finished taking the test?" he was smirking, green eyes glowing_

_"Uh.." she looked at the unfinished paper, and blushed furiously. "well, kind of, I just need t-"_

_"You know, I think you're done here; I would like to speak with your parents at home if you don't mind..."_

_Avia just looked at him, unsure of what to say, but eventually she just nodded and left the room._

**Chapter 23**

Avia's head was fogged. If not fogged, then it felt really heavy. Trust her, she didn't want to take the stupid test, but she ran into that...that...hunk of a teacher in the hallway. Darn it! she thought, she walked to the office, the receptionist smiled gently at her, "Um, can I use the phone please?" she asked, The receptionist merely nodded and pointed to the phone that hung on the wall-of course, it looked centuries old and looked as if it was about to fall off it's hinges. Avia picked up the receiver and dialled her home phone number.

"Hello?" answered her mother's voice almost immediately, Avia swallowed, "Avia? Is that you? How was your test?"

Avia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Uh, I'm done...the teacher, Mr Mansfield, said he would like to speak with you and dad."

Gabriella sighed, "Okay, well, your dad is getting ready for his job interview and will be leaving for that. But, I can make it." Avia nodded, not really caring if couldn't see her. Besides, she was too much like her dad anyway.

"I love you mom," she said, "see you here." Gabriella muttered swiftly on the other line and hung up. Avia waited patiently in the office, fiddling with her fingers and looking at the floor and counting the tiles. _156_, she counted in her head. _157_. The door to the office opened, she looked up.

"Mom." she said, anxiousness flooding her voice. Gabriella walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

Letting go of her daughter, Gabriella took Avia's hand and they both walked to the classroom where Avia to her test. Avia's heartbeat thumping in her chest. _knock knock_ a faint 'come in' sounded and both Bolton women went in.

"Ah, you must be Mrs Bolton?" said Mr Mansfield, holding out his hand; Gabriella shook it as she sat down. Avia followed suit. "I suspect that you know what Avia was tested for." Gabriella nodded knowingly. Avia softly cleared her throat; Mr Mansfield looked at her briefly.

"Well, I went over the results of her test and-seeing as she spaced off for the last 45 minutes of it and didn't finish..."

"What are you implying?" Gabriella asked

Mr Mansfield without hesitation, "Avia has...ADHD.." Avia felt as if her heart had sunk lower into her stomach, her throat grew really thick. Gabriella-if she was shocked, she didn't show it. Her face was as blank as a blank sheet of paper.

"How bad?" Gabriella asked, again Mr Mansfield wasted no time in answering.

"Mild to Moderate" he said plainly, throwing the test that Avia took on the desk, along with charts of brain activity and I.Q. scores. "But, the test was also an I.Q. test, and I'm...shocked."

"Why?"Gabriella asked, by now Avia was looking anyway and everywhere except the scene in front of her.

"Avia's I.Q." Mr Mansfield said, "its 10 points above average." it was how he said it. He said it was plainly as he was discussing the weather. Avia looked at him in shock,

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked

"Well Basical—"Mr Mansfield started

"Will Avia need to go into Special Ed?" Gabriella asked cutting him off mid-sentence

"No, her IQ is way too high for Special Education, she is a bright girl, with hard work and determination she can work quiet perfectly in a normal class" Mr Mansfield said plainly once again

"Okay, Thank You Mr Mansfield" Gabriella said standing up

"Uh, Thanks" Avia said standing up avoiding him, she couldn't get the image of the really long hair coming out of his nose

*At Home* 5pm

Alexis and Bradley were on the loveseat, Ethan and Ashley where on the sofa basically taking up the whole seat, Charlie was on the floor in her bouncer and Troy and Gabriella where on the other loveseat. Avia was upstairs claiming she had a headache and also had homework to do

"Hey Bradley I wanna show you something" Alexis said as Gabriella gave her a knowing nod, as they headed upstairs into the bedroom and Alexis brought a baby names book out from under the bed

"I have chosen my favourite names, either you can agree on one of mine, or pick your own and we can decided that way" Alexis said handing him a sticky note with her favourite names on

*With Troy and Gabriella*

"How was your interview Troy?" Gabriella asked now they had moved into the kitchen

"It was good, I think I have got it, but they had more interviews through the week, earliest is next Monday, to maybe come back for a second interview since there are 3 places teaching different age groups" Troy said smiling

"That's great, I am so proud of you" Gabriella said hugging him

"Thanks, how did Avia get on with the testing?" Troy asked

"Wait a minute" Gabriella said "Avia!" Gabriella called up

"Yeah Mom?" Avia replied in a pained tone

"Wanna come and tell you dad how it went?" Gabriella asked her daughter

Avia headed down the stairs, her head was still banging with a terrible headache but she smiled when she entered the kitchen a glass of water and tablets waiting for her, she took them before smiling at her parents faces accepting the hug her dad was offering.

"So Avia, how was it?" Troy asked

"Well it was going great, till I totally zoned out for the last 45 minutes, my IQ is 10 points higher than average, and uhmm I do have ADHD, and I don't need to go into Special Ed because my IQ is too high, with work and determination I can do fin in a normal class, Mr Mansfield said I am a smart girl so I am okay" Avia replied in a joyful tone

"How bad is your ADHD?" Troy asked

"Mild to Moderate, Mom knows, can I go to bed now?" Avia asked her head still sore, she just wanted the pain killer to kick in

"Sure sweetie" Gabriella said hugging her, before Troy hugged his eldest daughter

*Back With Alexis and Bradley*

"Well I really do like Katie Ella for a girl and I like Tiernan from your choice so I was thinking Tiernan James Bolton and Katie Ella Bolton or is it Parker?" Bradley asked

"Bolton, it's Bolton, they get their fathers name, I cannot deny them of that" Alexis said bursting into happy tears thinking about the two lives she was carrying

"Alexis, what's up why are you crying?" Bradley asked wanting to fix this himself

"Can you get your m-mom" Alexis asked hiccupping back her sobs

"Sure" Bradley said

"Mom!" Bradley shouted down

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked

"Alexis needs you!" Bradley said as Gabriella basically ran up the stairs

Gabriella ran through the door, her heart breaking at the sight of a sobbing Alexis, "Alexis" she said, her voice cooing. "What's the matter?" she closed distance and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. Alexis' shoulders shook visibly as she sobbed harder.

"Nothing..." she cried, "I-I'm ju-just happy..." Gabriella cooed her, rocking back and forth, but a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Alexis," Gabriella said, "every mother-new or otherwise- cries over their child when they're happy; it's perfectly normal." Alexis hiccupped, sitting up straight and resting a hand on her swollen belly.

"I know...it's just...I want to give them the best that I can..." Gabriella sighed, still smiling.

"Every mother does, the best that you can do is just be there." Gabriella said as Alexis calmed down in Gabriella's arms, Bradley watching on awkwardly.

*With Troy and Charlie*

Charlie had pulled herself up using the sofa and was now standing on her own using the sofa, she was only 6 months so this was not normal at her age

"Charlie" Troy said as she whipped her head in his direction, shocked she let go and fell the short way down onto the hardwood floor, landing with a force and falling backwards and knocking her head on the floor before bursting into hurtful sobs

Troy picked her up quickly, calming her down just as Gabriella came down the stairs after calming down Alexis.

"What did you do?" Gabriella asked jokingly as she saw him calming her down, surprised nothing distracted Ashley from her TV show

"Why do you accuse me?" Troy asked settling Charlie back down on her play mat

"Your down here she cries I accuse you of doing something, so what did you do?" Gabriella asked smiling

"Nothing, she pulled herself up on the couch I said Charlie and she fell" Troy said

"You scared her then?" Gabriella asked laughing at his shocked face

"Dad scared her" Ashley said not once moving her gaze from her TV show

"Thanks Ash" Troy said in a joking manner

"Did he scare you Char?" Gabriella asked her youngest who just smiled showing her two baby teeth

"Yeah he did didn't he Mrs. 2 teeth" Gabriella said settling her in her soft area where she couldn't get out

"Mom, Mom my friend, well she is a girl, can she come to dinner tonight, since it is Taco night?" Ethan asked begging

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked curious

"Carter Williams" Ethan said

"I met her mother yesterday, her sister is pregnant" Alexis' said not knowing how she found the courage to say that

"Yeah, how did you meet her mom?" Ethan asked

"Yesterday at the hospital when I went for my 3 month scan" Alexis replied putting her hands on her growing bump, she was glowing in her pregnancy

"Ashley, enough TC we need a talk" Troy said as they both left the room

"Well Ethan, yes she can come, make sure her mom and dad know and if she is sleeping she needs to arrange something and would have to sleep in Charlie's room and Charlie can sleep in her travel cot in our room

*With Ashley and Troy*

"So Ashley what happened in school, that made me need to come and get you?" Troy asked

Ashley just looked down and shook her head

"Ashley just tell me, you not in trouble I am just curious" Troy asked

"Bailey Phillips stole my red paint, and I needed it to paint your t-shirt, because that's your favourite colour" Ashley said looking at him

"Did you ask for it back, nicely?" Troy asked

"Yes, I said please but she told me to get my own, but I was using it before her" Ashley said

"Okay so why did you pour paint over her?" Troy asked her

"I was annoyed, I needed to paint your red top" Ashley said

"Ashley you could of painted my top any colour" Troy said as Ashley nodded

"Are you okay Ash?" Troy asked

"Can I have a hug?" Ashley asked as Troy picked her up and held her close hugging her tightly

"Thank You" Ashley said

"Avia! You have Jake's job set the table" Troy called up the stairs as Avia came down the stairs smiling her headache obviously better

"Feeling any better?" Troy asked

"Yeah I also had a little sleep" Avia said gesturing to her pyjamas and fluffy slippers

"I'm glad your feeling better, baby girl, go set the table, it is taco night" Troy said hugging her briefly kissing her forehead as she smiled knowing Taco night meant an easy table set up

*7pm*

Carter arrived mere minutes ago and already everyone except Ethan and the parents where glaring at her, she was a new face in the Bolton house and they needed basic interviewing before the siblings would be fine with her.

"Who are you?" Avia asked

"Carter Willaims" Carter replied and Avis smiled

"How old are you?" Ashley's small voice popped up

"17, how old are you?" Carter asked

"Six" Ashley replied holding up her six fingers

"Cute" Carter replied

"What are you intentions with my little brother?" Jake asked as Alexis slapped him

"Sorry, I had this, just say were taking it slow" Alexis said

"I'll answer truthfully, well yeah we are taking it slow, all we have done is walked on the beach and got to know each other" Carter replied

"One more, what school do you go too" Bradley asked

"East Valley High, I know you're all in East High, I would be there but it is a stretch of a journey, I've seen Avia around school since Middle School and High School are all in the same complex" Carter said smiling

Gabriella and Troy came through and Ethan stood up

"Mom, Dad this is Carter Williams, my girlfriend" Ethan said proudly and Troy and Gabriella greeted her

"Lovely meeting, you, kids, dinner is ready let Ethan and Carter first, then Bradley and Alexis... Alexis" Gabriella addressed the girl "There is also salad for you in you don't feel up to taco's" Gabriella added and Alexis silently thanked Gabriella

"Why do you get salad Alexis?" Carter asked as she walked with her to the dining room

"Oh you know, not a big meat eater" Alexis said resting her hands protectively

"You're Pregnant then?" Carter asked

"Uh Well, Uh Yeah" Alexis said walking off quickly sitting down by Bradley grasping his hand tightly under the table

"What's up?" Bradley asked

"I hate Carter Williams already" Alexis said as everyone starting coming into the room

**Wow, here it is, who's excited for the next one?**

**Sheesh lets hope I get it out soon**

**Who hates Carter *puts hand up* Meeeeee!**

**Carter Williams is played by the amazing MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 **

**Who made a lovely banner for this story which will be on my profile soon =]**

**Carter Finally meets the rest of the Bolton's excluding Jake**


	24. NOTE IMPORTANT

Well, here it is 1:16am 9th September 2011 hahaha  
in a few minutes I am leaving off to the airport so I am mentioning these  
I have 10 hours alone ahead of me I am sure I can something typed out of that during me eating, sleeping ad watching movies I will write something down haha.  
Family Complete and The Dark Figure MAY be updated while in Oregon, if it is may only be short but hey it's an update.  
MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18, will also be taking this 10 days hiatus, and that is who I am visiting =]

I will read my e-mails each day as if I don't I get FAR behind on videos and fanfiction stories, I may even read some, no-one can deprive me of that haha so yeah I am not leaving fanfiction for 10 days just leaving my home, and comfort zone haha.

So yeah guys leave me reviews to read once I land, and after I have recovered from most likely passing out on the ground, sofa or even awkwardly on half floor and sofa haha, probably a bed sounds comfortable enough but I have NO idea if it set up but hey I am gonna have 8 hour jet lag be prepared for me to basically drop haha

Love You All My Fellow Readers and Reviews... Be Back Before You Know It :D


	25. Yeddow

**Family Complete 24**

**Last Chapter:**  
_"Why do you get salad Alexis?" Carter asked as they walked with her to the dining room_

"_Oh you know, not a big meat eater" Alexis said resting her hand protectively_

"_You're pregnant then?" Carter asked_

"_Uh well, uh yeah" Alexis said walking off quickly sitting down by Bradley grasping his hand tightly under the table_

**This Chapter**

"What's up?" Bradley asked

"I hate Carter Williams already" Alexis said as everyone starting coming into the room

"Don't we all" Bradley whispered to her so no-one could hear, not like anyone could with the shouting and screaming the youngest Bolton's did

Dinner was...well, honestly it was awkward. Carter would occasionally let slip of something that would poke the edge of her always jumbled mind, and everyone would just listen or in baby Charlie's case, blow bubbles in her drink. Gabriella giggled at her daughter. "So..." Bradley started, thinking of a topic to talk about, but he came up empty. Ethan cleared his throat, and spoke through a mouth full of food.

"You know," bits of food spat out of his mouth, Avia exclaimed when they hit her in the face and Troy and Gabriella only looked at him disapprovingly. He ignored them, "Carter is on the girls basket ball team at school? She's the captain." Troy raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Really?" he said, gulping down the bit of roast chicken that was in his mouth. Carter nodded proudly, stabbing her chicken with her fork and kicking Avia under the table hard with her tennis shoe; recieving glares from the girl. "I was the basketball captain back in my day as well-"

"Really?" Carter interrupted, her eyebrows rising and her eyes glowing with feigned interest. Troy nodded unsure, "and when was that? In the stone age?" Everyone gasped, Ethan laughed silently. He loved this girl and witty remarks.

"Pardon me?" Gabriella asked, offended and appalled that she would say something like that. Carter looked at her, and began speaking slowly.

"What? Did you. Not. Catch that?" Ethan sniggered and snuck his hand under the table to take her hand. Carter kicked her foot against Avia's leg once more and this time the young girl jumped up from her seat and yelled.

"Stop it!" Everyone looked at her, Avia didn't care, she sent daggers at Carter; burning through the girls skull, but she appeared unfazed. "I don't like you kicking me!"

"Avia please-" Alexis started, but Carter interrupted her.

"Just having harmless fun. Y'know what that is right?" she smirked, squeezing her boyfriends hand and shifting slightly. Avia scowled, opening her mouth to retort, but Bradley stopped her and gently made her sit down.

"What is your problem?" Bradley said, getting ready to stand up and show miss Attitude the way out. She just smiled and curled her toes, "I asked you a question,"

"I don't need to answer you-"

"The hell you aren't-"

"OKAY!" Troy yelled, breaking up the verbal fight, "i think we all just need to cool down for a while, so why don't we all disperse and go into separate rooms. Gabriella nodded in agreement and every one stood up from the table, everyone but Carter-even though Ethan already stood up.

"Babe-"

"I don't want to." she said, crossing her arms. All the Bolton's staring at her expectantly, although Ashley was staring at like an experiment; very intrigued in the specimen. Ethan chuckled awkwardly, Carter continued to sit there.

"Babe..."

"Oh FINE!" she yelled, pushing away from the table so quickly that she didn't feel her blackberry fall out of her left front pocket. She turned in the direction of the front door and Ethan followed her-that is, until Troy grabbed his elbow. Waiting until Carter was out of ear shot.

"We need to talk," he said, Ethan looked at his family all glaring at him (except Ashley who was in her own little world, making a palace of chicken and spaghetti) "about Carter."

Ethan narrowed his eyes, "What about Carter?" he asked, Bradley cleared his throat

"Bro, she's a ...a...a bitch." he said, putting it bluntly. Gabriella covered Charlie's ears and Avia rolled her eyes. Alexis nodded,

"Ethan look-"

"No, she's not a...she's perfect." he argued, crossing his arms over his chest, Troy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Son, I get that she's your first love and all-"

"Shut up, just shut up..." he said, walking back,

"Don't you talk to us like that!" Gabriella yelled, giving Charlie to Avia; telling her with her eyes to take her upstairs. "Ethan James!" Ethan grumbled and just walked away, leaving his family grumbling behind him. Dinner was long forgotten and everyone dispersed into different rooms. Ashley was left alone playing with the leftovers- making a lovely foot tall tower with everything that was laid before her. Suddenly she heard a high pitched ringing, as if an alarm was going off, then the siren turned into dialog "your mother is trying to reach your cellular device, warning, your mother is trying to reach your cellular device"

Sliding down her chair, Ashley crawled under the table to see Carter's blue blackberry glowing brightly and as she got closer, it got louder. She picked it up and clicked her thumb to the glowing green button.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Carter?" said a voice, Ashley was honest - as brutally honest as a little can be.

"Carter is with Ethan outside and she dropped her phone on the floor." She heard the woman on the other end sigh exasperatedly.

"Well, little one, this is her mother can you please let her know that no one is going to be home and she is to not be by herself, and I just want to know if she has her medication with her. For her autism."

Confusion fell over Ashley face, "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Okay sweetie, well I have to go, just tell Carter to call me back 'Kay?" Ashley nodded and said a quick 'good bye' before hanging up. She gripped Carter's Blackberry in her hand and stood up from under the table; running upstairs.

"DADDY!" she yelled, bringing everyone out of their respectful places of hiding. Troy came and bent down in front of her,

"What baby?"

"What's autism...?" she got confused looks staring at her, Gabriella stepped forward, and kneeled right next to Troy.

"Sweetie, why are you asking that? Who's autistic?" Gabriella tried

"Carter, dropped this" Ashley said holding out the blackberry "and it rang so I answered it, and Carters mom asked me to make sure carter has her medicine for her Autism

"Are you sure you heard correctly Ash?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I'm 6 not stupid" Ashley replied smartly clutching the blackberry tightly

"Stupid..." Carter mumbled, hugging her arms around herself, she hated crying-especially in front of her boyfriends family. "I hate it.."

"What do you hate?" said a cheery voice, she nearly gagged and rolled her eyes, but she didn't; she caused enough trouble for one night. Damn autism. "Carter," 'Great' she thought, noticing it was Alexis who had invaded her bubble.

"Go away." she said, Alexis cleared her throat, sitting down. "Or sit down...uninvited." Alexis chuckled, hugging her baby bump as if it were a life preserver, the many eyes of the Boltons watching her from the living room-Bradley regarding her with a stern possessiveness.

"Carter...listen...I think we got off on the wrong foot and I think that-"

"the wrong foot?" Carter said, turning toward her with raised eye brows. Alexis had to admit, the girl looked a little intimidating; she gulped. "what would be the right foot then?"

"Maybe perhaps not being a bitch!" Alexis spat out, only when the words were released she regretted them, Carter stared at her, her throat tight and suddenly her vision became very blurry. "Oh...no...Carter-"

"Save it." Carter said; she didn't scream, she didn't yell, no; she spoke so soft that Alexis barely heard her. "I've dealt with people like you...and truth be told I'm sick of it." Alexis stared, and the other Boltons behind her gaped as well. Carter turned to walk, but Ethan jumped out from the wall of his family and ran towards his girlfriend.

"Carter!" he yelled, Carter stopped her head bowed as if she was having a great struggle. Ethan wrapped her in his arms, yes, he took after his father with that. "You don't have to leave..." she sniffled, but otherwise did not flinch beneath his arms.

"Cawrter?" Ashley walked up behind Ethan, clutching her cellphone in her hand. "You dropped this..." Carter looked up slightly, and saw Ashley holding out her blue blackberry to her.

"Where-"

soon, the whole Bolton 'clan' came out and was surrounding them. "Your mother called," Gabriella said, Carter suddenly felt panic envelope her.

"Wh-wh...what d-did she..." and that's where Ethan said something.

"She said to make sure you didn't forget your medication for your...er, autism." Carter sighed, pulling away. "Babe, why didn't you tell me your autistic?"

"I better go," she whispered, but when she turned around she was met with another wall of Boltons. Curse their liking of big families.

*with Jake and Vixie*

Jake and Vixie where in Hawaii now on their holiday that Vixie's family invited Jake on, they have been there for a week already and where enjoying the heat and scenery Hawaii had to offer, they stayed on the beach most days and only going out to the markets occasional days for souvenirs and to eat out when they decided to not cook, or go to the restaurant connected to the restaurant, for all customers just Self-catering had to buy without having it all inclusive.

"Jake?" Vixie asked it was 7am Saturday morning their second Saturday there next Saturday they are flying to London

"Yes?" Jake asked rolling over in the bed throwing the nice cool pillow over his eyes

"Its the hottest day since we have been here and you're as white as snow, come on let's get some tanning on" Vixie said dragging him by his feet

"Tanning On?" Jake asked sitting up "Vixie I am your boyfriend not one of your girlfriends who stays at sleepovers and gossips about cute boys, paints toe-nails and cries at movies

"Jake, just come on the beach" Vixie tried

"Vixie! I don't want to I just want to lie here it is cool and I can relax" Jake said turning to face the cooler side of the bed Vixie was occupying mere hours ago

"Fine then, we are so over" Vixie said moving towards the closet grabbing out her suitcase filling it with her folded clothes "I'll get my brother in here, I'll stay with my parents" Vixie said walking out slamming the door

Jake just groaned to himself before standing up following her down the hall

*Back with Ashley*

Ashley was sitting in the living room, when Gabriella came in with Charlie who was clutching a packet of crayons tightly as she toddled slowly towards her play area

"Charlie, can I draw with you?" Ashley asked as Charlie just sat there blank expression

"Ashley I was wondering, do you want to start doing Ballet?" Gabriella asked

"Ballet?" Ashley asked

"Become a Ballet Dancer" Gabriella said and Ashley's eyes went wide

"Yes please Mommy" Ashley said shooting up from the colouring table

"Well next Saturday we can take you to start, Thursday after school we can get your ballet uniform from footlights okay" Gabriella said and Ashley just looked up smiling

*Later with Troy and Charlie*

"Okay Charlie," Troy said, sitting in front of her the next morning; a 64 pack of crayons had been ripped open and he was currently holding up a purple crayon. "this is purple…say 'purple'…" Charlie only stared at him with a vacant stare-the look only a baby of nearly 12 months can pull off. Troy sighed, placing the purple crayon back on the surface of the coffee table and picks up a green one, "What about this one?" Charlie gurgled, "Green…say 'green'."

"Troy," he turned seeing Gabriella smiling, "she's nearly 12 months…." Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know that Brie," he said turning back to his youngest daughter. "It's just…I think she can understand me…and she's close to talking-" he stopped short when Gabriella started giggling, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No-it's nothing, it's just that she's 12 months. Don't expect her to actually talk." Troy jutted his lower lip, accepting her toss of challenge.

"I accept your challenge Gabriella Montez," he said, Gabriella giggled once more as he turned back to Charlie, now holding a blue crayon. "Come baby girl, say 'blue…'" Charlie stared, her little eyes darting back and forth between her mother and father. Troy looking at her expectantly.

"Told you so-" Troy silenced her by holding a hand in front of her.

"Not yet," he said, throwing down the blue crayon only to pick up a bright yellow one. "do not say 'I told you so' yet!" he turned back to his youngest with the intention of hearing her adorable voice actually say a word.

"Charlie…" he said, nearly gritting his teeth, "this colour is yellow. Say 'yellow'"

Charlie pursed her tiny mouth, her cheeks looking flushed as her blue eyes glittered. Troy stared at her, Gabriella looked amused. Then all of a sudden, "Yeddow", she opened her little mouth and she uttered the lowest mumble of a word, but that low mumble made Troy jump up with elation flooding through his veins.

"Yes!" Troy cheered, picking her up and hugging her tight against him. "Yes! I told you Brie! I told you that she'd talk, whose the best?"

Gabriella laughed and nodded walking over to him, "you did tell me and I'm sorry I doubted your mad skills," Troy frowned.

"You didn't answer me…"

"what 'darling'?" she said, with a sarcastic smile on her face. Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh right, whose the best….hmmm let me think…" she tapped her chin.

"Is it…."

"Get on with it woman." he groaned, Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Who's the best?"

She purred, "Hmm you're the best."

**Well here it is yes late but I procrastinate plus I wasn't well, I couldn't eat and I lost loads of weight used to weight almost 10st I went down to 8st 6 up to 8 st 9 now so gaining it back.**

**Anyways my Hiatus is officially OVER, and the writing will get back on track :D**


	26. Damn Thoos Blue Eyes

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty-Five**

_"Yes!" Troy cheered, picking her up and hugging her tight against him. "Yes! I told you Brie! I told you that she'd talk, who's the best?"_

_Gabriella laughed and nodded walking over to him, "you did tell me and I'm sorry I doubted your mad skills," Troy frowned._

_"You didn't answer me…"_

_"What 'darling'?" she said, with a sarcastic smile on her face. Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh right, who's the best….hmmm, let me think…" she tapped her chin._

_"Is it…."_

_"Get on with it woman." he groaned, Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Who's the best?"_

_She purred, "Hmm you're the best."_

_This Chapter.(forgot this last time  
Vixie and Jake Make Up  
Ashley Starts Ballet  
Avia Makes A New Friend  
Gabriella Invites Avia's New Friend Over  
Bradley Gets A New Baby Name  
Alexis isn't too fond of the new baby name  
Ethan and Carter Get To Second Base  
Gabriella Teaches Charlie More Colours  
Troy Goes Back For The Second Interview_

**Chapter 25**

After their little well argument, Vixie had walked off down the beach and just left Jake in the apartment room, to well think about his actions, that about sums it up, after an hour of thinking up apologies he finally had it sorted and he meant what he was about to say to Vixie.

"Vixie?" Jake asked cringing as the hot sand tickled his feet through his sandals

"What?" Vixie asked obviously annoyed he is trying to talk to her

"I'm sorry, I mess up almost all the time, I can't seem to do anything right, I love you, more than my life, I mean I would risk my life for you, and I always seem to mess it up, I have probably ruined my chance now, but I just thought I'd let you know, I still and will always love you Victoria Alice Johnson" Jake said turning on his heel

"Jake..." Vixie started as Jake turned around "Never call me Victoria again, it's Vixie and come here, and kiss me" Vixie said smiling at him as he jogged the distance picking her up spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her softly on the lips

"I love you Vixie" Jake said

"I love you too Jake" Vixie said before kissing him back as they sat down on the warm sand

*With Avia, Thursday Morning*

"And so Napoleon was the shortest military general, that France had ever had..." if Avia was paying attention then it was pretty damn hard not to drift off- the teacher was boring and he laughed at his own jokes, Pathetic!

Focus Avia thought; Focus. She blinked rapidly and stared down at her notes... blank "Damn it" Avia groaned unaware the teacher had stopped

"Miss Bolton?" She gulped looking at Mr Barnes

"Yes?"

"Something you'd like to –"

"Excuse me, I'm new" Every head in the class turned towards the door, there stood a girl; with strawberry blonde hair and naturally tan skin, purple pants covered her legs the same colour as Justin Biebers.

Mr Barnes looked over the girls transcripts

"Okay Kodee, your seat is there, next to Avia Bolton" Mr Barnes said pointing

"Tell us something about you" Mr Barnes said

"Uh, I'm Kodee, K-O-D-E-E spell it correct, Kodee Torres, Spanish born, American brought up, I'm 11, total tom-boy and I love Justin Bieber as you can tell from my clothes" Kodee said smiling

"Okay, take your seat Kodee Torres" Mr Barnes said getting out a new exercise book and the text books she needed for this history class

Kodee strode over to her seat, her white high top sneakers squeaking against the floor, she dropped in the seat and noticed Avia smiling

"I'm Avia Bolton, welcome to East Valley Prep" Avia said holding her hand out

"Kodee Torres" Kodee said smiling and getting out her pen to write her name on her new exercise book, crossing out what was previously written Cody Torres

"I hate the way people do not spell my name correctly" Kodee let out quiet enough for Avia to here

"People spell my little sisters name wrong all the time, her name is Ashley, A-S-H-L-E-Y, but people spell it as A-S-H-L-E-I-G-H, and she hates it" Avia said smiling

"Yeah I can imagine it" Kodee said smiling before they set to work, Avia now writing down notes smiling at her new friend

*That Afternoon*

"Ashley come on, Ballet starts in 25 minutes and you need to get ready" Gabriella said as Ashley ran down the stairs in her vest and underwear. "Right Ashley vest off and put on your clothes, and I'll help you do your cardigan as it is fiddly and I will help you also pull up your tights" Gabriella said

Ashley got dressed with the help from Gabriella and was in Ballet on time, while Gabriella left and came home to help Charlie with more colours, orders from Troy

*With Troy*

Troy entered the room for his second interview

"Hello Troy, I'm Joey and I will be interviewing you today, you seem like a great candidate for this position, teaching the fourth graders, starting August 22nd 2011" Joey said

"Really? That's Amazing thank you" Troy said

"Well we are going to set up a trail week for you on 15th August 2011 so we can see how you work with the fourth graders, you'll get the information in the mail, well done Troy, welcome to the team" Joey said shaking Troy's has showing Troy out

*With Gabriella and Charlie*

"Okay Charlie," Gabriella said, holding up a box of crayons and Charlie sitting in her bouncer. "you did this with daddy…now, can you say 'turquoise'?" Charlie just stared blankly at her, a moment it was silent until Charlie gurgled and let loose a tiny gas bubble.

"Okay…" she muttered, placing the crayon on the couch beside her—unaware of Troy's eyes watching her back. "How about…this one…it's 'tickle me pink'…can you say—"

"Brie, try basic colours." Troy said, (he came back from his interview) his voice making her jump and drop the box of crayons; luckily he caught them before it smashed to the floor. " 'don't expect her to actually talk'" he quoted her earlier words and said it with a smile on his face, Gabriella scowled and threw a pillow at him.

"You are not so cute." She mumbled, Troy feigned hurt.

"Oh now I feel really bad." He put a hand on his heart, "bad Troy." Gabriella sighed and turned back to Charlie and pulled out a blue crayon. Troy couldn't stop himself….

"There's a simple colour."

"Shut up." She muttered, "Come on Charlie…baby, say 'blue'…" she gurgle again, and opened her tiny mouth; Gabriella filled with hope and elation as she waited for her baby girl to say 'blue' but the bubble burst when she said:

"Yeddow!" Gabriella groaned, tossing the crayon on the floor and buried her face in her hands and stretched her eyes. Troy went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Hey," he said, "she's only 12 months…and 'yeddow' happens to be her favourite word." Gabriella turned her head to glare at him, but her plan dissolved when she melted into his blue eyes. Damn those blue eyes.

"Yeddow..yeddow…yeddow…" Charlie sang, clicking two crayons together. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's silliness. "Yeddow yeddow dis is yeddow."

"Brie," Troy said, "let's go eat some blue bonbon's—"

"Bwue!" Charlie screamed, Troy and Gabriella looked at her in shock.

"Oh sure, she says it when you say it!" Gabriella said, standing up and walking to the kitchen and out the back door. Troy sighed and picked up Charlie.

"Good job Charlie…mommy's just a little stressed." He said, to a gurgling Charlie, he sniffed the air, "and you need a change."

"Troy! I am going to collect Ashley from Ballet" Gabriella said

"Okay, I've got to change Charlie and set her down for her nap, have you seen Avia?" Troy asked

"She is outside" Gabriella said hearing her daughters familiar knock

"Hello Avia, who's this?" Gabriella asked gesturing to Kodee

"This is Kodee Torres, K-O-D-E-E" Avia said smiling

"Lovely to meet you Kodee, I'll be back soon, going to pick up Ashley from ballet, ask your dad tell him I say yes" Gabriella answered knowing the question which would be "Dad can Kodee stay for dinner?" Avia asked minutes later

"Sure, great to see you've made a friend" Troy said cleaning up the box of crayons while Kodee stood awkwardly off to the side

*Later at dinner*

"So Kodee where did you transfer from?" Gabriella asked

"Florida, my mom and dad got divorced and I live with my mom and my 7 month old sister, and she decided to move us up here, away from our dad" Kodee said smiling

"Oh so your Spanish from your mother's side then?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, my dad was your normal Florida guy" Kodee said excusing herself from the table getting a lil upset

"Gabriella is it okay if I take a shower in your bathroom please?" Carter asked

"Yes Carter, take your medicine please" Gabriella said as Carter held up the pill swallowing

Scalding water pelted her back as she washed her hair, listening to 'Advice' by Christina Gimmie on her blackberry, she sang loudly but in tune—hitting every note; she was unaware of the audience that had started to build outside the bathroom door just listening to her singing and the volume of the music. So far they did a good job and remaining a secret audience but that is until Ashley recognized the song that played next and squealed in excitement. 

"HAIRSPRAY!" Troy and Gabriella flinched at her shrieking voice and lifted her up, but too late, the volume decreased and the shower curtain screeched across the rusty bar and opened. 'Shit.' They all thought simultaneously.

"Hello…" Carter called, her voice echoing, nobody moved or responded. "It's rude to eavesdrop—I'll call the cops." Her attitude had gotten better after she took her medication, but she still refused to share anymore light on the subject of her autism.

"oh oh oh you can't stop today as it comes speeding down the tracks- cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black!'" she sang loudly, Ethan gently opened the door (much to his parents disapproval) and slid inside, locking the door, he grabbed her blackberry and switched songs.

Now, 'Stuck in the moment' was playing, and he leaned against the wall singing to her. Carter was silent as she slowly eased the water off and reached out of the shower for a towel, Ethan smirked and handed her one "Thanks" she said,

"No problem" he said, she jumped about a mile high and nearly fell and hit her head on the tile. He caught her. "Watch it there….that pretty face of yours would of gotten broken." His blue eyes alight with laughter, Carter couldn't help but smile; suddenly aware that she was only wearing a towel. Troy pounded on the door, as Ethan helped Carter be steadied.

"What are you doing in here Bolton?" she asked, however she was still smiling, ignoring the rest of the Bolton clan pounding on the bathroom door.

"I just wanted to see my girl, that a problem?" he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, looking at her lips.

"Y'know…" she breathed, "its okay to kiss me….so do it already." Ethan chuckled, and bowed his head in slight embarrassment, Carter rolled her eyes and captured his lips with her own and leaned him against the wall, her hands intertwining themselves in his hair; her nails tickling the skin there.

The towel that hid her chest slowly climbed down as Ethan's hands made their way to her hips then her waist then just below an inch of her breasts. "Ethan…" she said, when breathing became a necessity, he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes…"

"I need to get dressed….and I don't find it very romantic to make out in the bathroom with 1) your parents and family are banging on the door and 2) the fact that the Midnight Beast version of 'Tik Tok' is playing in the background." Ethan chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose again.

"Okay," he said, straightening up from his position on the wall. "You may get dressed.." Carter rolled her eyes and turned around—and purposefully rubbed her backside against the front of his jeans enticingly. He groaned.

"Thanks…now let me get dressed."

"That's unfair." He said, crossing his arms. "what you did."

"Who said I was fair play?" she flirted, giving him a seductive wink.

"Hey Alexis" Bradley said later that night, Carter and Ethan had went out to a movie promsing to be home by 10, Ashley was in the study with Gabriella working on homework, Avia and Kodee where out the back playing before Kodee had to go at 9, Charlie was in the kitchen with Troy learning colours.

"Bradley, what's up?" Alexis asked rubbing her stomach

"Well not much, happy that school finishes tomorrow" Bradley said,

"I'm happy, something's up tell me" Alexis said

"Well I was thinking about Leslie for a boy and Jackson for a girl" Bradley said smiling

"Leslie, for a boy? Bradley are you serious? And Jackson, for a girl, Bradley have you ever seen Hannah Montana with your sisters?" Alexis asked standing up now

"Uhh... well uhmm, sorry lets stick with our names" Bradley said

"Come on Bradley, what made you think of them?" Alexis asked

"I don't know I just thought of them last night, couldn't sleep" Bradley said hugging her

"Bradley if your not happy with Katie and Tiernan, you should of just told me" Alexis said

"No, I love those names I just I don't know why Alexis" Bradley said honestly

"Okay Bradley, I love you" Alexis said moving closer to him

"I love you to Alexis" Bradley said hugging her back softly, before resting his hands on her stomach feeling his children kicking wildly.

**Next Chapter  
Jake and Vixie fly to London  
Carter and Ethan finally kiss  
Bradley and Alexis go to the next scan  
Gabriella actually gets Charlie to talk  
School Ends  
The Bolton group discuss the family holiday  
Troy helps Ashley make an important decision  
Kodee gets involved in the family holiday discussions with Alexis  
Avia visits Kodee and her Mom and Sister, Alicia  
Charlie learns four new colours**

**Sorry I've forgotten about these recently, right next is The Dark figre then they will only be updated on weekends, due to I got a job starting Monday at 8:30am, and I need to focus so Friday – Sunday night are my new updates dates until I get set into this new time working.**


	27. MOM, DAD WE'RE HOME

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Well I was thinking about Leslie for a boy and Jackson for a girl" Bradley said smiling_

"_Leslie, for a boy? Bradley are you serious? And Jackson, for a girl, Bradley have you ever seen Hannah Montana with your sisters?" Alexis asked standing up now_

"_Uhh... well uhmm, sorry let's stick with our names" Bradley said_

"_Come on Bradley, what made you think of them?" Alexis asked_

"_I don't know I just thought of them last night, couldn't sleep" Bradley said hugging her_

"_Bradley if you're not happy with Katie and Tiernan, you should have just told me" Alexis said_

"_No, I love those names I just I don't know why Alexis" Bradley said honestly_

"_Okay Bradley, I love you" Alexis said moving closer to him_

"_I love you to Alexis" Bradley said hugging her back softly, before resting his hands on her stomach feeling his children kicking wildly._

**This Chapter**

Troy was already up and guzzling down his coffee thinking about what to do today his thoughts were interrupted when he heard feet padding down the stairs, and the fussing sounds of Charlie. He couldn't help but smile as Gabriella came into the kitchen looking really tired.

"Hey Brie." He said, she yawned and sat Charlie in her high chair. And running her hand through her sleep mussed locks and rubbed her eyes with the other. "Tired?"

"What do you think?" she said, yawning again and grabbing a quick cup of coffee, "Charlie fussed this morning and I see that you woke up to…lemme guess—you're avoiding your parental duties?"

Troy placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt, "Oh I'm hurt Brie…really, I feel really bad."

Gabriella smirked and took a sip of her coffee, "bullshit." She said, and without expecting it the tiny voice of their baby girl reached their ears.

"Bolshiii" Troy sputtered his coffee and Gabriella's eyes widened. They looked at each other; silent for the longest second then Troy spoke first; looking at Charlie then at Gabriella.

"Did she just…."

"…say…"

"What I think she did?"

They looked at Charlie, who was giggling aimlessly looking at her parents repeating the new word that she just learned from her mother. "Bolshiii…Bolshiii….Bolshiii…." she sang.

"Brie, I think we better teach her suitable words." Gabriella nodded and went over to her daughter, Troy for a moment was staring at her fingers…smooth and long and tan…imagining a ring on her small hand. The ring that he'd have bought….suddenly he shook his head, he can't afford a ring! And they don't have enough time in the world to get married…but then again…

He just couldn't help but stare at her finger…"Troy!"

"What?" he said, shaking his head, clearing it.

"Charlie won't stop saying it."

"Bolshiii Bolshiii Bolshiii" Charlie continued to sing, Troy laughed.

"Well I'm not the one who taught it to her." With that, he left and Gabriella stood where she was gaping. 'What just happened?' listening to Charlie sing her new –however not so nice—word

"Bolshiii Bolshiii Bolshiii Bolshiii"

*With Jake and Vixie*

"I am so tired" Vixie claimed as they were sat at Departure gate D11 in Maui Airport their flight was delayed due to bad weather in Amsterdam which was there 2 hour layover, and it wouldn't be safe to land

"We have only been here 45 minutes we still have the time to our boarding time which would of been in 30 minutes the extra hour and when we finally get on the plane you have to be awake for takeoff then you have the flight to sleep" Jake said nudging her as she closed her eyes

"Okay and hour and a half wake me up 10 minutes before we are due to board please" Vixie said curling up resting her head in Jake's lap as he chuckled stroking her hair as she fell into a deep sleep

Jake jumped as his phone vibrated next to him with the caller I.D DAD

"Hey dad" Jake said quietly

"Hey Bud, where are you?" Troy asked his eldest

"Airport, waiting for our flight to London, the plane is there and ready just the weather is bad in Amsterdam, but in about 40 minutes we should get the all clear to finally board, Vixie is asleep in my lap so I am talking quietly" Jake said cringing as a large crowd walked by with their kids screaming like no tomorrow and running wildly while the parents walked behind them aimlessly, but Vixie only muttered something incoherent.

"Well have a safe flight Jakey, Troy said using the annoying nickname he has given to him only months after he arrived home

"See You Dad" Jake said hanging up checking to see if Vixie was still asleep and smiled, setting his head back to rest his eyes

*35 Mins Later*

"Jake" Vixie said nudging him

"Huh?" Jake said

"My dad woke me up, in 5 minutes we get to board we are in Zone 3 so we board with Zone 1 & 2 which is business class and economy comfort" Vixie said cringing noticing she went into detail which was not needed

"Come on then let's look alert and ready to get set for Amsterdam" Jake said picking Vixie up and throwing her over his shoulder because she was as light and a feather and she just squealed

"Hey, Jake Nice View from here" Vixie said laughing lightly before tapping him lightly on his ass before her twirled around ticking the backs of her knees as she thrashed around in his grasp

"Flight DL1065 to Amsterdam is now boarding at gate D11" The lady said over the intercom and due to Vixie's younger brother being with them they were on first though they were only in Zone 3

They settled into their seats and got comfortable for the 10 Hour flight ahead of them Vixie settling on Bridesmaids the Movie and Jake just settled on Fast and Furious Five

*With Bradley and Alexis*

"Bradley, I'm scared" Alexis said as they sat in the hard red plastic chairs

"Alexis, we have been through this once yes once again we are going through it again and this time, will be just the same" Bradley said hugging her just as her name was called they stood up and headed into the room where Alexis silently got on the bed lifted her shirt up closed her eyes and gripped Bradley's hands tightly

"How are you Alexis?" The doctor asked

"Meh" Alexis said quietly from her silent state

"Okay, let's get started" he squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach and moved the wand over her swelling stomach smiling as he saw the two babies appear on the screen

"I see Baby A and Baby B, and you're at 4 months and luckily in the position I can see the sex would you like to know?" the Doctor asked and Alexis' moved up opened her eyes and let go of Bradley's hands

"Please" Alexis said

"Okay, you're having ..."

*With Troy, Gabriella and Charlie*

Troy and Gabriella sat in front Charlie, with a box crayons and colourful shapes that were made of plastic. Charlie loved to put them in her mouth, Gabriella smiled, picking up a red square, "Okay Charlie!" she cooed, "Say red. Come on." Charlie only stared at her with curious eyes, as if saying, 'huh?'.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Brie…" he picked up a green circle, "try this…Hey Charlie, try 'green', say 'green'"

Charlie gurgled and a snot bubble came out of her nose, the parents sighed. "Troy," Gabriella said, "I think we need to go basic with this."

Troy looked at her with a cocked left brow, "um..What's more basic then shapes?"

"Red square? Orange oval? Green square? I think that these are too hard for her to compre—"

"Gween!" Charlie shouted, banging her hands on the tray of the high chair she was sitting in. "Gween Gween Gween Gween Gween…" she sang, Troy and Gabriella smiled,

"Well," Gabriella said, standing up, "apparently she likes to repeat words that she hears." Just as she said that, Aria and her friend Kodee walked into the room and sat down on the floor, Kodee was messing with her I-pod and bopping her head to Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.

"pwurple!" Charlie shouted again

Avia stood up walking over to her little sister in her pink t-shirt which had wrote in black 'Happiness is a choice'

"Hey Charlie" Avia said stroking her cheek "say 'Pink'" Avia tried pointing at her t-shirt

"PWINK!" Charlie said loudly and Avia smiled

"How?" Gabriella asked shocked

"Give her a bit of love mom, I am 11 and I know that" Avia said flicking her hand as to tell Kodee to follow her

"How was your last day of school girls?" Gabriella asked

"It was good Mom and we will be in 7th Grade and Kodee's birthday is the same day as mine" Avia said smiling and Kodee just carried on bopping her head to Mistletoe

"That's Great, next month your both turning 12 then we will be on holiday then, that reminds me we need to get into discussing our family holding later on, when Bradley and Alexis are back we can get suggestions" Gabriella said talking to herself walking towards to study to get a few suggestion

"DADDY" Ashley said running in Ethan and Carter in tow, which went straight into his room her shares with his brother and Alexis

"What's Up Sweetie" Troy asked Ashley as she ran in

"Well, remember Bailey" Ashley asked

"Yes" Troy said curious

"Well she told me today that when we go back she is gonna have all my friends" Ashley said

"Ashley, she can't do that you know that" Troy said pulling her onto his lap

"So I hit her" Ashley said

"You hit her? Ashley that's wrong" Troy said scolding her

"Hey she stole my sparkly pencil and punched me, see" Ashley said slipping off her cardigan seeing the bruise forming on her upper arm

"Ashley if she hits you don't hit her back, the saying goes, if you fight fire, with fir, you'll get burnt, you need to understand that Ashley two wrongs do not make a right, you get hurt, you tell a teacher, okay?" Troy asked as Ashley smiled hugging her dad and nodded

"Now you can entertain Charlie, while I find you mom" Troy said standing up

*With Ethan and Carter*

"Again," Ethan said blushing, "I'm sorry about the whole bathroom incident..heh heh." Carter snuggled closer into his chest, they were now lying on his bed, and her hair was still damp and smelled of strawberry scented shampoo.

"'S fine Ethan.." Carter said, hiding the gigantic yawn that escaped her lips.

"Tired are we?" Ethan chuckled, Carter looked up through drooping lashes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm gonna get you Bolton." She threatened, however she was smiling.

"Not before I get you" Ethan said, moving his fingers slightly, she widened her eyes.

"Don't you dare—ah! NO!" she boomed, laughing in a fit of giggles as he tickled her. "sssstttoo-oooppp!" she laughed.

"Nope." Ethan said, "I don't think I will." He tickled her harder as they rolled all over the bed, he was now on top of her with his legs on either side. Good thing they locked the door 'cause Ethan was sure that if his dad were to barge in, he'd be dead meat right now.

"ETHAN!" Carter yelled, she kicked and rolled and soon…Bam!

They fell on to the floor and were breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said, Carter giggled, and nodded. "Good…" his eyes drifted to her lips. Full and pouting.

She seemed to read his mind, leaning in and closing her eyes, Ethan leaned in and gently captured her lips and parted them with his tongue. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Knock knock

It was like bliss…nothing could penetrate their blissful heaven.

Knock knock knock

Except maybe that knocking. "What!" Ethan yelled, turning his head to the door.

"Charlie's crying" Ashley said meekly through the closed door

Ethan got up, flashing a sorry look to Carter before heading out the door to tend to the crying baby in the living room

*With Troy*

The study was, well put it this way, there was more dust bunnies than anything. No matter how many times Gabriella told her family to clean the study, it'd never get done and family included her loving husband. She sighed, "Well they got to be around here somewhere" she moved to the desk, starting at the obvious place. She opened the top left drawer and started going through the many old and falling apart papers.

"What are you doing in here lovely?" Troy asked, causing her to jump and drop what she was doing. He smirked and held up his hand, "sorry if I scared you."

"You...you don't scare me." Gabriella said, putting her hand over her heart to calm the frantic beating.

"Right." Troy said, walking over to her and coming around the desk to wrap his arms around her waist, suddenly the scent of him engulfed her senses like a thick perfume. Oh lord.

"Troy..I..." her words were a forgotten breath, Troy's lip captured hers in a passionate lip lock, pushing her against the wall behind them. Her hands itched their way to his shoulders and dug her nails in, Troy groaned moving his mouth from hers to her neck. "Troy...I...the kids might see..."

Troy chuckled against the skin, "They won't...Bradley and Alexis are at their scan, Ashley is entertaining Charlie, Ethan and Carter are upstairs and Avia and Kodee are outside in the tree house, we are safe" Gabriella felt a blush creep her cheeks as Troy moved from her neck to her shoulder then back up to her lips. She groaned, suddenly she felt like she was in high school again.

He turned back to Gabriella and spun her toward it, laying her on the flat surface. he put his arms on either side of her, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging the back of his shirt and then moving her hands so they nimbly unbuttoned it and tossed it to the side, Troy growled and stuck his fingers under the folds of her blue plaid shirt and camisole, and lifting it off her body with practised ease.

"Troy." she said, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards her, kissing him crazily. Her legs opened as he pulled down her jeans and underwear, Gabriella undid his zipper and was in the midst of pushing them down slowly...that is until. "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

**So what do you think Bradley and Alexis are having 2 boys, 2 girls and one boy and one girl such a terrible writer for making you SQUIRM. Haha**

**Next Chapter  
****The Bolton group discuss the family holiday  
Kodee gets involved in the family holiday discussions with Alexis**  
**Avia visits Kodee and her Mom and Sister, Alicia  
Vixie and Jake land in London  
Ashley and Charlie learn new things  
Troy gets a call about his job  
Gabriella has a mini mental breakdown  
Alexis picks out her final names  
Bradley and Alexis go baby clothes shopping  
Ethan and Carter talk about where and what the relationship is now**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	28. DisneyLand

**Family Complete Twenty-Seven**

**Hey, I'm back haha, I am happy today I got my replacement sky miles card today from Delta, I flew with Delta to America and back and gained over 10,000 miles but lost my printed out card and my replacement one arrived today after applying for it on the 21****st**** September. (Thanks to MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18's Sister for Katie's Middle Name :D )**

_**Last Chapter**_

_He turned back to Gabriella and spun her toward it, laying her on the flat surface. he put his arms on either side of her, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging the back of his shirt and then moving her hands so they nimbly unbuttoned it and tossed it to the side, Troy growled and stuck his fingers under the folds of her blue plaid shirt and camisole, and lifting it off her body with practised ease._

_"Troy." she said, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards her, kissing him crazily. Her legs opened as he pulled down her jeans and underwear, Gabriella undid his zipper and was in the midst of pushing them down slowly...that is until. "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Next Chapter  
****Avia visits Kodee and her Mom and Sister, Alicia  
**

After their little lie that they were getting holiday ideas they fixed their clothes and left separately Troy first while Gabriella fixed her hair and make-up, and grabbing the suggestions from the printer.

"Right everyone grab a seat around the table" Gabriella said as all children ran to the living room Ethan and Carter walking along with Bradley and Alexis, Kodee was also here to join in as she would be joining them if Kodee's mom agreed to it

"First Suggestion in Florida, Disneyworld" Gabriella said passing the older 4 a sheet mentioned the prices and accommodation, also dates

"DISNEYWORLD" Avia and Ashley exclaimed Kodee smiling speechless to say anything

"Not for me" Carter said

"Babe, why not" Ethan asked his eyes aglow

"I'm scared of big rides" Carter admitted and Ethan just pulled her into him

"Uhmm... I'll be either heavily pregnant or a mother by this date, that would be adding 2 infants to that order pushing the price up a extra room with two cribs" Alexis said rubbing her stomach to calm down her twins

"Okay, driving is the only choice" Gabriella said and the kids groaned

"How about DisneyLand in LA?" Gabriella suggested, handing out another sheet

"Carter doesn't like big rides" Ethan objected

"They're not all big rides Ethan" Gabriella said not wanting to ruin the younger kids joy

"It's cheaper too" Bradley agreed

"Well I either have a drive down explore Hollywood, fly to New York to experience the shopping but flying is out of the question with Alexis so if everyone agrees we can do this" Gabriella said

"I agree" Carter said

"Me too" Ethan said

"Yeah it'll be fun" Alexis said and Bradley agreed with here

"Kids?" Troy asked now

"OHMYGOD YES ME AND KODEE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN" Avia said jumping up and down Kodee mimicking her

"Ashley?" Gabriella asked her daughter

"Yes I would love to go but will you come on the little rides with me?" Ashley asked shyly

"Either me or daddy will okay?" Gabriella asked and Ashley nodded getting excited now

*Troy's Cell Phone rings*

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Hello, is that Troy Bolton?" The man asked

"Speaking" Troy answered

"Hello I'm Tom Wellers your new manager, would you be able to come in a week early just to get set up and accustomed to the rota and things, we understand if you have plans but it would benefit your job" Tom said

"That is the week starting?" Troy asked

"The week starting 22nd August" Tom answered

"I'm on holiday until the 23rd Night, but I can come in for the rest of the week" Troy supplied

"That's great three days will be enough see you on the 24th August, have a good holiday" Tom answered before hanging up(A/N – it's the 27th July right now)

*With Bradley, Alexis and Gabriella*

"Hey Mom, Alexis has choose our final names" Bradley said

"First tell me the genders you never did tell me" Gabriella said sitting on the couch next to Bradley and Alexis got out the baby pictures

"Well this one is baby number one and it's a boy, and this one is baby number two and its a girl, we are having one of both, mom we're so excited, and I picked our girls one and Alexis picked our boys and we both agreed, so our girl is Katie Lynn Bolton and our boy is..." Bradley ended before Alexis took over "Caleb Jamie Bolton" Alexis said smiling as Gabriella has tears rolling down her cheeks at this, her baby boy was becoming his own family.

"Bolton?" Gabriella questioned

"Yeah, they have to get their daddy's surnames right?" Alexis asked and Gabriella nodded tears evident pulling Alexis into a tight hug ending it short when Charlie started crying from her nap over in the baby carrier in the play corner.

***With Vixie and Jake***

Vixie and Jake had finally landed and where heading over to rent-a-car they were getting their own car, to explore the two weeks on London on their own as long as they met at the respective times and places.

So Jake finally got the keys to their rental, a Honda Civic Black 2 Doors and it was an 09 registration.

"I'm driving!" Jake said going round to the left hand side while Vixie was on the right hand side

"We're in London" Vixie said standing there as Jake finally got the idea and walked around the other side

Jake and Vixie arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later and where just sitting in the car when jake's phone ran "yeah dad i know, yeah the flight was great, me and Vixie are both safe" the Jake hangs up after a while, then sigh to himself but Vixie hears* 'i love my dad but...who could be that loving?'

"who could be that caring?" Vixie adds

"who could be that DUMB" they both retort

***With Bradley and Alexis baby shopping*(Credit to MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18)**

Bradley yawned, looking at the brightly coloured clothes that hung on hangers and folded neatly on the shelves around him. Baby clothes shopping…got to love it. Not.

"Okay what about this one?" Alexis said, holding up a pink jumper with a black cat on the back saying 'daddy's cutie', "I think it's adorable…"

"I think that its too pink and Aunt Sharpay would love to wear it." Bradley said, stifling a yawn, Alexis narrowed her eyes. And crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her shirt and camisole up, revealing a bit of her baby bump.

"brad," Alexis said, "if you don't want to be here—"

"No babe," Bradley said, standing tall an wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek and mumbling in her ear. "It's not that.."

"Then what is it?" she asked, and Bradley wasted no time answering,

"IT'S BORING!" it was a whispered shout, "I DON'T KNOW HOW GIRLS DO IT! I'M ABOUT READY TO DIE OF BOREDOM! HOW'S THAT TO BE WRITTEN ON MY HEADSTONE! 'Death by boredom from shopping with his girlfriend'!" Alexis looked at him with a blank expression on her face, Bradley stood there with a dumbfounded  
look on his. Suddenly she shrugged and turned back to the baby clothes.

"What do you think of this one…too blue?"

Bradley sighed, face palming his forehead and shaking his head. Saying in a dead tone, "yeah honey, that's really great…"

***With Gabriella*(Credit to MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18)  
**

She smiled, snuggling in her blankets further and going into a warm fetal position, she loved mornings where she had really nice dreams of her and Troy, she just wanted to sleep all day and never wake from a beautiful dream of white and flowers and dancing...it reminded her of Cinderella. But, nobody ever really gets what they want. Her eyes slowly opened, seeing sunlight coming from the window, then she moved to the alarm clock that sat on Troy's side of the bed, it read: 3:30pm, her eyes widened and she kicked back the covers, "SHIT!" she yelled, standing up fast and ignoring the wave of vertigo that came over her. Just as she quickly padded down the stairs muttering 'shit shit shit' she heard Troy in the family room with Charlie. "'Dog' say 'dog' baby girl," she smiled at his voice, and then at Charlie's high squeal saying 'dwog!' followed by little claps.

Something fluttered in her stomach, she wasn't sure what it was, but she padded closer, next came her daughter Avia's voice saying 'hey Charlie, say 'blue biscuit'" Troy chuckled and then a squeal that belonged to Avia followed, "DAD! Be nice! No noogies!" Troy chuckled louder and then Charlie's squeal, 'bwue bwuiscuit!' another flutter in her tummy. She stopped in the door way of the family room, trying not to make a sound, but luck was not on her side; she tripped on Ashley's wheel around Barbie house, she screamed as she fell on her round backside.

Troy and Avia looked over at her, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, she shakily stood up rubbing her rump, "Damn it..." she mumbled, "that fucking hurt-" next came another of Charlie's squeals,

"Fucking! Fucking!" she sang loudly, and Troy and Avia chuckled at Charlie's innocence, and that was when Gabriella lost it.

"That's it!" she screamed, everyone looking at her, "WHY? WHY!" hysterical tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Why what Brie?" Troy asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, but she back away quickly, "She learns _everything_ from you! Or one of the other kids! Me? NO! She can't learn from me and if she does there words that she shouldn't learn at all!" she shook with hysterics and buried her face in her hands, Troy looked at Avia, sending her a message with his eyes, 'take Charlie outside for a bit' Avia nodded, taking Charlie out through the back door.

Troy held on to the hysterical Gabriella, rubbing her back gently and mumbling sweet nothing's in her ear.

***With Kodee and Avia***

"Mom I'm home" Kodee shouted through the small apartment

"Hello Baby, you must be Avia, come on in, Alicia is just waking up so be a bit quiet please" Kodee's mom said leading the way

"This is Alicia, she is just a little over one, I sleep there" Kodee pointing to a room with a closed door "and my mom sleeps there, she pointed to another room and Alicia sleeps out here in her crib" Kodee said pointing out the rooms "Moms room is strictly off limits she has her boyfriends is there every Friday night never the same one either but we can go in mine for now" Kodee said leading the way

"This is my room, matchbox I know but it's mine" Kodee sad sitting down on the bed

"Shouldn't we ask your mom about Disneyland?" Avia said trying not to touch anything as everything in the room didn't look too stable, she knew Kodee lived in an apartment but this was like a council estate, and the houses were barely big enough for 2 people never mind families.

"Yeah come on" Kodee said pulling Avia out of the tiny room

"Mom, can I go to Disneyland with Avia's family in August for two weeks?" Kodee asked eyes shining with hope

"Sure but remember you have to use your manners, I'll rustle up some money for you to spend, what date are you off?" Kodee's mom asked

"Tuesday 9th August till Tuesday 23rd August" Kodee replied and her mom nodded as a confirmation.

**Next Chapter:  
Alexis and Bradley got crib and room design shopping  
Gabriella and Troy sort out her issues  
Charlie finally learns some more words from Gabriella which will aid her later in life  
Gabriella teachers Charlie normal words  
Ashley goes to ballet  
Avia and Kodee fall out over a silly thing  
Jake and Vixie sleep together :o  
Ethan and Carter go out on a date :]**

**Soooooooooooooo who loved that Bradley and Alexis are having one of each? I dooo :] hahahaha  
REVIEW PLEASE**

**It's 1:50am the clocks went back an hour ago at 2am huh, yeah I am living 1am again haha :D**


	29. PUPPY!

**Family Complete Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Last chapter**

"_Mom I'm home" Kodee shouted through the small apartment_

"_Hello Baby, you must be Avia, come on in, Alicia is just waking up so be a bit quiet please" Kodee's mom said leading the way_

"_This is Alicia, she is just a little over one, I sleep there" Kodee pointing to a room with a closed door "and my mom sleeps there, she pointed to another room and Alicia sleeps out here in her crib" Kodee said pointing out the rooms "Moms room is strictly off limits she has her boyfriends is there every Friday night never the same one either but we can go in mine for now" Kodee said leading the way_

"_This is my room, matchbox I know but it's mine" Kodee sad sitting down on the bed_

"_Shouldn't we ask your mom about Disneyland?" Avia said trying not to touch anything as everything in the room didn't look too stable, she knew Kodee lived in an apartment but this was like a council estate, and the houses were barely big enough for 2 people never mind families._

"_Yeah come on" Kodee said pulling Avia out of the tiny room_

"_Mom, can I go to Disneyland with Avia's family in August for two weeks?" Kodee asked eyes shining with hope_

"_Sure but remember you have to use your manners, I'll rustle up some money for you to spend, what date are you off?" Kodee's mom asked_

"_Tuesday 9__th__ August till Tuesday 23__rd__ August" Kodee replied and her mom nodded as a confirmation._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

*with Alexis and Bradley*

Bradley was now happy that mostly clothes shopping was done and now came to fun part furniture and with Bradley being a huge LA Lakers fan he was going to get everything in either there team colours or LA Lakers.

"Bradley before we choose colours for the nursery items we need to choose a colour scheme for the actual rooms so how about Katie's we go for a light purple and for Caleb's a baby blue?" Alexis asked

"Great colours I love them, we will need co-ordinating blankets and things" Bradley said really getting into it

"Good, well I was thinking plain white wooden cribs" Alexis said walking over too one set up on a stand as she finger along the wooden engravings she knew this was the one she wanted

After ordering two white wooden cribs, they then went onto accessories such as sheets and other things, Alexis pinking out a soft lilac coloured sheet, and there were several blankets in the same colour also plain white ones, and Bradley picked out soft baby blue blankets with plain white ones too and also a back of baby blue sheets, but then he saw LA Lakers sheets and blankets and picked them up also.

"So I was thinking we could get these aswell" Bradley said while they were stood in line holding the LA Lakers sheets and blankets

"We can get them and use them as spares when needed" Alexis said too tired to argue back with him and Bradley smiled

***With Troy and Gabriella***

After Troy had calmed Gabriella down and they had gone to bed early that night trusting the children, they woke up bright and early at 6am to Charlie mumbling nothing in her sleep, and 6:15am Charlie woke up and they were happy to sit there cuddling Charlie before starting breakfast which consisted of simple toast and milk

After Charlie was happy to play alone Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and Troy picked up Charlie setting Charlie on Gabriella's knee

"Teach her something any words, I'll go and get the colour flashcards right now teach her like things in this room" Troy said leaving Gabriella there holding her youngest close to her

"Mommy" Charlie said making Gabriella smile before cuddling her tighter

"Okay Charlie, let's see" Gabriella said spotting the puppy teddy on the floor

"Puppy" Gabriella said holding it up

Charlie looked at her mom as if she had grown another head

"I know, Charlie say Puppy come on Angel" Gabriella said cuddling Charlie before a smile graced Charlie's face as she let out a girly squeal followed by "PUPPY"

"Good Girl" Gabriella said hugging her

"DADDY" Charlie said as Troy entered the room with the flashcards picking up the puppy teddy

"Puppy, Puppy, Puppy" Charlie repeated holding out her arms for it

"Wow Briella taught her already, nice" Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead passing Charlie the teddy

Gabriella picked up a flashcard and before she could ask Charlie what it was a small voice said "RED" so she grabbed the next one "Bwue" next on "Gween" next one "Yeddow" Next one, "PUPPY", Gabriella flipping it over to reveal a full sized dog

"Charlie say Doggy come on baby girl" Gabriella said and Charlie just said Doggy before squealing loudly

"MOM!" Avia shouted as she came through the door with Kodee in tow

"Avia, inside voice" Gabriella said adjusting Charlie onto her hip as she stood up

"PUPPY!" Charlie squealed spotting the puppy on Kodee's bag

"Way to go mom, dad wasn't moving onto animals till she learnt to colour Yellow correctly" Avia said smiling

"What was so important Av?" Gabriella asked

"Kodee is coming on vacation with us" Avia said smiling the biggest ever jumping up and down squealing

"Really?" Gabriella asked unsure

"Yeah, her mom said so" Avia said way to happy

"She doesn't seem to happy" Gabriella said

"Sorry, it's just me and my mum with my sister were not exactly the richest people most I'll have is a few dollars" Kodee said sadly

"Kodee, we are inviting you with us, you don't need any money, and anything you want we'll buy for you" Gabriella said smiling at the shy girl

"Really?" Kodee asked looking up

"Really! Now come here" Gabriella said holding out her arms and accepting the strong hug Kodee offered her

"Thank you Gabriella" Kodee said smiling

"It's No Problem Kodee, now you and Avia go and play" Gabriella said gesturing towards the stairs

*Upstairs*

"I wanna sit next to the window behind who ever is driving" Avia said arranging it already

"I can't sit in the middle Avia" Kodee said

"Why not?" Avia asked

"I'll be sick" Kodee said bluntly

"Tough Luck, I hate sitting in the middle, when I went on a plane I had to switch with Ashley cause I love window seats" Avia said

"This isn't a plane unless you wanna hear me being sick every second I'll have to swap with Ashley again" Kodee said

"Fine then, don't wanna spend the ride next to me don't but I'm not talking to you for the whole holiday, and you can go on all the rides in Disneyland by yourself, if you can afford it you poor little scum (hope I don't offend anyone)" Avia said before walking into the bathroom connected to her room locking the door and crying, Kodee just got up crying and left through the back door cursing silently for forgetting money starting the long walk home.

"ASHLEY" Troy called up the stairs

"Uh-huh?" Ashley asked

"Get ready, Ballet starts in 2 hours" Troy said

"Send Mommy up to help me" Ashley said

"She's with Charlie, what do you need help with?" Troy asked

"My tights and cardigan" Ashley said

"Can I help with them?" Troy asked

"Yeah" Ashley said waiting for her dad to climb the stairs

As soon as she was dressed they said a quick goodbye to who was at home and before they knew it they were on their way to the ballet centre which was 2 miles down the freeway, but at this time the freeway was always full of queues so they left earlier. They arrived there 15 minutes before so went in to make sure the signing procedure had gone through and once it had Ashley got issue her tap shoes which the Ballet Academy supplied for all of the dancers.

"Have a great time sweetie" Troy said hugging and kissing her on the forehead before leaving the Academy as she talked to the teacher about what they would be doing today

***With Ethan and Carter*(Credit to MissElenaSalvtoreEfron18)**

It seemed perfect, the whole of it…the moon was emitting a silver glow and the park was not over ran by snotty kids who were spoiled by uncaring parents. Ethan smiled and sighed, he spent a lot of time setting this up, now all he had to do was go get his girl—who was just waiting at the end of the tree cave; he had 'forbade' her to come back here until he came to get her.

"Carter…" he said, walking closer behind her and covering her eyes with his warm hands. She smiled and grabbed his hands and twisted in his grasp. He frowned, "You sure know how to ruin a surprise don't you?" she laughed, and kissed his nose.

"It's one of my best qualities that you love about me." Ethan couldn't but smile back at her, she was right…he did love her. Her shifty eyes moved to the park behind him and then back at his face, "and the way you set everything up looks great—"

"Wait…you…you saw?"

she giggled and interlaced their fingers, kissing each knuckle as they walked back to the table. "It doesn't take much to be observant…especially when a dumbass dad teaches me too when I'm 5 and up."

Ethan chuckled, but at the same time…the way she talked about her father. He could hear loathing in her voice, but he dismissed it. He cleared his throat, and spoke in the cheesiest voice he had, placing a goofy smile on his lips. "Well m'lady, for dinner we have mac'n cheese courtesy of my mom because I cannot cook to save my life…and for dessert we have—" Carter interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Leave dessert a surprise…I love surprises." He smiled, his face burning red as his mind plunged into the gutter. She must have caught on because she next said, "Get your mind out here where it belongs." That caused him to blush further.

They ate in a pleasurable silence, staring into each other's eyes and occasionally telling jokes about silly, random things. It truly was the perfect date.

Soon, it was time for dessert, Ethan smiled and stood from the table and went to the cooler (which he had hidden behind a bush) and pulled out two root beers. "Soda…" Carter said, trying to hide a smile. "Very classy Bolton." He smiled, pouring the cans into one big glass and went to get a tub of chocolate and cookie dough ice cream from the tub as well, and Carter nodded as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Genius." She said, Ethan looked at her, seeing her passive face, but not being able to decipher it. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You got something on your lip."

Before he could bring his finger to rub his lip, she leant over to him and kissed his lips gently, he groaned, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her waist as hers entangled in his hair. The ice cream was half melted when they pulled apart, Ethan was frowning. "So much for dessert…"

"it's okay…I like my dessert better…" smiling suggestively, she kissed him again and pulled at his shirt, leaning him against the nearest tree.

**Next Chapter:  
Jake and Vixie Sleep together  
Ashley finds something interesting about Ballet  
Charlie and Gabriella learn new words  
Troy gets into an accident  
Bradley and Alexis bring home the bedroom furniture  
Ethan meets Carters family  
Avia apologises to Kodee  
Kodee doesn't accept Avia's apology**

**I wanna clear something up mostly every line that involved Carter, MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 will write because her character is Carter so I let her be imaginative and build Carter's personality through my story she doesn't write others and if she does it mostly because I have an idea and I cannot put the idea into words like the first one for next chapter she will write and she will also write the 6****th**** one haha just thought I'd clear that up.**

Anyways how petty was the argument between Avia and Kodee, until Avia lost it and hurt Kodee, poor Kodee starting that long walk home, I wonder if anyone will spot her and give her a lift home.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	30. Accident!

**Family Complete Twenty-Nine**

**Wow I have put off writing for so long, and I am blaming my Job, for over six weeks now I have been in 5 days a week 8:30am – 3:20pm some days and other days 8:30am – 6pm other days 8:30am – 5pm and one day 8:30am – 4pm and with me being so unused to getting up early and actually doing an inch of work its caught up with me and I get home and I am so tired I lie on the couch or in bed and end up sleeping until about 8 at night wake up have dinner, either get a shower or bath and then into bed for me so basically with all of this happening I hardly even get on my computer this is the whole truth starting tomorrow which is Monday 12****th**** December I will be working 5 days a week from 10am – 2pm as I am switching over careers ideas from childcare (as I am not ready for it as of yet) in to Business Admin, in the same placement =] but I finish for Christmas vacation Friday 16****th**** December YAY! So more and more updates for the WHOLE time I am off over Christmas soooo YAY!**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Leave dessert a surprise…I love surprises." He smiled, his face burning red as his mind plunged into the gutter. She must have caught on because she next said, "Get your mind out here where it belongs." That caused him to blush further._

_They ate in a pleasurable silence, staring into each other's eyes and occasionally telling jokes about silly, random things. It truly was the perfect date._

_Soon, it was time for dessert, Ethan smiled and stood from the table and went to the cooler (which he had hidden behind a bush) and pulled out two root beers. "Soda…" Carter said, trying to hide a smile. "Very classy Bolton." He smiled, pouring the cans into one big glass and went to get a tub of chocolate and cookie dough ice cream from the tub as well, and Carter nodded as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend._

_"Hey Genius." She said, Ethan looked at her, seeing her passive face, but not being able to decipher it. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You got something on your lip."_

_Before he could bring his finger to rub his lip, she leant over to him and kissed his lips gently, he groaned, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her waist as hers entangled in his hair. The ice cream was half melted when they pulled apart, Ethan was frowning. "So much for dessert…"_

_"it's okay…I like my dessert better…" smiling suggestively, she kissed him again and pulled at his shirt, leaning him against the nearest tree._

**Chapter 29:**

"Ah," Vixie sighed, plopping herself down on the bed of the hotel from a day of shopping. "I'm never going to go shopping with my mom again! My feet are freaking killing me!" Jake laughed and sat across from her, taking off her shoes and socks and putting her bare feet on his lap as he started to massage her feet, she moaned loudly.

"Oh wow…that feels good," she said, looking up at him. "Where'd you learn that?"

"What?" Jake asked, moving onto her other foot, she moaned, and yanked her foot away when he touched a tickle spot on her heel. "Ticklish?" he asked, smirking devilishly, Vixie squealed,

"No, don't you dare come near me! NO!" she tried to run but Jake grabbed her waist and pinned her down, tickling her sides and her under arms. She squealed in delighted laughter. "Stop it! Ss-s-s-s-stop it!"

"Rrrr, NEVER!" Jake said, laughing as well, Vixie tried to pull her arms 'round Jakes neck so she could shove him off, but that didn't do a lot of good because he grabbed her waist tightly and when she shoved at him, that motion caused them to roll over and she was on top of him.

They were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. It seemed like an unconscious action when they both leaned in to each other and their lips connected, it was slow and passionate. Slowly escalating into something….bigger.

Jake grasped her shoulders tightly and rolled over so he was above her. The kiss deepened and Vixie slipped her hands under his shirt and made circles around his belly button with her pointer finger.

Jake groaned and jabbed his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and pushed his shirt open a bit, then a bit more….soon he was shirtless on top of her and she was digging her nails into his back when he slid down her sweats and underwear, his fingers teasingly rubbing her folds. She moaned and let her hands fall to his waist, her hands working feverishly at the button and zipper of his jeans. She pushed his jeans down with his boxers, but his boxers got stuck on the bulge that was swelling between his thighs.

"Jake…" Vixie said, breathing heavily, "Jake…your pants…" he looked at them, seeing what they were caught on. He blushed, and unhooked them, kicking them down fully.

"Sorry about that," he said, blushing beet red, Vixie giggled, and grabbed his shoulders bringing him down and kissing him hard, they rolled on their sides and Jake flung off her shirt somewhere in the room, his hands went to the back of her bra.

Searching for the clasp, but …he found none. "Babe..." Vixie kissed his neck hungrily, "babe…" her hands roaming his chest and lower. "babe, clasp…the clasp." Vixie turned over, Jake on his back and she straddling him with his hardness between her thighs.

"I got a new bra…it's a frontsie." She giggled, unzipping the bra from the front and tossing it aside and leaning down, squishing her breasts against him. He breathed in deeply into the kiss. Jake growled, and his fingers tickling and teasing her nipples lightly; she moaned and bucked her hips involuntarily against his hard member. He groaned louder when she did that.

"My turn," he said, flipping over and pinning her down with his body and kissing her neck down to her breasts and sucking on the nipple, she lulled her head back against the mattress and arched her back against his torso. "Oh…Jake…." His tongue began its ceaseless teasing. "Jake…please…no…teasing…" He chuckled and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his hips.

His lips caught hers and his hips bucked into hers, his member sliding in slowly. Vixie nearly screeched. Jake smiled, "I'll go slowly," he murmured, Vixie nodded and dug her nails into his shoulders as he slowly pushed his member into her further and further, tears came to her eyes, but the pain quickly subsided and he thrust quicker.

"Jake…Jake…" she moaned, trying to control her voice because her mom was in the room next door. She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him further into her, "Stay for a minute," her chest heaved, his chest heaved and their hearts were in perfect synchronization.

_The internet is for porn the internet is for porn me up all night honking me horn for porn porn porn!_ Jake's cell phone sang loudly, Vixie's eyebrows rose and she smirked, "really? You have that for a ring tone…that?"

"Shhh" Jake said as he hit the green button

"Hello?" Jake asked

"Hello Jake, I know it is only 6pm, but I like to sleep after shopping, mind keeping it down" Vixie's mother asked on the other end as Jake blushes wildly knowing they had been caught

"Yes sorry" Jake said

"It's okay Jake, take care of my daughter and don't hurt her" Vixie's mother said before hanging up

"Your mother, she heard us" Jake said as Vixie smiled shoving her head into his shoulder hiding her blushing face

"Awkward much" Jake said laughing

Ashley was stood in her ballet class as her teacher taught the older ones how to do a certain tap routine, Ashley being six was only allowed to watch as she didn't know many moves, so she watched and was really intrigued by certain moves and tried doing some off to the side as not to draw attention to herself, her dance teacher spotted how she was perfecting certain moves that needed over a few weeks to get perfect first time, she had a few slip-ups but always caught herself, the dance teacher ended her class early knowing that Ashley's father would only come when class actually ended.

"Ashley come sit here while you wait for you father, I would like to talk to you about something" Her dance teacher said

"Yes?" Ashley asked curious

"Well I saw you trying you hand at a few moves I was teaching the older group and you handled them well, how would you like to move up a group, when I was teaching you earlier you seemed to handle them no problem so I am thinking of moving you up in to the 7 – 11 group at an intermediate level, would you like that?" her teacher asked

"Yes, that would awesome" Ashley said smiling

"Great, you will come in at 7 instead of six, they were only in with me today as I have to leave at 7:15pm and would not be able to complete their full lesson, but I will explain that to your dad, which should be very soon" her dance teacher said just as the doorbell rang outside the room

As Troy walked in Ashley's face lit up

"DADDY" Ashley said running over too him her tap shoes clicking on the hardwood floor

"Hey Princess, did you have a good lesson?" Troy asked picking Ashley up twirling her around before setting her back on the floor walking over to her teacher

"How was she?" Troy asked

"Perfect, she is a bit to advanced for beginners class, I am going to move her into the 7 – 11 Year olds at an intermediate level, which means you bring her in at 7pm every Tuesday" the dance teacher said

"Really?" Troy asked

"Yes, I was teaching a few of them before and Ashley was practising a few of them off to the side and she mastered them first time, when some take over a week to get right" The dance teacher said smiling as Ashley twirling wildly in the middle of the floor, not faulting once

"Well she must be a natural cause this is her first time in a ballet class, you must be such a great teacher, took her one lesson" Troy said smiling picking up Ashley's Cardigan, bag and coat calling her over to switch over her shoes.

"Thank You" Ashley said as they left through the double wooden doors and down into the warm July air, there was a slight breeze but nothing they couldn't handle, and they were going away next month so they weren't stuck with the cool breezy summer weather

Kodee had started that long walk home she didn't have a coat of jacket with her and the cool breeze nipped at her arms leaving Goosebumps all over her arms as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter, looking to her left as a car pulled up with Ashley and Troy there

"Kodee? Would you like a lift home?" Troy asked as Kodee accepted slipping into the car next to Ashley

"I'll drop Ashley off at home, then take you home" Troy said turning into the road up ahead letting Ashley out of the car as she ran into the house where Gabriella was standing Charlie on her hip screaming 'Yeddow' everywhere referring to the Yellow summer dress Gabriella had dressed her in

Troy set off towards the estate where Kodee, lived opting to take the freeway instead of main roads as the freeway was faster and empty at this time

Troy exited and turned into the estate where Kodee lived not liking the places at all, there were at least 7 apartments all on top of each other a huge grass area in the middle but there where clothes, toys and everything just flung everywhere left out or just left anywhere.

"Thank You Troy" Kodee said as she got out the car and walked into the bottom flat directly in front of them closing the door after waving a goodbye to Troy as he reversed out and headed back home on the freeway

Troy was speeding a little over the speed limit just to make it home in time for dinner, because he knew by 8pm dinner would be on the table and it was now 7:53pm and he still have 10 minutes left of the freeway

As he checked his watch still speeding, he didn't notice the cars ahead of him stopping and he smashed into the car in front of him, sending him forward and smashing his head on the steering wheel knocking himself out cold, he had the airbags disabled due to Charlie's car seat having to go in the front.

The last thing he heard was screaming before everything went black

Gabriella was sat in the kitchen as Charlie was looking at picture cards

"Cat" Gabriella said

"Cwat" Charlie smiled

"Good Girl, Well Done" Gabriella said

"Dog" Gabriella said

"Puppy" Charlie said

"Dog" Gabriella repeated

"Dwoggie" Charlie smiled

"Close enough" Gabriella muttered

"Well done" Gabriella smiled at her

"Fish" Gabriella now said

"Fish" Charlie said no problem

"Well done Charlie" Gabriella said picking up the last one

"BUNNY" Charlie exclaimed before Gabriella could even say Rabbit

"Well done Charlie, that's enough for today" Gabriella said as the phone rang

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Mrs Bolton?" The voice asked

"Yes?" Gabriella answered

"Your husband has been in a car accident near exit 12 on the Knighthood Freeway, he ahs been take to Sleepy Hallow General, he was unconscious when we got there, but he regained consciousness and he from what we could tell was scratches not sure if anything was broken or concussion or memory loss, you'll get told everything once you get down there" The voice replied before hanging up as Gabriella staggered backwards, ending the call before shouting up for Ashley and Avia to come down and get ready as she got, Charlie ready sending a quick text to Ethan and Bradley's phones .

They were off to the hospital almost immediately Gabriella not telling Ashley and Avia what was happened nor where they were going

As Gabriella pulled into a parent and child parking bay they exited the car Avia and Ashley curious, Gabriella walked ahead carrying Charlie on her hip.

"Name?" The receptionist asked snapping her gum

"Troy Bolton" Gabriella said

"Daddy" Charlie exclaimed

"Room 12, a doctor will be down shortly" the receptionist answered as Gabriella left making sure the other 2 where following her

"Why are we at the hospital?" Ashley asked

"Daddies just a little hurt come on in we go" Gabriella said holding the oor open for her two eldest daughters

"Hello my four angels" Troy said coughing slightly

"You're awake" Gabriella said setting Charlie into Avia's arms before hugging Troy tightly

"Ouch, Careful 6 broken ribs from where my chest hit the steering wheel" Troy said

"What else?" Gabriella asked

"Broken leg, with sprained wrist but that's not hurting, and these cuts which adorn my face" Troy said his smile still gracing his face

"I'm glad your okay, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" Gabriella said hugging him lighter this time

"I love you" Troy said

"I Love You Too" Gabriella said kissing each cut on his face before landing on his lips.

"Bradley lift it higher, it's not gonna fit in the trunk" Alexis said as Bradley twisted the box every angle

"Pull the back seats down" Bradley said

"I can't the cars seats are installed there" Alexis said

"strap them out and pull the seats forward we can re-install them, once we get these cribs out

"Okay" Alexis pulled the seats down, setting the car seats outside first before folding down each stroller, and pushing them on top on the boxes, before setting the cars seats lying down on top of the boxes

In the front of the car with Alexis were two bags full of sheets, blankets and a toy each just to identify either crib, they had ordered name plaques, one with Katie Lynn Bolton pink background with purple writing and a light purple teddy bear on it while the other said Caleb Jamie Bolton, was royal Blue with white writing and a baby blue teddy bear on it.

They were available for collection in 3 days time.

"Done" Bradley finally set as he shut the trunk

"Now let's hope you can get them out" Alexis said

"My dad can help" Bradley said

"Okay" Alexis said strapping in as they set off home

"You look fine," Carter said, hiding a smile as she watched Ethan fiddle with his khaki's. "Stop fidgeting, my mom said it's only a casual barbeque…so stop it." She giggled as she ruffled his hair playfully. Ethan chuckled, then swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, but ….what if they—"

"Don't like you?" She finished, sticking her hands in back pockets. Ethan nodded, she sighed. "E, it's going to be great…my mom is pregnant, so she'll be hormonal and my sister…yeah she'll be hormonal too."

"Great." Ethan said sarcastically, sitting on the porch, they had started to leave (seeing as they didn't have a car, they had to walk) Carter sighed once more and grabbed his hand yanking him to his feet. She started slowly dragging him down the walkway and to the side walk. Ethan started to pull against her, but Carter was stronger than she looked.

"You are going!" she said, Ethan pulled back.

"Babe, no…I'm not—whoa!" Carter abruptly stopped and turned, causing Ethan to smack into her, to his surprise she didn't falter, but he nearly fell on his ass. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she put a finger up to him and poked him in the chest. 

"listen here Bolton, my mom is expecting you and me to be there for lunch, so guess what…you're going whether you want to or otherwise." Her chest was heaving up and down, and Ethan couldn't help but feel a bit turned on, she continued, "so either you walk there willingly or I will knock you down, hog tie you and carry you there myself!"

Ethan looked at her, suddenly feeling doubt that she could actually do those things to him, he couldn't stop himself from saying the next two words out of his mouth. He regretted it instantly, "Prove it." Carter smirked and the glint in her eye told him that he shouldn't have said that. Carter bent down and put her arms around his hips and with an effortful grunt, she lifted him on her shoulders and started walking briskly to her families small apartment.

Ethan looked at her, suddenly feeling doubt that she could actually do those things to him, he couldn't stop himself from saying the next two words out of his mouth. He regretted it instantly, "Prove it." Carter smirked and the glint in her eye told him that he shouldn't have said that. Carter bent down and put her arms around his hips and with an effortful grunt, she lifted him on her shoulders and started walking briskly to her families small apartment.

"babe!" Ethan said, "come on babe really! Put me down."

"Hey look, Pablo's pizzeria, don't your friends hang here baby?" Carter said looking at her boyfriends butt, cause his head was nearly in line with her own butt. Ethan went silent, then suddenly..

"Carter, don't go there…no, don't even—"

"Too late." Carter walked by the pizzeria slowly, making sure that she caught the eyes of Ethan's friends. It wasn't hard, and when they came out to see closer, they burst out laughing. Ethan blushed and felt like hiding in a hole.

"Hey Bolton!" his friends jeered, "is that an all time high for ya?" more laughs, and Ethan blushed deeper and buried his head in his arms that he folded and rested on Carter's back. Carter smiled, and hiked him higher on her shoulder, like she had killed the king's deer.

"Well boys, love to chat but me and E here have a lunch to go to at my 'rents place." She walked passed the laughing group of teenage boys, Ethan buried his face further into his arms and just lay there limp as his girlfriend carried him. Yeah….that did not sound good. Uh, he just prayed to God that his parents didn't ask for any details.

"MOM!" Carter yelled, "I'm home!" she walked (with Ethan through the threshold of her house) when she came to the arch way that led to the living room she stopped, her mouth falling open for a bit, then she smiled.

"Carter?" Ethan asked from behind, "What's going on…..?"

"Oh nothing…Hey Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, wassup?"

"What?" Ethan shouted, "My parents are here!"

After the hospital Avia headed to Kodee's council estate to apologise to her, if Avia would of been alot nicer then Kodee wouldn't of left, her dad wouldn't of offered her a lift home and ended up getting into an accident.

"Kodee" Avia said as Kodee answered the door

"Why are you here?" Kodee asked harshly

"What I said was wrong, I was just wound up, also my dad got pretty injured in a car accident after dropping you off which was my fault" Avia said tears rolling down her cheeks

"Is he okay?" Kodee asked concerned

"Yeah, he's at home with my brothers the main reason is, I just want to say sorry for what I said, it was a petty argument and you can sit by the window I don't want you being sick, but i may fall asleep on you" Avia said smiling

"That is better than me throwing up" Kodee said smiling before hugging Avia

"Apology accepted?" Avia asked

"Apology accepted" Kodee smiled before hugging Avia again inviting her inside, Avia told her mom she was saying and Gabriella left taking the city way since the freeway was still congested removing the 7 cars from the pile up.

**Next Chapter**

**Ethan and Carter arrive at Carters house  
Kodee and Avia get new clothes – Kodee's way  
Bradley and Alexis go baby clothes shopping  
Gabriella plans a baby shower  
Charlie has a fall  
Troy find the extent of his actual injuries  
The confirmation for the Disneyland hotels come in the mail  
Ashley goes to her first Ballet lesson at the intermediate level  
**


	31. Question?

Hey I am curious do you guys want either of the following

1, PAST Christmas Special of Family Complete

2, Normal Chapter

3, A Christmas Special of Family Complete even though it is only August in the story? 

I will tally the results Thursday Evening when I decide to write it, whichever you choose, soooo yeah REVIEW!


	32. Christmas Special!

**Family Complete Christmas Special**

**Due to it only being August in the story this is gonna be like a look into the future of the Bolton household thank you to Bluebell140 for the idea :D  
so here it is hope it is okay**

**23****rd**** December 2011**

The Bolton household was quiet for 7am on a Friday morning, that was until, you heard Katie and Caleb's cry echo from the bedroom which now belongs to Alexis, Bradley and the twins, while Ashley, moved in with Avia and the boys moved into her room, it was still pink but in the new year that would be fixed.

Alexis was the first up tending to her twins and when Bradley finally woke up she took Caleb and he took Katie, and Katie was a total daddy's girl, she calms down faster with him, they went downstairs sitting down feeding each child their bottles, and smiling as Avia and Ashley came down the stairs, followed by Gabriella and Troy

"Can I hold her?" Ashley asked Bradley who was just finishing burping Katie

"Sit down with your back against the back of the couch" Bradley said as Ashley did that smiling holding her arms out

"Good girl, here" Bradley set the sleeping Katie in her arms still resting her arms just in case Ashley did drop her suddenly

Katie squirmed and Ashley squealed

"May I hold Caleb please Alexis?" Avia asked shyly

"Sure come here Avia" Alexis said as Avia sat down smiling

Alexis set the baby boy in her arms and felt safe enough to leave Avia holding him tickling his chest and making funny faces which made Caleb smile and laugh loudly

Gabriella and Troy had been taking pictures the whole time, and even let Bradley leave Ashley for a minute while they got pictures of her holding Katie without Bradley there

Katie and Caleb where now being held by Gabriella and Troy, and Troy couldn't get over how much Caleb looked like Bradley even at 3 months he had his dad's facial features, even the striking blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair basically a mini Bradley while Katie with the dirty blonde hair she was a mini Alexis, Alexis' hair is only dyed blonde he natural hair colour is dark brown almost black.

Katie was now dressed in a demin skirt, a lovely woolly jumper, socks and shoes with her favourite blanket, which she has had since she was born, while Caleb was dressed in his jeans, top, socks, shoes and his blanket similar too Katie's which he has had since he was born (pics in profile)

Ashley and Avia where watching a Christmas movie, mumbling about how unrealistic the Santa Claus looks in the Santa's grotto, and saying how the real Santa always comes to there grotto.

Ethan and Jake finally came down the stairs, Jake back from Hawaii and London, just in time for the others to go on holiday so him and Vixie stayed in his house for the two weeks they were away for

All day they just played with the youngest three, well all the time Katie and Caleb where awake they were swooned over for being 3 month olds they were still pretty much getting all attention set on them and Charlie well she got attention set on her since the day she was born.

24th December 2011

Now like every Christmas eve, the youngest get excited that Santa will be gracing there presence soon, and the older ones, who mostly know what they are getting are way too excited to sleep, so they can get there presents earlier but it never works that way sooner or later they will fall asleep and depending it being later or earlier in the night they sleep for shorter or longer, that's what was happening with Jake and Ethan right now, they were both getting a brand new laptop each, and they were sitting in their room at 2am in the morning willing not to sleep, because whoever woke up first or was awake would get to use their laptop first and being 16 and 17 they both wanted to use their first.

Ashley and Avia where both fast asleep, when the so-called Santa placed presents in their bedroom, and so where Alexis, Bradley, Katie and Caleb, Charlie was asleep in Troy and Gabriella's room, but Alexis and Bradley had to get up soon, to feed Katie and Caleb anyway, so when the youngest two started crying at 5am that morning Jake and Ethan where still awake, presents littered the room occupied by the four, as they fed their children this time sitting on the bed, instead of disturbing anyone by going downstairs, Bradley went down made both bottles, cooled them down by standing them in cold water making sure they were cool enough before heading back upstairs being as quiet as possible.

**25****th**** December 2011**

Ashley was the first to wake up at 7am on the lovely Christmas Morning, and she ran out onto the landing and shouted

"SANTA'S BEEN" Ashley shouted not caring who woke up, to her surprise her dad walked out and hugged her tightly

"Merry Christmas Princess" Troy said hugging his daughter tightly

"Merry Christmas Daddy" Ashley said returning the hug, seeing Alexis walk out with Caleb in her arms

"Merry Christmas Alexis and Caleb" Ashley said before running into the room

"Merry Christmas Katie" Ashley whispered to the sleeping baby

"Merry Christmas Bradley" Ashley said smiling as Bradley smiled pulling her up onto the bed tickling her

"Merry Christmas Ashley" Bradley said kissing her cheek setting her down as Katie started crying

15 minutes later everyone was awake including Charlie who was now just toddling around trying to rip paper off her presents which where sat in front of her.

"Charlie should go first as she is the youngest" Avia said

"Good Idea Av" Troy said

"Yes, that nice of you Avia" Gabriella said hugging her daughter smiling as her youngest ripped off all the paper not caring about the presents just at the paper, Charlie got multiple new toys and her first baby

Next was Ashley who got a new pair of her own tap shoes, a new ballet uniform and ballet shoes, she also got her own laptop

Avia got a new laptop as well as her first multiple sets of makeup

Bradley and Alexis both stated they didn't want anything as they were now parents they would rather anything they would of gotten should of been spent wisely on their children

Ethan and Jake just got brand new laptops too and the rest of the equivalent presents in cash rounding it up to $200 each

Katie and Caleb got, new outfits, teddies and toys age appropriate for them, Katie had pick soft blocks and Caleb had blue soft blocks

Troy had planned a special present it was 2 items and they were both wrapped the first one Gabriella opened was a golden heart pendant on a golden chain with pictures of everyone inside

And the next one he presented to her especially on ONE knee

"Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Troy asked presenting the lovely diamond engagement ring to her in the specially gift wrapped box

Gabriella was crying and she got all choked up and just nodded before getting out a barely audible Yes and everyone cheered ever Charlie giggled and clapped her hands together

Gabriella had gotten Troy tickets to a Lakers game which he already said he was gonna take her and a new cell phone as his was pretty outdated

The tradition carried on as now, the children which was Katie, Caleb, Charlie, Ashley and Avia got to play with their presents while the boys and Troy made the dinner and the eldest girls including Gabriella watched the younger ones to clean up after dinner.

Dinner went off without a hitch and pulling crackers and passing the apple or cranberry sauce was quiet, Alexis and Bradley ate theirs before excusing themselves to feed their children while Gabriella fed Charlie her own Christmas dinner which was just a lot smaller portions

And then after dinner was all cleaned away by the girls, they all sat down for the same Christmas movie every year which is Miracle on 34th Street.

And that was Christmas with the Bolton's.

**So back to a normal family complete AFTER Christmas I will post it but this is like a future chapter, yes confusing but it works basically by Christmas in the story this willbe what happens on Christmas but I will just briefly put it instead of having a whole chapter again, keep that in mind**

**Hope this was okay and Troyella are gonna get married in 2012 :D I am excited to write that :D  
I kept Carter and Vixie out of this because I wanted to focus on the Bolton's inside.**


	33. Meeting The Williams'

**Family Complete Thirty**

**Last Chapter**

_After the hospital Avia headed to Kodee's council estate to apologise to her, if Avia would of been alot nicer then Kodee wouldn't of left, her dad wouldn't of offered her a lift home and ended up getting into an accident._

"_Kodee" Avia said as Kodee answered the door_

"_Why are you here?" Kodee asked harshly_

"_What I said was wrong, I was just wound up, also my dad got pretty injured in a car accident after dropping you off which was my fault" Avia said tears rolling down her cheeks_

"_Is he okay?" Kodee asked concerned_

"_Yeah, he's at home with my brothers the main reason is, I just want to say sorry for what I said, it was a petty argument and you can sit by the window I don't want you being sick, but i may fall asleep on you" Avia said smiling_

"_That is better than me throwing up" Kodee said smiling before hugging Avia_

"_Apology accepted?" Avia asked_

"_Apology accepted" Kodee smiled before hugging Avia again inviting her inside, Avia told her mom she was saying and Gabriella left taking the city way since the freeway was still congested removing the 7 cars from the pile up._

**Chapter 30**

Carter laughed, throwing Ethan down on the couch, "I'm just kidding you wimp." she laughed, "but you should've seen your face!" Ethan scowled and crossed his arms. Carter still laughed but sat next to him, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. "I was just kidding, but hey...at least my mom here and it smells like huervos rancheros." Ethan looked at her confused, but with an upturned smile, "I don't speak Spanish." Carter laughed, "my mom is puertican on my grandma's side." Ethan felt his mind turn to goo, but before he could open his mouth to speak, but Carters' mom Josie Williams, came rushing out carrying a tray of snacks, the first thing Ethan noticed, her belly.

"Welcome," Josie said, setting down the tray and sitting down on the plush sofa. "I'm Josie, and ...uh...hold on." she went to the stairs, her hand on her belly as she yelled up the stairs "Jazmin down here now leave Tyler"

Ethan cleared his throat, Carter turned to him with a smile on her face. "Uhm right..." she walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. She dragged him to where her family was standing, "Family this is Ethan, Ethan, this is my family." Ethan nodded, and smiled nervously, Josie smiled and shook his hand. "It's so nice to meet Carters Boyfriend, you know for weeks she wouldn't even let us hear one detail about you-" "MOM!" Carter yelled, blushing red, Ethan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jazmin, her sister, cleared her throat, Carter looked at her. "Oh right, uhm E, this is my sis Jaz she's 5 months preggo and my mom is ready to pop her kid out any day now, uhm Alexander who is also 17 and Alicia who is 8 are at their friends houses and Tyler is..." she looked around for her 13 year old brother, "where is TyTy?" using her nickname for her brother, Josie sighed and smiled, putting a finger to her lips. "He's tired, and he's taking a nap."

Alexis was over in the baby girl section while Bradley couldn't wait to get to the baby boy clothes and Alexis didn't even question him on the clothes for Katie, but he knew the clothes she picked would be perfect her being a girl herself.

"I got this skirt, the top, these pack of socks, the cutest shoes ever and this can be her blanket, your turn" Alexis said smiling at her choice, putting them in the basket

"Perfect choice" Bradley said honestly

Bradley skimmed all the shelves and racks before he finally choose what he wanted, he choose Jeans, and plaid check top, little socks, the cutest hi-tops ever and a blanket similar to Katie's

"My choices, do you approve?" Bradley asked walking over to her

"Wow, you do have fashion sense, well in your son's clothes, maybe you should apply some of that to your own" Alexis said smiling

"Haha so funny" Bradley said laughing jokingly

"Seriously, you wearing a blue hoodie with black jeans are you crazy?" Alexis asked jokingly

"Hey if it was this hoodie and black shorts then I wouldn't off, but with jeans I'm safe" Bradley defended

"You think whatever you like" Alexis said as they headed towards checkout

After paying they headed home with their new purchases

Kodee and Avia where in the mall, alone this time, they were 11 and believed they deserved some girl time to shop on their own, Kodee had no money, while Avia had her money she earned she wanted to keep most of it for their holiday but she took $20 for this shopping trip.

They walked into Avia's favourite store and immediately Avia was hooked onto these lovely clothes that Kodee also liked and then Kodee did something which shocked Avia, Kodee grabbed the leggings forcefully ripping of the security tag walking around a stack of hoodies and stuffing the leggings into her bag, grabbing a different pair and putting them back on the rack acting so innocent

"Kodee!" Avia scolded

"Try it, this is how I get my new clothes" Kodee said handing her a pair but Avia shook her head and hung them back on the rack

"It's Stealing" Avia hissed

"Borrowing" Kodee corrected

"You're not gonna take them back" Avia replied

"I think of it as borrowing, without returning" Kodee smiled

"So it's stealing, I'm not stupid Kodee, stop acting like I am" Avia said as they left the store

"You must of taken something before" Kodee said

"Once, when I was 2 and I grabbed hold of a teddy that had no tag nothing while in wal-mart my mom and dad didn't notice nor did my brothers and only did they notice when I dropped it on the floor of the car and mom found it asking who's it was" Avia said smiling

"You stole" Kodee said simply

"I was TWO" Avia fought back

"I'm 11, nine years difference no difference you still stole" Kodee said

"I was two I knew no better" Avia shot back

"You have a hard time focusing on my face" Kodee said

"I have ADHD, leave me alone" Avia said walking off in the direction of another store she liked and she immediately saw a pair on Black leggings, and a long woolly jumper type thing with LOVE written across the front with sequins the sequins were silver and the jumper was black, she saw that they came to $14 and she also saw a lovely pair of black converse that where on sale for $20 and she dipped into her other money just to buy them just as she was queuing she saw Kodee, stealing more but Avia just averted her gaze and paid for her purchases.

After that Avia decided to go and get something to eat, so she headed into McDonalds and offered to buy Kodee this which was the plan from the beginning.

"I'll have a cheeseburger meal please with a drink of coke" Kodee said smiling

"Whatever" Avia said not too happy

"Hi, can I have two cheeseburger medium meals with coke please" Avia ordered and paid just waiting for their order

Once their order arrived they sat down and started eating in silence as neither knew what to say, Avia set her bags next to her and Kodee did they same except you could see what Kodee stole and she stole everything the same as Avia

"Why did you steal everything the same as me?" Avia asked curious

"You always have the money to buy all these cute outfits and stuff, and me I have nothing I wear clothes which where my mother's sometimes when my mum gets money she buys clothes that are bigger so I can have them for longer, I just want something that'll fit, something that I can wear proudly, something I can wear, feel comfortable in, even if I have to steal them" Kodee said tears brimming her eyes before she finished "I just want to be normal" Kodee finished tears now down her cheeks

This had Avia speechless, suddenly Avia didn't feel all too hungry, she pushed her tray to a table to the side of her, half eaten, and Kodee had stopped crying Avia stood up and as Kodee stood up too Avia pulled her into the tightest speechless hug ever.

Gabriella was sat there watching Charlie toddle around, Charlie was a little expert on the carpet but the hardwood was proving slippy so Gabriella was watching her, as she heard the mail come through the door, she left Charlie for a minute and ran back as she heard a loud sob sound out through the house rousing the eldest three from their sleep Bradley, Ethan and a 5 month pregnant Alexis came down the stairs, mail discarded Gabriella now had Charlie in her arms, the toddler sobbing, surely enough there was a small red bump forming on the side of her forehead, Gabriella rubbed it and kissed is softly rocking her daughter who calmed softly, Alexis offered to hold Charlie, while sitting down which Gabriella thanked her for as she collected up the mail.

"Bills, Bills, Troy's, Ethan's, Bradley's, Oh Hello" Gabriella said picking up the one she was waiting for as she ripped open the envelope she saw the Disneyland sign

Dear Mrs Bolton,

We are just confirming these hotel arrangements for you upcoming trip on Tuesday 9th August till Tuesday 23rd August

Included is your travel iterniary please retain these for your trip and we hope to see you soon

Yours Sincerely

Jon Patterson  
(Disneyland Representative)

"Our Confirmations here" Gabriella said smiling, looking at Alexis and Charlie who where having fun just playing, Alexis singing a song she knew all too well

"Bradley join in with Alexis" Gabriella said Gabriella joining in herself

"3 Little Monkeys Swinging in a tree, said to Mr. crocodile you can't catch me, along came Mr Crocodile as quiet as can be and... SNAP! Went to crocodile oh dear me" Gabriella sang and smiled at Alexis' actions which were

3 little monkeys swinging in a tree – 3 fingers moving backwards and forwards  
Said to Mr Crocodile you can't catch me – Hands above ears facing in a 'ner ner' pose and move backward and forwards on the line 'you can't catch me'  
Along came Mr Crocodile as quiet as can be – Hands together facing forwards, slithering like a snake  
SNAP! Went the crocodile – Open hands and slam them shut on SNAP!  
oh dear me – hands on either side of the face in a shocked pose

Gabriella smiled as Charlie followed the actions and ever Bradley was getting into it, doing the actions too, she knew they would be great parents is 4 short months.

Gabriella got out her laptop answering e-mails about the planned baby shower for Alexis coming up shortly, as Gabriella finally had everything send except a few invitations needing the be mailed, she closed her laptop Ashley and Avia descended the stairs

"Hi Mom, Where's Dad?" Avia asked

"Sleeping, he's rather tired" Gabriella said

"Expected" Ethan said

"Yeah, he has an appointment today to find out the whole extent, but we know broken Leg for sure and broken ribs, actually we need to leave" Gabriella said leaving to wake him, and leaving minutes later.

They arrived home no more than an hour later, Troy has sprained wrist, broken leg and 6 broken ribs that's it, his ribs and leg about 6 weeks to heal and his wrist should heal in about 2 weeks.

After they arrived home Gabriella helped him back into bed to rest his ribs and leg, and helped get Ashley ready for Ballet, she was starting intermediate level by 6:45pm they were heading towards her class.

"Hello Ashley, where's you dad?" Her teacher asked

"He got into a car accident so my mommy brought me today" Ashley said holding her moms hand protectively

"Oh Mrs Bolton lovely to meet you" her dance teacher said smiling, Gabriella didn't feel the need to correct her.

"Lovely to meet you too, so nice of you to offer intermediate to Ashley, she must be a natural none of us have done ballet" Gabriella said

"She is really good, can you just fill in this form it's just to say you dropped her off and you will be picking her up just cause she is young" Her dance teacher supplied as Gabriella filled it in

Name: Gabriella Montez  
Relation: Mother  
Child: Ashley Bolton  
Child's D.O.B : 14th February 2005  
Your D.O.B: 14th December 1973  
Address: 10976 Terryview Drive, San Fernando Valley, California, 91604  
Contact Number: 472-8953

Signed G. Montez Date 1st August 2011

(use text freestyle script for the signed it's nice and appropriate)

**Well how amazing was this? Haha it's rushed but I wanted it out, who had a good Christmas, now NO new chapters until at least Saturday 7****th**** January 2012 as I need to get back into work and also need to type up the next one and TDF to update on that Saturday so lemme wish you all A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Next Chapter  
Ashley learns a few moves to practice at home  
Alexis and Bradley go to a scan  
Charlie gets her first bed  
They start the packing for their holiday  
Troy's injuries heal faster than first thought  
Gabriella is proud of Avia helping Kodee  
Kodee earns some money for the holiday  
Carter gets to see her baby brother and sister be born  
Jazmin Williams (Carter's Sister) Talks to Alexis about being pregnant (FYI Jazmin is having a boy calling him Tiernan)  
Ethan has a little tiff with Carter resulting in a minor break in the couple's relationship  
Jake and Vixie head home from London (10 Hour Flight :/)**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	34. Caitlyn Sophie Ella & Max Caleb Williams

**Family Complete Chapter Thirty-One**

**Hey guys sorry for this being uploaded so late just getting assignments from work and generally being in work is pulling me down, BUT I am gonna start updating probably once weekly maybe twice see how hectic my work schedule is.**

**Last Night I lost the internet and only this morning did my dad find an old router box which I am able to connect to the internet via, but there is a problem of there being no wireless which is how I sometimes upload so it may take a little longer for this to get out over cable because my desktop computer can be slow.**

**Last Chapter**

After they arrived home Gabriella helped him back into bed to rest his ribs and leg, and helped get Ashley ready for Ballet, she was starting intermediate level by 6:45pm they were heading towards her class.

"Hello Ashley, where's your dad?" Her teacher asked

"He got into a car accident so my mommy brought me today" Ashley said holding her moms hand protectively

"Oh Mrs Bolton lovely to meet you" her dance teacher said smiling; Gabriella didn't feel the need to correct her.

"Lovely to meet you too, so nice of you to offer intermediate to Ashley, she must be a natural none of us have done ballet" Gabriella said

"She is really good, can you just fill in this form it's just to say you dropped her off and you will be picking her up just cause she is young" Her dance teacher supplied as Gabriella filled it in

Name: Gabriella Montez  
Relation: Mother  
Child: Ashley Bolton  
Child's D.O.B : 14th February 2005  
Your D.O.B: 14th December 1973  
Address: 10976 Terryview Drive, San Fernando Valley, California, 91604  
Contact Number: 472-8953

Signed G. Montez Date 1st August 2011

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Arriving home later Gabriella and Ashley set off onto the deck at the back of the house and Ashley started doing the moves she learnt in her class today, which consisted of a 3 step tap routine and a spin on her toes in her wooden fronted ballet shoes.

She practised them with ease getting annoyed if she did something not so perfect but correcting it later, Gabriella watched in awe from the Kitchen window where she sat Charlie on the counter with her as Troy couldn't watch her due to his ribs and leg.

"MUM!" Bradley ran in shocked

"BRADLEY" Gabriella repeated in the same shocked tone

"Can you drive me and Alexis to the doctor's clinic we have a scan in 20 minutes and I cannot find my drivers license" Bradley said hoping his mum wouldn't be angry at that until later

"Hurry Up, and you will have to find it when you get home mister" Gabriella said telling Ethan to look after Ashley and Avia, Ashley was out on the deck and Avia was in her room, she would take Charlie with her.

Alexis and Bradley where sat there legs shaking they had been to multiple scans but this was the second to last one before she was due to give birth and that's what scared her, Bradley was scared whenever Alexis was.

"Alexis Parker" The receptionist called as they set off towards the room

Alexis walked over to the bed got up and lifted her shirt up revealing her large bump smiling at it knowing her and Bradley created the two children growing in there.

"Good Evening, Alexis, Bradley your my last patients of the day, is your mother outside Bradley?" The nurse asked

"Yeah with Charlie" Bradley asked

"Great tell her I need a quick word with her after I do Alexis' ultrasound nothing bad, I just want to see how Charlie is doing" the nurse answered before setting up the ultrasound machine.

"Alexis your children are perfect and growing at the right rate for twins at this stage, so that is perfect and I will book you in for 2 months time which will be 3 weeks before your due date" The nurse said leaving a few minutes coming back with an appointment card and paper towels

They left and the nurse followed sitting next to Gabriella and then inviting Gabriella into the room with Charlie, Gabriella handed Bradley the keys and told them to go and wait in the car

"How old is Charlie now it seems a while since I last saw her" The nurse asked

"She will be 2 in January 18th" Gabriella said smiling

"Wow almost two years already" The nurse said writing it down to add into Charlie's diary tomorrow on the computer

"Yeah, well can I just take her weight and height and then your free to go it saves you coming another day" The nurse asked as Gabriella nodded taking Charlie over to the weight and height machine and made her stand on it while bringing the wooden bar atop her head to get her height also

"Perfect, Thank You Charlie" The Nurse said as Charlie smiled and then asked Gabriella if it was okay for Charlie to have one more of her needed injections, Gabriella nodded and held Charlie close to her keeping her face away from the arm, the nurse wiped it, and quickly injected her arm and put a piece of gauze over it as Charlie burst into tears, Gabriella calmed her down enough for her to pick out a band-aid she choose the one with the lion king's Simba on it, and she also got a sugar free lollipop for being so brave.

They left and headed home when they got home it was nearing 8:30pm

Ethan had invited Carter over which Troy said was okay, and Carter was now helping Ethan make dinner which was simply Mac and Cheese as it was the easiest thing for them both to make which everyone liked

Carter was in the middle of making the cheese sauce she got a phone call meaning she had to leave she shouted over to Ethan who just shook his head as he was sieving the pasta.

"Carter" Jazmin shouted

"Yes?" Carter asked through the phone

"Mum is in labour and wants you to go in with her I declined I am not going in there" Jazmin said

"Okay, I'll be there 15 minutes max" Carter said hanging up

"Miss Montez I have to go to the hospital my mum has gone into labour and she wants me there" Carter said frantically

"Would you like me to drive you Carter?" Gabriella offered

"Yes please Miss Montez" Carter said grabbing her bag as Gabriella headed to the car already

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later and carter ran in towards the front desk where Jazmin was standing holding her stomach at the same time, she saw Carter hugged her tightly before leading her into the elevator up to the maternity ward.

"Hey mum, how you holding up?" Carter asked

"Perfect, contractions hardly hurt me, but I know they are there" Josie said smiling

"How far are you?" Carter asked

"8, probably 9 almost 10 cause they are coming very regularly" Josie said smiling and Carter nodded as a doctor came in and started prepping Josie for delivery and handing Carter a pack of scrubs and saying she could put them on over her clothes which is what everyone does

2 Hours Later and Josie had given birth to her twins, A Boy and Girl, which she used the names Alexis mentioned to her when she had her first scan which were, Caitlyn Ella Williams and Max Caleb Williams.

Alexis and Bradley arrived at the hospital with Ethan after carter called them. Alexis started talking to Jazmin as Bradley caught up with Carter and Ethan

"Hoe far along are you?" Jazmin asked

"Oh, I'm due is 2 months and three weeks you?" Alexis asked

"3 Months, its exciting isn't it?" Jazmin asked

"Yes I am excited what are you having I am having twins a boy and a girl Katie and Caleb" Alexis said smiling

"Wow twins, I am having a boy and calling him Tiernan, which I really like" Jazmin said

"I like that name too" Alexis said smiling still

***With Jake and Vixie***

"Flight DL1304 too Amsterdam is now boarding at Gate D11" The man over the intercom said as Jake and Vixie and her parents got up and set off to the queue forming at the check-in desk before going through the corridor onto the plane.

They found their seats in first class and settled in for the flight there were 10 hours ahead of them and they were going to be spent sleeping, well for Jake they would be spent sleeping.

***With Gabriella and Avia, The next day***

"Mom, if you knew someone was stealing would you try and help them or tell their parents" Avia asked

"Are you stealing?" Gabriella asked

"No, Kodee is, but I told her she doesn't need new clothes to be the one IN fashion but most of her clothes are bought in advance like for in 4 years time or hand-me-downs" Avia said

"I helped her and she said she wouldn't do it again, but I find it hard to believe she doesn't get new clothes every year like we do, so I was thinking could you give me some money , take me to the mall so I could buy some clothes in style for Kodee" Avia said shyly

"Sure, come on we can pick Kodee up on the way" Gabriella said

Avia smiled and headed down the stairs, Gabriella checking Troy was resting before his appointment that afternoon.

After picking some new clothes out Kodee declining this act of generosity but Gabriella and Avia wouldn't take no for an answer now Kodee had multiple new outfits, and didn't regret how she got them.

***At Home***

"Dad come on your hospital appointment is in 20 minutes" Ethan said coming into the room swinging his car keys

"Okay Eth, help me up" Troy asked helplessly

"Wow dad how badly our your ribs bruised, my ribs feel fine, my leg too, but sometimes I cannot stand properly on my leg I think it is the tablets, making me feel better" Troy said standing up properly

"Well come on let's go" Ethan said, Bradley and Alexis were upstairs with Charlie and Ashley, while Avia, Gabriella were out in the Mall with Kodee

At the hospital they were seem pretty quickly and found out Troy's ribs where almost healed fully just a little bruising and his leg only needed the cast on for 2 more days, off in time for the holiday, which was in a week.

Once Troy and Ethan had left the hospital and where on their way back they arrived home the same time as Gabriella, Avia and Kodee did and decided to head up to the room and try on all the clothes, Gabriella leaving the girls too it as she and Troy needed to go and pick out a bed for Charlie, as she was becoming old enough to use a proper bed.

They arrived at the bed store and went to the low beds, so if Charlie did end up rolling out of her bed she wouldn't fall far to the floor, but they would put cushions around it in case she did roll out, so she wouldn't hurt or injure herself.

They spent 20 minutes looking then found a low wooden bed, which came with a mattress and any choice of quilt covers it came with two down feathered pillows and a 13 tog duvet, it was $499 so they choose this one for home delivery in 2 days time, and they choose a Disney Princess quilt and pillow set, a light pink mattress cover and pillow cases for her 2 extra pillows.**  
**

***With Kodee, at home***

She was just about getting fed up with the stench of dirty laundry, but hey her mom said that if she wanted to earn some money for the holiday then she would have to work. But, serious, laundry? She could do lawn work and housekeeping but laundry? She'll never get the stench out of her nose; she'll smell it wherever she goes. "Okay, so just..." she breathed, she was dragging the big bag down the stairs of the apartment to the laundry room in the basement of the complex, and it was heavy. Well, it would be and should be-it's hers and her mom's laundry combined and she didn't know that a mom could go through so much clothes. "Get these done and I'll get at least 50 dollars...I just have to a bang up job..." Later that afternoon, Kodee was hauling up the fifth basket load of clothes and set it on the coffee table as she began folding the fabrics almost instantly, she couldn't help but hum 'Baby' as she did so. Her mother was leaning against the kitchen door, "you are working busily, aren't you?" she turned around, and smiled, "well, Avia is going to have money and well, I just want to have some as well.." her mother smiled and went to the couch and pulled out a 50, "I think you've earned this...you go on to your room, I'll finish here." 

**Wow! Done in one night I am proud and look what I should have added in SO many times**

**Reviews: 161  
Hits : 10,347  
Favs: 22  
Alerts: 26**

**Haha credit to MissElenaSalvatorEfron18 for Kodee at home part.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	35. Getting There

**Family Complete Thirty-Two**

**I am gonna say now about why this is late, yeah excuses excuses, but I haven't been 100% and I am still not, been crying myself to sleep certain nights, craving a cigarette but composing myself and rejecting them for my own health, and I also promised to stop for a friend who I treasure dearly to me Bluebell140.**

**Reviews: 166  
Hits : 10,913  
Favs: 23  
Alerts: 26  
Words: 69,521**

**Last Chapter:**

_***With Kodee, at home***_

_She was just about getting fed up with the stench of dirty laundry, but hey her mom said that if she wanted to earn some money for the holiday then she would have to work. But, serious, laundry? She could do lawn work and housekeeping but laundry? She'll never get the stench out of her nose; she'll smell it wherever she goes. "Okay, so just..." she breathed, she was dragging the big bag down the stairs of the apartment to the laundry room in the basement of the complex, and it was heavy. Well, it would be and should be-it's hers and her mom's laundry combined and she didn't know that a mom could go through so much clothes. "Get these done and I'll get at least 50 dollars...I just have to a bang up job..."__Later that afternoon, Kodee was hauling up the fifth basket load of clothes and set it on the coffee table as she began folding the fabrics almost instantly, she couldn't help but hum 'Baby' as she did so. Her mother was leaning against the kitchen door, "you are working busily, aren't you?" she turned around, and smiled, "well, Avia is going to have money and well, I just want to have some as well.." her mother smiled and went to the couch and pulled out a 50, "I think you've earned this...you go on to your room, I'll finish here."_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"So what do I need except clothes Av?" Kodee asked down her cell phone

"Uhmm... Underwear?" Avia answered

"Oh yeah need those, anything else?" Kodee asked

"Towels especially a big one for the beach" Avia smiled

"Okay, anything else?" Kodee asked

"Toiletries, like toothbrush, toothpaste shower stuff and general washing stuff" Avia said catching a glimpse of hers in her own suitcase

"Is that it?" Kodee asked

"Yes, what are you wearing to go down in?" Avia asked

"The outfit you and me both got the other day, you wear yours too please" Kodee asked smiling .?cid=67394&vid=1&pid=896808&scid=896808002  
.?cid=67551&vid=1&pid=882696&scid=882696002

"Sure, and the sparkly converse too?" Avia asked .?cid=38246&vid=1&pid=896110&scid=896110012

"Yes" Kodee said smiling

"Okay talk tomorrow, Kodee" Avia said

"Bye" Kodee said before hanging up

Ashley - .?cid=63663&vid=1&pid=898750&scid=898750012  
.?cid=49055&vid=1&pid=552578&scid=552578002  
.?cid=37243&vid=1&pid=896429&scid=896429022

Charlie - .?cid=41942&vid=1&pid=896526&scid=896526022  
.?cid=54058&vid=1&pid=876232&scid=876232002  
.?cid=37246&vid=1&pid=896311&scid=896311002 

Jake and Vixie where now flying over Greenland after landing in Amsterdam and swapping over planes, they had started watching Bridesmaids, as it was a film Vixie wanted to see, and well there wasn't anything else on, after watching Bridesmaids, the watched Something Borrowed, then Diary of a wimpy kid 2: Rodick Rules despite not seeing the first one, then they decided to settle in for fast a furious five and after that finished off the flight with Alvin and the Chipmunks (ironically I did the exact same) all the while they received their free complimentary drinks and food, while they were in each other's arms, arm-rest pushed up and both blankets set over there tired bodies.

Soon they were over American territory once again and would be landing in a minimum of 2 hours, Jake decided it was time for a bathroom break, he hadn't been to the toilet for the previous 8 hours so he was desperate as he entered he sat down as he didn't fancy standing up in the cramped bathroom, just as he was finishing they hit turbulence and Jake was bouncing around the small area of the plane's bathroom, banging his head on the curved ceiling of the side of the plane, and all through this the light went off, once he could regain his balance he felt for the flusher flushed the toilet washed his hand briefly and exited the bathroom sighing as the light came on, once the door opened.

Soon they had landed and where through US Customs in no time and where happy to be back in America. They collected Jake's car from the multi-storey car park and headed off home.

*Knock, Knock*

"Coming" Troy shouted as he went to the door his cast now being off which was yesterday

"Hello, just sign here" The delivery man said, before pushing in a flat box and on top of it a purple mattress

"What is that?" Avia asked

"Charlie's new bed" Gabriella exclaimed walking in following Charlie

"Bed" Charlie said as she looked up at Gabriella and clapped her hands excitedly

"Yes Charlie your bed, let's get started" Troy said lifting one of the flat boxes up the stairs with ease, Gabriella grabbing the mattress and pushing it up the stairs

An hour later and the bed was now looking more like a bed just needed the legs on it and it was done, but Troy, Gabriella and the girls where breaking for lunch, the boys only arose about 15 minutes ago so this so-called lunch was their breakfast.

After lunch Troy finished the bed and Gabriella set it up with sheet, pillows and quilt cover.

*With Avia*

Avia was lying in bed she had stomach pains and she was cold, but felt really warm, she knew she was coming down with something, she just hoped it be a cough or a cold, but this was turning out to be more, her whole body ached and she just wanted to sleep it off, just as she almost dropped off Alexis came in.

"Hey Av, mind if I come talk to you?" Alexis asked

"No sure, come in" Avia said in a pained and tired voice

"Well are you okay? You've been in here since lunch, your normally bouncing around" Alexis asked concerned

"I'm just not feeling great, I'll be fine after a little sleep" Avia assured her

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked seeing Avia's pained expression

"Yes I'm sure thanks for being concerned Alexis" Avia said faking a smile

"Okay then" Alexis said leaving the room and just as she did Avia ran to her bathroom to be sick.

*With Ashley*

"Mommy?" Ashley asked poking her head out of her bedroom

"Yes Ash?" Gabriella asked as she came up the stairs washing basket in her arms

"Uhmm... can you help me I can't fold" Ashley said shyly

"Sure Ash, get all the clothes you like and the new ones too and I'll help you do it" Gabriella said as Ashley nodded

Once Ashley got every item of clothing including pyjamas and underwear, Gabriella joined her and folded and placed every item in her suitcase perfectly, and Ashley watched on in amazement, "Go and get your new toothbrush, toothpaste and shower items" Gabriella said as Ashley

Ashley came back with her multi-coloured spotty shower bag with all of her new toiletries items in, as she was in need of them anyway

"Okay Ashley, we are all done, anything else you want to put in here, your laptop?" Gabriella asked

"Nope, I'll take that in Daddy's car with me" Ashley said smiling

"Gabriella." Alexis said

"Yes Alexis?" Gabriella answered grabbing a pile of folded clothes from the floor

"Avia is not well I have just heard her being sick I think it's your place to deal with it not mine" Alexis said as Gabriella nodded setting the clothes back down and heading off in the direction of Avia's room, smiling at the neatly packed suitcase at the foot of her bed

*With Bradley, Ethan, Jake and Alexis*

"Dude that's mine I wanna take it" Ethan exclaimed over to Bradley who was messily folding up clothes

"Sheesh dude, you haven't worn it in about a year" Bradley said exaggerating

"I wore it two days ago and bought it last week" Ethan said glaring at him

"Fine than have it" Bradley said throwing it across the room

"Jake pass that wal-mart bag please" Bradley asked next

"Here" Jake said as he resumed to folding his clothes that had only just been washed from his own holiday

Bradley got out 4 different deodorants; obviously knowing which Alexis' was as is was the only women one, he put it aside getting out her shower gel and body lotion.

"Okay who is having the ice one?" Bradley asked as Ethan raised his hand and he threw it over with the ice shower gel and aftershave "Jake do you want the Warm one or the Snow one?" Bradley asked "Warm one is my favourite" Jake said as Bradley took out the Snow Deodorant, shower gel and aftershave and passed the bag to him.

*Next Morning 11am with Charlie, Gabriella and Ashley*

"Okay now it is Charlie's last injections and Ashley needs her booster am I correct?" The doctor asked

"Well I'm not too sure about Ashley but I don't remember her getting her booster and I am pretty sure you're supposed to have one before you turn seven now she doesn't turn seven till February, better to be safe than sorry" Gabriella explained

"Well according to her records she did not have her booster so we can do that today if you're okay with that" the doctor asked and Gabriella just nodded, knowing Ashley would probably be in a mood with her for the rest of the day after this

Ashley and Charlie both cried with their injection Ashley calmed down with a lollipop, Charlie on the other hand she was happy with a pack of stickers and a small packet of sugar free gummy sweets.

*With Alexis*

"Bradley we have an appointment tomorrow morning at 10am" Alexis said walking in holding her appointment card

"Why I thought your last one isn't till after the holiday" Bradley argued

"I don't know it may be because my due-date is September and since it is now august and them being twins, I may not carry to full term, if we go tomorrow we will find out then" Alexis said smiling before going over to a still clearly sick Avia, who was wrapped up tightly in 4 blankets she was ice cold, but was sweating which was in some way good because she was sweating out the infection she had an unused bucket beside her which is good that it was unused, some dry toast half eaten and a bottle of ice cold water, which was half drunk, Alexis moved the hair out of her face as she lay there motionless trying to sleep but her body not letting her gain sleep.

"How you feeling Av?" Alexis asked

"Well I don't feel sick anymore I am just tired but I cannot sleep" Avia said almost crying in exhaustion she needed sleep but she was now crying in so much pain from not sleeping (Honestly can do this my friend cried herself to sleep cause she was so tired, and she totally declined comfort it was soooo scary but it happens)

"Here" Alexis said handing her the ice cold water

"Drink some, then lie down close your eyes and try and sleep" Alexis said as Avia did that Alexis ran her hand through Avia's hair in a motherly way also stroking her hand down Avia's cheek as you would do to a baby to help them sleep, and in minutes Avia was finally asleep and Alexis stood up and walked over to were Bradley was sat

"Wow" Bradley said

"Motherly instinct, it worked...that's the main part, she is getting her well earned rest" Alexis said cuddling into Bradley

Bradley chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tenderly around her, and kissing her cheek chastely. Alexis sighed tiredly, "you sound tired Lexi." he murmured, using her pet name for her, she smiled, shortly after that she yawned. "Yeah..just a bit." she closed her eyes, and leaned her head into Bradley's chest, he kissed the top of her head and slowly walked her down the stairs to the living room, but the word 'quiet' wasn't a word that was dangling on a banner from the ceiling. In fact, the living room was the very opposite of 'quiet'. Alexis stirred and woke up with a groan, Bradley opened his mouth to say something but the front door opening and Ashley running in from ballet class made their heads turn. Ashley had this bright smile on her face, Gabriella who had picked her up, laughed as she sat down next to Troy."I want to show you guys something!" Ashley yelled excitedly, her father chuckled and smiled. "What is it baby?" Ashley smiled, "I learned it at ballet! My teacher says I'm really great! I want to show you!" everyone sat down, well, with the limited space in the living room that was available, almost everyone sat down. Bradley gave Alexis the arm chair, he rested his arms on the back and Troy and Gabriella cuddled into each other.  
There was no music, but there didn't need to be. Ashley stood with pointed toes in first position and started from there dancing with the balancing grace of a soft breeze. Her face was focused and impassive, but still wore a smile of contentment. She was practiced and poised. Her family watched with smile's, and applauded when the short performance ended. Ashley took a bow, and ran to her parents, bouncing into their laps.**  
**

*Next Morning 10am Alexis and Bradley*

"Alexis Parker" The receptionist called as they both headed too room 11

"Morning, this is just to make sure your children will not make a surprise delivery on your two week holiday I am going to check their position they may possibly arrive on your holiday but then again they may not it is completely up to chance, let me at least check there position and then we can talk about what to do if your water breaks" The doctor said as Alexis did the one thing she knew all too well

As the doctor did the ultrasound he sounded unsure on one thing but other than that he said its fine they got newer pictures because one of the twins was moving into position a bit to early which means that if he keeps moving then she will most likely be giving birth while on holiday, and if that should happen contact the nearest hospital and get her there as soon as.

"Thank you" Alexis said when leaving

"That's scary to think you could give birth while on a ride in Disneyland" Bradley said

"Were taking Charlie almost every day" Alexis said "Well at least I am" Alexis added

"Mind if I go with Ethan and Jake sometimes?" Bradley asked

"No, me and the girls can hang with the younger ones" Alexis said smiling as they drove home

*At Home*

"BRADLEY, ETHAN, JAKE, VIXIE, ALEXIS, AVIA, ASHLEY, KODEE AND CARTER FAMILY HOLIDAY MEETING NOW" Gabriella shouted up to everyone who was upstairs which was everybody excluding Charlie, Avia was feeling much better which was good since the holiday is tomorrow and she had been ill for a good week they all bounded down the stairs like elephants and into the dining room where there were enough seats for everyone around the giant glass table

"First off car plan, we stick to this and no switching, so with Your dad it's Ethan, Carter, Ashley and Charlie, Ashley you need to sit in the front on your booster seat so Ethan or Carter can tend to Charlie" Gabriella explained

"Okay" Ashley said smiling

"In with me it is Bradley, Alexis, Kodee and Avia, Alexis I prefer you sit up front with me in the event of an accident your children will have an extra support with the airbag, I do value my child's life more but I am hoping there is no accident" Gabriella said smiling as Alexis nodded

"Jake and Vixie your alone in Jake's car hopefully taking all the suitcases except for snacks and such which will go in our cars" Gabriella said smiling "Everyone got that?" Gabriella asked once more as everyone murmured a yes

"Last thing is behaviour, if anyone of you misbehaves whether it be shouting, hitting or even running down the hotel hallways I will makes sure I take you home personally because this is a family holiday we even decided to let Jake and Vixie come so we have 2 extra eyes watching everyone especially you trouble" Gabriella said pointing jokingly at Ashley

"Hey!" Ashley said laughing

"Everyone got that?" Gabriella asked

"Yes!" Everyone agreed

"Great no finish packing I want suitcases down here by 10pm tonight and I want everyone asleep by 11ppm and awake at 5am for an early leave of 6am, FINISH packing" Gabriella said as everyone headed upstairs once again

*****With Troy 5:15am Next Morning*

"Okay so Avia you and Kodee are with me, mom, Charlie and Ashley..." Troy said, marking down a list of names that showed who was rooming with who, Avia nodded and resumed texting Kodee's cell phone; even though they were sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Wow...so magical. Troy sighed, looking up from the list, "Bradley and Alexis, you have the small room next to ours and Vixie and Jake, you will room with Ethan and Cart-"

"No," Carter interjected, everyone looked at her. She was sitting on Ethan's lap, Ethan even turned to stare at her. Her face was impassive, her lips in a flat line, "I'm sorry Mr Bolton"- the apology was flat and meaningless- "but me and Ethan should have our own rooms. Alone." Gabriella sighed, bouncing Charlie on her lap, "Carter we really don't have enough money for you and Ethan to have your own room." Carter sighed, standing up from Ethan's lap, "then I guess me and Ethan aren't going."

"Babe," Ethan started, grabbing her hand, "I don't see a problem with sharing a room-" she turned her icy, stony gaze on her boyfriend; crossing her arms over her chest, jutting out her hip. "I see a problem with it...we're not going." his eyebrows rose, "I have a brain Carter...I can think for myself." she scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "yeah...a brain, but no mind to make up." Gasps, heard everywhere in the room, even Charlie stopped cooing, Ethan sucked in a breath, "I think you should just...leave Carter, just go..." she jutted out her lower lip and pushed forward, walking out of the living room and slamming the front door behind her. Awkward silence left behind.

"Well," Bradley said, clucking his tongue, "that was...well, we don't need to room with her right?-ow!" Alexis had slapped him on the arm, hard. She frowned, turning to Ethan, "It's fine...She'll come around to her senses...she must have forgotten to take her medication to day." Ethan sighed, shaking his head, and running his fingers through his hair (like his father always did), "I'll be at the park...I've got to clear my head..." he grabbed his orange hoodie, shutting the door semi quietly as he walked in the opposite direction of where Carter walked off to.

It was like the sappy part in movies where the guy and the girl fight, separate then the sad song plays, well this was real life not a movie. Ethan stuffed his hands in his pockets, blowing the fuzz of his bangs out of his eyes. He loved Carter...he knew he did, just, she was she so...arg! So aggravated. He came to a bench, slumping down and staring at the stereotypical 'movie-like' view of the sunset hitting the lake in front of him. His eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled something his face always did when he was in heavy thought. He felt weight on the other side of the bench after 10 minutes; he turned, he couldn't help his lips twitching in a semi-half smile. "Carter?" She always made him smile.

She turned slightly in her seat, "Hey...what do you want?" she turned back, hugging herself tighter and bringing her knees to her chest. Ethan sighed, scooting closer, "come on...I..I just needed air, and it's a big park." she sniffled, and...He was shocked, he never knew Carter to cry. He'd never seen her cry at all. Ever. "Are you...crying?" she turned her head, wiping her eyes, "no! I got dust and dirt in my eyes." he snorted, "uh huh, and the sky is green..."

She sniffled again, hugging her knees tighter, keeping her head turned away. "Hey..." Ethan said, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her hunched frame. "It's okay...look I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry." she chuckled hollowly, turning her head, "yeah right...you're not the one who thinks everyone is talking behind her back, plotting some twisted scheme...calling her names." her voice cracked three times in her sentence, Ethan stared at her, "whoa, Carter, where'd all that come from?" she sniffled once more, wiping her eyes, "E, ...you don't understand why I chose to be with you...do you?" he stared at her again, and shook his head, "Car-" he was interrupted, her lips capturing his softly but pulling away shortly, "I'm sorry okay...but, Ethan..I can't go with you...just, have fun."

Ethan caught her wrist, "No, Carter...you're going, and...Tell me, why you chose Me." she looked at him, "E, please I don't-" he pulled her into his lap, encaging in his arms, "Come on, tell me CarCar." he used his pet name for her. She sighed, "You don't make fun of me...you were the only who never made fun of me." Ethan smiled, and cupped her cheek, leaning his head against hers, "I'd never make fun of a beautiful girl...if anything and you deserve one thousand kisses and compliments." Carter giggled, playfully punching his arm. "You're so cheesy." he chuckled, "yeah well...It's part of my charm...so, Disneyland, you still going with me?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Uhm...I-I don't know-" he chuckled, smiling cheekily, "come on. It'll be fun," he said that last part rather sing songy, she giggled, "Fine yes, I'll go." He smiled, "and makes a deal with me?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "what?" he grabbed her wrists gently, "no more crying." she gasped, "Ethan Bolton! I was_ not _crying. I was merely impersonating a fountain-Hey! No laughing!" And with that they walked hand in hand back to the Bolton residence to carry on with the preparations for Disneyland.

**Hiiiii, great to see you at the end of this chapter if you made it this far, ahh it was only a lil over 3000 words I think my longest one yet thanks to MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 who did help write 2 parts if this so big thanks and usual.  
R.I.P Whitney Houston – I hope everyone knows, She was found in her hotel room in L.A Saturday afternoon but was pronounced dead at 3:55pm on Saturday.**

Next Chapter  
They Arrive at Disneyland :D  
Troy and Gabriella escape the kids  
Jake and Vixie take over parenting every one else  
Alexis and Carter take Charlie and Ashley round Disneyland  
Bradley and Ethan try there hand and going on every rollercoaster without puking  
Avia and Kodee get lost in Disneyland  
Alexis' water breaks (but where)  
The Twins Are Born (but where)

**Yes action-packed and it may seem jumpy but I do need to speed up these and I am thinking unless anyone can gimme ideas TDF may be on Hiatus.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	36. Arriving and Day 2

**Family Complete Chapter Thirty-Three NYAN CAT ~=[,,_,,]:3 Goggle Nyan Cat and click I'm Feeling Lucky = AMAZING Check it Out**

**Two Weeks into One Chapter, are you serious, watch out guys it's gonna be a long one, now let's see how long this takes me to get out it is now 4:25pm on Sunday 19****th**** February 2012 :D So let's get started. (Also everything I typed is accurate except for the restaurant, it is just one I have in the UK so I based it off that but I do research)**

**Before I forget incase you are not to sure anymore I am putting this in here once again with FULL names now... these are now their full names and will NOT change I will add this is most likely every chapter where I think it would be applicable like birthday chapters, Christmas, new year ETC... so yeah :D**

**Troy Alexander Bolton – 39 – 18****th**** October 1972  
Gabriella Maria Montez (she is not a Bolton, YET) – 38 – 14****th**** December 1973  
Jake Daniel Bolton – 18 – 18****th**** December 1992  
Ethan James Bolton – 17 – 1****st**** March 1994  
Bradley Jaiden Bolton – 17 – 1****st**** March 1994  
Avia Grace Bolton – 11- 24****th**** May 2000  
Ashley Ella Bolton – 6 – 14****th**** February 2005  
Charlie Alice Bolton – 1- 18****th**** January 2010  
Vixie Alice Andrews – 18 – 12****th**** December 1992  
Carter Jane Williams – 17 – 10****th**** May 1994  
Alexis Grace Parker – 18 – 29****th**** July 1993  
Kodee Lilly Torres – 11 – 17****th**** May 2000**

**Last Chapter:**

_She sniffled again, hugging her knees tighter, keeping her head turned away. "Hey..." Ethan said, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her hunched frame. "It's okay...look I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry." she chuckled hollowly, turning her head, "yeah right...you're not the one who thinks everyone is talking behind her back, plotting some twisted scheme...calling her names." her voice cracked three times in her sentence, Ethan stared at her, "whoa, Carter, where'd all that come from?" she sniffled once more, wiping her eyes, "E, ...you don't understand why I chose to be with you...do you?" he stared at her again, and shook his head, "Car-" he was interrupted, her lips capturing his softly but pulling away shortly, "I'm sorry okay...but, Ethan..I can't go with you...just, have fun."_

_Ethan caught her wrist, "No, Carter...you're going, and...Tell me, why you chose Me." she looked at him, "E, please I don't-" he pulled her into his lap, encaging in his arms, "Come on, tell me CarCar." he used his pet name for her. She sighed, "You don't make fun of me...you were the only who never made fun of me." Ethan smiled, and cupped her cheek, leaning his head against hers, "I'd never make fun of a beautiful girl...if anything and you deserve one thousand kisses and compliments." Carter giggled, playfully punching his arm. "You're so cheesy." he chuckled, "yeah well...It's part of my charm...so, Disneyland, you still going with me?"_

_She bit her bottom lip, "Uhm...I-I don't know-" he chuckled, smiling cheekily, "come on. It'll be fun," he said that last part rather sing songy, she giggled, "Fine yes, I'll go." He smiled, "and makes a deal with me?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "what?" he grabbed her wrists gently, "no more crying." she gasped, "Ethan Bolton! I was__ not __crying. I was merely impersonating a fountain-Hey! No laughing!" And with that they walked hand in hand back to the Bolton residence to carry on with the preparations for Disneyland._

**Chapter 33**

To say Gabriella's car was loud, was an understatement, Bradley and Alexis kept texting each other so there text alert kept ringing out through the quiet car, then it got more frequent like almost every second, then Kodee and Avia's whispering got into full out loud talking, then there was the crunching of snacks, the slurping of drinks and the general cough when someone choked from laughing during a drink.

Troy's car was a lot quieter, then had Charlie's nursery rhyme CD playing Ethan and Carter where just talking simply about what rides they would actually go on together, and what days they would split up so Ethan, Bradley and Jake could go on the rollercoaster's together.

"Again, Again" Charlie giggled loudly after a song had finished which she generally liked, so Troy clicked back and it started again

_Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee.  
Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff  
and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh _

_Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee.  
Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee. _

_Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail  
Noble kings and princes would bow where're they came  
Pirate ships would lower their flag when Puff roared out his name, oh _

_Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee.  
Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee. _

_A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.  
One grey night it happened Jackie Paper came no more  
And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. _

_His head was bent in sorrow; green scales fell like rain  
Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.  
Without his lifelong friend, Puff could not be brave  
So Puff that mighty dragon, sadly slipped into his cave_

_Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee.  
Puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah lee. _

"Again" Charlie exclaimed

"Not again Charlie, later" Troy said changing lanes following the sign for US-101 S

*In Gabriella's Car*

"Are we there yet?" Kodee asked quietly to Avia

"Uhmm... Nope" Avia answered smartly

"Ask..." Kodee said quietly again

"Fine, mom are we there yet?" Avia asked

"Almost were halfway down the I-5 S, and we are taking exit 110B to Disneyland Drive so just keep looking for exit 110B" Gabriella said happy the car had became a lot quieter and Alexis had fell asleep, and Bradley was almost asleep himself, with his iPod headphones in.

Just as exit 110B came up Kodee and Avia's eyes lit up, as Gabriella followed Troy's car down the ramp, they could see the tips of rides already and they were excited to even get into their hotel, as the sign for the road Disneyland Drive they smiled, they headed onto Ball road, and then turned right onto Magic Way, and saw their hotel before their eyes, the sign reading Disneyland Hotel, Kodee and Avia where first out of the car running through the gates and standing at the front entrance of the hotel, it took them just over an hour 30 to get here due to roadwork's and queues on the I-5 S.

Once everyone were out of the cars including the suitcases too, they headed into the reception area Avia and Kodee squealing with excitement at anything and everything in the hotel lobby from the chairs with the castle on to the carpet which said A dream is a wish you heart makes, when your fast asleep.

"Hello and Good Morning, may I help you?" A young dark skinned man asked in a southern California accent, his name tag said Marvin

"Hello, we have 3 rooms under Bolton" Troy said

"Ahh, Yes, rooms 32, 33 and 10, are the occupants of room 10 over 16?" Marvin asked

"Yes, they are my second eldest son and his girlfriend" Troy answered and Marvin double checked that on the computer

"Perfect, I'll take you too room 10 first as it is hard to find" Marvin said letting out a small laugh, as he set the keys down passing a few pieces of paper over to sign before coming around the front after getting a young girl to cover the front desk for him

"Charlie, come on" Gabriella said to the youngest Bolton who was standing holding the rubber leaves of a plant near the front doors

"Mommy" Charlie said toddling to her and Gabriella picked her up going up the stairs

They arrived at room 10 and let Alexis and Bradley settle themselves in and they headed up to their rooms and got told Charlie's crib would be moved up at about 10am, due to them getting early rooms, it was 10:15am, and today they were not going into the park they were catching up on sleep, and later on going out to look at the shops and to have a nice meal out, they had two weeks to go to the park, so why not spend some time in downtown Anaheim

As soon as the door opened to Troy and Gabriella's suite, you knew Ashley, Avia and Kodee where the ones squealing.

Because set up on the sofa, which would double as Ashley's bed where FOUR Teddies with notes secured on them with a safety pin, and they were all of Minnie Mouse since the four of them where girls

Each note said,

Dear Ashley, (Or whoever)  
we hope you enjoy your stay in the Disneyland hotel, we a going to try and make your stay and magical as possible.  
we hope you are going to take us on every single ride you go on in the park and take lots of pictures with us  
we cannot wait to be your best friend  
Lots Of Love  
Minnie Mouse (and a handprint)

"Oh My Minnie Mouse has been in our room, and gave us miniature sizes of herself" Kodee said after re-reading the letter to herself

"That's Nice" Gabriella said smiling as Charlie bit the ear on hers

"Right let's just sort out beds before we get a few hours of sleep" Troy said hearing a knock as Charlie's crib came through the room

"Thank You" Troy said as the young girl with the name tag Cindy smiled leaving the room.

"Right Kodee, Avia the room down there turn left there is a room with a queen sized bed, that's your bedroom, Charlie this crib is yours just for the holiday time, Ashley this sofa which I will show you in a minute pulls out into a bed, and us my gorgeous wife are in there, Troy pointed to a room on the far right wall, with the door closed over" Perfect I am gonna move Charlie's crib into their then." Gabriella answered

The rooms were fairly large and each queen sized bed had one large pillow which you took off before getting into bed, which said 'A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep.' It was a black velvet pillow and that saying as stitched on in gold thread.

They all got into their pyjamas and slipped into a nice sleep before going out for a meal later in downtown Anaheim.

**5pm**

After having a good few hours sleep everyone was re-dressed and ready to go explore downtown Anaheim briefly Charlie, Ashley, Avia and Kodee both got throw-away cameras to take pictures of themselves with their Minnie Mouse's and all four of them has Minnie Mouse in a basic death grip.

They headed into a Italian restaurant, called Pesto (ironic much) and were seating almost immediately, and immediately breadsticks where on the table and a pitcher of ice water, the women took orders of their actual drinks and left them while they decided on their meal

After their meal they then explored some small open late boutiques and then they headed back to the hotel for an early night and an early start on the park tomorrow.

**Day 2 8:05am 10****th**** August 2011**

Ashley jumped out of bed excitedly at 6am that morning and was now bouncing up and down on Avia and Kodee's bed willing them to wake up and get dressed so they could get early access to the park from 9am – 10:15am, Charlie, Troy and Gabriella where all dressed and ready, they just need Avia and Kodee who were having a tough time waking up due to being awake all hours talking.

By 8:30am due to Ashley jumping they willed themselves to get out of bed and they were out of the hotel without breakfast with everyone else by 9am which left an hour and 15 minutes with no queues but limited ride time, Avia and Kodee went around alone, promising NOT to leave the park, Ashley and Charlie went with Carter, Alexis and Vixie, while Jake, Bradley and Ethan decided to head for the rollercoaster's and Troy and Gabriella went back to the hotel

"Right listen up everybody, I want us ALL to meet at this restaurant at 12pm, call us if you're in a queue or on a ride at that time, and where you are and we will wait for you, please try and not get lost, after 12pm you can go off again but we need to be back at the hotel by 7pm for dinner then the park is open again till 11:15pm for firework show which surprisingly we can see from our hotel" Vixie said smiling as everyone agreed and headed off, but not before getting Vixie and Jake's cell numbers.

*Back at the hotel*

"So are you single?" Troy asked jokingly

"No I'm plural" Gabriella replied smiling

"No, what I mean is...are you free right now?" Troy asked again joking

"No I'm expensive" Gabriella said smiling before running ahead after Marvin set there keys down on the desk

"Get back here, with that _sexy butt_ of yours" Troy said whispering the sexy butt part as he caught up to her

"Ahhh" Gabriella squealed as he caught her threw her over his shoulder and sprinted up the stairs grabbing the keys out of her hand and opening their door before throwing her on their queen sized bed happy they left the curtains' closed that morning

"Troy" Gabriella moaned as they were half undressed through their heated make-out session

"Humph" Troy made no words as he rid himself of his t-shirt and jeans, as Gabriella was trying to desperately rid herself of her sweats pants which was proving a difficult challenge

"Here" Troy said quietly slowly rubbing his hand up the insides of her legs above the sweat pants stopping mid thigh where Gabriella had managed to get them too in her rushed and hasty removal of clothing

Gabriella threw her head back in pleasure and moaned deeply through their lovemaking Troy occasionally moaning her name in pure pleasure.

After their lovemaking they showered, separately and headed into downtown Anaheim for a spot of shopping and a bite to eat.

*With Kodee and Avia*

"Avia, face it where lost" Kodee said dragging her Minnie mouse backpack on the ground now and they dragged themselves around the park, they were looking for the restaurant it was 11:45am and they had been on a few rides, mostly about 5 they even got to go on one of the big rollercoaster's before the boys got there, Avia slipped out her phone and hit call to Vixie, sighing loudly when it went to voicemail

"Come on let's look at this map" Avia said as she spotted it up ahead

"You are here" Avia said looking at the little arrow pointed too where they were

"And we want to go ALL the way here" Kodee said reaching up to point to the red area

"We are SO far away, come on Kodee, we will walk towards that rollercoaster and then it is straight on from there" Avia said making a mental note of the map

*10 minute later*

"Are you serious Av? How are we lost again" Kodee said throwing her backpack down hardly hearing a crack

"If that's my phone Kodee your dead" Avia said jumping towards the back bringing out her phone hanging in half

"Kodee, you broke my fucking phone, you are so dead" Avia said storming off in the direction were they were supposedly getting lost, she just kept walking and walking finding the restaurant amazingly sitting down at a table and crying, Bradley and Ethan joined her minutes later Bradley pulling Avia onto his lap hugging his little sister when she needed him, Kodee sadly slipped into her seat her Minnie mouse backpack now set on her back as she looked downwards at the ground.

"What happened, Av?" Bradley asked

"W-we got lost a-and Kodee threw her b-bag down and b-broke my p-phone" Avia said breaking into more tears dropping the phone on the table

"Kodee! That was her newest phone, she loved that phone it was her first phone with it she felt like she had responsibility" Bradley said trying not to be too harsh on the young girl

"I said I was sorry, we got lost I was angry" Kodee said slamming her head on the table not even wincing or saying ouch, she was too angry to even care.

"Hurry!" Vixie yelled, pulling Jake through the crowd to the restaurant. Jake couldn't help but snigger at his girlfriend as he watched her literally dragged him across the lot to the 'East High Cafeteria' to meet his family. "We are so..." Jake pulled her back, making her smack into his chest, and wrapped her in his arms, "we are on time, okay?" Vixie looked at him, but smiled when he kissed her cheek lightly, "Lets enjoy ourselves okay?" Vixie nodded encircling her fingers with his.

"There" Jake said pointing to the table where everyone was sitting

Vixie pushed Charlie's stroller while Jake swung Ashley up onto his shoulders as she squealed, they finally made it to the abnormally large round table, and Jake went to order their food and Ashley decided to go with him as did Carter to help carry the food, they queue wasn't too long.

"Right guys" Vixie started as everyone was eating

"We meet at the main entrance at 7pm, Kodee and Avia try not to get lost again here take my map, since you lost yours" Vixie said sliding it down to Kodee who put it in her Minnie mouse backpack.

"Okay" Kodee said as everyone else mumbled an okay

"Here Avia take my phone, too call us if you need anything" Carter said sliding the blackberry down to her

"Thank You Carter" Avia said who had now forgiven Kodee and they were almost best friends again sharing chips as they were $7 for a small portion and they didn't think that $14 was worth it for chips

They ran around the park like maniacs trying to get on every ride they could 4:30pm swung along and they had just exited Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and where looking at their pictures of them screaming, they then headed to the rollercoaster they were mostly excited for California Screamin' this was the longest and fastest rollercoaster in this Disneyland resort. This ride was located in Disney California Adventure Park, which was located next door to Disneyland Resort so they wandered a bit further that expected but they had until 7pm

Kodee smiled as Avia read out this

"Blast up the steep incline to an altitude of almost 120 feet, then take the plunge downward! Catapult past the waves splashing against the rock jetty of Paradise Bay before you swoop, swirl, dip and curl. Shoot into the sky blue "scream tube" and then twist and turn until you reach a brief lull at the peak. Catch your breath for half a second before diving into the loop-de-loop that winds 360 degrees around the blazing sunburst...

Do you dare ride the longest and fastest roller coaster at the Disneyland Resort?"

*With the Girls including Ashley and Charlie*

"They were stood outside Redwood Creek Challenge it was like a play area but you had to complete the course, so they thought it would be fun for them to do something physical with Charlie and Ashley.

6:30pm rolled around at everyone started headed towards the main entrance surprisingly Kodee and Avia where the first then arrived Carter and Vixie with Ashley and Charlie, and then Bradley and Ethan did but no Jake and Vixie

"Where did you leave them last?" Bradley asked

"At the toilets they told us to go ahead, and they would catch up" Alexis replied sitting down on a vacant bench claiming her feet hurt from queuing all day, so she was excited for her Spa day tomorrow, she rubbed her huge stomach as she felt her two children kick fiercely she calmed them down with a soft rubbing motion and a soothing quiet voice, Bradley sat next to her, and rested both of his hands on her stomach, feeling his children kicking wildly

"Hey, Katie and Caleb, calm down in there, you're hurting Mommy" Bradley said kissing Alexis' forehead as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Bradley's shoulder, Jake was holding a now asleep Ashley and Carter had hold of a crying Charlie who was obviously tired

"Sorry we are late someone got his you know what caught in his zipper" Vixie said with a straight face while everyone who was awake burst out laughing, and Jake turned bright red taking Charlie off of Carter settling the baby into a rocking position and finding a bottle in her bag heading into the restaurant a few steps away asking them to heat it up for them which they did kindly

As he headed out with the warm bottle Charlie was happily drinking it almost falling asleep at the same time, which with her being a little older than one was still strange but he didn't mind if this was how his sister decided to fall asleep.

They all arrived back at the hotel by 7:30pm and where surprised to see their mom and dad dressed in pyjamas and still asleep, Charlie who recently woke up did the honours screaming "Wake Up" in her 16 month voice Gabriella's eyes fluttered while Troy grunted rolled onto his side and pulled the cover over his head.

"Wake Up" Ashley now said she had woke up minutes before Charlie said Wake Up

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she saw the crowd of people around the bed she was happy she put pyjamas on after their activities, she quickly nudged Troy who just rolled out of the bed and still slept on the carpet floor, too tired to actually get back into bed

"Wow Mom, you must of worn Dad out" Ethan let out

"ETHAN!" Gabriella scolded him

"What? Mom he is still asleep on the floor" Ethan stated the obvious and everyone rolled their eyes at his childish behaviour

"Here pass Charlie, everyone else go and get changed for dinner" Gabriella said as Jake handed Charlie over

"Where are we going?" Jake asked

"Just to the hotel restaurant we are staying in tonight we can watch the fireworks from here plus we have lots of television channels including Disney on demand for the younger ones I'm sure we can find something they'll enjoy and you guys can watch whatever you want in your rooms, plus we have free Wi-Fi internet anywhere in this hotel if you brought your laptops" Gabriella said seeing Ashley's eyes light-up as she ran to her room coming back minutes later handing her laptop to her now awake father who set the Wi-Fi up for her

***Later That Night 9pm***

After a 8pm dinner they headed back up to their rooms Alexis headed to bed early claiming she had stomach pains nothing too bad just her children where kicking wildly and she was looking forward to the all day spa treatment tomorrow, with Carter, Vixie and Gabriella, while Troy, Bradley, Ethan, Jake, Charli, Ashley, Avia and Kodee headed out into the park once again to try their hand at the other rides that where in Disneyland.

Charlie had settled in for an early night as had Ashley, while Avia and Kodee where wildly texting each other though they were both sat next to each other on their queen sized bed they were sharing this holiday, and Troy and Gabriella where tidying up around the apartment room

Next door Ethan and Carter where having a headed make-out session in one room and Jake and Vixie were sleeping already, after telling Ethan and Carter to shut the hell up because all you could hear was Carter moaning in pleasure

And all the way down in room 10 Bradley and Alexis where sat there still awake, Alexis is tears from her stomach pains and Bradley having no idea how to fix it so he called his mom down.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her cell phone

"Mom, Alexis is crying for her stomach pains she got after dinner... can you come and help her she won't stop crying" Bradley asked helplessly over the phone

"Sure I'll come down Bradley in a few but you act as if I am an expert when I'm not" Gabriella said leaving the room telling Troy she would be back in a few minutes

"You are mom, you have helped me and Alexis through this and you even gave Alexis a home when her parents kicked her out that's why me and Alexis rely on you so much" Bradley said smiling as he heard a knock on the door answering it to his mom as he hung up his cell phone, his mom gave him a hug before heading into the bedroom when Alexis was in the fetal position as best as possible tears flowing from her shaking body.

"Oh dear, Alexis what's wrong?" Gabriella asked worried for the young girl on the bed

"S-St-Stomach Pains" Alexis let out clutching her stomach tighter

"Are you sure they are just stomach pains?" Gabriella asked concerned

"Yeah I've had them worse that this as soon as I fall asleep they'll be gone by the time I wake up" Alexis said smiling

"Are you sure Alexis, these could be contractions" Gabriella said seriously

"No my water hasn't broken yet and also its too early they are due the beginning of September" Alexis said wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively

"But Alexis your young, plus they are twins, I didn't carry Bradley and Ethan too full term they were 2 months premature and even then I was 21 so it is normal" Gabriella said to her

"Give me tonight and if it doesn't get better then I will call you back" Alexis said as she rolled back over and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain in her stomach

"How is she mom?" Bradley asked worried

"Seems to be alright now best thing to do hug her while she sleeps but she may be having contractions, the only thing you can do now is just wait to see if the pain goes or stay or gets worse" Gabriella said hugging her son once more before leaving to go back up, as Gabriella got up the stairs she received a text

[1 New Message]  
Received 8-10-11 9:43pm  
Alexis

Thank You Gabriella, the pain is easing up now enough for me to sleep, I think something I ate the twins didn't agree with, Thank You xx

Gabriella quickly text back a no problem text and put her phone on charge as she entered the room, finding everyone asleep except Troy, who she went into the room sat next to him in bed and just hugged him

"How is she?" Troy asked as he had finished pushing Charlie's crib into Kodee and Avia's room

"Fine now, stomach pains" Gabriella replied tiredly

"You're tired" Troy said

"Well after today's activities I think I have a reason too, are you serious thinking 4 different positions I cannot keep up with that I'm not as young as I used to be or as fast as I used to be either" Gabriella replied

"Well you satisfied me absolutely perfectly" Troy said kissing her softly laying her down on the soft bed

"You're so sexy" Troy said kissing down her neck as his hands worked under the black tank-top she had on, his hands moved out of her tops and to the insides of her lower things where her shorts ended

"Mhmm... Troy" Gabriella panted out

"Yeah..." Troy answered

"You have way to many clothes on" Gabriella said smiling flirty as he smiled taking of his t-shirt and unbuttoning his jeans, he removed her converse and tank top, undoing her bra but not removing it

Just as they were removing the last items, Gabriella's phone rang

Incoming Call  
Alexis x  
8-10-11 10:52pm

Gabriella quickly hit accept even though Troy was pulling her underwear down her legs she answered

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Gabriella, It's Alexis" Alexis replied in tears by now Gabriella had kicked Troy in the face to stop his process as she sat up not caring she was naked

"What's wrong Alexis, are you crying?" Gabriella asked down the phone

"I think these are contractions they are so much worse" Alexis let out in uncontrollable sobs

"Okay I'll come and get you and Bradley let me just get dressed" Gabriella said hanging up without a goodbye and pulling Troy to her not caring they were both naked she kissed him hotly before slipping her clothes back on and heading out the door with a quick "Goodbye, don't wait up" and with that she left.

**So who liked this long chapter? Just over 5000 aren't I amazing haha I normally type shorter and these could be longer yes I know but I am gonna fit in the rest on the holiday into 2 more chapters, do u think Alexis' children are going to be born now or are they just Braxton hicks contractions? Until next time which should ne NEXT Sunday if I type in the week you WILL know :D**

**News!  
Since September 11****th**** 2011 while iw as in Oregon as the Tailgate party for 9/11 my toe nail came of since then it has hardly grown and now I have a small hole in my toe so I have a doctors appt tomorrow I hope I do not get another hospital referrel letter I hated going in for my operation I do not want another or similar one it's really annoying but I always seem to have something up with me my friend calls me a liability and I am a basic walking disaster but hopefully this is the LAST thing for a while :D **

**Anyways I hope you survived this far and here's whats coming next chapter  
Next Chapter  
Alexis and the girls enjoy their spa day  
Alexis finds out what her pains are  
Kodee and Avia get the fright of the life on a ride  
Ashley and Charlie go on lots of rides with Troy  
Jake, Bradley and Ethan have a go on every rollercoaster see who can go the longest without puking, who's going to win?**


	37. The Mom Says So

**Family Complete Thirty-Four**

**This chapter is inspired by 'The Mom Song' LISTEN TO IT and Appreciate Your Mother******

**Last Chapter:**

_Incoming Call  
Alexis x  
8-10-11 10:52pm_

_Gabriella quickly hit accept even though Troy was pulling her underwear down her legs she answered_

"_Hello?" Gabriella answered_

"_Gabriella, It's Alexis" Alexis replied in tears by now Gabriella had kicked Troy in the face to stop his process as she sat up not caring she was naked_

"_What's wrong Alexis, are you crying?" Gabriella asked down the phone_

"_I think these are contractions they are so much worse" Alexis let out in uncontrollable sobs_

"_Okay I'll come and get you and Bradley let me just get dressed" Gabriella said hanging up without a goodbye and pulling Troy to her not caring they were both naked she kissed him hotly before slipping her clothes back on and heading out the door with a quick "Goodbye, don't wait up" and with that she left._

**Chapter 34**

The morning rolled around slowly Gabriella, Alexis and Bradley didn't come home and Gabriella only called once and that was to say they hadn't been seen yet, but still Ashley, Ethan, Kodee, Avia, Vixie, Jake and Carter headed into the theme park, but not before having breakfast.

"Dad... I'm Hungry" Ashley whined

"Hi Hungry, I'm Dad" Troy smiled

"Dad... I'm Serious" Ashley replied still whining

"I thought you were Hungry?" Troy questioned jokingly

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley said not getting the joke

"Nope, I'm dad" Troy said smiling before locking the hotel door and they headed down for breakfast

As they headed into the theme park while Troy stayed back with Charlie they got a phone call from Gabriella on the way down there

"Hello?" Ethan answered

"Eth, who's with you?" Gabriella asked

"Everyone but dad and Charlie" Ethan explained

"Right, Alexis is fine, Braxton Hicks Contractions which feel like contractions and a lot of new parents get them, perfectly normal, so we will be coming back soon, Bradley said he may head in and catch up with you guys while Alexis will stay in the hotel with me, you dad and Charlie" Gabriella answered

"Perfect me and Bradley have a bet going on" Ethan said trying to sound evil and Gabriella laughed at her son's attempt at an evil voice.

By 10am Bradley had joined up with Ethan and Carter, while Vixie and Jake followed Ashley, Avia and Kodee just to keep a safe eye on Ashley and stood with here when Avia and Kodee queued for rides Ashley was too young for

A/N – I Got a Headache here which I had on and off all day _Friday 23__rd__ March 21:17_

Lunch-Time rolled around and once again they all met up now at Davy Crockets BBQ Ranch, which served BBQ food, and also normal food, but Ashley ordered a BBQ Rib set and chips while all the others ordered a BBQ Steak with chips and they all had a drink of Root Beer and going back to get water bottles filled with coke to carry around the park with them.

Ashley, Jake and Vixie, left Avia and Kodee to take Ashley on smaller rides she would enjoy, plus they were heading onto California Screamin' planning on queuing for 3 hours just for front row seats.

**With Bradley and Ethan**

"Come on, we need to find Jake and get on these rollercoaster's quickly before 4pm because then some start to close down and don't re-open till 6pm before the fireworks at 9pm!" Bradley said running off towards one of the smaller rides in the direction they say Jake and Vixie head off before

"JAKE, VIXIE, ASHLEY" Bradley shouted only catching Ashley's attention who was on Jake's shoulders

"BRADLEY" Ashley shouted, tugging on Jake's hair to get him to slow down

"Slow down Jakey" Ashley said as he slowed to a stop

"BRADLEY" Ashley shouted once again as Bradley and Ethan came to a stop by them and Ashley climbed into Bradley's arms and he held her,

"Come on Jake we have 4 rollercoaster's lined up, remember our bet?" Bradley asked

"Yeah, but I've eaten today and I know for a fact one fast or upside down rollercoaster and our bet is OVER" Jake answered smiling halfly swinging Ashley back onto his shoulders

"Tomorrow then?" Ethan asks stopping Bradley ruining the bet further

"Sure, remind me before lunch though" Jake said heading off towards the princess castle to meet them

***With Alexis, Troy, Charlie and Gabriella***

Alexis stayed in their room she was now laying in the bed on her side with Charlie falling asleep next to her, with Alexis rubbing her stomach soothing her cries

"You're a natural Alexis" Gabriella said

"So I've been told, what where those pains?" Alexis asked sitting up straighter making sure she had cushions behind her and moved Charlie closer to her moving a big pillow to the other side of her just in case she did roll, and the quilt from the other double bed was rolled up at the side of the bed

"Braxton Hicks had them with Ashley and Avia so I know how they feel, scary but also relief, right?" Gabriella asked

"Exactly" Alexis said quietly, stroking Charlie's face lightly as she fussed.

"What time are the boys back Troy?" Gabriella asked walking over to him enveloping him in a hug

"Soon, should be on their way back now" Troy said

"Or still riding rides" Alexis said looking at her phone

[1 New Message]  
Avia x  
8-11-11 – 6:40pm

Alexis clicked view.

Alexis! Bradley and Ethan are still riding rides Jake and Vixie want to know if we can leave them.

"Can they leave Ethan and Bradley there if they head back?" Alexis asked to Gabriella knowing she had the last say in this choice

"No! They wait at the ride they are on or queuing and drag them back here" Gabriella said

***Later at 7:20pm***

They finally arrived back at the hotel as much to their dismay they were not allowed into the park tomorrow for not meeting up at 6:30pm as planned.

"Mom, please me and Bradley have a bet going on with Jake" Ethan begged

"if I've said it once I've said at least a thousand times before , that you're too old to act this way it must be your fathers DNA" Gabriella said in a furious tone

"Ple-"Bradley got cut off

"NO! And that's FINAL! Ask again and you'll be grounded for the rest of the holiday" Gabriella said before picking Charlie up and passing her to Bradley, "Change her, you need the practise" Gabriella said

"No Mom, she stinks" Bradley said holding his sister awkwardly who had started crying for not feeling perfectly safe

"BRADLEY! Hold her properly" Alexis said taking a now crying Charlie off him who calmed instantly from obviously feeling safe.

"Thank You Alexis, Bradley cook that pizza" Gabriella said walking off to relieve her headache

***15 Minutes Later***

"Dad is the pizza done when the cheese is... cheesy" Bradley asked before thinking to himself 'Wow that sounded way better in my head'

"Son, that made no sense, the cheese is already cheesy the pizza is done when the beeper beeps" Troy said just as the buzzer went off

"So now?" Bradley asked

"Yes son now" Troy said smiling as Bradley opened the door on the cooker

Gabriella loved dinner time. Sit down dinners where everyone talked and laughed...arguing? That was expected, it was pizza night. Where most of her family was just talkative and bursting with the energy to throw food. And that's how it was, until Troy thought it was best to get Ashley a computer and Bradley was texting nonstop, Ethan was sitting too close to the table and nearly cutting off the circulation in his midsection. Gabriella sighed, turning to look at Avia who was sitting next to Kodee and listening to Justin Gayber...or Beaver..Or something like that. Gabriella sighed, "Troy...please, why'd you have to-" Charlie, threw her sippy cup at a bowl of salad; tossing the leaves onto the table. Gabriella groaned, she turned to her kids. "Ashley, put that away or no more computer time tonight, Ethan, don't sit so close, Avia...I can hear that from here; turn it down...Bradley no texting at the table."

***After dinner time 9pm***

the phone rings loudly "TROY! ANSWER THE PHONE" Gabriella yelled  
"Hello?" Troy asked  
"Thank You"  
"GET OFF THE PHONE" Troy yelled back  
Gabriella giggled, "NO! I have to talk to you!"  
Troy chuckled, "Over the phone? I'm down the hall from you...in the bathroom!"  
Gabriella giggled once more, "I'll meet you there, just turn on the water."  
Troy smirked into the phone, gripping the phone tight in his hand. "Yeah well...I was thinking of taking a cold shower." Gabriella tsk'd, "Hey...cold shower equals no turn on, hot shower make it steamy."  
Troy laughed, "Yeah yeah...just get your butt in here."  
Gabriella giggled, hanging up the phone and walking down the hall to the bathroom; barging through the door, she was wearing baggy basketball shorts that belonged to Troy and a black tank top.  
Troy smirked, "that's just a turn on...seeing you there in my basketball shorts."  
Gabriella winked, "yeah well...you've seen me in less than this. Want to see more?"  
Troy raised an eyebrow, "more than I've already seen?"

Gabriella ran to him, jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Planting a firm kiss on his lips, causing him to fall back into the shower, the water splashing over the both of them.

Troy ran his hands over her, slipping them under her tank top and teasing her skin as water soaked through and then he slipped his fingers up to her nipples that quickly became hard and erect. Her lips pulled from his, and trailed down to the collar of his shirt while her hands started undoing the buttons; nearly ripping them off the shirt, "Your impatient aren't you?"  
Gabriella giggled, "what can I say...I'm a tiger."  
Troy laughed, reattaching his lips, crashing against hers in a fiery passion. When her fingers came in contact with his bare chest, he rolled over in the tub. "You like teasing don't you?"  
Gabriella nodded, and undid her legs from his waist while she rolled down her shorts and panties. She stared into his eyes, "I've never had sex in the shower..."  
Troy narrowed his eyes, "I find that hard to believe." She smirked, pecking his lips with teasing feather light kisses. "That's for me to know...and for you too...take me right now before I have my way with you."  
He chuckled, kissing down her neck and removing her clothes from her wet body. Pretty soon, they were both naked in the warm, steamy bath water.

Gabriella with her legs wrapped around his waist and Troy with one hand on her breasts and his lips sucking on her nipples while the other hand pumped in and out of her sensitive lips. She rode him, and rotated her hips as he pumped his fingers faster and faster; her finger nails digging hard into his back.  
Troy kissed that sweet spot on her neck, and soon Gabriella grew impatient.  
Grabbing his hand from her sensitive lips and forcing his hard, erect shaft inside her.

***Next Morning 6am***

Gabriella awoke to Charlie's babbling and remembers the steamy sex her and Troy had in the shower, and then she felt the pain between her legs and smiled she quickly shifted on a pair of pyjama bottoms and t-shirt at the side of her bed and threw a t-shirt, and pair of plaid pyjama bottoms over her for Troy when he woke up, she turned over and found Troy smiling at her obviously had been watching her sleep, 'What are you doing? She questioned him

"I was watching you sleep while listening to Charlie singing 'If you're happy and you know it'" Troy said smiling before counting "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Wait "Troy said quietly

"COME ON TIME TO GET UP PARK OPENS IN HALF AN HOUR" Ashley said shouting loudly

"Actually sweetie today the park opens at 9am, we have 3 more hours so why don't you go and sleep for a little longer" Troy said hugging Ashley tightly before she went to hug her mom

"Can I stay here? I'm no longer tired, please?" Ashley asked pulling herself onto the bed

Gabriella sighed and was happy that she put clothes on before Ashley came in otherwise it could have resulted in a very awkward situation with their 6 Year Old.

***9am***

Ethan and Bradley were left in the hotel as everyone decided to go to the park except for Vixie, Alexis, Carter and Gabriella they had a spa day today.

They got given white robes and a shower cap which was optional, weather they were washing their hair or not.

First they went through a walking warm shower, before heading into a sauna which you could either sit naked or in a swimming costume which everyone besides Gabriella and Alexis decided on.

After over an hour in a steaming sauna, and a lot of laughter spreading jokes around, they were allowed out through a warm waterfall, before being taken into separate rooms for a massage, then after 2 hours of a massage Gabriella, Alexis and Vixie, went for a mud bath while Carter decided to go for Acupuncture, before they would swap, and lastly ending with a seaweed scrub and waterfall shower finishing refreshed by 5pm.

***With Troy, Ashley and Charlie 1pm***

So far they had been on the carousel twice, Ashley has been on the pirate ship 6 times and Troy had been on the baby pirate ship with Charlie twice and now they were getting some lunch from a McDonalds' inside a food court area instead if eating in a themed restaurant. Today no-one had to actually meet up for lunch but they did have to meet up at 5pm at the park exit to be ready for dinner and A La Tagliatelle which is a pasta restaurant, ironically, it was the most expensive restaurant in downtown Anaheim. This was booked 3 months in advance.

Walking around the large park was tiring on Charlie's and Ashley's legs so their journey involved Ashley on Troy's shoulders and Charlie being pushed around in her stroller, and when Charlie decided to walk Ashley got to ride in the stroller looking a lot younger than she actually was.

The last ride they went on which Charlie was partially snuck on was a log flume, Charlie had hold of a blanket as Ashley carried her past the height restriction mark and no-one has stopped them yet so they were happy to of gotten on and when they got to the front the man said I am not gonna stop you since you have queued so long so it was okay.

They got soaked and Charlie didn't cry and it was a great ending to that day, they bought the pictures of Charlie smiling hugely as well as Ashley as Huge wave came over just before it hit them.

***With Kodee and Avia***

Kodee and Avia had been queuing for a new ride it arrived a month ago and they wanted to ride it asap so as they bundled into the seats of Submission (made up) they thought it was a simple type of sky sling ride but what they got was not what they had expected

As they got to the top it held them there and then they knew what was happening it was gonna drop them like the Hurakan Condor in Portaventure (Spain) so Kodee and Avia vowed to each other they would NOT scream the whole time they were going I will not scream I promise you they held each other's hand, then they heard 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and as 1 hit they were sent down and the only thing that left their mouths was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The whole way down and also they squeezed each other hands to hard that their knuckles turned white and their hands clamped up, and even though they had a huge fright Kodee still said "Let's go again" and they did 4 times screaming each time though vowing not to multiple times on the way up.

***5pm***

Everyone met at the right time and they headed back to the hotel and bumped into the women who where also returning they hopes Jake had kept his eye on Bradley and Ethan as they were grounded today, but when they entered they did not expect the sight they did see

Jake was sat with his feet up watching some music chanel while he had Bradley and Etahn where cleaning the room spotless

"JAKE" Gabriella scolded

"Yes Mom?" Jake asked

"I said make sure they have no fun, not make them scrub the room, we have cleaners for that" Gabriella said hugging Bradley and Ethan tightly taking the cleaning equipment off them throwing them under the cupboard where they belonged

"Hey it was a little untidy plus they need to be worked" Jake said smiling

"Tomorrow your grounded from the park" Gabriella said as Jake tried to protest knowing it wasn't going to work.

**Right yes I know it is soooo late and right now I only have 4 days off for easter due to me having to go and work in the nursery :p at least I get paid, I am also busy with my new boyfriend :D so I don't have alot of writing time plus me and Eryn ( a close friend of mine) seem to go out everyday somewhere haha but I have said No today, to type this so hope you enjoyed it please comment and I am thinking of speeding this holiday up cause it is getting repetitive this chapter was inspired by The Mom Song – Youtube it it is absolutely amazing and true :D**

anyways REVIEW!

**Next Chapter  
Alexis has her children  
Troy teaches his first class  
Bradley, Ethan and Jake have their bet who wins?  
Kodee and Avia don't want to leave  
Vixie and Carter take advantage of the daily spa  
Ashley and Charlie get enrolled in a day-care club at the park.  
Gabriella get into a park accident.  
They arrive home with two new additions**


	38. Katie Louise and Caleb James Bolton

**Family Complete Thirty-Five**

**Well this is the last chapter off the holiday and believe me I am gonna jump a HUGE jump believe me you'll soon find out it starts on the 12****th**** August and Ends on the 23****rd**** August.**

**Last Chapter  
**_***5pm***_

_Everyone met at the right time and they headed back to the hotel and bumped into the women who were also returning they hopes Jake had kept his eye on Bradley and Ethan as they were grounded today, but when they entered they did not expect the sight they did see_

_Jake was sat with his feet up watching some music channel while he had Bradley and Ethan where cleaning the room spotless_

"_JAKE" Gabriella scolded_

"_Yes Mom?" Jake asked_

"_I said make sure they have no fun, not make them scrub the room, we have cleaners for that" Gabriella said hugging Bradley and Ethan tightly taking the cleaning equipment off them throwing them under the cupboard where they belonged_

"_Hey it was a little untidy plus they need to be worked" Jake said smiling_

"_Tomorrow your grounded from the park" Gabriella said as Jake tried to protest knowing it wasn't going to work._

**Chapter 35**

There holiday was now nearing the end they have exactly 3 days left and that was making the youngest unhappy but Alexis was pretty sure her twins were ready to be born after experiencing, Braxton Hicks she knew that the pain would be even worse than those and that was scaring her.

"Troy there is a day-care club starting it is $5 per day per child, enrol Ashley and Charlie in there and we can actually go in the park" Gabriella said from the bathroom where she was changing Charlie's diaper.

"Are you serious? There is only three days left" Troy asked picking out the same outfit Charlie had on for Ashley who was in the bath where Gabriella was changing Charlie's diaper

"Yes, now come and wash Ashley's hair while I finish dressing Charlie, and then wake up Kodee and Avia" Gabriella said as she slid a clean towel onto the table by the bath, which was for Ashley.

"Av, Avia?" Gabriella questioned as she pushed the door of the bedroom open slowly and smiled at the two best friends still asleep together, Kodee up against the wall and Avia spread out in the double bed

Gabriella silently laughed at how her daughter does the exact same thing at home and felt sorry for Kodee up against the wall, and she hopes Avia hadn't done this for the whole holiday or it might ruin Avia's chances of ever owning a double bed.

Gabriella quietly closed the door as she heard the song that Avia picked out for her alarm yesterday after the debate between four songs

"_Mom which song should I put as my alarm it is a choice between four either One Thing by One Direction, Drive By by Train, The Best Day by Taylor Swift or my new favourite Startships by Nicki Minaj"_

"_To be honest Avia, it's your choice" Gabriella said smiling_

"_That doesn't help me, choose now" Avia said sweetly_

"_Well hmm... play them for me" Gabriella said sitting with her daughter as the four songs played through_

"_I liked the second one and the last one the best, they'd wake you up in a good mood" Gabriella said smiling_

"_I know, but I am still stuck mom that doesn't help me just narrowed down to two" Avia said getting frustrated_

"_KODEE, come and help me pick a good song for us to wake up too" Avia said as Kodee came out of the bedroom from a well deserved nap after being awake the previous night violently coughing from a slight allergic reaction from one of the sun lotions._

"_What are the choices?"Kodee asked_

"_Drive By by Train or Starships by Nicki Minaj" Avia supplied_

"_Oh wow two good choices who helped?" Kodee asked_

"_My mom" Avia said smiling_

"_Great taste in music Mrs B" Kodee said before concluding on_

"_Starships by Nicki Minaj I love it too much" Kodee said as Avia nodded in agreement and set it as her alarm and the time to wake up at 9:15am_

Gabriella smiled as she heard the song end and she headed out onto the balcony, and was later joined by Troy, Charlie and Ashley

"Look mommy me an Charlie match" Ashley said beaming

"Yeah you both look pretty" Gabriella said

"Can you do my hair please?" Ashley asked

"Sure, what would you like?" Gabriella asked grasping the comb, brush and hair ties off her daughter

"Hmm... plaited pigtails please" Ashley said and Gabriella parted her hair and secured each plait and the bottom with one hair tie, and she did the same with Charlie but not plaiting them because Charlie's hair was short and thin

"Thank you mommy" Ashley said running off into the hotel room

"Hey mom" Jake said coming into the room with Carter, Vixie, Alexis, Bradley and Ethan following

"Yes Jake?" Gabriella asked

"What time is the park open today? And what time till?" Jake asked

"You expect me to know?" Gabriella asked

"Err... Yeah" Jake said cheekily

"Opens at 10am closes at 7pm" Gabriella replied as Jake and the other 2 boys ran off leaving the three girls there as they just smiled a whole day to do whatever without the boys

"Hey Vixie, Alexis wanna come the day spa?" Carter asked

"You two can I was hoping to stay in till we go home because I don't wanna over do anything a have these two coming early" Alexis said rubbing her large stomach

"Ashley and Charlie are going into day-care centre for the last 3 days, but I'll stay here with you Alexis" Gabriella said sitting on the couch

"I'd like that we can have a real good chat, I just hope these two don't come while here cause I really cannot do with that" Alexis said while smiling

"Well it's you and Bradley in the car on your own and were sharing out the suitcases between our other two cars, just in case anything does happen on the way home" Gabriella said as Alexis nodded

"I just hope it doesn't because if it does I will NOT give birth on the side of the freeway, that's my worst nightmare" Alexis smiled

"Avia was ALMOST born behind a dumpster behind wal-mart" Gabriella said as Alexis looked at her as if to say are you serious

"Hey I apologized fully for that" Troy said defending himself, coming back from dropping Charlie and Ashley off at the Hotel Day-care centre

"How did Troy start it?" Alexis asked

"Mister I'm all male here, needed the toilet and started squealing when I said there are toilets in wal-mart so he said I'd rather go behind a dumpster so I said dare you too and well yeah we eventually got to the hospital in time for me to give birth i was 3 months premature and it was a c-section, it was weird since first time it was twins, and this was only my second time and well I was on a cardboard box behind a dumpster, inches from his bodily fluids" Gabriella explained

"Jake has a twin?" Alexis exclaimed

"Didn't anyone mention Jake is adopted? We adopted him when he was five" Gabriella explained

"Oh I think Bradley mentioned something about that, I didn't touch again on the subject, sorry if you don't mind me asking, but why did you adopt him?" Alexis asked calmly

"Hey I did not squeal I grimaced" Troy piped up only catching onto what Gabriella said

"Oh please I had to cover my ears because it was so high-pitched it was worse than a dog whistle" Gabriella shot back

"You wish Brie, I'm going for a lie down" Troy said admitting he was defeated

"Well I ran a stop light, and hit his car, his father Ben died and Troy mentioned about to save him getting to know another family and such, that we could adopt him cause he had taken a huge liking towards us, best idea we ever made" Gabriella concluded

"MOM! It's 9:30am why didn't you wake me and Kodee up earlier" Avia exclaimed

"Baby, your alarm only went off 15 minutes ago" Gabriella said calmly as Avia calmed down slowly

"Well I somehow slept through star ships and ended up being used a climbing frame by Kodee" Avia said as Kodee came out

"Av I have been up against that wall all night, you need to learn to not sleep like a starfish" Kodee said rubbing her sore back

"I agree with Kodee baby, I walked in and you were stretching for gold" Gabriella said as Avia huffed and walked off

"Shall we go into the park today or tomorrow?" Troy asked while yawning

"You're tired I can tell so, we can have a lazy day today and just go in tomorrow" Gabriella said smiling

"Join me then?" Troy asked and Alexis nodded, getting up deciding the spend a lazy day in her room

**With Vixie and Carter**

Vixie and Carter were both enjoying the spa a little bit too much taking advantage and spending the whole day getting pampered for free, due to it being a free spa day, they had gotten coupons from the front desk and used them for today. Which entitled them to a free day choosing 5 different things to choose from, there were 10 to choose from altogether.

**4pm**

Jake, Bradley and Ethan had just exited California Screamin' there 8th rollercoaster and instantly Ethan was throwing up in the bin Jake was gagging and Bradley seemed perfectly fine but he never got instantly sick he normally took a few hours so they couldn't declare this till a little later, and after their bet now over, they headed to the parks exit and home, spotting Kodee and Avia also leaving ahead of them.

The five of them arrived back at the hotel an hour later they had to take a diversion to get the three boys bottles of water and had to wait 25 minutes for Bradley to stop throwing up all over the garden for the disabled blind association.

Jake was declared the winner because he never actually threw up.

**22****nd**** August 2011**

Today was there official last day because they had to be out of the hotel room by 12pm tomorrow morning so, today was packing and shopping.

"Troy you cannot expect me to be happy with the way you packed that" Gabriella said gesturing to the badly folded suitcase

"But Brie I may be 39 but I never have a never want to or learn how to fold, it's all gonna be screwed up in the washer and dryer when we get back anyway" Troy said whining slightly

Gabriella laughed at the 39 year old man in front of her whining exactly how she would expect Ashley or Avia too whine, as she set to folding the closes Troy has screwed and stuffed in on top

"Did you even wear half of these?" Gabriella asked smelling them

"Err... Yes" Troy replied unsurely

"Whatever, go to the pool while I sort out this room" Gabriella said as everyone except Vixie, Carter and Alexis ran off

"Vixie and Carter I can tell you're itching to join them honestly go" Gabriella said and the two girls ran off

"And you Missus, sit down your back must be killing you" Gabriella said moving her suitcase out of the way, checking Charlie's clothes where done in there

"My back doesn't hurt as much as it used to kind of used to it by now, I feel just about ready to pop and I keep feeling one of them kicking right in the middle" Alexis said rubbing her bulging stomach

"Pregnancy was really the highlight of the year with Charlie she never once hurt me, she was actually mostly a surprise" Gabriella admitted

"Really?" Alexis asked shocked

"Yes, I never actually knew I was pregnant with her till 5 ½ months gone, she was a small baby" Gabriella said remembering how she actually told Troy

"_TROY BOLTON YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW JAKE WILL BE HOME ANY MINUTE AND 12 OF HIS BIRTHDAY PRESENTS ARE SITTING THERE" Gabriella said furiously for months now her anger had been everywhere_

"_Jeez Brie, Chill" Troy said walking over lifting the boxes with ease_

"_I just want his 17__th__ to be a surprise" Gabriella said before Jake walked through the door_

"_Mom, letter here for you" Jake said leaving it on the table_

_Gabriella opened it as her face dropped before turning into a smile as she read it_

"_TROY!" Gabriella screamed_

"_What did I do now?" Troy asked_

"_I'M FREAKIN' PREGNANT" Gabriella screamed_

"_How far?" Troy now asked_

"_Five and a half freaking months, how have I not known?" Gabriella asked oblivious_

"_I don't know but I am so happy, I love you" Troy said kissing her_

"_I love you too" Gabriella returned the kiss_

"I find that a sweet way, since you didn't hesitate" Alexis said smiling

"Did I need to it was my fifth actual child, I don't think hesitating was on the cards, but I have gotta say Bradley and Ethan were the only twins out of all five children" Gabriella said

"Looks like they decided to come to me a leave you with just one 3 extra times" Alexis said smiling

"Are you happy with Twins or would you prefer just one?" Gabriella asked

"Well one is easier but Twins should be okay I mean was it easy for you and Troy?" Alexis asked

"Troy didn't actually know until they were two, I raised them alone" Gabriella said

"Wow if you can raise two boys single handily then me and Bradley should be able to raise twins especially if your gonna help too" Alexis said you heard a frantic and soaking went Avia and Ashley come running in the door

"Mom, Charlie slipped and she is crying for you, daddy told us to get your urgently and we are to stay here with Alexis" Avia said as Ashley decided to go with Gabriella which Gabriella agreed

The sight Gabriella came out to broke her heart, Charlie was struggling to get free from Troy who was tending to her cut lip, and screaming in heart wrenching sobs a barely audible Mommy was heard and Gabriella basically ran over to Troy, taking their daughter out of his arms quickly and sitting down on a vacant sun lounger calming her down quickly, before looking towards her lip seeing it no longer bleeding, Gabriella kept calming Charlie down until all that was heard was little sobs and she no longer screamed Mommy.

"What Happened?" Gabriella asked Troy

"she must of climbed out of the toddler pool where I put her and she was running and she ran right past her and I got up to get her and she started going faster over to by where Ethan and Vixie are right now Jake was in the bathroom and Carter was swimming over to them, and she slipped right by the water fountain, she was luckily caught by Ethan before she slipped into the deep end of the pool, he caught her just as her legs hit the water" Troy said smiling at him seeing him getting out

"How is she now mom?" Ethan asked seeing Charlie almost asleep

"Better, thank you so much Ethan for basically saving her" Gabriella said hugging her son awkwardly

"Hey she's my baby sister of course I'd save her" Ethan said before bombing into the deep end splashing one of the pool guards who just laughed it off

*I'm Now 19 Haha Was on Wednesday 9th May*

3 hours later and all suitcases where packed and ready, the clothes for tomorrow where lay out neatly and each suitcase lay opened on the floors to add in their pyjamas and toothbrush things before taking them down to reception, loading them into their cars and heading home for an early night in their own beds.

They set off for home and where so happy to be on their way home, halfway home Ashley, Avia and Kodee all complained they were hungry so they decided to stop in a freeway diner for a quick something to eat and a toilet break.

"Mommy, I need a poo" Ashley exclaimed loudly and Gabriella got up quickly swinging Ashley into her arms and walking over to the toilets quickly avoiding looks from other dining guests.

Just as Gabriella walked in she heard moans coming from one of the stalls and thought it was two dirty people having sex taking Ashley into the furthest one away she ignored it.

"Mommy I'm done now" Ashley said smiling as she pulled her shorts up, and then Gabriella heard a clear but strangled

"Gabriella..." and she knew then it was Alexis in the stall and she knew she had to act fact, it didn't take long for her to open the stall as half the locks where almost falling off and there Alexis was on the floor clutching her stomach surrounded by water, Gabriella helped her up easily and ordered Ashley to hold the doors open as the exited the toilets, Bradley saw Alexis and suddenly took over from Gabriella taking her outside away from peeping eyes.

"Alexis, baby what's happening?" Bradley asked

"It's time, I can feel it" Alexis said taking deep breaths

"Well we need to go to the hospital" Bradley said

"No, No it's too far we won't make it" Alexis said sobbing now

"Well what are we going to do?" Bradley asked

"I DON'T KNOW ASK YOUR MOM, SHE'S THE EXPERT" Alexis said in obvious pain, and she turned away as Gabriella came out of the diner

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked Bradley

"She said we won't make it to the hospital in time" Bradley said

"That bad huh? Right tell her to lie on the back seat on your, and call 911 so they can get an ambulance here, if she needs to push before then, we can try and deliver them ourselves" Gabriella said

"I Need to push" Alexis screamed

"Okay Alexis, just stay calm" Gabriella said as she called 911 for Alexis as Bradley helped her over to the car

Minutes later ambulance was on it's way and Alexis was in the car skirt lifted up and nothing blocking her, Gabriella being the 'expert' as Alexis put it was directing her

"Okay Alexis since your contractions are really close I take it you are ready, so on your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can Bradley is here to hold your hand, ready?" Gabriella asked adn Alexis mumbled a quiet pain felt yes

Then Alexis started pushing until she couldn't anymore

"It's crowing come on Alexis another one" Gabriella said

"I can't it hurts too much" Alexis said taking a breath

"It's only one and then it will slide out it is just to get the shoulders out" Gabriella asi calming her

"Come on baby" Bradley said holding her hand tightly

"Okay" Alexis said feeling her contracting come as she pushed as hard as she could and she felt this life slide out of her and a cry fill the car park, Gabriella quickly cut the cord and passed the baby too Ethan who was waiting with a towel and blankets

"Mom, it's a girl" Ethan said smiling

"There we go Alexis a girl, now lets deliver your son" Gabriella said as Alexis started pushing again in one movement he was crowning, and she pushed even harder and her son slipped out, and he was passed to Jake, who quickly cleared his airways before he started crying and Alexis let out a relived sigh she didn't know she was holding, Alexis dressed her daughter while Bradley dressed his son, just as the ambulance arrived they took Alexis and both babies in the ambulance to check them over and decided to take them to the hospital as a precaution, Bradley travelling with them, everyone else headed home, due to ALL of the babies items being at home.

As soon as they arrived home, Avia and Kodee, went to bed, Ashley too, Charlie was too busy babbling nonsense and the eldest ran around the house getting everything ready for Bradley and Alexis, Vixie and Carter had gone home to sleep.

"I have diapers, wipes, pacifiers, sleep suits, socks, and those mittens, also a hat and there coming home clothes" Ethan said as he held up the pre-packed bag

"Jake get her night back there, and the two blankets out of their cots I've got the twin stroller, Troy set up the two car seats in Bradley's car" Gabriella said before the four of them headed into the car, and alerting there next door neighbour to keep an eye on Avia, Kodee and Ashley, they wouldn't be long.

As soon as they arrived Bradley met them and took them to the room and Alexis was sleeping and in the room were two cots

"Mom, Dad, Ethan and Jake meet Katie Louise Bolton and Caleb James Bolton born 23rd August 2011 at 2:08pm" Bradley said smiling

"They are absolutely precious son" Troy said looking at Caleb, before picking the newborn up and gasping as he opened his eyes and he saw the famous Bolton blue

"Bolton Blue eyes" Gabriella said smiling, before picking Katie up, smiling as she has Alexis' hair and Alexis' eyes, which were blue just slightly darker than the Bolton Blue

"How much did they weigh?" Gabriella asked curious

"Katie weighed 6lb 8oz and Caleb weighed 6lb 4oz, the nurse said that is healthy for twins, how much did me and Ethan weigh?" Bradley asked now curious

"Yeah I never knew either" Ethan and Troy responded in sync

"Okay first Bradley who is the oldest and by how long?" Gabriella asked once more

"Katie is by a minimal 1 minute and 4 seconds" Bradley said taking her off Gabriella.

"Okay, Bradley you are the oldest by 6 minutes and 18 seconds and you weighed 5lb 7oz, Ethan you're the youngest and you weighed 6lb exactly" Gabriella said smiling before taking Caleb off Troy

"How did Ethan weigh more than me but he was younger that makes no sense what-so-ever" Bradley asked after settling Katie back in her cot Gabriella doing the same with Caleb

"I don't know Bradley, when is she allowed home" Gabriella asked

"Tonight, but I think she may ask to stay overnight just to acquaint herself, I'll be home later on" Bradley said smiling before collecting his car keys off Troy" Cars out front everything is set up diaper bag with clothes adn stuff over there, Alexi's night bag and the twin stroller is over there, Car seats are set up in your car already" Troy said hugging his son, before the other three did the same

"Bye Bradley I am so proud of you my baby boy see you later" Gabriella said

"I am so proud of you son, speak later on" Troy said

"Brother, THANK YOU for making me an uncle" Jake said so happy

"Wow who would of thought, you a father too twins, congratulations brother I'll help anytime" Ethan said hugging Bradley tightly

**WOW! Well credit too Bluebell140 for the idea of where Alexis should have her twins**

**Today my mom FINALLY had her deep brain stimulation so you're lucky I got this out today, tomorrow I am taking the day off work to go and see her so I'll try and get the next one out then YAY haha so yeah sorry I haven't updated in forever lets say work, I feel like quitting get moaned at the most common saying**

"**Is the something wrong with you?" **

**Or**

"**Don't look at me so stupid"**

**Its Karen my boss she says what she thinks and doesn't care how it comes out basically, it's hurtful, yesterday I almost felt like crying, I feel like quitting but cannot until I have finished my course roll on July 30****th**** urgh, well enough about my rant.**

review and well yeah, hope my apology is accepted.

**Next chapter  
Gabriella has a slight accident  
Troy teaches his first class  
Alexis arrives home with her twins  
Bradley can't handle it  
Ethan becomes more of a father than Bradley  
Kodee and Avia go on a adventure  
Ashley and Charlie feel left out so create their own games**


	39. Falling Down' & Lost

**Family Complete Thirty-Six**

**Last Chapter I mentioned how I couldn't wait to quit my job, well Thursday 24****th**** May 2012 I walked out, so did my friend Eryn and the next day another friend Megan walked out too, just 3 weeks before the boss Cheree walked out too, so let's see 4 members of staff in three weeks and I think another friend Sammira is gonna walk out too. There is now only 3 members of staff and that not enough considering the amount of kids and plus 2 of them haven't even got the qualification.**

**Last Chapter**  
"Okay, Bradley you are the oldest by 6 minutes and 18 seconds and you weighed 5lb 7oz, Ethan you're the youngest and you weighed 6lb exactly" Gabriella said smiling before taking Caleb off Troy

"How did Ethan weigh more than me but he was younger that makes no sense what-so-ever" Bradley asked after settling Katie back in her cot Gabriella doing the same with Caleb

"I don't know Bradley, when is she allowed home" Gabriella asked

"Tonight, but I think she may ask to stay overnight just to acquaint herself, I'll be home later on" Bradley said smiling before collecting his car keys off Troy" Cars out front everything is set up diaper bag with clothes and stuff over there, Alexis' night bag and the twin stroller is over there, Car seats are set up in your car already" Troy said hugging his son, before the other three did the same

"Bye Bradley I am so proud of you my baby boy see you later" Gabriella said

"I am so proud of you son, speak later on" Troy said

"Brother, THANK YOU for making me an uncle" Jake said so happy

"Wow who would of thought, you a father too twins, and congratulations brother I'll help anytime" Ethan said hugging Bradley tightly

**Chapter 36**

***7pm***

Bradley arrived home with three extra people, Alexis, Katie and Caleb who were both sleeping in their car seats, and they decided to leave them in their car seats until a little later so Avia, Charlie and Ashley could meet them, Kodee went home a little earlier.

"Hey Ashley, Avia and Charlie meet your Niece and Nephew Katie Louise Bolton and Caleb James Bolton" Alexis said finally introducing her children

Both Ashley and Avia gasped while Charlie started laughing before touching Katie's tiny foot in the car seat and smiling

"Can I hold him please?" Ashley asked Bradley her eyes shining

"Sure, Ashley sit there on the couch" Bradley said lifting her up and throwing her lightly on the couch

After everyone held the children at least once more Bradley and Alexis went to put them in their cribs as it was getting late and them being newborns would end up waking up later for a feed.

Later on Charlie, Katie and Caleb where is there cribs, Charlie sleeping in a crib still as they had to figure out hoe to set up the side barrier on Charlie's new bed, which Charlie didn't protest too.

Katie and Caleb should sleep until at leave 4am until they would wake up for a feed but with them being in a room which will end up being for the four of them, there crying shouldn't disturb the rest of the house.

Ashley and Avia where going up in 10 minutes just as there Disney Channel show finished Bradley, Ethan, Alexis and Jake would head up in 30 minutes, then Troy and Gabriella in 45 minutes after making sure everywhere was locked and appliances were switched off.

By midnight everyone was in bed and either asleep or close too, Alexis and Bradley were still awake, listening to the soft breathing of Katie and Caleb.

By 2pm everyone was asleep, that was until Charlie started crying, waking up Troy, Gabriella and Ashley who was such a light sleeper, causing Ashley to run into Avia's room where she always ran when she woke up in the night climbing into Avia's bed, trying not to wake her up in the process which she succeeded in, Charlie's crying woke up Katie and Caleb, which woke up Alexis and Bradley, so the two young parents calmed down there children while Troy and Gabriella calmed Charlie down in their room, Bradley thought to himself 'This is gonna be a routine I will _not_ grow to like'

4am rolled around and Alexis and Bradley where still awake with a now sleeping Katie and Caleb in their arms Bradley with Katie and Alexis with Caleb

By 10am the next morning Charlie was still asleep along with Katie, Caleb, Bradley, Alexis, Troy and Gabriella, so that left Jake, Ethan, Avia and Ashley downstairs arguing like siblings do, Jake and Ethan arguing which TV show to watch with jibs from Avia at times, until her and Ashley started fighting over which outfit there dolls would wear.

10 Minutes Later Gabriella came down still obviously sleepy, she took the remote from a now wrestling Jake and Ethan, and both dolls from Avia and Ashley and stood by the door to the living room, "I and your dad have been up with Charlie most of the night, please act your age and be quiet till at least lunch time, if you're hungry please make yourself and your sisters something to eat" Gabriella said before heading upstairs back into the bedroom cuddling back into Troy and falling asleep almost instantly after discarding the remote and dolls at the foot of the bed.

***With Jake and Ethan***

"Hey Ethan, are you a serial killer?" Jake asked randomly

"No, I'm not a serial killer but I am a cereal killer." Ethan replied with his mouth full

"What?" Jake asked confused

"Between the hours of 7am to 11am, I am a cereal killer." Ethan replied after swallowing his mouthful

"That's just awkward" Jake said walking away

By 11am Bradley woke up to Katie and Caleb crying and Alexis offered to get up but he offered to see too both children which he regretted because they were both hungry, both needed a diaper changing and let's just say Bradley couldn't do that he successfully did Katie and got her dressed before setting her on the floor mat setting up a few toys around her she could just occupy herself with while he did Caleb, after 2 failed diapers he got him done and dressed her picking up both still crying babies and took them downstairs handing one to Jake and Ethan and he wordlessly left the house, leaving Ethan and Jake confused, but they calmed the babies before giving them both a bottle 20 minutes later Bradley returned

"Sorry but I cannot cope, all they do is cry and cry and cry, I was up from 2am till at least 4am with them, even Charlie doesn't cry that much even when she was there age I cannot deal with them, now don't get me wrong I love them so much and wouldn't trade them for anything but I need sleep just as much as the next person" Bradley said just as Alexis came down

"Brad, I offered to help but you told me to stay in bed, it killed me to hear them crying but you were obviously doing something right, cause there content now aren't they?" Alexis said

"I walked out for 20 minutes and left Jake and Ethan to deal with them, I didn't mean too I just needed to clear my head" Bradley said cleared ashamed

"Okay now let's take them back up to our room and spend some quality time with our children and maybe teach you how to do a diaper first time" Alexis said jokingly accepting Katie from Jake before Bradley got Caleb off Ethan.

And with that up the went smiling and Troy and Gabriella who were leaving there room with Charlie toddling ahead, squealing at Katie and Caleb stopping looking up and saying "Baby" and Bradley just smiled crouching down slightly and said "Yes Charlie, baby"

Troy headed downstairs with Charlie and, set Charlie down with Ashley as Troy went to start on lunch, since Ethan and Jake decided not to make them anything when they claimed they were hungry just as Troy and Gabriella woke up the second time.

Bradley and Alexis had set Katie and Caleb back in there cribs as they were heading downstairs, Gabriella was heading downstairs too and as she stepped down she slipped backwards and went all the way down the stairs banging her head, landing at the bottom with a huge crash, landing on the hardwood floor being instantly lifted up by Troy and taken back upstairs into their room as she started to cry, Alexis and Bradley where too shocked that they decided to go back into their room and stay with Katie and Caleb for a little bit.

25 minutes later, Gabriella and Troy emerged once again, Gabriella clutching her stomach and back from obvious pain and screamed in pain when Troy scooped her up ignoring her scream taking her downstairs setting out the cushions and putting her down lightly on the couch before returning wordlessly with the spare quilt which was in the airing cupboard

***With Kodee and Avia***

Avia had left the house minutes before Gabriella fell, she was getting bored of waiting for food so she took the $15 she had left from the holiday and she got the bus down to Kodee's house and dragged Kodee on a walk to the Subway on the corner of Kodee's housing estate.

"Avia what are we actually gonna do here?" Kodee asked awkwardly

"Got any money?" Avia asked before ordering

"Uhh..." Kodee said pulling out a $5 bill

"Get yourself a subway, and I'll pay you on the bus, and we can go on an adventure, you can use my phone call your mom and say your coming to mine for a little bit" Avia said before ordering her favourite Tuna on Hearty Italian with cheese and toasted. (haha goin' into detail that is my fave)

"Avia an adventure where exactly?" Kodee asked ordering the same

"That's the best thing about it Kodee, it's an unknown adventure we have no idea where we are going, we are just gonna get a bus anywhere." Avia said smiling and paying for her subway

So after they ate their subways they set off to the bus station and waited at a random bus stop and got the first bus that came getting all day tickets so that they could get home taking note of the bus number which was number 10A.

Avia and Kodee had gotten on the bus, with their all day tickets they were able to ride the bus to ANYWHERE. "So..." Kodee said, tapping her foot on the bus floor. "Where exactly are we going?" Avia sighed, rolling her eyes, "I told you...we are going ANYWHERE-ooh! in fact, I'm reminded of a song right now." Kodee watched her wearily getting out her iPod and plugging her headphones in her ears. "Av, you're not going to sing are you?" the other girl waggled her eyebrows, standing up from the seat and tapping her foot as the song she chose came on, blasting her ears, "JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL!" Kodee hid her face in her hands, "LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD!"

Everyone on the bus watched her avidly, Kodee stood up from her seat; blushing like mad; and grabbing Avia's arms. "Av, come on...sit down, people are staring-" Avia shook her off, swinging her hips in slow gyrations, and holding her fist in front of her mouth as if she was holding a mic. "JUST A CITY BOY!" Kodee sighed, grabbing her arm again, but Avia grabbed both her wrists, and began swinging her around. "BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT! HE HOPPED THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!"

"AVIA...STOP...SWINGING...ME...AROUND" Kodee said each time she passed Avia's face until Avia stopped.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING" Avia screamed down the bus as passengers clapped along in time to the song

"Avia... Were leaving" Kodee said ringing the bell and dragging Avia down the bus

***With Ashley and Charlie***

Ashley tugged on the blanket, dragging the fluffy blue material on the ground and getting the occasion tear in it from it getting caught on corners of the bookshelves that were in the hallway. Her mom was taking a nap, and her dad...well he thought that she was napping in her room. Dragging the blanket and the gazillion toys to the back yard; laying them flat and then went back into the house and picked up Charlie, "Come on baby sis...we're going on a camp out."

When they were outside, Ashley sat Charlie on the blanket and put two teddy bears, three fuzzy snakes, and one giant pillow pet around her in a circle. "Now," she instructed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stay here...I'll be right back to build the camping house." Charlie gurgled, picking up a teddy bear and sticking the ear in her mouth. Ashley walked in, and went to the living room; taking the cushions off the couch and the throw pillows, and stumbling her way with them outside. "Ashley," she stumbled again, but kept going when her dad's voice came through. "What are you doing?" Ashley grunted, "Nothing daddy."

Troy crossed his arms, "really?" he walked over to her, kneeling down to her level. "It doesn't look like nothing-what's with all the pillows." Ashley looked at him, "shhh." she shushed, "its top secret."

He smirked, "Well...I don't think that your mom is going to like you jacking all the pillows-" "I'm not jacking them, I'm taking them." Troy chuckled, "Honey...that's-that's what jacked means." Ashley looked at him, then she turned forward and continued walking outside to the backyard where Charlie had started wrapping two fuzzy snakes around the neck of the teddy bears while she chewed on the tail of her pillow pet.

"Charlie! No you can't chew your pillow pet; you'll have a wet head when you're trying to sleep! Ashley said taking away the pillow pet and setting it behind her

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Troy asked following her outside now

"Me and Charlie are camping' Ashley said smiling before adding 'But shhh... it's top secret" and she skipped back in returning with her quilt.

"I don't think so missus" Troy said taking the quilt off her

"But daddy me and Charlie will get cold" Ashley said ragging it off him and successfully pulling it out of Troy's grasp.

"Charlie lie down" Ashley instructed as Charlie lay down, Ashley threw the quilt over her pulling it down to her waist before settling in for a sleep

"Come on Ashley, Charlie inside you can make a camp in your room Ashley, you and Charlie can sleep there tonight okay?" Troy asked and Ashley shot up happy and ran inside, leaving Troy to clean up and carry in his youngest.

*With Alexis, Bradley and Ethan*

"Hey Bradley change Caleb's diaper" Alexis asked smelling the baby

"Ugh" Bradley whispered under his breath

"I'll do it Alexis" Ethan said grabbing the wipes, diaper and his cream for his eczema on the back of his legs

"Wow you remembered his cream, Bradley forgot last time" Alexis said jokingly

Ethan expertly changed Caleb before settling him back in Bradley's arms who rocked him slightly kissing him lovingly

"I'll make bottles you can feed them, while I clean up around" Bradley said handing Caleb back to Ethan who right now was acting more of Caleb's father than Bradley was now he was hardly with his children

"Hey Alexis, sorry for acting more like Caleb and Katie's father figure but Bradley needs to understand that these are his children NOT mine" Ethan said heartfelt

"Ethan, Bradley thinks he isn't doing a good job, when in fact he is doing a perfect job, just give him, time till then I don't mind if you help me out" Alexis said smiling

"Sure I'll help you out" Ethan said tickling Caleb's little stomach.

**So there it was shorter than usual but I have been focused more on coursework I have finally completed ALL the writing just got one more exam and key skills to do and I am DONE WOOOOOO!**

**Next chapter  
Troy teaches his first class  
Gabriella finds shocking news  
Katie has a problem  
Charlie and Ashley camp out  
Avia and Kodee don't arrive home  
Ethan takes over night duty  
Jakes graduation date arrives  
Bradley feels like leaving  
Should be out sooner but I finish my course 30****th**** June so should be done soon x**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	40. Avia and Kodee are missing

**Family Complete Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_***With Alexis, Bradley and Ethan***_

"_Hey Bradley change Caleb's diaper" Alexis asked smelling the baby_

"_Ugh" Bradley whispered under his breath_

"_I'll do it Alexis" Ethan said grabbing the wipes, diaper and his cream for his eczema on the back of his legs_

"_Wow you remembered his cream, Bradley forgot last time" Alexis said jokingly_

_Ethan expertly changed Caleb before settling him back in Bradley's arms who rocked him slightly kissing him lovingly_

"_I'll make bottles you can feed them, while I clean up around" Bradley said handing Caleb back to Ethan who right now was acting more of Caleb's father than Bradley was now he was hardly with his children_

"_Hey Alexis, sorry for acting more like Caleb and Katie's father figure but Bradley needs to understand that these are his children NOT mine" Ethan said heartfelt_

"_Ethan, Bradley thinks he isn't doing a good job, when in fact he is doing a perfect job, just give him, time till then I don't mind if you help me out" Alexis said smiling_

"_Sure I'll help you out" Ethan said tickling Caleb's little stomach._

**Chapter 37**

It was now nearing 8pm, and Kodee or Avia hadn't arrived at their houses, now Kodee's mom was over at the Bolton's with her youngest daughter Alicia who was just a few days younger than Charlie and wasn't fazed by this whole ordeal just like Charlie or Ashley weren't the three of them sat there playing Ashley doing most of the talking but Alicia and Charlie both shouted out colours and names at times.

"Is Avia answering her cell?" Jasmine asked (Jasmine is Kodee's mom)

"Either she is in a call or it is off because it keeps going to answer phone" Troy said ending the call after leaving another message

"Well were did she say she was going?" Jasmine asked getting furious

"She text me to say she was in Subway with Kodee so I assume they went somewhere" Troy said

"Well I ended up getting a text from Kodee saying she was coming here for a little bit, so did my daughter lie?" Jasmine asked getting furious with Troy

"Jasmine calm down it isn't his fault, our daughter is also missing so we are all on the same page" Gabriella said crying wondering where her daughter was

"Sorry" Jasmine said

"Look, we didn't get any word from Avia to say Kodee was coming back here, and if they did Kodee would still be here because being parents and now grandparents, we care hugely for our grandchildren and children as well as their friends so if Kodee would of been here I or my wife would of dropped her off at home making sure she was safely inside before driving off" Troy explained hoping Jasmine finally understood

"I understand Troy, I'm sorry for getting angry just I am worried about my daughter" Jasmine said covering her face as her heavy sobs flooded out

"Look lets all disperse and get the youngest to bed, Charlie doesn't use her crib anymore but it is still set up if you want to just put Alicia in there for now or you can see if she will share the small bed with Charlie which is in Ashley's room with Ashley" Troy said leaving the options in the air

"Let's see if she will sleep with Charlie she hates her crib at home, she sleeps in her own bassinette" Jasmine said

"Okay then upstairs 3rd door on the left, first one is Avia's and the bathroom for the girls is in the middle" Gabriella said before starting off the other side "Other side is Alexis', Bradley, Katie's and Caleb's room, the opposite Ashley's is Troy's and my room, next door is the boys bathroom and the other end is the boys" Gabriella finished marking the visual in her head.

"Okay thanks, come on then Alicia" Jasmine said the tear tracks visible on her face

"Bed Bed" Alicia said smiling as Jasmine just held her close

Charlie was already in bed setting Alicia at the other end Charlie wasn't fazed and they both fell asleep quickly the bed was big enough for both of them to sleep in it anyway

Ashley entered the room minutes later in her pink silk pyjamas

"Kodee's mommy can you put my hair into plaited pig tails for me to sleep in please?" Ashley asked holding up the two matching hair ties and the brush and comb

"Sure Ashley sit on your bed" Jasmine said wiping her eyes once more and setting on doing Ashley's hair how she did Kodee's multiple times in her younger years and would do Alicia's when she got older

"There you go Ashley, done" Jasmine said hanging them over her shoulders and setting the comb and brush next to her

"Thank you Kodee's mommy, I would ask Avia but I don't know where she is night night Kodee's mommy" Ashley said before getting under her covers and lying down for a well needed sleep.

The next morning neither Kodee nor Avia had returned and now Gabriella, Troy and Jasmine where getting genuinely worried the three of them had been out and around the block 3 times and ran the distance from there's to Kodee's 6 times checking the side streets and alleys and still no hope of finding them

"Time to file a missing person report" Jasmine said

"Had a past experience sure we found Ashley but Kodee and Avia need to be missing for 24 hours so until 6pm tonight we cannot do anything sadly" Gabriella said clinging strongly onto Troy as the tears welled up into her eyes again and she turned away from Jasmine

"Mommy Charlie and Alicia are crying, where is Avia she needs to re-braid my hair because it came out again in the night" Ashley said sleepily

"Go to daddy, he can do them sweetie" Gabriella said following Jasmine up the stairs

"Come on the Ashley shall I undo it all I re-do it or just fix it?" Troy asked swinging her into his arms

"Fix it all" Ashley said smiling as Troy set her onto the bar stools set around the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen

5 minutes later and Troy was done with her hair and was proud of his job, with Ashley's hair being freshly washed the morning before, it made her hair easier to plait

"All done Ash, go and play with Charlie, in the play room, while me and Mommy have a talk with Jasmine" Troy said as he spotted Jasmine and Gabriella walking into the play room with Alicia and Charlie, Charlie walking strongly holding Gabriella's fingers and Alicia crawled ahead

10 minutes later, the boys had woken up and Ethan came down with Alexis, he held Caleb and she held Katie, because Katie was scared of people except her Mommy and Daddy and Alexis found it easier to carry her down to keep her content than waking everyone up at 10am

"Is Avia still not home?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen where everyone except the three youngest where

"Nor is Kodee" Jasmine said wrapping her hand around the warm mug of coffee, dark circles under eyes proving hse had not slept all night

"Have you filed a missing person report?" Alexis asked

"We found out when we tried filing one for Ashley the child need to be missing for 24 hours, so until 5pm we can't do anything" Gabriella said taking Katie out of Alexis's arms and surprised when Katie cuddled into Gabriella instead of crying out loud

"Must be because your such an expert with Children having six yourself" Alexis said smiling

"Or maybe she is just getting better at realising who we all are" Gabriella said forcing a smile she was still worried about where Avia was

*With Avia and Kodee*

"Ugh, Kodee what did we do last night?" Avia asked rubbing her head feeling a lump

"I don't know, but all I can smell on my hands is smoke" Kodee said rubbing her eyes

*Flashback*

"_Kodee it's 5:05pm and my dad is calling I am just gonna turn off my cell until 7pm that's when we can get on the bus home okay?" Avia asked as Kodee nodded knowing Avia had done it time and time before_

"_What are you young girls doing in 'Winton Town' on your own?" An Old lady asked_

"_Were meeting my older brothers here" Avia said walking further down as the old lady just nodded and got onto a bus stopping at a stop further up_

"_That was creepy, so we are in Winton Town Eh, let's see what trouble we can cause" Kodee said an evil glint in her eye_

_The two girls got into unbelievable mayhem, the trashed dollar tree, then messed up McDonalds by throwing chip bits at the window seeing if they stuck, they walked around the bus stops like pigeons while following a whole pack of them, pretending to fly through crowds of people, Kodee moved a Caution wet floor sign to carpeted area in a department store, Avia set every single alarm clock on show to go off at 5 minute intervals, Kodee climbed into a bed and pretended to be asleep, and when a member of staff told her to get out she said '5 more minutes Mom!' even the member of staff was a male, Avia thought it was funny and ran around the whole store humming the mission impossible theme loudly, Kodee crawled into the middle of a clothing rack and when people moved the clothes aside she screamed out 'Pick me, Pick me' then to top it all off they both went into a changing room and loudly exclaimed in unison 'MOM! THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE' then they got caught by security and taken into the camera room, and were shown just exactly all the mischief they were causing and by the time they had finished and found their way to the bus interchange, the last buses had finished and they were now stranded in Winton Town, without knowing how to get home until the 6am early bus. They were thankful, they both bought two fleeces each from Dollar Tree before trashing it, sure one of Avia's was for Ashley and one of Kodee's for Alicia but they could buy another one tomorrow since Kodee had $3 she found in her coat, and Avia had $17 from the $30 she brought home from her holiday it was only 75 cents home anyways... by 3am they were still awake there was a cold breeze blowing through the bus shelter then 3 men came stumbling out of a bar obviously closing time and they sat with Kodee and Avia and one young boy brought out a 20 pack of cigarettes_

"_You girls smoke?" A young boy asked getting out 5 cigarettes passing 2 too his mates holding out one each for the girls_

"_Sure" Kodee said without a second thought_

"_Ehh... I'll have a go" Avia said not wanting to seem vulnerable_

"_Here" the boy said handing them a lighter_

_Kodee lit hers expertly and started taking her cigarette back like an expert, as Avia struggled lighting it_

"_Here, put it in your mouth and take a pull, while I light it okay?" The young boy asked as Avia nodded and coughing hugely as the smoke filled her mouth she didn't even get a chance to take it back properly_

"_Av, here try this, when you take a pull, take a small one, then do this Gasp, and say there's my mom, or just Gasp then once you feel the smoke warming your lungs breathe it out, watch" Kodee said as she took a pull, then she gasped and then breathed it out_

"_That's how I learnt" The boy mentioned as he waved the two older men off_

"_Okay" Avia said and coughed but took it back properly_

"_There you go Av" Kodee said flicking the cigarette end against the window in the bus shelter and sitting down next to Avia_

"_How old are you?" Kodee asked_

"_13 just those two are my older brothers they started smoking when they were 13 so they said today was a very big and special day for me, I'm Tyler, but you can call me T or Ty" Tyler said smiling hugging Kodee than Avia, kissing Avia's cheek lightly before doing the same to Kodee_

"_Wow, urgh here Kodee have the rest I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Avia said handing her half of a cigarette before running to a corner by a shop and throwing up everything she had eaten, but felt grateful when Tyler came over to her draped his leather jacket over her shoulder cuddling her keeping her warm and close to her while moving hair out of her face_

"_It's normal for that to happen on your first one, understandable if you hate smoking from now on" Tyler said handing her his bottle of water_

"_Thanks, but Kodee is fine" Avia said cuddling into Tyler_

"_Hey my Mom smoked up until she had Alicia and Alicia has only just turned 1 and I am 11 only turned 11 in May like you, so I had that for about 10 years so yeah I'm kind of an expert" Kodee said flicking the half Avia gave her_

_Tyler James Shaw was quite tall for being 13 years old and despite smoking he had a very athletic body, with lightly tanned skin and lovely emerald green eyes and light brown hair that accented his eyes, not Kodee's ideal boy, but Avia's perfect boy, the ones she dreams about._

"_So where are you girls from your names, ages?" Tyler asked still cuddling Avia_

"_Well I'm Avia Grace Bolton, from Hollywood Hills, I'm 11" Avia said smiling_

"_I'm Kodee Lilly Torres, was born in Spain, but brought up in Oregon, Portland before moving down too Hollywood too, just not as wealthy to live in Hollywood Hills oh and I'm 11 too" Kodee said smiling_

"_Great, I am pretty much attracted to this young girl in my arms" Tyler said as Avia switched places to look at him and in that moment he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly but passionately which she returned with as much passion as could muster at only 11, as she pulled away she gave Kodee a thumbs up and Kodee smiled snapping a picture with Avia's almost dead blackberry_

_Then Tyler and she kissed even more and more and in the end they were on the floor and asleep wrapped in a warm embrace with Kodee lying at their feet_

_Tyler woke up at 4am, clipped a piece of paper with his number and address and a box of cigarettes and a lighter under the fleece they had just shared kissed Avia on the cheek softly before whispering 'Sleep tight gorgeous' and walking off in the light moonlight_

*End Flashback*

"What time is it Avia?" Kodee asked yawning,

"5:48am" Avia replied checking her cell phone

"Come on then let's make ourselves look presentable the bus should be here soon" Kodee said slipping her jacket back on then re wrapping one of the fleeces back around her by folding the other one and slipping in into the dollar tree bag she stuffed in her jacket pocket and Avia did the same, it may be August but it does get cold in August.

"What the?" Avia asked as she collected the cigarettes and lighter

"Thanks!" Kodee said swiping them as Avia remembered last night

"Oh My God Tyler" Avia said picking up the piece of paper and smiling putting it in her bag as she saw the bus come around the corner

They arrived back at Kodee's for 11am and went straight to sleep in Kodee's double bed, Avia charging her phone in the wall using an all in one charger of Kodee's

*With Troy and Gabriella*

"Troy her phone again please" Gabriella begged in Hysterics now, she and Troy were lying in their double bed a close as possible, Troy had tears falling, Gabriella was in hysterics he had her wrapped in his arms and he dialled the all too familiar number, and he gasped as it rang and he kept hearing it ring until... 'Welcome to answer phone' and he sighed loudly hanging up before he grabbed a tissue and sobbed loudly into it, pulling Gabriella closer to him using each other's comfort.

With Kodee and Avia

Avia woke up with a start and grabbed her phone

One Missed Call  
From: Dad x  
14:28pm

"5 minutes ago" Avia said hitting call

*With Troy and Gabriella*

You Give me 10,000 nights of thunder, but I would give them all back to you cause you so ooo, so ahh, so cool

Troy looked at the caller ID and saw My First Born Av x and he immediately hit answer

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Avia asked

"Avia, where are you?" Troy asked her voice thick with emotion

"In Kodee's, Kodee is here too, we missed the last bus home, and we got the 6am bus came back here and slept since we were in a bus stop till 6am don't worry Tyler who is 13 stayed with us and we are safe" Kodee said

"I'm coming to get you Avia, you have had me and your mother worried sick, even Jasmine has been worried too, so wait there I will be there to get you in a minute" Troy said hanging up and smiling at Gabriella who burst into happy sobs and slipped her shoes on ready to go and see Avia

"Bradley, Alexis, Ethan, Jake, Ashley, we are going to get Avia, look after each other, Jasmine, Alicia come on, Alicia can sit on your knee, because we can't leave Charlie at home when Alexis and Bradley have Katie and Caleb" Troy said and Jasmine smiled, Troy just hugged Gabriella tightly kissing away her tears and she hugged him back pulling him in for a passionate kiss and they got in the car and set off to Kodee's house

*25 Minutes Later*

"AVIA!" Gabriella said running up to her daughter, scooping her up and hugging her tightly "I was so worried Avia, I thought I'd never see you again" Gabriella said crying into Avia

"I'm so sorry I never contacted you Mommy" Avia said tears escaping her own eyes as she was set back down and still hugged her mom

"Avia?" Troy asked

"Yes Daddy?" Avia asked wiping her tears

"Come here" Troy said crouching down ready to pull her into a tight hug

"Who's Tyler?" Troy asked still holding her

"Just a boy who sat with us" Avia said

"LIAR, you kissed him" Kodee exclaimed before covering her mouth and running back into her room

"You kissed him, how old is he?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, he is Thirteen, it happened fast because he offered us a cigarette and I accepted in know stupid thing and well, I had one pull and then threw up so don't worry about me smoking, he handed me an un-opened bottle of water and a stick of gum and then I felt exhausted so he let me lean on hi and then one thing led to another and we starting making out" Avia said smiling

"Avia, were gonna talk more about this at home come on now, say bye to Kodee" Troy said jokingly

Avia hugged Kodee tightly before grabbing her phone seeing a text from a number with no name

One New Text Message  
From: Unknown  
15:01pm

Avia clicked view

Hey Gorgeous it's me Tyler James Shaw, from last night, wanna meet up sometime, but maybe not in Winton, how about Downtown Hollywood, Tuesday 2pm yeah?

Text back Tyler xx

A smile graced Avia's face and she suddenly said

"Dad can I go to downtown Hollywood on Tuesday with Tyler?"

"As long as you bring the boy home so me and you mother can meet the boy who you have kissed after knowing him for mere hours" Troy said smiling at her as she nodded

"Sure you can Av, I'm glad your safe" Gabriella said smiling

"I was never in any danger, Tyler made sure of that" Avia said before texting back, and settling in for the car journey home.

**Sorry it is so long on focused on one thing but it was three pages before I was gonna end it and I have been wanting to add in a boy for Avia to like for a while and I went through loads and Tyler James Shaw came from it so yeah... he will be appearing more often... sorry if u were expecting so much but next chapter will be back to normal so yeah**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter  
Troy teaches his first class  
Gabriella finds shocking news  
Katie has a problem  
Avia goes out with Tyler  
Ashley and Charlie Camp Out  
Ethan takes over night duty  
Jakes graduation date arrives  
Bradley feels like leaving  
**


	41. Baby Colic

**Family Complete Chapter Thirty-Eight **

**Thanks To Tornado (ImASkyscraper) For writing Troy teaching his class, I owe you on Tornado xxx  
Thanks to Toffi (ElenaEfron-Malik18) For writing the Skittles conversation xxx P.S we need to change the numbers were both 19 Now :D **

**A&E – Accident and Emergency maybe referred to as the ER  
ER – Emergency Room**

**Too Any of my readers who live in England, UK wherever you get Channel 4, You know Embarrassing Bodies? Well I was on it, let's see 19****th**** June I was on their Embarrassing Bodies Live At The Clinic, I was Charlotte, 19, Liverpool I will try and find a link but thought I would share with all my readers my problem is now sorted and my treatment should be on television August sometime, Phillip Wesson (look on credits under producers) and Anton Inwood (under Location Assistants with MY Location Assistant Kathryn) were in my hometown LIVERPOOL last Saturday (14****th****) I was so surprised. Anyways here they drove me down to Radlett (outside London) to 'The London Nail Laser Clinic' to get my toe sorted soooo yes, I am gonna be posting a separate update as a NEW story with a huge chapter on what actually happened which is what I originally typed for a college project, that yes has some words which don't work but the college lady said it was fine, it also has a link to the video. (sorry for the rambling)**

**Lemme clear this up**

**School starts first Monday in September in this story following is everyone still in school ges and the grade they are GOING into.**

**Ethan James Bolton – 17 -12****th**** Grade – Senior – 1****st**** March 1994  
Bradley Jaiden Bolton – 17 – 12****th**** Grade – Senior – 1****st**** March 1994  
Carter Jane Williams – 17 – 12****th**** Grade – Senior – 10****th**** May 1994  
Tyler James Shaw – 13 – 9****th**** Grade – Freshman – 24****th**** August 1998  
Avia Grace Bolton – 11 – 6****th**** Grade – 24****th**** May 2000 I think It may by 7****th**** Grade  
Kodee Lilly Torres – 11 – 6****th**** Grade – 17****th**** May 2000 I think It may by 7****th**** Grade  
Ashley Ella Bolton – 6 – 2****nd**** Grade – 14****th**** February 2005**

**IF ANYONE CAN CLEAR THE ABOVE GRADES FOR ME THAT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP.**

**Last Chapter**

_One New Text Message  
From: Unknown  
15:01pm_

_Avia clicked view_

_Hey Gorgeous it's me Tyler James Shaw, from last night, wanna meet up sometime, but maybe not in Winton, how about Downtown Hollywood, Tuesday 2pm yeah?_

_Text back Tyler xx_

_A smile graced Avia's face and she suddenly said_

"_Dad can I go to downtown Hollywood on Tuesday with Tyler?" _

"_As long as you bring the boy home so me and you mother can meet the boy who you have kissed after knowing him for mere hours" Troy said smiling at her as she nodded_

"_Sure you can Av, I'm glad your safe" Gabriella said smiling_

"_I was never in any danger, Tyler made sure of that" Avia said before texting back, and settling in for the car journey home._

**Chapter 38**

Troy Bolton walks onto the soccer field where he is teaching his first class, with a bag full of soccer balls. There standing on the field in shorts, t-shirts and running shoes is the Grade 4 class.

"Good morning everyone." Troy smiles watching the students jump and turn around to face him, "My name is Troy Bolton, but I was informed you will have to call me Mr. Bolton."

"Good morning Mr. Bolton." The class smiles.

"So this is my first time teaching, so we will play a game so I can know each of you." Troy pulls out a soccer ball, "Now, form a circle."

The class forms a big circle since there are 20 students.

"Great. Now I want you to pass the ball to the person next to you and say your first and last name, and how many people are in your family." Troy puts the ball on the ground, "I will go first. My name is Troy Bolton and I have 6 children and my girlfriend, who I am proposing to on Christmas."

Troy chuckles as the class claps their hands with big smiles on their faces.

"Who wants to go next?" Troy looks the boy on this right and the girl on his left. The girl raises her hand nervously.  
Troy passes the ball to her.

"My name is Angelica Smith and I have 2 older brothers." Troy smiles as Angelica passes the ball to the girl next to her.

After getting to know his class, the Grade 4 class had a scrimmage game of boys against girls, since there are 10 boys and 10 girls. Troy watches the class and writes what each person is best at on his clipboard. This year Troy wants this class to get used to playing as one.

*With Gabriella*

Gabriella was collecting all of the washing from all of the rooms, and as she was leaving the laundry room, the mail came, as she collected the mail, and flipped through it separating hers from everyone elses

"Hmm..." Gabriella thought as she came across one for Alexis which she knew was from the hospital but thought against opening it so she put that with Alexis' other mail and walked into the bedroom where Katie and Caleb were soundly asleep Alexis also asleep with Bradley stroking her hair

"I'm just gonna leave it here" Gabriella said setting down the small pile on the desk over the far corner before you came to Katie's pale pink a white crib, while Caleb's was pale blue and white, they were both made by the same people just had different mattress covers and such.

"Thanks mom" Bradley said before Gabriella left with the huge pile of letters heading into Jake and Ethan's room and seeing them awake in bed, passed them each there SMALL piles Jake's most college acceptation or rejection letters which, he just slung by him knowing those colleges are mostly rejection letters

Gabriella then headed to Avia, handing Avia her one letter which Avia knew she had wanted it was a letter about doing work experience next summer in the pets re-homing centre which she got a yes for and Gabriella was happy for her.

Lastly for mail was one for Ashley, Gabriella had one for every child when they finished it was just a letter that said

Dear Ashley,

Congratulations of finishing first grade, your will be moving into second grade with Miss Honey, attached is a letter for your Mommy or Daddy, and also colouring pages for you and a box of crayons once again Congratulations Ashley.

From  
Miss Fulton (First Grade Coordinator)

Last was one simple letter for Gabriella from the doctors

Dear Miss Montez

In response to your recent doctor's appointment we are pleased to confirm while checking for a claimed water infection we also found you are 2 weeks pregnant, please call the number below to arrange an appointment  
150-472-6273

Yours Sincerely

Jean (Office Manager)

Gabriella staggered while reading this, she re-read it four more times before believing it wouldn't change she is reading her worst nightmare after having Charlie, her and Troy where always so careful, two weeks ago, they were in Disneyland, Two weeks was the time they were in bed together, too caught up to think about protection, Gabriella grasped her phone in her hand as she laid the letter down finding Troy's number and calling him hoping he has just finished soccer and was walking to his car she needed to tell him, before anyone else could.

She dialled his number not taking time looking for it in the phonebook, and listened to the rings, one ring...two rings... three rings and then "Gabi what's up, you never normally call me?" Troy asked concerned

"Troy, listen I just got a letter from the doctors, remember I thought I had that water infection?" Gabriella asked frantic

"Yeah?" Troy asked confused

"Well when they were checking it they found out that I'm pregnant" Gabriella said

"What? How? When? That's impossible were so careful" Troy said slamming his car door

"That's what I said, I'm 2 weeks along, remember 2 weeks ago?" Gabriella asked

"Disneyland, Damn it Brie I forgot protection!" Troy cursed loudly

"TROY! Do not use language like that" Gabriella scolded him

"Look I'm coming home and we can sort this out right?" Troy asked

"How can you sort me being pregnant out?" Gabriella asked cheekily

"You know what I mean, either way I am happy our 6th actual child, though either way Jake is still our second baby" Troy said smiling

"Yeah he is, hurry home I didn't get my good morning kiss" Gabriella said

"Okay I'll be there soon, I love you" Troy said

"I love you too" Gabriella said before hanging up

"Mom, guess what?" Jake asked skidding into the room with a letter in his hands

"Next month is my Graduation" Jake said proudly

"Congratulations Jake, were going to have to go an buy you a suit and a cap and gown" Gabriela said frantically

"Mom we can rent caps and gowns from the school" Jake said smiling resting a hand on his mom's shoulder

"Okay then." Gabriella said gathering her letter and shoving it into her child box which was under the bed under lock and key and only did she open in to put the letter in once Jake was out of the room she had this box because she treasured it dearly it included Birth Certificates even all of Jake's adoption papers, it had their christening candles and christening gowns that they wore the girls had the same ones where as Bradley and Ethan had identical ones and Jake got re-christened at 6 years old in a mini tuxedo they had rented for the occasion.

*Later in the day Alexis and Ethan had gone for a walk trying to get Katie and Caleb asleep, Troy and Gabriella where doing the weekly shop*

Charlie was colouring at the kitchen table, by colouring, it's scribbling many circles on and off the paper. Troy and Gabriella were out at the shop and were not home as of yet. "My skittles!" yelled Ashley coming in, "come on Bradley! Those are mine!" Bradley laughs, "nope, their mine. You gave them to me..." "I gave you one!" "No you didn't-" suddenly Avia walks in between them, and grabs the bag of skittles, pouring three in her hand and stuffing them in her mouth. "MM, Skittles; taste the rainbow" Bradley raised an eyebrow at her, and him and Ashley started yelling at her. "Those are mine! Bradley stole them!" "I bought them with my own money. My skittles." Avia smirks, "mine now." Ashley pouts, crossing her arms. "I wanna taste the rainbow." "Aww..." Avia sighs, then she picks up a blue, red, and yellow crayon from the counter where Charlie was sitting and colouring. "Eat crayons."

*Later when Troy and Gabriella finally arrived home*

"DADDY, Bradley stole my skittles that I bought with my own money and then Avia stole them and ate them all" Ashley screeched as Troy stepped one foot into the hallway

"Ashley I've only just stepped foot into the house let me put the food away first" Troy said as he took the heavy bags from Gabriella's arms also

"FINE" Ashley said slumping back down the wall by the stairs

10 minutes later Troy left the kitchen and climbed halfway up to the stairs where his 6 year old was slumped against the wall

"Now Princess what happened?" Troy asked sitting next to her

"Bradley stole my skittles and ate some, then he handed them to Avia and she ate them all, I bought them with my $1 you gave me for being good and I didn't even get to taste the rainbow" Ashley said sadly

"Here' Troy saying handing her a $5 'don't lose it and I'll take you the corner shop a little later and you can buy anything you want"

"Thank You Daddy" Ashley said running upstairs straight into her room obviously to put it in her purse

"Gabriella?" Alexis asks coming out of her room holding a sobbing Katie

"I'll get her" Troy said sensing something was definitely up

"Alexis, what's up with Katie?" Gabriella asks

"I don't know but she doesn't seem to be stopping, can you try and calm her down?" Alexis asks shyly but also eagerly wanting her daughter to stop crying

"Here" Gabriella held her arms out and Alexis passed over a sobbing Katie, who just started crying even more

"Hmm" Gabriella said feeling Katie's forehead, cheeks and below her ears

"Take her to A&E, something is up and I can't quite place my finger on it, is Caleb okay?" Gabriella asks

"A healthy 2 week old baby, he has no problems, and Katie seems to have problems" Alexis says tears falling down her tanned cheeks

"Hey Alexis, don't cry come on let me wake Charlie up from her afternoon nap, then I'll drive you to A&E" Gabriella said handing Katie back who was still wailing and heading into Ashley's bedroom seeing Charlie sitting up poking her teddy

"Dad I'm leaving" Avia shouted through the quiet house, Charlie and Ashley were sitting drawing Ashley drawing up plans for their camp out in her room, the boys were in the basement on the games system, Gabriella and Alexis were at A&E and Troy was starting lunch in the kitchen with Caleb asleep in his carrier in the lounge Troy being left to look after him or if he was busy to call Bradley out to tend to his son.

"Okay sweetie, take care, and remember I want you how by 7pm" Troy said as Avia nodded

Avia started walking down the road towards the bus stop into the town centre were she was meeting Tyler before heading into Downtown Hollywood, she text him when she was on the bus and he said he was leaving for his bus since it was a shorter journey for him, and once he arrived he text her and she was just getting off the bus

"TYLER" Avia shouted loudly noticing him with his trademark unlit cigarette behind his ear and a lit one hanging out of his mouth

"Avia, looking as gorgeous as ever" Avia glanced down at her Black leggings, over sized fluffy jumper and black converse with no socks, she'll admit she threw on a bit of make-up but hardly anything noticeable

"You're not to bad yourself" Avia said smiling grabbing his collar on his checked shirt to kiss him on the corner of his mouth which he was shocked at

"Sorry" Avia apologised herself when she noticed his face

"No, you just caught me off guard don't apologise" Tyler said pulling her face to kiss her softly on her lips as she moved in closer kissing him strongly

Avia pulled away before the kiss turned out into a full on make-out session in town and she really wanted to get to the cinema in downtown Hollywood, they were going to see MIB III which Avia suggested which once more surprised Tyler, they walked hand-in-hand to the bus shelters and waiting for there bus to downtown Hollywood Tyler stealing little pecks and kisses while waiting.

*With Alexis and Gabriella*

"Hello, we have calmed down Katie, but she calmed down relatively on her own what we have found out is she has Baby Colic, **Colic** (also known as infantile colic) is a condition in which an otherwise healthy baby cries or displays symptoms of distress (cramping, moaning, etc.) frequently and for extended periods, without any discernible reason. The condition typically appears within the first month of life and often disappears rather suddenly, before the baby is three to four months old, but can last up to 12 months of life" The doctor explained

"But she was crying for just under three hours" Alexis claimed holding a now calm Katie in her arms

"Do you breastfeed Miss Parker?" The doctor asked

"No, formula" Alexis replied

"Okay, the treatment we gave Katie was daily doses of probiotics, such as Lactobacillus acidophilus or Lactobacillus reuteri" we gave her Lactobacillus acidophilus, if you keep up with them in 6 weeks her crying will of stopped, if these don't work, you could always stick to the 5S's, which are the following" He says handing a leaflet called 'The Five S's'

Swaddling - safe swaddling carefully avoiding overheating, covering the head, using bulky or loose blankets,and allowing the hips to be flexed  
Side or stomach (holding a baby on the back is the only safe position for sleep, but it is the worst position for calming a fussy baby  
Shhh sound (making a strong shush sound near the baby's ear or using a CD of womb sound/white noise  
Swinging the baby with tiny jiggle movements (no more than 1" back and forth) always supporting the head and neck;  
Sucking (Letting the baby suckle on the breast, a clean finger or a pacifier)

"Thank you doctor" Alexis said

"Here is Katie's prescription, any other children under the age of 4 months in the household?" he asked

"Katie's twin brother Caleb, but he is showing no signs of being colicky" Gabriella supplied this time and the doctor nodding, if anything does arise bring him here and I can be sure you see me and I can diagnose young Caleb for you knowing that you came here with Katie" The Doctor said holding the door open while Alexis strapped Katie into her car seat where she just gurgled the coughed slightly

"That's nothing don't worry" The doctor said as fear coated Alexis' face

"Come on then" Gabriella said leading the way to the exit and into the car parked up front

They arrived home and Bradley rushed towards Alexis curious to know his daughters diagnosis

"She is a colicky baby" Alexis said spotting his face and she passed her to him as he stroked her face

"We have medicine for her, it's normal, the doctor thinks Caleb may develop it but I hope not, here is the leaflet on the five S's it helps with soothing" Alexis said walking to the living room spotting Caleb awake

"How's my little man?" Alexis asked in a baby voice running over to him and getting him out of the carrier holding him softly kissing him on his tiny face

"You need a change" Alexis repeated once more, Bradley" Alexis said

"No way, I did him last night and I think I will have nightmares of how many times I had to wipe him, almost half a pack of wipes and that was before you did Katie" Bradley said backing away thanking he passed Katie to Gabriella before

"Here pass him, I'll do him, Bradley act more like a father" Ethan said taking Caleb off Alexis heading upstairs, Bradley looked guilty

"Listen Lexi, I can't cope with this lack of sleep waking up every 6 hours to feed them, I though Charlie was bad and she only woke up every 8 hours, please see that I can't deal with this at 17 years of age, I'm still a child myself" Bradley said honestly looking into Alexis' eyes

"Are you giving up your father rights cause Ethan is a perfect father for them" Alexis said getting angry

"No, I still want to be their father I love them too death but you need to understand that I need to sleep in longer I can't function being woken up at these times" Bradley said accepting Caleb from Ethan, who left quickly knowing he obviously interrupted something

"Start acting like it Bradley Jaiden Bolton because right now you're not really proving yourself to be a good father, not pass me Caleb and go and change your daughter, your mother has her" Alexis said holding her arms out for Caleb who he set lightly before going to collect Katie and Alexis went to play with Caleb on hers and Bradley's bed.

*With Avia*

"Thank you for the lift home Mrs Shaw" Avia said as Tyler's mom dropped her off outside her house, and too say Tyler was shocked at the size of her house was an understatement

"Bye baby" Tyler said kissing her softly

"You will come over one day right?" Avia asked with hopeful eyes

"How about tomorrow afternoon, is that okay mom?" Tyler asked

"Yes, Avia?" Tyler's mom answered

"Anytime before 2 weeks from now when my school year starts sure" Avia said smiling exiting the car and running up the path to her house waving back before letting herself in

"I'm Home" Avia called into the house checking the clock 6:32pm _'I'm early'_ she thought to herself

**Hey people right ending here so I can get it out and done, make sure someone helps me at the beginning**

**Next chapter  
Ashley and Charlie Camp Out  
Tyler Visits  
Jakes graduation date arrives  
Caleb becomes colicky  
Bradley steps up his act  
Gabriella had to explain her pregnancy to the family  
Troy has his second class to teach  
Gabriella has her first appointment  
Katie and Caleb reach one month old  
Avia, Ashley, Ethan, Bradley, Carter and Kodee start school  
Jake, Alexis and Vixie Graduate  
Alicia and Jasmine visit with Kodee for a play-date**

**Next Chapter is action-packed may be split into two x**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
**


	42. Reviews

Now I don't write these stories for reviews but I got ONE review thank you fishing but ONE review I jsut to be getting under 10 though more would be welcomed is this story not being updated often enough so people just leave, where my sister gone ONE review come on guys start reviewing again otherwise I have NO motivation what-so-ever and yes takes me even longer to update sorry of that seems selfish but thats how it is gonna be so get reviewing I have started the next one and the more reviews I get the more I will wanna type and please my readers is it any wonder why my updates had dropped cause my reviews did.

Thanks

Charli


	43. First Day Back

**Family Complete Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**I went out to town drinking Saturday 21****st**** July 2012 and lost my damn phone, lost all my contacts I had IMPORTANT contacts on there everyone from Maverick TV which NO-ONE except ME should have access too, I am mad at myself for allowing myself to lose it, FUCK IT... but I have to get over it and well luckily I haven't been screamed at but I HAVE to survive on the shittest Samsung ever, fuckin' Samsung Genio Touch, yeah it was good when it came out, but I want my blackberry back, it was the latest curve Blackberry Curve 9360 in Purple, I am mostly mad about the numbers they are case-sensitive no-one should know about them or even have access to them :(  
Hey Hey I got a new phone the Blackberry Curve 9360 in Black it cost me £150 which I got yelled at for lending £35 of my dads money when he thought I meant £5 haha but I get to keep the phone :D  
Go me tomorrow I will just call Maverick and try and get put through to Phill, Anton or Laura.**

LISTEN TO THE SONG MOLLY BY CEDRIC GERVAIS IT'S AMAZING SUCH A GREAT CLUB SONG!

**Looks like I'm gonna be a bit of a celebrity just got a call form cuco creative a marketing company in Bournemouth/Poole in Dorset and they have a newspaper who is interested in my story about being on embarrassing bodies awkward yes I know but still exciting, as soon as it is published I will let you guys know and maybe you can go buy it or look at it online x type in Charlotte Jones on the Watford Observer website, it says I'm 25 but I'm only 19**

**Going to Bromsgrove on Wednesday 22****nd**** August for a check-up appointment but on Saturday I went out drinking and well my friend stood on my foot and now I have a giant bruise cause she stood on it with her heels**

**Ashley is in River Bank Elementary  
Avia and Kodee are in East Valley Prep (Elementary through to High school in one)  
Ethan, Bradley and Carter are in Four Tree's High**

**FYI If you forgot Caleb and Katie are 3 Weeks Old.**

**Last Chapter**

_*With Avia*_

"_Thank you for the lift home Mrs Shaw" Avia said as Tyler's mom dropped her off outside her house, and too say Tyler was shocked at the size of her house was an understatement_

"_Bye baby" Tyler said kissing her softly_

"_You will come over one day right?" Avia asked with hopeful eyes_

"_How about tomorrow afternoon, is that okay mom?" Tyler asked_

"_Yes, Avia?" Tyler's mom answered_

"_Anytime before 2 weeks from now when my school year starts sure" Avia said smiling exiting the car and running up the path to her house waving back before letting herself in_

"_I'm Home" Avia called into the house checking the clock 6:32pm 'I'm early' she thought to herself_

**Chapter 39**

"Sweetie your early was it a good night?" Troy asked hugging his daughter

"Yeah but next time remind me to take gum, I need to ask him to stop smoking" Avia said with a disgusted face

"I hope you didn't have one" Troy said sternly

"After I had half of one and threw up I don't think I'll ever touch a cigarette ever again" Avia said honestly

"Good, well Charlie and Ashley are 'camping out' in their room tonight you can either play with Caleb while I make dinner, your mom is upstairs with Katie and Alexis, the boys are still downstairs so your choice to do anything you can even help me with dinner is you want" Troy said

"I'll keep Caleb occupied and if you start making anything more excited than mashed potatoes than I may join you with dinner" Avia said smiling as she headed into the empty living room except for the baby carrier which housed a smiling, giggly Caleb as he messily chewed on the corner of his blue teddy which normally was in the corner of his crib

"Hi Caleb" Avia said tickling his stomach and he laughed

"Dad, can I get him out or is he still too young for me to hold alone" Avia asked in the doorway

"Here I'll stand and watch make sure you do it right Troy said standing by the carrier as Avia unbuckled him perfectly moving the blanket and teddy away from him and putting them at the side picking him up and cradling him in her arms without any help from Troy

"Perfect Avia well done, I'll set up his bottle and you can feed it to him, I'm just gonna call your mom down, to see if Katie is ready for a bottle too" Troy said as Avia tickled Caleb's stomach again as he laughed

"DADDY!" Ashley shouted down the stairs causing Troy to immediately run to her

"Princess what's wrong?" Troy asked as he got to his daughters room

"Throw this blanket over the ledge so it hangs down as a door" Ashley said sweetly

"Princess I thought you were hurt, you shouted so loudly" Troy said hugging her

"No I'm fine do it please" Ashley said getting impatient

"Okay Princess" Troy said securing it tightly kissing both his daughters on the forehead before leaving wondering if letting Charlie and Ashley make a fort to sleep in for one night was a good idea

"Troy, can you set up Katie's bottle and see if Caleb is hungry" Gabriella said poking her head out of the bedroom

"Sure, I was just about to ask you." Troy said heading back down the stairs

15 minutes later he handing Gabriella Katie's bottle mentioning it may be a little too hot but Gabriella nodded going into the small adjoining bathroom and filled the sink with cold water and set the bottle in it.

*Later that night*

It was 6pm and Avia decided she was bored so she went to go lie in her bed not planning on falling asleep which she did

"Avia?" Troy asked coming in the room 30 minutes later

"Uhmm" Avia replied sleepily

"What are you doing in bed?" Troy asked

"Sleepin'" Avia replied half asleep

"Oh really?" Troy asked jokingly

"Yeah" Avia replied turning away from her dad

"GET OUTTA BED AVIA!" Troy shouted no really loud but loud enough for Avia to jump and roll off the bed in shock

"DAD!" Avia scolded

"That was hilarious, but seriously Avia, Dinner is ready in 30 minutes at 7pm hurry up and wake yourself up, you look ruined" Troy said hugging her as he left

*After dinner 8:15pm*

"Right everyone sit down me and your father have something to tell everyone before Ashley goes to bed" Gabriella said as everyone crowded into the living room, switching off the television

"Okay then, I'm pregnant again 2 weeks along, so you're going to get a little brother or sister once again, and this time we were thinking if you could all pick a boy's name and a girl's name we will choose one depending on whichever once gets the most votes" Gabriella said smiling

"Dragon" Charlie said smiling

"I don't think we should allow Charlie to pick the name we could end up with Mountain for a boy" Avia said laughing

"Charlie can pick the name out of the hat then" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips passionately

"I already have name picked out so I hope you gonna collect names soon" Alexis said smiling

"Here cut out some on the same sized rectangles big enough to write names, the pink is for girl names and the blue is for the boys names, you also need to write your name in the corner so we know who picked which name, once everyone has chosen names then we can get Charlie to pick them out" Gabriella said handing Alexis scissors and 2 different coloured card

Everyone headed into their rooms Avia texting Kodee asking Kodee her names, while the boy's text their girlfriends explaining and asked them for their names and Alexis whispered her ideas to Bradley who nodded in agreement

Gabriella swung Charlie into her arms, smiling as Charlie giggled set her on her hip and carried her up to Ashley's room

"Now Ashley I expect you to be asleep by 10pm and if Charlie falls asleep before then do not wake her up otherwise she will cry okay?" Gabriella asked as Ashley nodded shooing her out of the make-shift fort

"Night Mommy" Ashley said

"Night Mommy" Charlie copied in her baby language

*With Avia*

*Phone Rings*

"Hello?" Avia answered

"Avia, it's me Tyler" Tyler answered back

"Oh Tyler, Hi are you still coming tomorrow, my dad can pick you up at 10am I need your address" Avia asked

"My mom is gonna drop me off she is running errands down here be there about 10:10am cause my mom said the freeway is busy at that time" Tyler said uneasy

"Okay then, well I'll see you tomorrow" Avia said before hanging up

*With Alexis and Bradley*

"Bradley, Katie, Diaper" Alexis said while burping Caleb

"Doing it" Bradley said finally taking on his father role

After doing Katie's diaper he fed, burped and got her back off to sleep

"Wow Bradley you're really stepping up your act, you did Katie while I still tried to get Caleb asleep" Alexis said rocking Caleb in her arms

"Pass him here I'll do the same thing I did to Katie" Bradley said holding out his arms as Alexis passed Caleb over

"Hello, my baby boy" Bradley said as Caleb stopped whining and stared at Bradley mirroring his blue eyes, "shall we get you to sleep?" Bradley asked softly rocking Caleb taking his index finger and with the back of it lightly stroking his cheek causing him to close his eyes and fall asleep quickly

"You're a natural, better than Ethan surprisingly" Alexis said getting changed into pyjamas and settling in bed getting out her new book and starting to read it

"What's that?" Bradley asked after he put Caleb in his crib

"My new book, Fifty Shades of Grey I have the other two under the bed Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed" Alexis said passing him the book

'His thumbs hook over my white cotton panties, and abruptly he drops to his knees as he tugs them off. My skirt is now rucked up so that I'm naked from the waist down and panting, wanting. He grabs my hips, pushing me against the wall again, and kisses me at the apex of my thighs, grabbing my upper thighs, he forces my legs apart, I groan loudly, feeling his tongue circling my clitoris._ Oh my. _Tipping my head back involuntarily, I moan as my fingers find their way into his hair.' Bradley read out loud as he flipped to a random page near the back "Alexis are you seriously going to read these, they seem as though they just talk about sex" Bradley accused of the books

"Well I'm not sure I just want to give them a go everyone is phasing over them" Alexis said taking the book back locating her purple book marker and starting the first chapter

"When's your graduation date babe" Bradley said distracting her

"Uhmm... Friday" Alexis replied not looking up from her book

"So in 4 days, because it's Monday, tomorrow is Tuesday then Wednesday, Thursday you'll have to get your robe tomorrow right?" Bradley said freaking out

"You sound like the Friday song by Rebecca Black, Bradley calm down I'm picking it up Wednesday afternoon, now it's 12:04am so just go to sleep" Alexis said putting her book down and sliding down the bed, she cuddle with her boyfriend

*Next Morning 8am*

Ashley, Charlie, Bradley, Katie, Caleb and Gabriella were all awake, Ashley and Charlie were eating the snacks that were supposed to be for their camp out but Ashley fell asleep minutes after Charlie did.

Bradley was feeding Katie her bottle while Gabriella fed Caleb, not like she needed the practice but Caleb was crying his little heart out, and she didn't need anyone else waking up this early especially Ethan and Jake, she heard them still awake talking over baby names till 3am this morning.

Bradley looked over at the calendar and noticed in a week and 4 days Katie and Caleb turned one month old, it wasn't so great but it's a milestone for him and Alexis one month of being parents. 23rd September would be a big day for him and Alexis.

Next Avia rushed down the stairs, running into the laundry room emerging minutes later with her best clothes which she threw in the wash last night begging her mother to wash them for Tyler's visit today.

"AVIA!" Gabriella shouted as Avia stopped and turned around

"What time is Tyler getting here?" Gabriella asked

"In an hour and 45 minutes mom, I got up late I need to get ready" Avis screeched quietly before leaving and running upstairs, slamming her bedroom door and Gabriella went to walk away then she heard the shower turn on and just begged to god that this boy would not hurt her.

With 5 minutes before Tyler would arrive, Avia had curled her hair even rifled through her mom's make-up hoping she wouldn't notice and threw a bit on, her mom approved after finding out. Avia was now sat in the living room nervously tapping her foot.

"Stop tapping Avia" Ethan said his eyes watching her foot

"I can't help it I'm nervous to see Tyler" Avia said jumping up now

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ethan asked

"No" Avia replied simply screaming as the door bell rang and Tyler stood there with a new hair cut a comb over to be exact short in the sides and back long on top he suited it even better than his old one, signature cigarette on his ear as he waved to his mom and shoved his packet in his back pocket of his smart black jeans followed by his green lighter

"Hello Beautiful" Tyler said kissing her on the cheek lightly not caring who was watching

"Hi Tyler, come in" Avia invited as he turned and waved to his mom, who waved back and drove off down the road

"Mom, call everyone down" Avia shouted as Avia led Tyler into the Living room where the only person missing was her Dad who was getting ready for his 11am Soccer Class

"Okay, Charlie, she is one, Ashley, she is six, Bradley he is seventeen, Ethan is his twin he is also Seventeen the Jake who was adopted but is still my eldest brother he is Eighteen, this is my mom Gabriella I can't say he age but it's OLD" Avia said earning a playful slap from her mom "My dad is upstairs getting ready for work, his name is Troy, the Two babies over there are Katie and Caleb and they are Bradley and Alexis' babies, they are only a few weeks old" Avia finished

"Lovely to meet you all" Tyler said smiling

"Lovely to meet you too Tyler" everyone responded until "TY TY" Ashley responded running towards him and he did the one thing he could think of and that was scoop her up into a hug rather than let her run into his legs

"Hey Ashley?" He asked rather than stated

"He knows my name" Ashley said happily as Tyler set him down

"Ashley come and make cookies with me and Charlie" Alexis said directing the attention away from Tyler as Avia quickly led him upstairs as the 3 boys all turned to Gabriella approving of him

"Glad all three of you agree, now instead of bugging your sister I want you downstairs in that basement on that game, I'm taking Ashley and Charlie shopping for school supplies Ethan, Bradley anything you need?" Gabriella asked

"Pens, Pencils, Ruler, Eraser and a Geometry Set" Ethan replied and Bradley just nodded agreeing

"Okay then Ashley come on" Gabriella said as she carried Charlie out with her

"Alexis if you could make sure the boys stay downstairs they have everything except a toilet, but there is one right there so please" Gabriela said

"Sure, do you want me to make snacks for Avia and Tyler?" Alexis asked

"That would be great, thanks Alexis" Gabriella said leaving the door spotting Troy leaving the garage where he kept his soccer balls and vests

"Leaving already?" Gabriella asked

"No I was gonna catch in a few free kicks why?" Troy asked

"I have my first appointment in 10 minutes if you wanna come" Gabriella said

"Sure but I'll have to drive my own car, okay?" Troy said smiling

"Sure and you will definitely be in time for your soccer class" Gabriella checked her watch "It's only 9:50am" Gabriella replied before strapping Charlie in her car seat

*At the Doctors Clinic*

"Miss Gabriella Montez" The receptionist called as Gabriella, Charlie, Ashley and Troy went through

"Hello, now why are you back in this part I thought little Charlie was your last?" The doctors jokingly enquired

"Yes well we were in Disney Land and yes, we don't need to explain this in front of Ashley" Gabriella said smiling as Ashley's shy side kicked in

"Hello Ashley, you probably don't remember me, would you like some pictures to colour in and a lollipop?" The doctor asked as Ashley looked at her mom for confirmation and happily nodded her head collecting the sheets of paper and leading Charlie over to the small table with crayons all over it and helped Charlie into the small red chair before sitting down herself opposite Charlie who just got 3 different colours and scribbled over the sheet, before getting up and running to her dad

"Red, Gween, Bwue" Charlie exclaimed happily before running back to the table

"Wow colours already that's impressive how old is she?" The doctor now asked

"2 in January it's exciting that she is almost 2 it seems like yesterday we saw her in our first scan" Gabriella said smiling being in this room made her feel so young when she was in this room with Bradley and Ethan

"How old are the eldest now?" the doctor asked as she set up the ultrasound machine

"18 in March, Bradley is already a father" Gabriella said making the doctor stop

"Twins? What are their names?" The doctor asked

"Katie Louise Bolton and Caleb James Bolton" Gabriella said

"They are on my patient list, the only thing on their though is Katie is colicky which came from the hospital I couldn't believe it was true when I saw Bradley Jaiden Bolton as Katie's father I just thought it as a coincidence, has he moved out?" The doctor asked

"Nope, our house was big enough but were gonna have to do some moving around, maybe even move house we have been thinking I mean no-one has done anything majorly big to their rooms so we could always move" Gabriella said loving how personal they could get with their doctor

"Ahh, okay then you're running over so let's get this ultra-sound done" The doctor said as Gabriella already knew the drill and as always Troy stood by her stroking her hair as she lay down as didn't even care as the cold gel was squirted on her stomach

"Well looks like someone sure must love you because you're blessed with Twins, the one news I knew you didn't want to hear 17 years ago" The doctor said smiling pausing the image on the two clearly visible tiny bodies

"That's great news, definitely moving house now though, Charlie and Ashley already share a room, along with Jake and Ethan, and well Alexis and Bradley with Katie and Caleb share the old Master Bedroom" Gabriella said smiling tears running down her cheeks as she smiled at the image before asking for 7 copies for personal reasons

"Hey, twins that's another shock right babe" Troy said kissing her as the exited the doctors surgery Gabriella was silent after she received the pictures she just kept staring, not believing it

"How can I have twins at 38" Gabriella suddenly said as they were in the car

"Well, I know people who have had kids at 60 and c'mon were hardly uncool parents, right Ash?" Troy asked as the six year old gave him a thumbs up

"See, Ashley agrees we are in fashion now that I've spoken to you I have 25 minutes to get to the field and set up today's lesson, but I will be home by 1pm, need anything on this lovely Tuesday morning?" Troy asked opening the door

"Nope, I'll see you at home Troy, I'll talk to Alexis she understands I think" Gabriella said kissing him passionately on the lips but pulling away before he would try and take her their unless Charlie and Ashley where in the car she probably would of let him but not this time

"Drive safely and have fun school shopping, girls behave for your mother" Troy said opening the back door and kissing both their foreheads before waving from his car

"Come on then off to get school supplies" Gabriella said driving off in the direction of Target

They arrived at Target and Ashley ran straight for the backpacks, coming back sad faced holding a Justin Bieber backpack

"Ashley what's wrong?" Gabriella asked at her sad daughters face

"All the One Direction ones are gone" Ashley said looking down

"Look Ashley they have one direction pencil cases and stationery sets" Gabriella said getting two of the last few down

"Yay, thank you mommy" Ashley said hugging her

Gabriella got everything she needed and also got Avia a Justin Bieber backpack a different one to Ashley and got her the same One Direction stationery set and pencil case, she got the boys what they needed and got them a writing pad as well since they were half price she bought Charlie a new box of crayons and a packet of different coloured paper hoping she could teach Charlie a few more colours while doing something Charlie enjoyed.

Gabriella smiled as she walked past the baby are section remembering to pick up some newborn diapers for Alexis and might as well get Charlie's while they are on offer and pushed the cart to the checkout with Ashley trailing behind grasping her new backpack and also collecting two one direction pads which were 2 for $1 which was a good offer and Ashley promised to pay with the $5 Troy gave her earlier after Avia stole her skittles, but Gabriella would end up taking them and paying for them a dollar wasn't going to break the bank.

***With Troy***

Troy arrived with enough time to set out today's warm up activities just as his class started arriving, once he was set up and everyone was there he started

"Good to see you're all back hear I have uniforms in the car which I will give out before you go home, today's warm up activity is passing, get yourself a partner and a ball and pass it backwards and forwards between each other increasing the gap every 10 perfect passes, you need to keep in under control too" Troy said smiling as they all found partners easily and set themselves up getting stuck into it.

After that they played a game of 5 vs. 5 and set up 4 teams of 5 and did 15 minutes each, it worked out well and then Troy crowned the person of the match which was 9 year old Toby for scoring the first goal and setting up two others he was showing dedication and trying his hardest.

"Right guys here are you kits, Shirts, shorts and socks in separate boxes find your parents and then find your sizes" Troy said helping Timothy find his as his parents were not here yet

***A couple of days later, at Jake's gradation ceremony practice**

The grass was a bright green; almost glowing in the sun, well the sun isn't that bright, considering that the grey clouds came in rolled over. Jake sat in the front row because that's the organization of the ceremony was by last name. Vixie sat a row ahead of him; Alexis sat rows behind. However this isn't the actual ceremony yet; it's just the rehearsal, and Jake had to get up early...was it really necessary? Why can't the school just mail in the piece of paper that says 'congratulations! You graduated! Now you have this paper in your hand to wipe your ass with!' Jake rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat.

"Jake," Alexis said, "why are you bitter...? I mean, it's graduation! Be happy!" Jake rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands in his pockets, as he chewed his inner cheek. "Yeah...real great-" Jake was interrupted by a running Ashley attacking his legs and hugging tightly. "Jakey! Jakey!" He smiles, "Hey...bug." "You Graduation" "Yeah I am..." Troy came up behind Ashley; followed by the rest of the Bolton clan, "What's that face for? This is supposed to be the happiest time of your life-" "I got up early. I just am tired."

***The next day at the actual ceremony***

Everyone in caps and gowns were in their rows; the principal and valedictorian's giving speeches and then fireworks being shot into the sky and then the choir in the back getting ready to sing the song that 'is supposed to be a surprise'. "Vixie Andrew's" The principal calls, she smiles smoothing her gown and walking up to grab her diploma. More names, then, "Jake Bolton." clearing his throat, he stands up and walks onto the stage grabbing the diploma from the hand of the principal. "You're a bright kid, Four Trees expects big things from you." He smiled, "expecting big things from myself sir."

Jake leaves off the other side of the stage, going back to his seat, more names are called until they get to the P's. "Alexis Parker." She smiles hugely, looking over her shoulder at Bradley whose pushing the stroller that carries their kids; she can't fight the tears in her eyes as she mouth's an I Love You and he mouths it back to her. She walks to the stage and grabs her diploma while shaking the principal's hand. "Thank you sir." she says, the beefy principal smiles toothily at her and excuses her off the stage. When she goes over to Bradley dragging him back to their seat, the last names are called, and then every students stands too their feet; moving their tassels to the left and then after "Congratulations class of 2012!" they toss their hats in the air and jump around, the choir sings their song "Celebrate good times come on! Celebrate good times come on!"

**Alicia and Jasmine visit with Kodee for a play-date**

***Doorbell rings***

"Hi Kodee, come on upstairs I have to show you the best online game ever" Avia said as she spotted Kodee in the doorway

"Is your mom in, cause my mum wants Alicia to have a play date with Charlie" Kodee said pointing towards them

"Oh sure, mom, Jasmine and Alicia are here for a play-date" Avia said as Gabriella came out with Charlie

"Oh come on Jasmine I was just about to take Charlie to the park, she loves it there" Gabriella said as Charlie came running in smiling, "Licia" Charlie said smiling

"Lie" Alicia replied being younger than Charlie who turns 2 in January

"Let's go" Gabriella said as they walked the short walk to the park

"Come on Kodee funniest online game ever" Avia said once more as Kodee followed

***At the park***

Gabriella and Jasmine just watched the two daughters from a little bit away as they talked in there babyish talk and ran around the soft play area climbing up the slide steps and then sliding down and climbing through the plastic climbing area, Charlie dragging herself onto swings

"So any news?" Jasmine asked

"Not much, except I'm pregnant again me and Troy found out this morning it is twins I'm gonna have twins at 39" Gabriella said still not believing it

"Wow I'm 41 and haven't planned on having anymore children I think having Kodee and Alicia is enough after their fathers died I would rather just bring them both up alone then introduce another man, Kodee doesn't take to other men very lightly as I did have one before I found Alicia's father and he abused Kodee physically so she has trust issues, which is why I am so happy she found Avia as a friend" Jasmine said a tear slightly falling

"Wow I never knew that Kodee always seems so happy" Gabriella said

"She is good at covering her emotions only me and Alicia have seen her real emotions" Jasmine said

They talked more and kept a good eye on their children.

*Monday 5th September 2011 8am Jake, Ethan and Carter stood outside Four Tree's High, ready for their first day on Senior Year*

"Well here goes nothing" Carter said

"Here is to our senior year" Ethan said

"Can I graduate already?" Bradley said before the hitched their backpacks higher and stepped foot into the school loud talking hitting their ears and young little freshmen's running around trying to find home-room before the bell rung at 8:15am

"I've got Jackson" Carter said as she retrieved her schedule

"Ugh why do I get Packmore" Bradley said grossed out

"I've got Jackson too same as Carter, Ethan said taking his girlfriends hand as they walked off in the opposite direction to where Bradley was supposed to go

Bradley sat down at the desk at the back and tried to focus on anything except the giant wart that sat on Packmore's cheek, Bradley was happy that he got the back seat where he could focus on anything but Packmore's face

Bradley ran out the class, and made his way to English which he had with Ethan and Carter, before they split up again for different science class and joined for Lunch, before then having Art, Technology and IT all together and that summed up there first day.

*Monday 5th September 2011 8:30am Kodee, Avia and Tyler outside East Valley Prep*

Avia and Tyler stood holding hands in the queue in Reception for the schedules which was getting shorter and shorter

"Name?" A gray haired women asked

"Avia Grace Bolton 7th Grade" Avia replied as she got her schedule handed to her

"Name?" she asked again

"Tyler James Shaw 9th Grade" Tyler replied getting his schedule groaning as he saw his home-room teacher, "Phyllis she is that old one with a weird leg" Tyler whined as Avia smiled

"I got Thomas, who did you get" Kodee asked

"Thomas as well" Avia smiled going up to Kodee realising their schedules were identical

"Come here Avia bell rings in 10 minutes and I am other side if the building" Tyler said before kissing her lightly on the lips hugging her tightly and running off in direction of his home-room

"He is gonna get detention for running in the halls on his first day" Avia said laughing at her boyfriends antics as they headed into room 205 for home-room.

***With Ashley and Gabriella 9am River Bank Elementary Second Grade Class***

Ashley tightly held Gabriella's hand as Gabriella led them into the Second Grade Classroom of River Bank Elementary

"Hello Ashley" Miss Honey said "I'm Miss Honey" she said holding out her hand

"Go on Ashley, there's your friend Madison and Tilley, you'll have lots of fun, and I have left my number with Miss Honey and if you need me or Daddy I've said that she can call us" Gabriella said as Ashley let go of Gabriella's hand and stood off to the side and as Gabriella left she heard Ashley burst into tears and then she heard the door open and Ashley run towards her mom

Miss Honey popped out the room before noticing Ashley had found her mom and went back into her class making sure the other classroom helper was there to look after them quickly

"Does she have separation issues?" Miss Honey asked

"Not really she loved First Grade, it may just be first day jitters" Gabriella said picking up Ashley now and smoothing out her uniform

"Well if you want to try and get her to come back in that's fine or you can sit with her till she gets occupied and then leave quietly" Miss Honey said

"The Latter seems better in my opinion, but call me immediately if she cries again she has temper issues when she is angry, are they allowed comfort items or pictures?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, normally they sit in a desk but can be looked at or held at times" Miss Honey said

"Great, here, this is my latest ultrasound they will be Ashley little brothers and sisters or one of each she has one in her room and she loves looking at it, it may help her calm down she may be only Six but she knows what it is even without us telling her and she was only 4 when Charlie our youngest was born but turned 5 that February." Gabriella said handing in to Miss Honey and going into the classroom and sitting down by the book with Ashley who moved to sit by Madison and Tilley and Gabriella left by 9:30am

Gabriella made it home and set in for a relaxing bubble bath while Troy looked after Charlie and Alexis and Jake set about looking after Katie and Caleb.

**Next Time  
Ashley comes home from school  
Tyler comes back with Avia  
Kodee gets detention  
Ethan, Bradley and Carter get a project  
Everyone comes up with child names and Charlie picks them  
*then it skips 3 months ahead*  
Gabriella finds out what her children's genders are  
Troy finally leads his team to the first league game do they win or lose?  
Christmas Arrives in the Bolton household  
Caleb and Katie turn four months old**

**I am gonna go to bed for my driving at 2pm tomorrow and once I am back at 3pm from that I will start the next one and ask Toffi to keep reminding me to write it hahahaha.**

Review I need at least 3 to carry on cause reviews make me wanna write more.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	44. Christmas 2011

**Family Complete Chapter Forty**

**Yes I did change my name to EllaBieber19 but I am still your sweet Charli :D**

**Toffi has been reminding me so thank you Toffi xxx  
and I did get my three reviews though I was hoping for more but thank you  
Hopelessromanticgurl  
ElenaBolton19 (was Orginally Elena-EfronMalik19)  
Guest – fishing**

Last Chapter

_Miss Honey popped out the room before noticing Ashley had found her mom and went back into her class making sure the other classroom helper was there to look after them quickly_

"_Does she have separation issues?" Miss Honey asked_

"_Not really she loved First Grade, it may just be first day jitters" Gabriella said picking up Ashley now and smoothing out her uniform_

"_Well if you want to try and get her to come back in that's fine or you can sit with her till she gets occupied and then leave quietly" Miss Honey said_

"_The Latter seems better in my opinion, but call me immediately if she cries again she has temper issues when she is angry, are they allowed comfort items or pictures?" Gabriella asked_

"_Yes, normally they sit in a desk but can be looked at or held at times" Miss Honey said_

"_Great, here, this is my latest ultrasound they will be Ashley little brothers and sisters or one of each she has one in her room and she loves looking at it, it may help her calm down she may be only Six but she knows what it is even without us telling her and she was only 4 when Charlie our youngest was born but turned 5 that February." Gabriella said handing in to Miss Honey and going into the classroom and sitting down by the book with Ashley who moved to sit by Madison and Tilley and Gabriella left by 9:30am_

_Gabriella made it home and set in for a relaxing bubble bath while Troy looked after Charlie and Alexis and Jake set about looking after Katie and Caleb._

**Chapter 40**

*3:15pm*

"Mom I'm home!" Bradley called through the house, before spotting his girlfriend coming out of the kitchen with Katie on her hip

"Hello handsome how was first day of senior year?" Alexis asked passing him Katie and collecting Caleb from his seat in the living room

"Ahh it was interesting I don't know where Ethan is probably went over to Carter's they kept sneaking looks at each other and I just wish you were still in senior year" Bradley said kissing her briefly

"Any homework?" Alexis asked

"Believe me I get paired with Ethan and Carter, to do a science project on the solar system, it is gonna take us all year and each of us have to produce 2 essays each over the course of the year, why is this school out to kill me I have one feeling I am not gonna get all the credits I need to graduate" Bradley said sighing as he tickled Katie as she started pulling his hair

"You will do great Bradley it's still early days plus you have all you're other subjects" Alexis said passing him Katie's bottle as she retrieved Caleb's

"MOMMY" Ashley called through the house

"Princess, Mommy is sleeping" Troy said following Ashley in, as Avia and Tyler followed Troy and went straight upstairs into her room

"But Daddy she left me all alone in that scary room" Ashley said tears starting to fall

"But you had fun right?" Troy asked as Ashley started to nod

"See and she left you a picture of the new babies so she didn't mean to leave you but she isn't allowed to stay and she expects you to be a big girl and go to school alone without me and Mommy there right?" Troy asked while they were in her room as he was getting her changed out of her uniform so it would stay clean for the rest of the week

"I know daddy but I don't know Miss Honey" Ashley said sadly

"It's okay, I talked to her and she is a very nice teacher and she noticed you are very smart" Troy said hugging her as she was dressed in a light blue summer dress while the weather was still nice

***With Kodee 4:15PM***

"Where have you been Kodee Lilly Torres?" Jasmine scolded her daughter

"I got detention for skipping a class because Avia went to the nurse because she didn't feel good after eating the mystery meat in the cafeteria today and I don't feel safe in a classroom all alone with no-one I know" Kodee said looking down at her feet

"Kodee, I know you have real big trust issues but you need to understand that there will be days when Avia isn't in or something comes up and you will have to sit in that room alone, make more friends, I am happy you trust Avia but if you gonna end up being like that I will send you to a councillor" Jasmine said

"Mom, no please a councillor would not understand they never will understand" Kodee said getting out her school file and setting out her homework on the kitchen table.

***Saturday Morning 11:15AM***

Saturday arrived quickly for the Bolton children which they were happy for 2 days of bliss to enjoy without worrying about school

"Right now that everyone is here, we have news it is twins, so we are going to pick 2 boys and 2 girls so here we go" Gabriella said grabbing the LA Lakers snapback which belonged to Troy

Jake's Names where – Joey and Alyssa Livi  
Bradley's where – Deacon and Cerys Jane  
Ethan's where – Tyler and Olivia Grace  
Avia's Where – Aiden and Michaela Rae  
Ashley's Where – Christian and Ella Grace  
Kodee's Where - Kai James and Ashlyn Grace  
Carter's Where – Levi and Ruby Ella  
Vixie's Where – Justin and Cadie Louise  
Alexis' Where – Frankie George and Caitlyn Sophie Ella  
Tyler's Where – Jamie and Jazmyn

"Charlie pick out one piece of paper" Troy said holding the hat and she did pick one which was a blue one; Troy took it and passed it to Gabriella who opened it

"Frankie George Bolton, such a sweet name Alexis thank you" Gabriella said hugging Alexis' as she put it to one side

"Charlie pick a pink one now" Troy said and Charlie smiled and dug into the hat and pulled out a pink piece of paper which Troy opened this time

"Ruby Ella Bolton, my favourite middle name thank you Carter" Troy said putting it with the other name

"Charlie now it's another blue one" Troy said holding the hat again

"Lion" Charlie said pulling it out

"Thank You" Troy said passing it to Gabriella

"Kai James Bolton, Thank you Kodee" Gabriella said hugging Kodee

"Next one is the last pink one Charlie" Troy said as Charlie picked the pink one resting on-top

"Thanks" Troy said opening it and it said

"Michaela Rae Bolton, Thank you Sweetie" Troy said hugging Avia as she picked Michaela Rae from her giant book of baby names which she keeps adding too, Michaela Rae was a new addition

"Then it's settled if it is two girls it will be Michaela Rae Bolton and Ruby Ella Bolton, if it is two boys it will be Frankie George Bolton and Kai James Bolton, if it is one boy and one girl we will have to narrow it down which your father and I will do between ourselves" Gabriella said as all her children and their friends or respective others looked on happy to be a part of these children's life, even if they still had 8 months left

**A/N there is a poll on my channel I need you to vote on the genders you have a week from the day I post this so hurry up x**

***3 Months Later* *20****th**** December 2011***

Gabriella was now almost 4 months pregnant and would be finding out the gender soon which Troy was more excited about that anybody else, but Today the whole family where sitting freezing on a soccer field watching Troy's fourth grade class run around a soccer field in their uniforms and kick a ball into nets, in the game known as Soccer or football in England.

"GOAL" Ashley screamed when she saw the ball go flying into the back on the net from Troy's team in the light blue kits

"Well Done" Gabriella screamed holding her back slightly as she stood up being almost four months with twins made he look twice as huge, and it came with the sore back issues a lot earlier, but she went through this with Bradley and Ethan so she could do it again, plus she was older now... a bit too old she concluded

The Full time score ended at 4 – 3 to Troy's team which he not called them Troy's Tigers and is thinking of getting the Orange and Black uniforms for the new season.

***25****th**** December 2011 7AM***

"Daddy" Ashley whispered poking her dad in the cheek

"Hmm?" Troy answered sleepily

"It's Christmas" Ashley whispered again

"Ashley, it's 7am climb into her and sleep till Charlie wakes up" Troy said pulling her up by her forearms since she weighed barely anything and let her snuggle in the middle of her Daddy and Mommy smiling as her Mommy opened one eye to see who invaded their bed

"Hi Mommy" Ashley said turning on her side to face her mom

"Well it's 7:06am and Charlie wakes up about 8:15am so I say lets sleep till she does okay" Gabriella said sleepily

"Okay" Ashley agreed having no concept of time and fell asleep faster that Troy did

***9AM***

Charlie was now awake and instead of screaming she walked into her Mommy and Daddy's room and pulled herself up on the bed and woke Ashley up first

"Cwistmas" Charlie said laughing

"Merry Christmas Charlie" Ashley said rubbing her eyes

"Mommy" Charlie said seeing Gabriella move to sit up and Charlie held her arms out for a cuddle

"Come on then" Gabriella said as Charlie easily crawled into her mommy's arms and had her morning cuddle, which they did every morning in the same position on their bed.

By 10AM everyone had woke up much to Ashley's dismay and Ashley being the youngest allowed down the stairs on her own literally flew down the stairs she ran straight to the reclining chair the corner which had her stocking on the chair, her name stitched in the top in sparkling purple thread next to Avia's with her name stitched in sparkling pink thread, all the boys including Caleb had their name stitched in a blue colour, Alexis' stocking an Katie's where stitched in a midnight purple it had strings of purple through the black stitching while Charlie got the first colour she said Red.

On the couch there were Jake's, Bradley's, Ethan's, Alexis', Katie's and Caleb's there was a small pile from Troy and Gabriella for the twin boys and a bigger pile from Alexis and Bradley.

Then on the other couch which sat 2 people was Charlie's, Troy's and Gabriella's – Charlie was first

Charlie had opened all her presents she loved the teddy Ashley got her but besides the fact was possibly more interested in the paper than the presents.

Ashley was next after opening all her presents her favourite where the dressing up outfits, children's make-up and her first pair of high heels, that weren't the plastic ones, she also got new tap shows, a new ballet uniform and her very own laptop

Avia got the new iTouch as her main present which she asked for and a new Blackberry she would get after Christmas when the version she wanted came out and she got other little things but that was it for now, she also got a new laptop and her first real make-up

Bradley and Ethan just got a few new clothes each and the rest in money $400 each, Jake got $500 and Alexis got $300 and a new blackberry despite Bradley and Alexis saying they didn't want anything

Katie and Caleb got loads of new clothes and a few new toys they each got a teddy, with their name stitched on the foot Caleb in a baby blue teddy his name stitched on the left foot and his date of birth on the right foot, and Katie had her name on the right foot and her date of birth on the left foot on her baby pink teddy. Katie also got pink soft blocks, which Caleb got blue soft blocks

Next was Troy's turn, Gabriella didn't know what exactly to get him so she just wrapped up his one present which was a 9ct white gold necklace, she had a matching one too they were like a couple's present, she also stuck a picture of her latest scan in a card and wrote 'To daddy, with love from Baby 1 and Baby 2'

"Oh wow Brie this necklace, I lovely I cannot wait until we find out what were having" Troy said resting his hand on her bump which was larger than it was with Bradley and Ethan.

Gabriella was last and he got her a 18ct gold bracelet with a charm with every single one of the child's name engraved on it and on one of the charms was a key and a heart next to each other and they both said Troy on

"Omg Troy I love it" Gabriella said kissing him

Troy had planned a special present it was golden heart pendant on a golden chain with pictures of everyone inside 2 items and they were both wrapped the first one Gabriella opened was the golden chain with pictures of everyone, and the next one he especially presented to her on one knee

"Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Troy asked presenting the lovely diamond engagement ring to her in the specially gift wrapped box

Gabriella was crying and she got all choked up and just nodded before getting out a barely audible Yes and everyone cheered ever Charlie giggled and clapped her hands together

Gabriella had gotten Troy tickets to a Lakers game which he already said he was gonna take her and a new cell phone as his was pretty outdated

The tradition carried on as now, the children which was Katie, Caleb, Charlie, Ashley and Avia got to play with their presents while the boys and Troy made the dinner and the eldest girls including Gabriella watched the younger ones to clean up after dinner.

Dinner went off without a hitch and pulling crackers and passing the apple or cranberry sauce was quiet, Alexis and Bradley ate theirs before excusing themselves to feed their children while Gabriella fed Charlie her own Christmas dinner which was just a lot smaller portions

And then after dinner was all cleaned away by the girls, they all sat down for the same Christmas movie every year which is Miracle on 34th Street.

"Hey I've just noticed 2 days ago Katie and Caleb turned 4 months old" Gabriella said

"Yeah me and Alexis just gave them loads of loves and kisses, they don't need a present until they turn one, which is 23rd August so were just excited for them both to start walking" Bradley said smiling as he hugged Alexis tightly

Gabriella couldn't stop staring at her ring she couldn't believe the man she was in total love with the father of her 8 children had finally asked her to become his wife

"0h guys due to the two new additions we are going to be moving house within the next 2 months, Alexis, Bradley, Katie and Caleb you will get your own room, with a room for both of them to go in most possible Katie to share with Charlie who will have her own room until Katie moves in as she gets older and Caleb on his own luckily, Ethan and Jake you will have your own rooms but that is the last priority, Avia and Ashley you will have to share when I have my two, if they are both boys will move in with Caleb as they get older or two girls there will be a spare room and if 1 of each, one with Caleb and one of her own or even we could have my two in their own room together have Caleb share with Katie and then give Avia and Ashley their own room, and then Ethan and Jake can share, so that means 8 bedrooms, there is 7 houses with 8 rooms 3 of them have 9 and 2 have 3 rooms for storage, so me and your father are gonna look" Gabriella explaining ticking off a mental checklist in her head (the house the end up choosing is this one either wa : / / w w w . .c o . u k / f o r – / / ) take out spaces and brackets

The rest of Christmas day was spent playing with Toys or just laughing and having fun

**So guys I need you to head over to my profile and vote on the poll for the children's genders, you saw the names so you pick the gender I am leaning towards to girls since I started on twin boys x**

**Next Chapter  
New Year Arrives  
The New House is Bought  
Ashley gets scared in her own room  
Gabriella finds out the genders of her twins  
Alexis and Bradley get settled into their new room, deciding to move Katie and Caleb into their own room as soon as  
Avia sets about making her room, HERS by de-facing her walls with paint and posters  
Charlie doesn't want to leave sleeping with Charlie  
Jake and Ethan finally get their own rooms  
Troy finishes teaching his fourth graders for 3 weeks as a sort of break session  
School starts up again  
Vixie and Carter visit on New Years Day**

**College starts for me on Thursday 13****th**** September for me doing BTEC Level 3 Media and Creative Production, this course is something I really wanna do and I am in 4 days a week, which means like **

**Monday – OFF  
Tuesday – 9:30 – 12  
Wednesday – 9:30 – 3:30  
Thursday – 9:30 – 4:30  
Friday – 9:30 – 2:30**

**So I am gonna be super busy but I will try and get a chapter out per month and one chapter out each time I have like a week off.  
maybe 2 a month if the work starts of easy  
sorry but i wanna get a qualification more than spend time on fanfiction x**


	45. New House and Happy 2nd Birthday Charlie

**Family Complete Chapter Fourty-One**

**So today of all days my hamster Tilly who I got a year ago in may died this morning (11****th**** September 2012) I woke up at 8am I saw her lying there R.I.P Tilly**

**I got a new hamster today though (yes fast I know) called Max :D he is my fifth hamster EVER.**

**College is a little easy and I have done the homework which was due in for this coming Thursday and I am not doing anything GIANT at the moment so I thought I'd get this started and maybe out if your reading this it's out :D. I am now working much harder so updates may be slow.  
No-One voted on the poll on my channel, I'm gonna choose the gender I prefer which is Two Girls  
2+2= fish (type that is your review if you get it)**

**Sorry for the SUPER long wait I've had house problems which included the police and a mention of 8 hours in a police cell, my 15 year old brother 'breached the peace' so yeah.  
**

**Last Chapter**

"_Oh guys due to the two new additions we are going to be moving house within the next 2 months, Alexis, Bradley, Katie and Caleb you will get your own room, with a room for both of them to go in most possible Katie to share with Charlie who will have her own room until Katie moves in as she gets older and Caleb on his own luckily, Ethan and Jake you will have your own rooms but that is the last priority, Avia and Ashley you will have to share when I have my two, if they are both boys will move in with Caleb as they get older or two girls there will be a spare room and if 1 of each, one with Caleb and one of her own or even we could have my two in their own room together have Caleb share with Katie and then give Avia and Ashley their own room, and then Ethan and Jake can share, so that means 8 bedrooms, there is 7 houses with 8 rooms 3 of them have 9 and 2 have 3 rooms for storage, so me and your father are gonna look" Gabriella explaining ticking off a mental checklist in her head (the house the end up choosing is this one either way (h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/) (/) w w w. a.c o.u k / f o r – / / ) take out spaces and brackets_

_The rest of Christmas day was spent playing with Toys or just laughing and having fun_

**Chapter 41**

7:25pm 31**st**** December 2011**

"Daddy I'm tired" Ashley claimed a little too early, they had only just finished dinner

"Wait for Carter, Vixie and Kodee to arrive and then you can head up to bed for a little bit yeah?" Troy asked as Ashley curled up against him and nodded

*Doorbell Rings*

"I'LL GET IT" Avia shouted running towards to door dragging Kodee in and leaving Carter and Vixie standing there waiting for Jake and Ethan to invite them in, both girls squealing when they saw Alexis and Bradley descend the stairs holding Katie and Caleb

"Vixie, Carter come here and see Katie and Caleb" Alexis said smiling seeing them rush over to see the newest additions

"Oh my Alexis they're both precious" Carter said smiling at Katie grasping hold of the scarf around her neck

"Here, you can hold her, Bradley pass Caleb to Vixie" Alexis said as he reluctantly handed over Caleb, since stepping up his act he has became quiet protective over both of his children

Ethan and Jake came downstairs minutes later to greet their girlfriends and Ethan lead Carter downstairs into the den, and Jake took Vixie upstairs, Ethan and Carter preferred the Den cause it had a bed that was much comfier than the bed in the room and they could make out on it, which is why Ethan was mostly caught sleeping down here as it was much comfier.

Ashley headed up to bed, along with Charlie, Avia, Kodee, Alexis, Katie and Caleb, they would ALL be woken up at 11:15pm, time to wake up, refresh and see the countdown

Gabriella headed to bed at 9:12pm, asking to once again to be woken up at 11:15pm which then left Troy and the boys with their girlfriends which were either in the den or the bedroom and Troy and Bradley where just flipping through the boring holiday channels, finally landing on Carry On Abroad which was on until the countdown program started

"There is a man in my bath" One lady stated down the phone

"With no bottom" A man cut in

"And nothing on the other side" another lady stated

"And as I bent over" a man now said

"She was standing there starker's" another man now said

"And when I pressed the thing" the same man before the last one said

"And tried to plug it in" A religious man said

"Sand shot out of it" a lady said

"And soaked me from head to foot" the man from before the last man said

"And now it won't work at all" the religious man concluded

Troy and Bradley laughed through the film, before noticing it was 11pm and set off to wake everyone up.

By the time 11:50pm came everyone was awake, and where all getting there drinks ready and to welcome in the new year, Troy and Gabriella where too busy acting like a newly engaged couple which they were but they were grandparents already they didn't exactly need to show off to anybody

As the last 10 seconds slowly approached everyone was getting ready, and as the clock hit twelve a giant shout of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' was heard through the house, and kisses, hugs and cheers were passed around Katie, Charlie and Caleb getting the most kisses.

***4****th**** January 2012 9am***

"Thank You" Gabriella said collecting the keys to their new house her five month bump now sticking out from under her favourite and most professional blouse she had, which she squeezed herself into not sure it was doing any good for her twins but she had a roomier one in the car which once they were at the doctors she would put on after her ultrasound

After they left the estate agents office they headed straight for Gabriella's ultrasound

"What genders are you expecting Troy?" Gabriella asked

"I wouldn't mind one of each, but whatever we have as long as they are healthy that's all that mattered I just hope that Ashley and Charlie don't think that everything is focused on the new babies, remember Ashley was acting up in school, being too attached to Avia?" Troy recalled

"Yeah, we will just treat Ashley and Charlie no different to now then, it is hard with having a certain amount of kids and we did think Ashley was our last then Charlie was our unexpected miracle, and now these two are our definley unexpected miracles, but we will still love these two just as much as our own" Gabriella said as they took a seat in the waiting room

Troy let his eyes search the room posters on pregnancy, women either alone or with someone sitting around, some barely visible and some almost about ready to pop and then there was him and Gabriella, Gabriella's five month bump popping our proudly as her hand rested on it, and rubbed the side of it gently

"Miss Gabriella Montez" The nurse called

"I cannot wait to be Mrs Gabriella Bolton" Gabriella whispered to Troy as they went down the small hallway

"Hello Gabriella, up on the table roll you top up and pull your trousers down a bit" The nurse said

(A/N I had an ultrasound for a problem I have inside me (:p) and I will say one thing, it is just like they say the gel is ice cold, the wand thingy is annoying as they press down hard to get a clear image and they give you a hard paper towel to wipe it off afterwards and you end up with a sticky stomach if you don't do it properly, for me I needed a full bladder it was raining to make matters worse so I ended up having to use a disabled toilet after it cause I couldn't take the hour and 15 minutes journey home with a full bladder while it was raining so yeah haha)

As Gabriella got on the bed the sonographer got the machine ready and squirted to cold gel onto Gabriella's stomach, after seconds, the image was paused and the screen was turned towards Gabriella "I can perfectly see two girls congratulations" the sonographer smiled hitting 8 on the printer, and starting it up again getting the heartbeats and jotting them down, the sonogrpaher passed Gabriella a paper towel and then left, to get the pictures.

"I'll see you next month 21st February, here's your photo's take care now" The nurse said as she booked Gabriella in.

"So happy Troy?" Gabriella said beaming

"Two Girls, I get two more drama queens" Troy said playfully kissing Gabriella as softly as possible before they got into the car

"I know the names already and you have to agree" Troy said

"I like our girl names Michaela Rae Bolton" Gabriella smiled

"Ruby Ella Bolton" Troy said

"Exactly, perfect for our last two children" Gabriella said

"Defintley our last?" Troy asked

"Yes" Gabriella assured

"You said that after Ashley" Troy said smiling

"Well were both getting old now so I think Michaela and Ruby will have to be our last two" Gabriella said settling down and Troy started the drive back home

"FAMILY MEETING" Gabriella called into the house as they arrived home

Everyone ran downstairs and all sat down in the living room Katie and Caleb in the corner on their play mats.

"House is bought and we are moving in soon, about a week from now, so you pack up all of your belongs Avia, Ashley we will help you and anyone who has big things like your beds and such will be the last things to go, Katie and Caleb will have to go in travel cots while there cots go down to the new house as one of the first items" Gabriella said smiling

"Room Assignments?" Bradley asked

"Okay, first off your new additions are two sisters, so that means they will get a separate room" Gabriella said before pulling out the rumpled piece of paper

"Me and your father as before will have our own room with your two sisters who will be named as chosen Michaela Rae Bolton and Ruby Ella Bolton thank you, they will move into their own room once they turn 1, Alexis and Bradley have their own room, and Katie and Caleb can move into their own room or wait until they are one their choice but it will be thiers, Jake you have the smallest room as you will be going to college as we have discussed, Ethan you get your own room too, Avia the choice or rooms is yours but you have your own, Ashley and Charlie you will be sharing again, unless Charlie would like Michaela and Ruby's room until they turn one" Gabriella said smiling as Charlie climbed into the sofa and hugged Ashley as tight as possible

"I wanna sleep with Charlie forever and ever" Ashley said hugging Charlie back

"Ashey" Charlie exclaimed smiling her toothy grin

***2 Weeks Later***

School has started up once again, Avia and Tyler are still as close as ever and Avia and Kodee have started their science project on the digestive system, Carter and Ethan were sneaking away to the janitors closet in between lessons for a quick make-out session, and Bradley was missing the hours away from his three precious people but he got through the days and the second youngest Ashley was happy that she could finally add up numbers and found out that 2+2 = 4 and that 3+3 = 6.

Charlie's birthday was in 3 days time and she was turning 2 she wasn't having a party just everyone in the family would have a mini party for her Avia was inviting Kodee and Tyler while Jake invited Vixie and Ethan invited Carter and since it was in the new house it was time to show off the house to everyone.

The days passed and it was a lovely Saturday morning the day Charlie turned two everyone had arrived by midday and the food was available.

Alexis and Bradley had yet to leave their room Katie was up crying until 4am so Caleb stayed in their room while either Alexis or Bradley tried to calm Katie down who finally settled just after 4am, Avia had taken Kodee and Tyler into her room, showing her own take on the bare walls, she had one wall which was filled with millions of pictures of her and Kodee, Tyler, her and Tyler it was like a giant montage, next to it she had a part dedicated to where anyone could write anything they wanted and when it got full she would take a photo then paint over it, it was empty as of now, since this was the first time anyone had visited the new house, Kodee's mom and younger sister came so Charlie would have a friend Alicia was under a year younger she only turned one in August.

Troy and Gabriella decided to let everyone know the news of the gender of the two newest additions while everyone was there before they sang happy birthday.

"Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday dear Charlie, happy birthday too you" Everyone sang before Troy shouted "Hip hip horary, hip hip horary, hip hip horary" as Charlie blew hardly on the two candles that lit up her fairy princess castle a heavily iced cake.

***2 days later Monday Afternoon 5pm***

"Right guys for the next three weeks there is not training and no games it is a 3 week break for you to do whatever I say we start again Monday 5st March 2012 so get rested up and keep training if you can" Troy said as he dismissed his class to the parents some who watched as he coached them the whole hour and half some who watched a bit and some who just picked there children up

"Mr Bolton" Jamie Butler said coming towards him, he was a new student and was very agile and a good striker

"Jamie call me Troy" Troy said crouching down

"Okay Troy, this is just to say thank you, and I'll see you 5th March" Jamie said handing him and box and bag and a card

"Wow Jamie, thank you so much, come here" Troy said holding out his arms for a hug and as Jamie hugged him tightly he smiled as his mom gave him a thumbs up from behind, he knew about Jamie moving to a new state and it was hard for him to settle in, so his mom though soccer would get him more friends and she was happy that Troy had space in his because he was definitely a great soccer teacher and definitely loved all the minutes he worked with the kids, and Jamie's mom knew that no harm would come to Jamie as long as Troy was teaching the soccer class, this was the only time, except school she could actually leave Jamie alone and believe he would be happy and enjoy where he was

"Thank You Mr. Bol... I mean Troy I'll see you in March, I wrote your fiancée a letter, you can't read it until she reads it" Jamie said before he left hugging Troy one last time running towards the car with his mom.

Troy smiled knowing Jamie was truly happy in his soccer class.

**Next Chapter  
Charlie starts talking more  
Katie and Caleb sleep through a full night in their own room  
Ashley gets into trouble in school  
Avia gains an attitude after making a new friend at school  
Bradley lands himself in trouble  
Jake gets accepted into A college  
Troy and Gabriella book a spring break holiday  
Ethan and Carter hit 3****rd**** base  
Vixie and Jake end up in a rocky relationship point  
Gabriella feels the twins kicking**

**Sorry this is out soooooooooooooooooooooo late guys but believe me I've had problems at home and college it getting tough so accept this and I will get the next one out asafp I promise.**

**3 reviews before I do update though.**


	46. Third Base

**Family Complete Chapter Forty-Two**

it is now the 20th January, Story Time.  
Ashley's birthday is next  
14**th**** February and she will be turning 7**

**Last Chapter  
**_***2 days later Monday Afternoon 5pm***_

_"Right guys for the next three weeks there is not training and no games it is a 3 week break for you to do whatever I say we start again Monday 5th March 2012 so get rested up and keep training if you can" Troy said as he dismissed his class to the parents some who watched as he coached them the whole hour and half some who watched a bit and some who just picked their children up_

_"Mr Bolton" Jamie Butler said coming towards him, he was a new student and was very agile and a good striker_

_"Jamie call me Troy" Troy said crouching down_

_"Okay Troy, this is just to say thank you, and I'll see you 5th March" Jamie said handing him and box and bag and a card_

_"Wow Jamie, thank you so much, come here" Troy said holding out his arms for a hug and as Jamie hugged him tightly he smiled as his mom gave him a thumbs up from behind, he knew about Jamie moving to a new state and it was hard for him to settle in, so his mom though soccer would get him more friends and she was happy that Troy had space in his because he was definitely a great soccer teacher and definitely loved all the minutes he worked with the kids, and Jamie's mom knew that no harm would come to Jamie as long as Troy was teaching the soccer class, this was the only time, except school she could actually leave Jamie alone and believe he would be happy and enjoy where he was_

_"Thank You Mr. Bol... I mean Troy I'll see you in March, I wrote your fiancée a letter, you can't read it until she reads it" Jamie said before he left hugging Troy one last time running towards the car with his mom._

_Troy smiled knowing Jamie was truly happy in his soccer class._

**Chapter 42**

Troy arrived home after his soccer class to Charlie sitting on the stairs with Ashley he smiled at his now two year old.

"Hi Daddy" Ashley smiled

"Hi Daddy" Charlie copied perfectly

"Good day at work?" Ashley asked

"Gwood day at work?" Charlie copied and Troy knew what Charlie was learning

"Yes I did have a good day; did you have a good day Charlie?" Troy asked

"I talk to Ashley" Charlie said smiling

"Well aren't you my smart two-year old" Troy said picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed loudly before he did the same to Ashley before picking them both up and putting them down at the island and starting dinner

"Any homework Ashley?" Troy asked

"Math and English, and we are starting Spanish tomorrow" Ashley said playing 'Hi Low Jack-a-low' with Charlie who just didn't understand it

"You'll love learning another language Ashley" Troy said smiling as she did not look amused

"I hope so" Ashley said just as the phone rang

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Sweetie, it's your mom, I'm calling to ask if you could feed Tabby, me and your dad are in New Zealand for the week visiting a friend, key in under the flowerpot" Lucille, Troy's mom asked

"Sure, Bye" Troy said not happy that his mom calls whenever he is needed and not for a normal chat spotting Gabriella come in holding a hysterical Caleb

"Alexis needs the sleep" Gabriella said

"Pass him here" Troy said

"Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked passing over Caleb

"My mum wants me to feed Tabby while there in New Zealand" Troy said laughing

"Okay" Gabriella said smiling

"Daddy, what was Old Zealand like?" Ashley asked innocently

Troy and Gabriella smiled before explaining it was a place and making sure Ashley understood it was just a name.

***Later that night, after dinner 8pm***

"I'm just gonna put the twins to bed, then we can have our Sunday night movie night" Alexis said as her and Bradley headed upstairs into the twins rooms, the only thing on the wall, where their new name plaques (links in profile (everyone besides Avia has one, since I cannot find one) (everyone's is different also)

15 minutes later Alexis and Bradley come back downstairs taking the small couch to themselves not paying any attention to what was on television by engaging in a mini make-out session.

"Bradley!" Gabriella scolded

"What?" Bradley asked disappointed to be stopped

"It is movie night, not make-out while movie is playing night, watch it" Gabriella said before unpausing the film

"What film is it?" Bradley asked

"Take a guess, it was Ashley's turn to pick" Ethan said

Bradley just groaned knowing that meant one thing and one thing only – High School Musical or Enchanted.

The movie was of course high school musical so Bradley was not up to settling in for a night of singing, so instead he excused himself and made a big bowl of popcorn and raided the fridge for an unopened bottle of cola he could have to himself, locating the two litre he took it and sat on the couch again with Alexis eyeing him suspiciously.

"Enjoying yourself Bradley?" Gabriella asked walking over to her son

"Yeah mom" Bradley replied before Gabriella snatched the bowl and bottle of him and walking back into the kitchen with them and Bradley was stuck watching High School Musical again

High School Musical finished with Avia and Ashley singing up to their rooms, while everyone else headed up to bed as well.

***7am***

"Morning" Alexis smiled at Bradley

"Morning? Did you deal with Katie and Caleb?" Bradley asked sitting up

"They slept all night I just checked on them, sleeping soundly" Alexis said smiling

"Wow, really? I need to go check for myself" Bradley said as he practically leaped out of bed and heading next door to see his two children sleeping there soundly smiling as he saw Katie start stretching and he picked her up before she started crying and waking Caleb up

"I now believe you" Bradley said handing Katie to Alexis "She was just waking up as I walked in Caleb is still asleep, snoring his little head off" Bradley said grabbing Katie's diaper bag and getting out a bottle for Katie and Caleb and the tin of formula and taking it all downstairs to make their bottles first time in a new kitchen

"Hey Bro" Jake said entering the kitchen

"What'cha got there?" Bradley asked grabbing the envelope out of Jake's hand

"Hey give it back" Jake said

"Dude where is LJMU, I didn't even know you applied for university, what's your major?" Bradley asked clearly intrigued

"I don't even know if I am going to a university" Jake said looking down

"Why? I think you should Mom and Dad would be really proud of you" Bradley said making the bottles

"Because I want to major in medical sciences and all the close universities rejected me and even the universities in America rejected me the only one that accepted me was Liverpool John Moore's University in England" Jake said sadly

"Dude that is far away, but why medical sciences" Bradley asked

"Personal reasons Bradley" Jake said as Bradley nodded heading upstairs with the bottles

"Your parents?" Ethan asked entering the kitchen clearly well rested

"Yeah just kind of wanna follow on, you look well rested" Jake noted

"Yeah it's great having my own room, it's also big enough to like fit another bed in there push it with mine and have Carter stay over" Ethan said with a wicked smile on his face

"Dude I did not need to know that" Jake said heading upstairs himself

"What time are you in school today Eth?" Gabriella asked trekking down the stairs with her stomach out in front of her

"Midday same as Bradley but we finish at 5pm due to exam revision classes taking forever to actually complete" Ethan said as he shoved eggs into his mouth smiling as Avia, Ashley and Charlie entered the kitchen

"Mom we need a lift" Avia said

"Ask your dad, do you think I can exactly drive like this" Gabriella said angrily

"Jeez Mom, I know your pregnant but those mood swings are more frequent" Ashley said

"I'm sorry girls just ask your dad, or Jake might take you" Gabriella said hugging them moving to pick Charlie up

"How's my baby girl" Gabriella asked setting her on the counter

"Good" Charlie smiled her toothy grin as her last few teeth started coming through

"Do you want some breakfast girls?" Gabriella asked as they all nodded making sure to cut Charlie's up into as Charlie called them 'Princess Pieces'

***at school – 1:30pm***

"Ashley sit down" Miss Honey asks for the third time that afternoon

"No" Ashley said standing up once more

"Ashley, if you don't sit down you will not go out for free play" Miss Honey warns

"So" Ashley replies with a one worded answer

"Ashley! Sit down now otherwise I'll get Mr English to go and call your parents to collect you" Miss Honey warned gaining the attention of the teaching assistant now

"I want my mommy" Ashley said running into the plastic house set up in the corner of the classroom

Miss Honey asked Mr English to call Ashley's parents and she carried on teaching her class

***With Avia 2pm***

"Hey I'm Sian I'm new what's your names" Sian Jefferson was tall, blonde and wore a lot of make-up she has boys staring at her and she wore hardly any clothes

"Uhmm... I'm Avia Bolton and this is Kodee Torres" Avia explained confused

"Great, we are going to be great friends" Sian decided before knowing anything else about the girls

***At home with Jake***

Jake was sorting out the mail into everyone's piles, when he remembered his letter from this morning as he went to retrieve it from his bedroom he opened it before leaving his room and read the letter to himself only getting as far as Congratulations.

_Dear Jake Bolton,_

_Congratulations we would like to offer you a place on our 4 year medical science course here at Liverpool John Moores University if you could please apply for you student visa using the form attached and attend a meeting on the 15__th__ November in the Biosciences Building at 3pm (map attached), this is where you will meet your teachers and other classmates, your start date is the 8__th__ January and you will finish in October rather than July and start in January rather than September._

_Yours Sincerely_

_John Moore_

Jake couldn't contain his excitement running into his mum and dad's room waking Charlie in the process screaming he got into a college, till the realisation dawned on him that he would be away in the UK for four years with only minimal breaks back and sometimes none.

"What university is it?" Gabriella said shushing Charlie

"Uhmm... Liverpool John Moores University" Jake said looking down

"Liverpool?" Troy asked

"In the United Kingdom dad" Jake said quietly

"That's far Jake" Troy said grasping the letter and reading it

"But the only university in the world that will accept me all the ones in America rejected me for the Medical Sciences course" Jake said confidently

"If it's what you want to do, then I support you" Gabriella said hugging her eldest as he beamed

"Thanks it really means a lot" Jake said leaving the room

"Oh my god" Gabriella said after Jake left

"I know" Troy said sitting down

"Not that stupid, the twins are kicking" Gabriella said in complete awe

"Lemme feel" Troy said like a little child

***Phone rings***

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Mrs Bolton, it's Mr English here, I work in Ashley's class, Ashley has been misbehaving all morning and into this afternoon, she ran away hiding in the play house and shouted I want my mommy, so can you come and pick up Ashley and try and find out why she is misbehaving she always seems to behave the best out of the children" Mr English said

"Yes, Troy will be there to pick her up" Gabriella said

"Okay thank you Mrs Bolton" Mr English said

"Thank you Mr English" Gabriella said hanging up

"Troy you need to go and collect Ashley she is misbehaving and screaming for me in the play house hopefully if you go she will calm down

"Sure I'll be back soon" Troy said kissing her softly in the lips

***Later 3:30pm***

"MOTHER I'M HOME AND I WANT A SNACK" Avia shouted as she walked through the door with Sian in tow, Ashley came out the living room looking shocked at what Avia said.

"AVIA GRACE BOLTON" Troy scolded her Avia cowered back but grew strong seeing Sian there and not wanting to seem weak

"Father I am hungry make me something to eat" Avia said this time not raising her voice remembering Charlie, Katie and Caleb may be sleeping

"Avia... send your friend home, you do not come into the house speaking like that, your grounded" Troy said as Avia took this as to give up... for today at least

"Bye Sian" Avia said as Sian happily skipped next door into her house, Avia was shocked that she lived next door to her new friend

"AVIA, who is she?" Ashley asks

"None of your business Ash" Avia said grabbing her homework out going to the kitchen island to start it

"Avia! She doesn't seem the type of people you would hang around with" Troy said coming into the kitchen

"Type? Didn't know there were types of people, she is new only moved here a week before us but had to settle into a few schools and her 3 younger brothers had to get settled into their elementary school first" Avia said smiling

***Phone rings***

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Mr Bolton, It's Mr Jacob's here I am calling because Bradley, had his phone out today texting, we confiscated his phone, school rules and he resulted in throwing chairs over tables and also smashing a window and threatening the teacher with a shard of glass, this is really unlike Bradley to act like this so we were wondering if he is like this at home" Mr Jacob's explained

"Bradley is finding it tough to leave his children every day since they are so young it's tough for him to leave Alexis to care for them both on her own, but we have told him that he still has to concentrate on his school studies as well as his children, we explained all this when we found out Alexis was pregnant and he was going to be a father" Troy explained

"I understand I find it hard to leave me own children, but that doesn't count for his actions please come and pick up your son, and do not send him back into school unless he has a valid reason and apology for his actions" Mr Jacob's said

"Okay, Thank You" Troy said before hanging up

"Brie, I've got to go and collect Bradley looks like the Bolton children decided to misbehave" Troy said as Gabriella laughed and kissed him softly before he grabbed his key's and left

***5pm... Troy and Gabi...Study***

Everyone was doing homework, napping, playing or in the oldest ones, supervising, so that left Troy and Gabriella time to book spring break, with Gabriella being due around spring break they decided to not stray too far from home.

They booked a 12 bedroom villa, down on a secluded beach, rather close to the hospital should Gabriella go into labour, it could give everyone their own bedroom and more, knowing certain people would share, it came complete with a kitchen, 12 seats around the breakfast bar and also a dining room seating up to 16 people, it came with their own pool and hot tub, and the beach was literally on the door step, it was perfect for spring break and they booked it without asking the children keeping it a surprise.

***School, Ethan and Carter... Walking Home***

"Ethan, are we gonna have sex soon?" Carter asked

"I really want to Carter I know we are both ready, but my house is way too crowded and your mom is super strict on your bringing boys over after your sister got pregnant at 16" Ethan said sadly

"I got paid today, you know my mom gives me money, well it got processed today how about we get a hotel room, I have everything at mine I'll run home, say I'm going back to study and we can do it, that's of course if you're ready" Carter said I bit too over excited

"Definitely Carter, I'll run home and get ready and meet you at the Ibis Hotel on 3rd Street, corner of Pine" Ethan said racing up his drive as Carter took off in the opposite direction without anything like a goodbye.

***10pm, Ethan and Carter...Ibis Hotel...After Sex***

"That was the best night ever Ethan, I'm so glad we did it" Carter said as they cuddled in bed

"I know, I am so happy too Carter it was very special" Ethan said kissing her forehead, before they went to get dressed and head home

***11pm...Jake and Vixie...Pete's Pizza Parlour***

"SERIOUSLY JAKE, LIVERPOOL!" Vixie shouted across the Pizza Parlour

"YES VIXIE, LIVERPOOL FOR MY MEDICAL SCIENES COURSE" Jake shouted before walking out of the pizza parlour sitting on the bench outside in the cold January air

"Jake, I'm sorry but if you're going all the way to the UK we cannot be together the distance it just wouldn't work" Vixie said

"I know Vixie, but I need to follow on with my biological parents, god rest their soul, it just seems right... even if I am adopted, Troy and Gabriella are my parents always have been, always will be, but I feel like I need to do something for my biological parents" Jake said smiling at the thought

"Yeah I understand Jake, but unless I get accepted in Liverpool, were gonna have to make some changes even if that means, Engagement or even moving in with each other, in Liverpool.

**Cuteeee!**

**I am such a terrible writer here it is soooo late.******

Next Chapter...  
Ashley's birthday approaches.  
Troy and Gabriella have a talk with Bradley.  
Avia has to explain to Sian about how they are no longer able to be friends.  
Kodee feels like she is losing a friend.  
Charlie becomes mischievous.  
A New Addition Makes Ashley Happy.  
Ethan gets the urge for more.  
Carter gets found out.  
Jake and Vixie take that big step.  
Gabriella's due date gets nearer.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
